


Trip Through Time

by ColhanTheDeviant



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Original Character(s), Personal Growth, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-07-14
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 144,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Bra and Pan find Bulma's Time Machine behind a locked door. Upon messing around with it they are sent back in time, back to when Vegeta was a child and Frieza was alive. Now they have fallen into something that just might change the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thrown through time

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as one of the largest fic projects I wrote. It still remains unfinished years after I had to stop due to other responsibilities. I plan at some point to get back to this and also revise parts of it to have it make more sense.
> 
> I still don't have the time to do so. For now this is here to keep it on archive in case the other sites its posted on ever remove it or end up closing.

My father always taught me that some things are meant to stay in the past; in other words things that happened in the past should be just that, in the past. However being the curious girl I am and having the strong bond that I do with my father; I wanted nothing more then to learn more about his past, and why he seems at times haunted by it, as if something happened that he doesn't want his daughter having any part in, nor does he wish to remember it. Respecting his wishes as I always do I didn't ask him anymore questions when he seemed to ignore me talking to him when I asked. However nothing would ever prepare me for when my wish to understand my father more came true…in the most unimaginable way.

Five year old Bra Vegeta Briefs ran thought the halls of Capsule Corp., her aqua blue hair that was tied back in a low pony tail was starting to become a tangled mess from her running around, as well as her blue sun dress with white lace was becoming dirty after she fell in the back yard getting dirt on it, as a four year old Pan, dressed in orange gi that matched her grandfathers, chased her laughing with child like mirth, Bra picked the pace up and skidded to a stop to make a sharp turn, her white sneakers squeaking loudly as she did before she shot off at her full speed down the hall.

Pan pouted as she saw Bra race down the next hall, Pan went top speed and gave chase more serious then before, however both girls weren't paying attention when a metal door near the middle of the hall opened Bra saw this and dug her heels into the floor to stop, but she just skidded right into the persons leg and fell back, Pan however had stopped before running into the blue haired Saiyan Princess, both girls looked up to see the dark eyes of the Saiyan Prince himself, Prince Vegeta, standing there in his usual training cloths, a black shirt with no sleeves, black leather jeans and had on black gloves that didn't cover any park of his fingers and ended at his wrists, he also had on black boots, his black magony hair was sticking out in its flame shape.

"Hi daddy" Bra said getting off the floor, Pan jogged up to the blue haired girl to help her up.

"Hiya Mr. Vegeta" Pan said brushing her wild black hair out of her eyes.

"Bra I was just about to go look for you" Vegeta said closing the door of the G.R and leaning on it with his arms crossed.

"Why? Is it training time already?" Bra asked hopefully, she loved training time with her dad, it was father daughter time for them just like it was father son time with Trunks, but Trunks even though he had his fathers pride filled attitude and stubborn streak as an eight year old all the way up to when he was fifteen, he didn't always have the spark for it during curtain training times, unlike Bra who enjoyed every second of it.

"No, your training isn't for another hour, I was going to look for you because your mother came on the intercom, I can tell you did something since she sounded annoyed" Vegeta said, Bra sighed I bet she found the broken vase… she thought, while running around the house she had bumped into a table that had a white vase with light blue doves painted on it, it was her grandma's favorite vase, in a hast she and Pan had hidden the shattered vase behind the table it once occupied, Bra clinched her fists, not one her more intelligent moves, leaving the evidence right almost in plain sight.

"Did she say anything?" Bra heard Pan ask.

"She said something about something being broken before she turned the intercom off" Vegeta said, Yup…she found the vase, stupid, stupid stupid! I let my panic think for me instead of my brain! And that's one of the first lessons dad taught me! He always told me to "Keep my cool under pressure" so much for keeping my cool… Bra looked at the floor, she was told a lot she was to smart for her own good, this would not be one of those times, granted she shouldn't have being running around the house since her mother told her time and time again that she would brake something, but her brother got away with more then she did at her age.

She wondered how her father looked as a kid.

Then nearly fell into a fit of giggles as the image of a young boy, with magony hair shaped into a flame came into her mind.

I bet daddy was cute at my age or a little older, in a mothers look on it she giggled a little, and she held in the fits of laughter when she saw her fathers expression of curiosity of her little giggle fit just now, he had looked at her with a raised eyebrow, maybe she should tell him one time how funny he looked when he did that, knowing her father probably better then he knew himself, it would embarrass him a put a cut on his pride. Vegeta stood up, no longer leaning on the G.R door, "Your mother said to go and wait in her lab" Vegeta said pointing down the hall, then walked down the hall opposite to were he pointed, Bra's guess was that he was taking a brake before her two hour long training session.

"You think your mom found the vase we broke?" Pan asked walking down the hall, Bra sighed.

"I don't think, I know" Bra said following her friend, she got in trouble rarely really, she did tend to be a little wild, what could she say she had Saiyan blood in her veins and Saiyan's were pretty wild by blood, at least that's what her father told her, but her father seemed pretty calm for a full blooded Saiyan, Maybe when there angry they get wild… she did see her father get mad at people, while some people like Oolong and other weaker fighters, they seemed to get spooked when he got mad, she always found it funny to watch the veins pop out of his forehead when something or most of the time someone ticked him off.

They got to the lab at the end of the hall, Pan floated up and pressed the button and the door slid open. Both girls walked in, the lab was painted pure white and of course, like everything else in the building was spotlessness clean so no contaminants could ruin research on new capsules, papers were on the table, test tubes were put neatly in there holders, beakers as well, Bulma had made it a lab rule for her employees when Trunks was born that if a lab wasn't being used, that all dangerous chemicals be put away in high cabinets, just so if her kids ever went into a lab that was not in use, they wouldn't get their hands on anything that would hurt them.

"This must have something cool in it!" Bra heard Pan say; Bra looked over and saw what Pan was looking at. There was a thick metal door with all kinds of locks on it, even an air lock, at the top of there door was a sign with red lights on either side of it, the sign had the words: "NO ENTRY ALLOWED" in large bold letters, Must be one of moms big inventions! Bra thought excitedly running over to a well hidden drawer in the corner of the lab, she reached under the table that was near by and pulled out a well hidden paper clip, Bra slid the clip into the lock on the drawer and picked the lock open.

Inside the drawer were a bunch of access cards of every color, they had little numbers stamped in them, Bra knew were her mother kept all her access cards and other security things, her brother and Goten use to still play a knew pranks now and then, and Bra learned from watching them were that type of thing was kept. Bra picked out a sliver card and a bright green and yellow card, both with the numbers for the locked door, I'm already in trouble already, and besides most of the things they have locked up like that aren't dangerous, it's just to keep Capsule Corp. competitors from stealing ideas

Pan was looking at a bunch of blue papers with white lined drawings while Bra was doing all this, but as soon as she heard all the locks open and the air lock make a sound like an rubber ball with a air leak before opening, the young Quarter Saiyan turned to her half Saiyan friend. The red lights flashed on and off as the door slid open with a squeak, "Come on Pan!" Bra said and was about to run into the room, Bra looked to her friend who had the beginnings of an evil smile on her face.

"We could get in big trouble going in there, you know?" she said smirking, Pan let her sweet and innocent child mask fall away to reveal the little trouble maker she was when the adults had there backs turned.

Bra smirked wildly, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief that only a child could have. "Has that ever stopped us before?" Bra asked, "We're already in trouble for the vase" she said and walked in, Besides, daddy always told me it never hurt to be a little curious Bra thought to herself, Ohhhh! I just KNOW we're going to be grounded for this! Pan thought giggling as she walked into the now unlocked room. The room was a little cool and the walks were made of shiny metal, there was a big computer in the wall with a few computers circling the room on desks.

What was in the middle of them caught the two Saiyan blooded girls eyes.

In the middle of the room was an egg shaped looking machine, the top was made of glass while the bottom part was shiny black and silver metal, and the odd looking machine even had legs! Bra walked up to the odd looking machine looking at it from every angel, Pan doing the same before she found a button on the side of the egg like looking thing, and pressed it, Bra and Pan got surprised when the yellow lights surrounding the middle of it began to glow, and the glass top opened up, just as Pan pushed that button Bra had flicked a switch near by lighting the once dime room and turning on the computers, all the screens had this machines plans and blue prints.

"I think my daddy told me about a thing like this!" Bra said hopping into the now open hatch of the machine, her father always told her stories about past battles that happened before she was born, Pan hopped up and in with her.

"Really? What did he tell you?" Pan asked.

"That first my brothers future self came here to warn everyone, then again when some bad guy named Cell came in it" Bra said, Pan blinked, did she mean that freaky looking bug thing that her dad defeated? Pan always wondered why people in the streets said that her grandpa Hurcule stopped him if it was her dad Gohan.

Suddenly Bra pressed a button and the control panel came to life, button blinked a rainbow of colors and the glass hatch closed shut, the locks went into place on the sides of it, they were locked in some weird machine in a part of the lab that they shouldn't be in, Wonderful… Bra thought sarcastically to herself, "What just happened?" Pan said trying to pry the hatch open; obviously it had been made Saiyan proof so it couldn't be so easily broken since with the strength that Pan was giving off would have broken a non Saiyan proof hatch in seconds.

"I must have pushed the on button…" Bra said sighing, "Pan I think it would be best if we don't touch anything…" before Bra could finish speaking Pan shouted.

"WE HAVE TO FIND THE OFF BUTTON THEN!" and started pressing buttons.

"NO PAN! WE DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS MACHINE EVEN DOES! WE COULD…" again Bra could no finish her sentence when Pan pressed a button and the machine gave a lurch that sent both girls slamming into the seat meant for one person. Seat belts automatically strapped around them, an odd looking timer on the control panel started spinning around numbers until it landed on a few numbers and the machine began to glow and lifted into the air.

The jets in the legs of the machine was making it float in the air before the lab that they could see through the glass hatch disappeared in a flash of white, and before they knew it they were going at high speed down a tunnel that flashed purple and blue.

What was happening or were they were going they had no clue.


	2. Where are we? Bra is that…YOU'RE DAD?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shojia is a made up word of mine, its from my made up Saiyan language Saiyan-Go, and Shojia means Adored Father, and it fits since Bra does adored and love her father dearly.
> 
> in this story also female Saiyan's have special abilities that are harder for males to preform as Bra will use in this story.

Thrown through time into a world I did not understand; and thrown into a world that my father knew well of, due to him being very young at the time. The Vegeta that I know is proud, strong, and smart and at some rare times even playful if the mood hits him. While he can be a little grouchy at times and a little loud I still look up to him. From the small amounts of what I've overheard my dads friends talking about, my dad once worked for an evil person named Freiza. Despite the way his past seems to bother him m dad did tell me a few stories about his past, everything else he seemed uncomfortable to talk to me about. Those parts I filled in the holes myself, being a child in a world full of non normal occurrences I know better then to think rationally when it comes to things like this, I mean my father along with two other of his friend happen to be aliens! One of them has an eye on his forehead! Because of this I tend not to look for normal things as answers to these unfilled holes…I was soon about to understand why my father wanted to keep his past away from me…

What was going on the girls had no idea what so ever, all they knew was that they were in one of Bulma's machines, going at top speed down long flashing blue a purple tunnel of light. The girls struggled trying to not be crushed by how speed was making them press into the back of the seat, and by the other since they were strapped by Saiyan Proof seat belts in a one person seat, "OW! BRA YOU'RE CRUSHING MY ARM!" Pan yelled through the loud roaring of the wind made by the fast moving machine.

"I CAN'T HELP IT! I'M BEING CRUSHED TOO! AND PLEASE GET OFF MY LEG ITS FALLING ASLEEP WITH YOU SITTING ON IT!"

"I CAN'T UNTIL WE GET UNTANGLED OR THIS THING STOPS!"

"IF IT EVER DOES STOP!"

Suddenly the machine began to slow down and the presser pushing them into the seat lessened, the flashing tunnel started to fade away as they came to a bight light and went right into it, the next thing they saw was a gloomy room as they floated in the air with the help of the odd machines jets, slowly the machine landed and the seat belts removed themselves from the girls setting them free, the hatch lock opened and they were free to get out after a very fast ride to wherever they were now.

"Anyone know were the light switch is?" Pan asked groping around in the dark.

"Pan hold on" Bra said and walked over to the machine and got back inside it and started looking around.

"Bra! Be careful that thing could start up again! And I am NOT staying in this strange place alone!" Pan said giving the Saiyan Princess and very stern look.

"I'm looking for a box, my mom always puts a survival kit under one of the seats just incase, all Capsule Corp. travel devices have to one, my grandpa won't let one on the market without it" Bra said lifting the seat up and finding the box.

"At least that shows he cares about his costumers" Pan said and walked over to Bra, "So what's in there?" Bra opened the box.

"Everything a survil kit would have but with a few more things, medicine, bandages, gauze, strips of wood to make sprints incase of a broken limb, and of course, flash lights!" Bra said picking up one of the two flash lights and turning it on, they looked around the room.

"Wow, looks like a storage room!" Pan said, there were metal boxes all over on top of each other of just on the floor, there was a hand truck near by to move boxes in and out of the room.

"Where's the door out of this place?" Pan said picking up the last flash light and turning it on, she looked around until the beam of her light came to a door. The girls walked over before they heard a noise from outside, someone was outside the door and heading there way, Oh no! What if they come in here! "Bra we have to hide! We don't know if who ever is out there is good! We don't even know where we are!" Pan said, Bra nodded and ran over to the machine and quickly started looking around, If this is anything like my moms other inventions then it should have…BINGO! as she felt a button and pressed it.

The machine was covered in white smoke and soon it when away and only a capsule was on the floor, Bra snatched it up and grabbed the kit and ran over to hide behind one of the boxes with Pan, the door opened, two figures stepped into the room and turned on the light, what the girls saw shocked them, one of the creatures was huge and green skinned, it had black horns all over its head and even ones on its elbows and had red eyes, the other on looked like a fish to them with purple skin, but what got Bra was the cloths they had on, she remembered seeing pictures of her dad in the same armor these guys had on, but what was the odd things on there faces? They looked like one eye, eye glasses; the purple man kept bothering Bra, for some reason she remembered hearing about him.

Oh now I know! Dad told me about him, he said that this guy was a real annoying pain in the butt. But dad said he killed him on Namek, so why is he here? What was his name again? Kawi? Komi? Bra wondered as they came in.

"Hey Kiwi, you said that the next mission for my team is planet what again?" asked the green skinned alien, That's right! His name was Kiwi! But dad said he use to call him Fish Face Bra almost burst out laughing but pressed her nails into her palms, her daddy said Kiwi was not a nice person so the Saiyan Princess didn't want him to find them.

"Your team has to go and get Planet Tora ready for sale, the last team we sent there failed, I told Buta that that team was weak! That planet must be handled by higher ranked fighters! But that arrogant ass never hears a word I say to him. Basterd! It's just because he got that medal from Freiza a few months ago that he thinks he rules everyone" Kiwi said snarling, Talk about a dirty mouth! Pan thought as she watched the large green alien pick up a box with ease and put it on the hand truck.

"You know what happens to guys like him, he's bound to talk shit like that to the wrong guy and he'll be killed" he said and started to push the hand truck to the door.

"I only hope I get to kill that miserable insect myself" Kiwi said smirking and walking out the door with the green alien.

"They seem nice" Pan said sarcastically getting off her knees.

"Oh yes! There mouths could make good garbage bins with there language! Even my dad doesn't curse that much!...well nowadays he doesn't curse that much…" Bra said walking to the door and putting her ear to it, "There gone let's get out of here before someone else comes!" Bra said and pressed the button and opened the door, they were in a hall way now painted white were the wall wasn't covered with metal, there were round windows that bulged out of the hall and there were a few doors too.

"Come on! But lets be careful, we still don't know were we are" Bra said, Pan nodded and the girl went running down the hall.

"It must have to do with whatever your mom made that machine for" Pan said running up to Bra's side, "I think I have a small clue as to what happed to us" Bra said as they turned a corner after looking down it.

"Really? Well then don't just keep your mouth closed tell me!" Bra stopped and turned to Pan, "You know that purple guy we saw with the huge green guy? Well his name is Kiwi and he's real jerk! My dad knew him" Bra said.

"So? Are you saying that were somewhere you dad use to be?" Pan asked.

"Kind of, mainly because that Kiwi guy is suppose to be dead!" Pan's eyes widened at this information before Bra continued, "My dad tells me stories about when he worked for Freiza that guy Kiwi spoke about. My dad killed Kiwi, my dad said he blasted him and there was nothing left!" Bra said clinching her hands into fists, "Not only that but my dad told me that Freiza was killed by my brother's future self when Freiza was beaten by your grandpa and came to earth to get revenge!" Pan shook her head absorbing this info, since her grandfather lost all his memories of being a Saiyan she didn't know as much about Saiyan's or being one for that matter, she learned the little she knew from Bra who was always asking more and more about her Saiyan heritage.

"Then why are they alive!" Pan asked, "Did someone bring them back to life with the Dragon Balls and none of us noticed?" Pan asked.

"I don't know" Bra said before a loud crash was heard down the hall.

"What th…" before Pan could say anything more Bra grabbed her and hid in a near by doorway.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! LORD FREIZA WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD THIS TIME RUNT!"

Bra and Pan heard the voice of Kiwi that they saw just a few seconds ago, and it sounded like he was chasing someone, who came around the corner shocked them out of there skulls. A young boy with dark magony black hair spiked up into a flame came around the corner, his hair that wasn't sticking up was in his face in short but wild bangs, he was wearing a black sleeveless spandex suit and had on white gloves and boots, he had a red cape that was clipped to his armor, what was on one of the armors chest plates was what caught Bra's eye, on the left chest plate was a crest, her fathers family's crest, the crest the Saiyan Royal Family.

That can't be? Can it? Bra wondered, the tail the boy had was a dead give away that he was a Saiyan, his looks were very similar to her fathers. "VEGETA! YOU MAYBE A PRINCE BUT YOU WON'T GET THE ROYAL TREATMENT HERE!" Kiwi yelled still not visible as a ki blast came from the hall and almost hit the boy if had not have moved out of the way.

That name

Kiwi had called that little boy Vegeta, her father's name.

But her father was much older then this boy, her father was forty-nine years old or fifty-one if counting the two years added from training in the Room of Spirit and Time, even thought he looked like he was in the middle twenties or just entering his thirties he could not be this boy.

Unless that machine…

That machine was a TIME MACHINE! Bra pulled the capsule out of her pocket, OH GOD! WE'VE GONE BACK IN TIME WHEN MY DAD WAS A KID! Bra looked at the boy who was now fighting the purple skin Kiwi, and wasn't doing completely well, while he wasn't getting badly hurt he was taking more then a few hits.

Shojia

That word seemed to catch younger Vegeta's attention and he turned around, Bra was horrified, "KEEP YOUR EYES ON KIWI!" Bra screamed but it was too late Kiwi took his moment and rammed his fist into the young Saiyan's rib cage, there was a low but hearable crack when he was hit, Bra was sure that a rib might be broken or just be badly bruised, Pan was near tears and was scared, Bra looked the opposite, she was enraged.

"Hrmp! Basterd prince, you'll see better next time you don't do as your told you damn brat!" Kiwi said placing his foot on the fallen Saiyan, before he even had time to put presser on the injured prince, Bra had already shot up and rammed her head into him sending him into a wall and through the others behind it, Bra ran over to her father who was now unconscious, Bra was worried about touching him scared that she would do more damage, but decided that it would do more harm to leave him there like this then to carry him to get him fixed up.

Shojia… I have to fix this, good thing you taught me a lot of what you know about treating injuries Bra though remembering how her father had told her he had to take care of himself most of the time as a child, and that also meant treating illnesses and injuries while on missions, he had showed her everything he had learned, she smiled now it would help her help his younger self, Bra glanced over at the hole in the wall and then to Pan, she picked up her father around his waist and draped his arm around her neck, "Pan come on! Let's get out of here before Fish Face gets on our cases!" Bra said.

There girls took off in the opposite direction to find a place to fix Vegeta's wounds, but little did they know that the encounter with Kiwi was just the beginning of the many fights they were going to face here on in.


	3. Healing wounds and Approaching Danger

I have seen first hand now a little of my fathers past, although it was a small drop in the empty bucket it was a large small drop. Know one will understand the shock that went through me when I saw my father that moment, standing there shorter then I normally saw him, in royal Saiyan armor and with hair hanging in his eyes, and a tail! His appetence seems to not have changed very much since he was…whatever age he currently is. But if anyone knows me; they know just how angry I can get when a loved one of mine is hurt, and when that Kiwi was beating my father who didn't stand much of a chance with his current power level…the rage I left at that moment was unimaginable to even myself. When it comes to those I hold dear to me…I can't just stand there and watch it happen. He was hurt from battle and needed his injuries bandaged. Hopefully he isn't too badly hurt to move around; because even if he is badly injured knowing him he'll ignore all help after this, doing so will further hurt his injuries making them worst. A stubborn man indeed…a stubborn streak I can't help to admire either way.

Pain!

That was the first thing he felt waking up, he was lying on his back and he felt something wrapped around his upper body, What happened? he tried to move but a bolt of pain made him stay still, I remember now, that basterd Kiwi started giving me that Prince of Monkey's line and I shot a ki blast at him, then the next thing I know I'm being chased with him trying to shot me, then I make the stupid damned mistake of turning my head to look at something I saw out of the corner of my eye, females, two females standing there staring at me. It doesn't make sense, Freiza doesn't have any female fighters and I'm the only kid on this planet, and those females looked about my age or, wait what was that noise? Vegeta remained still and listened.

"Do you think he'll be okay Bra?" came a young female's voice

"I think so, we checked for any broken bones. The only thing he got from Kiwi is maybe a slightly cracked rib"

That explains why something is tied around me… he heard the new girl continue talking

"The remaining ones might be sore for a while from that bruise on his chest, but he'll be fine. Good thing Saiyans heal a little faster then humans tend to do when getting punched in the chest"

"You think he'll wake up soon?"

"He took a pretty nasty hit, hard to say but maybe soon"

Hmrp, I already am awake but I'm not letting you know that just yet, not until I find out what you're up to

"You know, like this Vegeta is pretty cute"

WHAT! CUTE? I AM NOT CUTE! I'M A SAIYAN PRINCE, A FIGHTER AND FIGHTERS ARE NOT IN ANYWAY CUTE!

"He's a kid what did you think he looked like?"

"I don't know, but I never pictured him with a tail, can I touch it?"

NO WAY IN FLAMING HELL ARE YOU TOUCHING MY TAIL YOU CRAZY FEMALE!

"No, he might get mad"

I'm already mad at you even talking about that! A Saiyan tail isn't a toy! he growled

"Did you hear something?"

Damn it! That was the stupidest thing I could have done!

He heard shuffling around and then foot steps coming closer to him, he could feel them leaning over him looking at him. Then he felt something brush his tail, it was a soft touch, but that changed when he felt something wrap around it and gave a squeeze, pain shot right from that spot all the way up his spine and he shot up screaming, angry and in pain. Both girls screamed and jumped away, he saw the girls grabbed there chests and breath in and out to calm down, instead of the typical screaming then cowering in a corner begging for there lives routine he was use to with this kind of thing. But it was mostly asses that acted tough but were weak that did this, not girls around his age that he's never seen before, he had seen nearly every fighter that worked for that arrogant traitor Freiza.

"Who are you!" the young prince said in a ordering manner, both girls looked at each other as if asking the other a silent question then looked back at him, Vegeta scowled at them, "I order you to state who you are" Vegeta said standing up on the thing he had been laying on which he now saw was a bunch of folded up sheets, that and looking around they were in a room were extra towels and sheets for beds were kept.

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me" Bra said sighing, What am I suppose to say? "Hey guess what, I'm your youngest child and daughter from a bunch of years in the future?" Oh yah he'll buy that, and Yamcha's not a moron who cheated on mommy and pigs will start flying… Bra thought sarcastically, she had to give him some type of answer, knowing him he'd keep at it.

"We were…ummm…" Bra started before Pan piped in.

"We were taken from another planet!"

"What?" Vegeta asked rising an eyebrow.

"You see, our planet was attacked by a bunch of freaky looking guys, we were the only ones left so they took us here, we managed to get away from them and now…here we are after seeing that guy pound you" Pan said.

Wow nice cover Pan! But I don't think he liked that last part… Bra was right because Vegeta started fuming.

"I WAS NOT GETTING POUNDED!" Vegeta screamed before Bra jumped on him covering his mouth.

"Shhh! You're gonna get us found out if you don't keep quite!" Bra said and let him back up.

"You know I could turn you two nuts into Freiza" Vegeta said but smirked, "But that guys an ass and I hate him, he blew up my planet and killed everyone except Raditz, and my so called Body Guard Nappa who in my opinion couldn't guard someone's slivered hand" Vegeta said and turned to them, "What did you do to Kiwi anyway? I blacked out before I could see anything" Bra put her hand behind her head blushing.

"I kind of, head butted him into a wall or two" she said.

"I'd like to meet the person who trained you if your that strong, whoever it is must be unbelievable in battle" Vegeta said and Bra giggled.

If you only knew that it was YOU who trained me! Bra thought smiling, "It was my father" she said not giving anything away.

"What is your sires name?" Vegeta asked.

Name! I can't tell him the real name…I got it! "I can't tell you, it's a secret" Bra said, well he bought it a few times in her time, maybe in this time he might too, Vegeta just shrugged and looked at his chest that had gauze wrap wound around it, the area was still tender to the touch but only hurt now until he moved a curtain way, "You took a nasty blow, you'll heal in no time since its not that bad" Bra said.

"How do I know I can trust you two? I don't know you and for all I know you could be Frieza's men here to see if I was up to something" Vegeta said crossing his arms, Bra sighed she had forgotten that her father as a child could hardly trust anyone while working with Freiza, anyone could be plotting to kill you even if they don't know you, here it was defend yourself or be killed running away, Bra placed her hand to her chest feeling the object inside her dress she had around her neck, her fathers birth pendant, proof that not only she was of Saiyan Royal blood but it was a item of trust among Saiyans on the home world during Frieza's rain, there were many of them made for that reason, but the fakes being carried around were wooden, the one she had was the real thing, carved from pure ruby into the shape of the Royal Family Crest. Her father had worn it since his birth, all Saiyan children born into the Royal Family had one placed around there neck at birth. Her father had given it to her when she was two and told her to take care of it which she always did.

Bra pulled the pendant from under her blue dress and showed it to him, Vegeta looked shocked before he recovered and reached into his armor to pull out the same pendant, "Only those of Saiyan blood have these" Vegeta said, Bra nodded.

"Yes, we are half Saiyan our planet was attacked by a pair of Saiyans but they fell in love with our mothers and had us, our fathers returned to the home world to try and keep it a secret that out planet was still filled with people, but it happened anyway" Bra said keeping with there story, I can't let him know, who I really am it could alter the future badly!

Vegeta nodded and put his pendant back into his armor, "I'll trust you for now, know this that too much has happened to me since coming here not to still be careful, you will have to truly prove to me in time you can be fully trusted, even if you claim you have Saiyan blood and hold that pendant in your hands" Vegeta said, Bra and Pan nodded and Bra retuned her own Pendent in her dress, "Now, I think its time for some new cloths, you can't go walking around in those" Vegeta pointed out, Bra and Pan looked at there cloths, he was right walking around in a blue dress or orange gi would get people staring since everyone had armor on.

-Meanwhile in Frieza's Chambers-

"You're saying that there are strange beings here?" Freiza asked swirling a cup of purple liquid.

"Y..yes my lord…" Kiwi struggled to say, he had been head butted in the chest and went through so many walls that he had ended up on the other side of the building, he had dug himself out of the rubble and was reporting to Freiza of these new comers.

"What did they look like?"

"They were both young children but strong, one had blue hair and had some odd looking robe on her, the other was black haired and wearing an orange fighting gi, both were girls!" Kiwi said.

"How did you run into them Kiwi?" Freiza asked.

"I was dealing with that trouble sum Vegeta when they attacked me and took off, when I got back Vegeta was nowhere were I last saw him" Kiwi said.

"They might be a threat, and Vegeta might somehow be in on it some how" Keep an eye out for them, I'll have other men keep watch too, I will also try and get any info out of monkey boy, but not for now, not until we get our hands on these two bitches" Freiza said, Kiwi bowed.

"As you command and wish my lord"

-In the ArmorRoom-

"Wow cool!" Pan said jumping around in her new armor, she was wearing the same armor as Vegeta minus the royal crest but also had on black spandex suit and white gloves and boots, Bra was wearing the same armor and had on a blue suit, "Why couldn't we borrow one of yours?" asked Pan.

"My armor is for males my age, your females and can't wear mine because females builds are different" Vegeta said, Pan pouted, even if she could wear it Vegeta would not have let her, that armor was for royal Saiyans which Pan was not, just as they were about to leave the room Frieza's voice came through the intercom.

"All fighters we have intruders in our mists, if anyone has any information on there whereabouts report to me at once! They are both female and are very powerful from reports so use caution then you come across them"

There intercom clicked off

"Okay now we're in a lot of trouble!"


	4. My fathers past reviled to light

Kiwi reported to Freiza, I know due to the announcement that came over the intercom. It seems that instead of helping my father I have put him in even more danger. Just as I predicted when my dad woke up he didn't want any help, good thing all he had was bruised ribs. When he woke I had to show him my pendant that in the future he would give me, to show that I can be trusted. However my father was never all that good at trusting others due to his past, or the little bits and pieces he told me of his past. No matter really, but I hate lying to him either way. Now we must hide to stay safe, until the search for him and me and Pan has dulled down a bit.

Bra looked around as she walked along the hall wobbling as she did, after the announcement over the intercom she, Pan and her fathers past self had to resort to sneaking. So far their plan was going fairly well, the plan was that she sit on Pan' shoulders to make them look taller while pushing a laundry cart around, and wearing a larger armor top and a sheet around their waist and Bra wrapped one around her head to hide her face. Vegeta being in that laundry cart full of already cleaned sheets. Bra got to the elevator and looked down at the pile of white sheets in front of her in the cart, "Hey, what floor do we have to go to?" she asked. A turf of black appeared before all of her fathers widows peak shaped hair appeared before his face.

"My room along with the rooms of my comrades is on sub level two" he said as the elevator reached their level and Vegeta ducked back under the sheets; Bra tried to keep her face from showing any fear when she saw a light green skinned man, who looked more girlish with his dark green hair in a braid appeared as the elevator doors opened. Bra knew who he was the second she saw him from the stories her father told her.

Zarbon

Bra felt Pan walk into the elevator when she heard the doors open and entered the small area, Zarbon was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed and Bra could see his yellowish green eyes following them as they walked, pressed the button and stood waiting to get to their level. From the corner of her eye she saw Zarbon look at them before speaking "Your new here right?" she heard him ask, Bra took in a breath before answering in a deeper voice then her own.

"Yes, I came in from another base." She watched Zarbon's face for signs that he might attack if he didn't buy it, but Zarbon just looked at the door as the doors opened and he walked out.

"Be best if you don't ever get sent to me for anything, got it?" he asked in a stern voice as if to hint what would happen if she was sent to him. Bra just nodded as the doors closed, Bra saw her father try to rise from the cart but Bra shoved him back under the sheets as Zarbon turned his back. When the door closed Bra let him up and she could tell he was fuming.

"What was that about?" he asked forcefully as if he was giving an order, which he probably was.

"Look, you can throw nasty insults or swears at those idiots another time" Bra said as Pan pipped in from under the sheet being used to cover her.

"Yah, presumably at a time when you won't end up in the healing chamber with gaping wounds from doing so", Vegeta made a noise similar to a growl before the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Vegeta hopped out of the cart and began walking down the hall "WAIT! What if someone sees us?" Pan said walking too fast making Bra fall off her shoulders.

"Don't worry; this area is only roomed to me and the other two Saiyan fighters in Frieza's army. Plus only those here with a death wish will come down here" Vegeta said as Bra and Pan followed behind them as they came to a dark end of the hall way. Suddenly before Bra or Pan could speak to warn him, and shadowed figure jumped from a near by storage closet and grabbed the Saiyan prince and covered his mouth.

"Vegeta…your end is today" whoever it said in a hissing sounding voice as it began to snicker, before the girls could attack Vegeta pulled the person hand away from his mouth and yelled in an annoyed tone.

"RADITZ YOU GOD DAMNED JACKASS! GET OFF ME!"

Sure enough Bra saw a young Raditz who looked a little too short for his thick, long mane of spiky black hair. The second class Saiyan fighter was laughing as Vegeta got out of his grip and began chasing him around the hall, clobbering him in the head with his fist when he got close enough. "YOU ASS! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Vegeta screamed throwing another punch at the older fighters head.

"WHERE IS YOUR SENSE OF HUMOR?" Raditz asked ducking the punch.

"I LOST IT WHEN I HAD TO PUT UP WITH YOUR SHIT EVERYDAY!" Vegeta yelled and threw a ki blast at him that hit Raditz in the back knocking him down, Vegeta then saw it fit to stomp his foot on the older boys back.

"I think that's enough!" Bra said trying to hold back her giggles at the picture in front of her.

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!" Raditz yelled before the second class warrior finally was able to get up after Vegeta got bored of stomping him into a pancake, "Jeez you're crazy" Raditz said as he noticed the two girls standing in the hall with them and the long haired Saiyan smirked and looked over at Vegeta. "Hey Vegeta, not bad with your taste in girls! But aren't they a little young for you?" Raditz asked smirking wider as Vegeta's face began to redden, Bra stood wide eyed and Pan looked at the floor blushing.

"I AM NOT DATING THEM YOU IDIOT!" Vegeta threw a punch at him but he fell to the floor as Raditz then moved over to them.

"COME ON! THERE AREN'T ANY GIRL FIGHTERS IN THIS PLACE! GET A GIRL WHILE YOU CAN!" Raditz yelled.

"I DON'T WANT A FUSSY ANNOYING GIRL!" Vegeta yelled throwing another punch.

"Hey if he isn't interested in you, which one of you lucky girls wants a date with me?" Raditz asked.

"AND YOUR SAYING THEIR TOO YOUNG FOR ME? YOUR FIFTEEN, I'M TEN!" Vegeta yelled, Bra smiled at Raditz and nodded.

"He's right you know, I'm only five and my friend here is only four" Bra said watching as her father began to snicker and Raditz sighed.

"Oh well their all yours Vegeta" Raditz said as Vegeta fumed up again.

"FOR ONE THEIR TOO YOUNG FOR ME!" Raditz gave him a dry look.

"Vegeta there is only a five and six years age difference between you and them, and besides your parents had a TEN year age difference with your mom being twenty and your dad thirty around the time they had you" Raditz said while Vegeta glared at him.

"Look can we drop this?" Bra asked I can't believe my dads former comrade is trying to pair me up with my own father! , Raditz then turned back to Vegeta and began talking in an odd language

"Vegeta-rufa sora bomasha masheate kolotou?"

"Juru koko jasta mtya quriz"

Pan just stood their blinking trying to figure out what was going on, she looked at Bra and saw that she was listening in on what ever it was they were saying. "Bra, can you understand what their saying?" she asked and Bra nodded her head.

"Sure, my dad taught me how to speak, read and write the Saiyan language" Pan turned to the two boys who were still speaking in the odd and rough sounding speech.

"So what are they saying?" Pan asked.

"Well, Raditz first asked who we were, when dad said we were hybrid Saiyan's from a planet that Freiza concurred. Now Raditz and him are in a frantic fight over that fact that there are others with their races blood" Bra said as if it was obvious of what they were saying.

"You have to teach me how to speak the Saiyan language" Pan said trying to make heads or tails of what the older boys were saying.

"My dads asking about Nappa right now" Bra said deciding to further translate.

"Nappa?"

"My dads body guard"

"Body Guard!"

"Yup"

Pan went into a laughing fit "LIKE HE NEEDS A BODY GUARD!"

Both boys turned to them with puzzled looks on their faces; Bra covered her friends mouth and gave a nervosa laugh "Sorry…bad habit of hers" Bra said removing her hand from her friends mouth.

"Weird habit…"

"Look who's talking, you like tapping your foot against your rooms wall"

"SHUT UP RADITZ! I DO THAT WHEN I'M BORED TO HELL!"

"Now Vegeta I don't think your lady friends like hearing guys swear"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Jeez they like to argue a lot… Bra thought as she watched the two bicker on; they seemed to fight over everything that came up, Bra just wished that Raditz would stop acting like she was someone her father could date. Before she could tell the two to stop trying to kill each other the intercom went on again.

Attention, attention. Daikon and Vailla report to viewing room four in secoter F6, that is all.

"Another one for trade…" Raditz said sctratching his head.

"Trade?" Pan asked.

"Yah, see there are others out there in the planet trade business. They sometimes buy or trade their fighters; but before a trade or selling can happen they have to fight in the viewing room, you know to 'test' the quality of the item" Raditz said "Looks like either Daikon or Vailla will be sold if they put on a good fight"

"Who cares? Daikon was a weakling to begin with and always gave us trouble with trying to be a big shot. Vailla was worst he always liked slowly injuring his opponent, bet you a weeks worth of food Daikon gets sent to the ER after the fight" Vegeta said.

"No way! I have to eat you know! You were the one that got us banned from the mess hall for three months!" Raditz said.

"Shut it, it wasn't my entire fault!" Vegeta said and began walking down the hall to a metal door. Bra and Pan followed and Bra noted that Raditz was following despite her father small outburst back there.

"Hey…you never had to…you know…fight in the viewing room before have you?" Pan asked. Pan might have not seen it but Bra did; both Saiyan's had a haunted look in their eyes, bad memories most likely. Knowing Freiza he made her father and Raditz fight with opponents that they could not beat and most likely ended up with them being rushed to the ER.

He kind fights with my father the same as Kakarrot does, by teasing him Bra frowned at that thought, she always hated when Kakarrot did that even though it looked like her father didn't mind it. They got to the door and Vegeta pressed a few buttons on the grid in front of the door, the door slid open and a small room came into view. The room had only metal walls and flooring; in the corner was a signal bed on a metal frame and had a thin mattress, white sheets, and a pillow, a lot different then what Bra picture her fathers room would be while working for Freiza. Looking around there was a table with one drawer for clothing and other things, but the thing that puzzled her the most was what looked like a sword hidden by the shadows in the corner of the room. The sheath looked old; the black metal of the sheath had some signs of rust, the handle of the sword looked new yet slightly worn. Next to the sword was the leather strap one would use to hook the sword around the waist.

"That's my old sword" Vegeta said seeing the blue haired girl staring at the object; he had little use for a weapon anymore after being kidnapped from his own room at the palace, with the fighters in this place they could break the thing in two like a twig. He watched the girl walk over to the old sword, then watched as she picked it up and removed it from the sheath and look at the blade.

Bra knew a little about swords, her brother had one only very different from this one. This one looked to be made with silver not metal or iron; the handle looked to be wrapped in strong leather and the blade looked sharp enough to cut through even metal. Her father had taught her about swords since they were a part of Saiyan growth. When a Saiyan child turned eight regardless of gender, they were given a sword that marked them as coming into adulthood within a few more years. But she knew from a few stories her father told her that he often would torment the palace guards with the thing, Bra smirked "I bet you chased a few people around with this thing right?" she asked.

Vegeta smirked "Of course I did! Who could resist terrorizing people with a sword?"

Bra smiled at how child like her father was; he was only ten years old so of course he would be that way, but the fact that this was her father without the thirty years of being under Freiza's thumb was as close to none mentally scared as she was going to get. She put the sword down and looked over to her father; only to be a little worried all of a sudden at the way her father looked at that moment, he looked a little bit off color and he seemed a bit tired. Knowing her father of how he acted with this training, maybe he had put in a long workout for the past few hours and was acting like it didn't have any effect? Bra remembered with a shutter at her grandfather's story of before her parents got together; her father had blown up the old capsule corp. ship he had been using to train in high gravity, the result was him getting injured and her mother caring for him. Of course his way of repaying her was to get out of bed and get back to training, injuries or not.

"Hey Vegeta maybe you should lye down, you don't look too well" Bra said.

"I'm fine!" Vegeta said.

That's what you always say… "You really don't look good" Bra said.

"Yah you look pale" Pan said.

"I'm…" Before Vegeta could finish he collapse to the floor.

SHOJA!

"VEGETA!"


	5. Learning to Survive

"COME ON YOU TWO!" Raditz yelled at the two girls behind him, on his shoulder was the unconscious Vegeta.

"We are! Freiza is looking for us remember! We have to keep a look out for guards!" Pan yelled.

"Where are we going anyway? Vegeta is sick he needs a doctor!" Bra yelled.

"Where do you think I'm taking him! That is where I'm going!" Raditz yelled "He's a doctor that me and Vegeta know very well; he's just like us he hates Freiza, Vegeta's parents knew him"

"The king and queen?" Bra asked.

"Yah, he's a very old doctor but a very good one, he'll have Vegeta up in no time" Raditz said sounding sure of himself; Raditz was the only Saiyan beside Vegeta, Vegeta would trust him so Bra trusted him as well. Although the story that Piccolo had told her of his and Goku's battle with him all those years ago made her stay on her toes, these Raditz seemed a lot more playful then the Raditz of the future from what Piccolo described, maybe he just wasn't old enough yet to have that kind of attitude problem. Whatever would cause it, Bra sure hoped that it wouldn't happen anytime soon. They had been running down halls and stairs for a good ten minutes now; the elevator was not a good idea with Freiza's cronies looking for her and Pan, better to stick with stairs then get caught and throw into…well only Dende knows.

They got off what felt like the thousandth floor and ran down another hall; they all looked the same with the metal and corm walls, only the floors that were above the surface had windows, other wise the windows where in the walls to look into a room. This hall looked to be mostly ER rooms; the windows allowed them to look in on rooms full of recovery tanks, examination tables, cleaners used for sterilizing equipment and of course doctors and the patients they were looking over. It remained Bra well of a hospital only with patients who were aliens; some of the injuries the people in there had looked a little gruesome, one guy who was huge with black spikes growing from his head and sickly gray skin looked to have been through a war, his left arm looked like the bone had been shattered into pieces as was for his left leg and had an uncountable amount of gapping bleeding cuts. Others Bra just chose not to look at as they continued down the hall.

Raditz stopped at a closed door and the two girls almost walked right into him; the fifteen year old Saiyan pressed a red button on the panel of the door making a buzzing sound from inside the room, almost as soon as Raditz pressed the button a static sound whizzed from the intercom on the wall near the door. "Yes? Who's there" a male voice sounded from the intercom; the voice sounded old and scratchy but Bra could detect a sense of caution in his voice.

"Its Raditz doctor" the teen said adjusting his grip on the boy he had over his shoulder.

"Raditz? Oh boy what happened this time?" the voice said before fading out; the intercom turned off and the door opened to revel another mutant like doctor like all the others Bra had seen on the way down. However there was a different feel about this man in front of her; his aura felt calm and assuring not threatening at all in the least, it remained Bra of when she was sparring with her father back home. The doctor was short; he had scaly brown skin and his arms were wide on the upper arm but went bone thin from the elbow down. Looking at his arms Bra noticed his hands which resembled the talons of a bird; four fingers on each hand the fourth seemed to act as a thumb, each finger hand a long sharp claw. The doctor actually looked like a bird who's feathers had been plucked clean from his skin, his head which greatly resembled a bird who's beck was covered with skin and not just bare bone, and the mans sharp small dark eyes remained her of a hawk.

"I'm not sure, he just…he just collapsed in his room" Raditz said.

"Prince Vegeta! My word quick, Bring him in! The lunatics that come around here will without a doubt try to make his condition worst. The boys an easy target, and one who is one of Freiza's top fighters will be a bulls eye to anyone trying to climb the ranks" the doctor said pulling the them into the office. As they were pushed in Bra took in the interior of the room; the room had an examination table in the middle of the room, in the corner was a bed for patients needing to stay a night or longer. There was a locked door further in the back most likely lead to a recovery tank chamber, on the tables were glass jars full of the usual cotton balls, cotton swabs and other typical doctor stuff. "Careful Raditz, easy we don't know what's wrong with him, best play safe" the doctor said as Raditz eased the younger boy onto the table. "Okay now; tell me everything from before he collapsed" the doctor said. While Raditz was going over the events to help the doctor figure out what was wrong, he was stripping the prince of his armor, gloves and boots leaving him in just his sleeveless black spandex suit.

"…And that's it, what do you think doc?" Raditz asked.

"Hmmm…I'm not sure but…Vegeta indeed does not look to well…" the doctor said before tearing his eyes away from the ten year old to the two other kids in his office, "And who are you two? I've never seen either of you before" the doctor said looking over at Bra and Pan the bird like man seemed to be looking right into Bra's eyes to her very soul.

"They're new fighters from a planet Freiza took over; turns out two Saiyan's mated with the inhabitants and these two were the offspring" Raditz said repeating the lie Bra had made up.

"Oh I see, Freiza must get a lot of kicks destroying others homes. Seems you poor kids suffered the same fate as Raditz and young Prince Vegeta here" the doctor said; Bra was surprised at the mans tone, everyone here she had met so far acted cruel and cut throat, this man looked genuinely kind and caring. Right now she was remained of her grandfather as the bird like doctor gave them a weary smile.

" this is Bra and Pan, you two this is Dr. Tori" Raditz said introducing them.

"Hello; as you might have guessed I am Raditz and Vegeta's physician, or to put it bluntly I'm the one who fixes these two after they lose their tempers with each other" the man said cackling.

"DOCTOR!" Raditz yelled but his outburst went un noticed, mean while the two girls were laughing as well.

"Wow so your Vegeta's doctor?" Pan asked.

"Yes young lady from the very day he was born" Tori said smiling.

"Aw! You saw him as a baby!" Pan squealed.

"Heh, heh young lady I have very strong ties to the Saiyan Royal Family" Tori said walking over to the prince and began looking him over. "I wasn't always a doctor you know; in my younger days after my studies in medical school I became a teacher myself at my old school" the doctor said, "I taught all who were willing to learn; but one student stuck out always in my mind, a young women named Zonly" Bra felt like she knew that name.

"Zonly?"

"Yes; she was the sweetest person I had ever met, and angel if nothing else. She was the daughter of a Commander in King Vegeta's most powerful fighters and was an Elite fighter in her own league. Because her father met with the king almost everyday she met the king himself who she started to have feelings for. Within half a year she graduated from my class with honors and was as great a doctor as me" the old doctor smiled at the memory "She and the King were mated and after two years of being mated Zonly became pregnant with their first child, namely the boy laying here" the old man said looking over at Vegeta.

"I see you were present at the time of his birth!" Pan asked and Raditz slapped his forehead.

"HE WASN'T JUST PREASENT! HE DELIVERED HIM!" Raditz shouted.

"You mean he?" Bra started.

"Yes, Zonly was always good friends with me, and she said she would be honored if I be the one to bring her first born into the world" Bra was amazed; right here was the very doctor who helped bring her father into the world, not only that but she learned a bit about her Saiyan grandparents as well. "It's a shame that her life had to be taken away so early in her motherhood" Tori now had a sad look in his eyes as he took an instrument from the table to continue looking the prince over, "You see as I told you; she was a student of mine there for she was a doctor as well as the Queen of Saiyan's and the mother of the Saiyan Prince. But she had problems of her own as well; you see at that time there was a outbreak of a killing disease through out Planet Vegeta, it was an illness that made the veins and blood vessels in the lungs grow thin and made it hard to breath. In the advanced stages the one infected with it literally drowned from their lungs filling with blood from the weakened blood vessels and veins" his eyes became haunted "Zonly while helping to find a cure…became infected herself…" the mans voiced faded.

"Oh my…" Pan said close to tears, to her it sounded like a terrible way to die.

"That dear women; she always worked hard to find the cure for that disease and she some how found time to be a mother to her son and a mate to her husband, King Vegeta always told her she should slow down and take care of herself" the doctor looked away from examining the prince and turn to the girls "He may have looked and acted like a gruff and hard ruler, but he was a fair King and was ferociously protective of his family. His wife and infant son always came first and his duty's as a king came second unless it was a true emergency. A great man he was"

"So the queen died of the illness?" Pan asked, the doctors eyes once again grew dark with a haunted memory.

"No; she died in a much more brutal way, the king who was kill five years after her was killed trying to rescue their son who was kidnapped by Freiza, a blow to the abdomen that's what did it from what I heard. Poor Zonly…five years before her mate would be killed; she was chased out of the castle by Zarbon when she was feeding Vegeta, she hid her son in some bushes to keep him from harm…but Zarbon caught up and…she…was burned alive…"

Bra felt like someone had jammed a sharp object into her stomach, she could tell from how she was clutching her spandex leggings that Pan was just as upset.

"However he could not find Vegeta. And when planet Vegeta was destroyed and the three remaining Saiyan's came to be part of Freiza's fighters, Freiza told Zarbon and his second hand Daroria that they were not allowed to attack the Saiyan's in anyway. That is why Zarbon hates Vegeta so much. Zarbon is one of Freiza's most loyal henchmen and hates to leave an order from Freiza half done. Whenever he sees Vegeta he sees a job that was left undone, he had orders to kill the Queen and the infant Prince that night and only killed the Queen. Young Vegeta was just one week shy of his first birthday when she was killed, he was five when his father was killed and the planet was destroyed"

"That Zarbon is such a…such a…" Bra was unable to think of a proper insult.

"Piece of turd?" Raditz said in a bored tone.

"Um…not quite what I was going for…" Bra said amused none the less at Raditz's comment.

"I think you should not use such words in front of the kids" Tori said who was washing his hands in the sink.

"What? I didn't swear! I didn't say damn or crap or…"

"That is enough!"

"Vegeta swears more then I do!"

"Two wrongs don't make a right"

Tori gave a sigh; why did he even bother with this stubborn boy, kids these days had no respect for their elders "Anyway I need to do a few more tests to figure out what is wrong with the prince, I need you three out of the room" Tori said.

"What does Vegeta have that I haven't seen?" Raditz asked knowing what Tori's next tests were going to be.

"Doesn't matter, I don't think Vegeta would like anyone other then his doctor seeing him while I'm doing the tests" Tori said pointing to the door.

"Fine we'll leave, how long before we can come back in?"

"Shouldn't take too long, about twenty minutes" Tori said.

"WHAT! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO FOR ALMOST A HALF HOUR?"

"Well for starters you can go get some food from the mess hall; knowing Vegeta he'll want something to eat when he wakes up, which brings up something I want to ask you"

"What?"

"I do not need to weigh him to know that he has become a little underweight; at least three or four pounds lower then a Saiyan of his age and height should be what has been going on?" Tori seemed rather upset now.

"Hey! It isn't my fault; Freiza banned us from the mess hall for taking so long to get planet Xyana for him, the last time we went in there Zarbon and Dadoria nearly killed us!"

"Be that as it may it's probably hunger that made him collapse back their"

"Well what are we going to do? I can't go in there!"

"Um guys, maybe we can sneak in the food storage room" Bra suggested.

"And how do we do that?" Raditz

"Um…we could dress up in that armor…" Pan suggested.

"Pan how would we hide the third person? I don't think Raditz will go for hiding in a laundry cart"

"Damn right I won't!"

"Me and Pan will go; everyone here knows you and Vegeta but only Kiwi has seen our faces, so we'll be able to get in and out even if we don't sneak in" Bra said.

"The girl has a point Raditz" Tori said slipping on a pair of rubber gloves "Now Raditz if you and the girls would be so kind as to go I can get to the tests; Raditz you go into the healing chamber and wait, as for you two girls I wish you luck" Bra nodded and walked to the door, she just hoped that she didn't run into Kiwi in the mess hall or there would be a all out war.

They walked down the hall of the medical hall and went into the elevator; all they had to do was get to the mess hall and get some food, how much did a Saiyan ten year old and fifteen year old eat anyway? Somewhere to how much she and Pan ate most likely. As they were flying up from the medical wing Bra remembered one thing she forgot to ask, where was the mess hall anyway? Bra would have slapped herself much like her mother did when faced with a moment of were something obvious showed it's self, only too late at times for one to do something about it. Oh well; I'll have to look at this from another point of view to get there, I'm not going back I know already I'll get a ear full from Raditz. The mess hall probably is on the first floor, that's where it is in school and everywhere else I've been… the elevator stopped on their floor and before anyone could see them they ran out of the door and into an empty hall.

They ran down a few halls that were empty of any people what so ever; it didn't seem very odd to the blue haired half Saiyan but something told her that something was wrong about it, with a place full of so many fighters one would think that one would not be able to walk without banging into another person. Did Freiza have some announcement going on or were there that many fighters out on plant pirating missions? As the two girls walked along the deserted halls of the base the area beyond to where they were walking began to get less friendly looking. The shiny metallic walls gradually became dull and dented; the floors which were shiny and un marked on one side of the hall were scuffed and coated with a film of dirt on the end they were headed.

"Hey Bra, I got a really bad feeling about this place…" Pan said sounding worried; Bra couldn't blame her, places that looked the way this one did it always housed…

"Well, well what do we have here?"

The worst possible people to run into…

"Great, more members of the freak patrol…" Bra muttered as she looked to the direction the voice had come; from the shadows of a opened bent up door another mutant dressed in armor similar to that of the Saiyan's, from the voice and appetence Bra guessed that the mutant before her was male. The mutant was about her sized only chubbier with green scaly skin and odd enough the alien had four eyes; two in the normal spot the, other two on the sides of his head. What struck her odd as well was the chest plating of the armor, like her fathers it had a symbol on it but not of the Saiyan Royal family. Suddenly her memory kicked in of someone her father told her of, a member of some force that had the same symbol as this guy had, her father had drawn her a picture of the icon. Bra just could not put her finger on the mutant's name.

"Normally we don't get visitors on this side of the station; as you can see from the damage around the visitors tend to receive a rather…painful welcome" the fat four eyed mutant said walking from the doorway and into the hall "So sad that members of Freiza's most powerful team must live in such conditions, but what can I say? Only members of the squad are allowed even if the none members sometimes…wander into trouble" he said giving the two girls a look that clearly told them they were in trouble.

"In other words anyone that comes here gets beat up…" Bra said dryly.

The mutant gave a amused laugh "Smart girl" he said lifting up his hand, as he was going so Bra was able to read his ki level and almost fell to the floor in laughter, the guys ki was the size of a small marble compared to her own. As she was doing this the mutant was gathering energy into his raised hand and was getting ready to throw it at the two. "FUN ENDS HERE YOU BRATS!" with that shout the green mutant sent the ball of energy fly over to the girls; Bra now knowing what she was up against showed no fear at all, and made a dramatic show of slapping the energy away as if it was a harmless rubber ball. Bra couldn't help but smirk at the look on the aliens face; it was clear that this guy was all talk, and when action came to view just talked himself into a soon to come gobbling spree.

"How did you?" was all the alien could stutter before looking seriose again, but none the less shaken from his attack being swatted away like an insect. "Alright I can see you aren't like most of the garbage that walks over here just to brag, I guess I'm going to get seriose with you" he said and giving a smirk that Bra did not like the looks of. The green mutant shot his hands out in front "TIME FREEZE!"

The next thing Bra knew was that she had been hit and had not even seen the attack coming. Bra rubbed her head that had smacked into the nearby wall adding a brand new dent to the wall. She jumped to her feet and looked around for Pan and the creep who had attacked her; she could not see to well from the smoke in the hall, and guess the guy had used a beam from the looks of the hole in the wall opposite of the one she was standing by. "Pan!" Bra saw the black haired girl knocked out on the floor, knocked out but no damage from what she could see. Behind the smoke that filled the hall and in circled her and her friend Bra could see the Shallotte of a person behind Pan.

"Now, now. You don't want anything to happen to your friend do you?" the mutant asked as the smoke cleared to show him standing next to Pan, in his hand a ball of energy positioned to throw at the helpless Pan.

Okay, this has dragged on long enough… Bra got to her feet and before the mutant could blink the Saiyan hybrid was behind him and just as quickly slammed her fist into the back of his head. Bra watched as the mutant struggled to stay on his feet; the ball of energy disappeared as his hand fell to his side, Bra caught him when he finally blacked out so as not to fall on Pan. Bra took a look at were her fist had made contact with his skull Ugh, man is he going to have the headache of the century when he wakes up. Not to mention a record braking bruise… As she stood to check on her friend Pan was already coming to.

"Ouch! My head what happened!" Pan asked knowing she was going to have on heck of a lump on her head.

"I have no idea, one minute I'm standing ready to block his attack and then I'm on the floor after being thrown into a wall!" Bra said still feeling the throbbing from the impact.

"Man, at least its over now. Lets go before he wakes up, we have to lay low not attract attention" Pan said, Bra nodded in agreement and the two ran off leaving their attacker on the floor.

888

"Okay I have no idea how long we've been walking, but I'm sure we have no idea where we are or if we are anywhere near the mess hall…" Pan said getting bored of what felt like running around in circles and getting no where fast.

"You think a place like this would have a map…" Bra said.

The turned a corner coming to a room that looked like an entrance hall; there were a few more people around then that other one, and on the opposite side of where they stood. "Bra look! That must be the mess hall right their!" Pan said, from where they stood Pan could see the tables set up just like the cafeteria in school.

"Yah but we have a problem…" Bra said.

"What's that?"

"Kiwi and Zarbon are guarding the doorways"

"Oh man…"


	6. Emotional Struggle

How are we going to get past those two; Kiwi will know who we are, Zarbon I'm not sure about. I guess we'll have to go with the original plan… Bra thought surveying the hall before her; she had hoped that it would be a simple grab the food and get back, so much for this getting done fast. Both Kiwi and Zarbon were guarding the mess hall entrance; possibly to keep all out who had been banned Jeez this Freiza guy has to be a moron to put his strong fighters on simple mess hall guarding… Bra thought, you would think if he had them guarding anything it would be something important…

"Hey Bra do you think we can sneak passed them?" Pan asked poking her head passed the wall they were hiding behind.

"No I don't think we would be able to, you see those things they wear over their eyes? Those are scouters my dad told me about them, they can pick out power reading, we come near them the scouters will pick us up if we try to sneak by" Bra explained.

"So I guess that means?"

"We'll have to sneak in through the air vents…and keep your ki down as low as you can get it, there might be more guys around here wearing scouters" Bra warned looking around for the opening to any air vents that might be around, she was just hoping there were air vents in this place, other wise it would be one tricky time getting into the food storage area. As Bra looked around the upper walls of the hall for a air vent Pan did the same; while looking she noticed a gleam in the corner of her eye by the floor, curious she walked over to find that it was an air vent, a rather oddly placed air vent, most of the ones she saw were hanging from the ceiling or were like gates on the upper wall.

"Bra! I found one" Bra looked over at her friend and saw the vent by the floor.

"Alright; but let's just hope it doesn't lead to the laundry room, in this place I don't want to end up in someone's sweaty cloths…" Bra said starting to jar the vent lose.

"Here let me give you a hand" Pan said grabbing the other end.

"Sure but be…" the vent came lose and fell to the floor with a loud bang.

"Careful…" Bra finished as she heard voices from the other hall, Pan got to her feet and just as fast looked from behind the wall.

"Oh no! Bra Zarbon and Kiwi are heading this way!" Pan said running back and grabbing the vent gate.

"Calm down! Get in the vent, I'll get in and shut it, be quite or they'll hear us and it's all over!" Not moving fast enough for her liking Bra pushed the younger girl into the vent and put the gate back into place. Before her friend could scowled her for being so rough she clamped her hand around her mouth, shutting off her speech for the time being. With caution Bra eased her head as close to the gate as she could without the danger of being seen. She saw Zarbon walk by first and she swore she wasn't breathing at that moment, then came Kiwi who came into the hall, stopped looked around and walked over to Zarbon.

"What was that noise?" the purple mutant wondered out loud.

"Don't know, maybe an intruder…" Zarbon guessed, Kiwi laughed.

"Come now Zarbon; the place has been on all day and all night guard since those two little brats attacked" Kiwi said his tone sounding smart. Kiwi's smug attitude was quickly snuffed out as the older and much stronger fighter looked at him with a cold glare. Zarbon walked over to the now shaking mutant and roughly grabbed him by the neck.

"I don't approve of your tone to me; do not forget your place, you are an elite fighter while I am a SUPER elite and lord Freiza's right hand fighter" Zarbon said squeezing the now terrified Kiwi's neck.

"Za…Zar…bon…please…please I was only" Kiwi managed to say before Zarbon squeezed harder almost completely closing his air way.

"You have already caused enough trouble; lord Freiza gave us all orders not to attack that monkey prince and his friends, and you go blurting out that you were teaching Vegeta respected!" Zarbon threw the near suffocated Kiwi into the wall. Bra moved away from the vent gate out of reflects, Pan had long stopped struggling and was just staying still with Bra's hand still covering his mouth. "Now let me make this clear to you, you fish face ass" Zarbon walked over to the gasping Kiwi and kicked him hard, making the already cracked wall nearly fall altogether. "I don't like you Kiwi….all. You have been an aggravating thorn in my side since you came to follow under Freiza, attacking the Saiyan's in plain sight in front of those who are known to blab anything and everything to lord Freiza. If Freiza finds out about anymore attacks on those Saiyan's you will be permanently relief of your rank and your LIFE!" Zarbon said giving him one last hard kick in the chest; Bra swore she heard a few bones break from her spot in the vent.

Zarbon walked off leaving the bruised, battered but alive Kiwi to struggle to his feet and follow. Bra let out a breath she didn't even knew she was holding; Now that was close… Bra could tell she was shaking from the agrarian rush and her heart was pounding so loud and hard that she wouldn't be surprised if it didn't pop right out of her cheat any second.

"Hey Bra could you let go of me now?" Pan asked and the older girl looked down at her, Bra was surprised to she that she was un knowingly grabbing poor Pan in away were not only she couldn't move, she couldn't BREAH very well either.

"Oh jeez sorry Pan" Bra released her hold on the younger girl letting her regain her normal breathing pattern.

"No problem, just warn me next time?" Pan asked in a somewhat joking manner; Bra couldn't help but giggle at her friends comment before looking ahead of her, one shaft lead down into a drop most likely leading down to the lower levels, not where they needed to go. She saw another shaft leading to the other way, it seemed to have a shaft leading up they could jump up. Seeing where her friend was look towards Pan began walking into the direction as Bra followed. Just as Bra hoped there was a shaft leading up; she coiled for the jump then flew up into the shaft and grabbed the ledge of the upper vent, after crawling up into the vent she looked down to see Pan waiting to give her the okay for her to jump. She gave the okay and Pan jumped and grabbed the ledge as well. "Mmmm, I smell something good cooking" Pan said.

"Good we must be near the kitchen, that means we're some place close to the food storage" Bra said who also smelled food, maybe aside for food for her father and Raditz they should get some food for their dinner? Pan started crawling into the vents leaving Bra to follow in the back; they didn't have to go very far before they came to a vent gate, looking into the room before it they saw boxes and creates full of food, and to Bra's discuses large pieces of meat were hanging from large hooks from the ceiling. Not that Bra was a vegetarian with her Saiyan blood making her diet near full on carnivore, she just felt that the way they stored it was just plain gross. Pan started pulling the gate lose, much more carefully then last time so as not to attract any new attention.

"I got it!" Pan said lifting the vent from its place, she put it on the side for them to later put back.

"Alright lets go" with that the two girls jumped into the cold storage room.

Now what to take?

Bra pushed the last of the bags into the tight vent; she felt that they had gotten a fair amount of food to feed five Saiyan's, which was good since they would have enough left to store, her dad wasn't allowed in the mess hall for three months after all. Due to the small space of the vent they had to go with packing a little in big bags they found in the corner, they could carry them in the small bags until they got back to were they had gotten into the vent then they could put everything in one or two bags. She made sure she had all the bags and then looked at Pan who was eating some strange piece of green fruit they had gotten from the storage. Pan hadn't eaten since lunch before they had found the time machine and ended up here, "Pan do you even know what that is?" Bra asked gathering a few bags to carry her share.

"Fruit" Pan said taking another bite; Bra sighed as she put the bags over her shoulder and nudged Pans half of the bags toward her.

"Come on lets get going, maybe my dads awake by now."

"Lets just hope we don't run into anymore weirdoes like that green four eyed odd ball" Pan said clearly remembering the fight. She and Pan crawled out from the same place they had first gotten into the vent; to play it safe Pan looked near the mess hall entrance and was relived to see that two different people were on guard, the black haired girl just hoped that they wouldn't run into Kiwi or Zarbon anytime soon. The girls set the half filled bags down and began to fill them completely; once they put all the food into what came out as four large and full bags they ran off to the stairs. Two girls running down the halls with bulging bags was a pretty odd sight, best they take the stairs then use the elevator and get caught. They finally got down to the medical wing and headed to Dr. Tori's room at the end of the hall, Pan walked up a lightly knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" came Tori's voice from inside.

"It's us, Pan and Bra" Pan said in a whisper, the door opened and Tori's beak like nose poked from the door frame.

"It is you two, good come in" Tori opened the door to let the girls in; Raditz sat on a chair by the wall and on the medical bed sat Vegeta with just his black spandex suit on, wide awake with his arms crossed and obviously not in one of his better moods.

"Welcome back…" Raditz said sounding annoyed; before either of the girls could ask if they had taken too long and made them angry Tori chuckled and spoke up.

"Don't worry girls; Vegeta just woke up while I was checking for any injures, unfortunately Raditz took that time to come out of the healing chamber room, and saw Vegeta naked…" the doctor simply smiled in light amusement.

Bra found this little discovery strange That is odd; mom told me that when Trunks was still a baby dad found it normal to walk out of the bathroom naked after a shower…

"Doc could you not bring that up, and stop laughing it's not funny!" Vegeta said glaring at the doctor.

"I don't see what's so wrong, I'm a guy! What the hell do you have that I don't?" Raditz said rubbing his cheek that Bra now noticed had a rather large bruise on it.

"It doesn't matter, I'm a prince and I demand respect!" Vegeta nearly yelled at the older boy.

"Oh what? Scared that I'll say that I'm bigger then you?" Raditz said poking at a subject that made the girls puzzled. Vegeta's face turned a shade of dark red, out of anger, shock, embarrassment or a combination of both neither Bra or Pan knew. But the next thing they saw was Vegeta lunging at Raditz and rammed his fist right were he sported his new bruise.

"HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT YOUR BIG DAMN MOUTH FOR ONCE!" Vegeta yelled.

"That is quite enough!" Tori yelled pulling Vegeta away from Raditz who's bruise was beginning to look more black then before, "Raditz that comment was un called for, and your highness please calm down you have only just awakened" Tori said as Vegeta walked back to the bed and sat down, "As I guessed you are indeed a bit underweight; however with the way you Saiyan's eat that should be no problem, you have a rather nasty bruise on your chest that I found bandaged up, just a bruise no broken bones. What was that gash on your leg from?" Tori asked. Bra was surprised at this, of course when they had put the bandage on him they only removed his armor and pulled down is one piece suit down to his waist, so they would not have seen the gash he was talking about.

"It was Freiza" was all Vegeta said before getting up to put his armor back on.

"Freiza felt that Vegeta wasn't putting enough work into his missions…" Raditz said not bothering to go on further; it was clear what Raditz was going to say next, Bra could feel her blood boil at the thought of anyone including that monster Freiza putting one filthy hand on her father.

"Mmmm…he is getting far to power hungry, at least that bruise on your neck has healed since I saw you last" Tori added, that comment only seemed to make Vegeta more angry and rather harshly pulled his glove on.

"Bruise on his neck?" Bra whispered out loud, Pan pulled her a little ways away from the group and whispered.

"Hey you know when my dad, Mr. Piccolo and Mr. Krillin went to that Namek place? Well Piccolo told me once that Freiza grabbed your dad around the neck with his tail, you think that he's done it other times and that's the bruise Dr. Tori is talking about?" Pan asked.

"That animal just who does he think he is! If I ever see him I'll be the one to ring his throat! And it's none of Piccolo's business to go and talk about things like that?" Bra rambled in her rage.

"What are you two doing?" came Raditz's voice; the two girls looked to see all three of them staring at them, Pan scratched her head and Bra did her best to look innocent, but through the concentration of her act she saw her fathers dark eyes narrow with the distrust he still held for them.

"Um…so what do we do now?" Pan asked out of the blue.

"Oh yah…good point, hey how about you two bunk with Vegeta his room is big enough for two more" Raditz said.

"WHAT! WHY MY ROOM! WHY NOT YOUR ROOM RADITZ!" Vegeta yelled not liking the idea at all.

"Prince please keep your voice down; now I see that the girls have collected food from the storage area, why not go bring it to a safe place and all of you go to your rooms for the rest of the day? Its already late and a lot has happened, Vegeta I want to see you after a few days to make sure you are well understood?" Tori asked as he edged the four kids to the door.

"Yah, yah Doc relax would you? I can take care of myself" Vegeta crossed his arms and walked out the door after grabbing one of the four bags and was out of sight. Raditz did like wise by grabbing a bag and following Vegeta out the door. That left the two girls holding a bag each and standing alone with Dr. Tori.

"Don't think harshly of Prince Vegeta" Tori said startling the girls a little; "Vegeta has gone through a lot in the time he has been here, he has tried to make allies out of some people but in the end they turned on him, the only ones he trusts are those of his own race, and myself due to the ties I have to his family" Tori looked out the door "Just give him time to find out who you are; he really is a good person, his personally is just rotted from the environment he is forced to live in now, and I'm not talking about this dust ball of a planet" Tori said smiling.

"I understand its okay" Bra said walking to the door before Tori stopped her again.

"You know I don't understand why; but your eyes remind me so much of Queen Zonly, your eyes hold the same strong determination and gentleness her own had. I know I can trust you two, although I am almost as untrusting as Vegeta I can tell who is trouble" Tori said.

Bra beamed "Thank you doctor, lets hope that we don't met like this again" Bra said, Tori chuckled.

"Yes, lets hope" with that the girls left and Tori shut the door to his office.

"What were you and Tori talking about?" Vegeta's voice came from down the now empty hall way.

"Just told us to be careful" Bra said walking towards them; as they began to walk to the room they would be staying at her mind began to wander to what Tori said.

"You know I don't understand why; but your eyes remind me so much of Queen Zonly, your eyes hold the same strong determination and gentleness her own had"

I wonder, is that what my dad sees when he looks at me? Do I remind him of his mother?

-Freiza's chambers-

The room was filled with the sound of shattering glass; Freiza stood before the guards in his chambers, the wine he had been drinking was now dripping off his hands and onto the floor. "This is unacceptable!" Freiza growled "DO YOU HEAR ME! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" Freiza screamed his voiced echoed around the high ceiling and walls of his chambers; his guards were trembling in the fire of Freiza's rage, anyone at the moment could be killed from his blind rage, it wouldn't be the first time it happened. "Guldo of the Ginyu Force, found in the Ginyu Force's wing of the base unconscious on the floor" He growled loud enough for his guards to hear. "Captain Ginyu!" Freiza yelled.

"Yes lord Freiza?" Ginyu stepped from his team of fellow Ginyu Force members, Guldo being the only once absent from the group.

"Is their anything left at the scene that could tell us who did this?" Freiza asked.

"No my lord; Burter had come back from a battle drill and found Guldo on the floor in front of his room, he went to get us and now…" Ginyu didn't know what to say; here he was the great Captain Ginyu, Freiza's most trusted fighter and follower and for once could not give his lord the answers he wanted.

"Where is Guldo now?" Freiza asked.

"He is currently having the head injury treated, the doctor said he has a small concussion and a bruise were he was hit" Ginyu said giving as much information as he could.

Freiza clinched his fists, "First Kiwi is attacked, then Guldo is attacked…it must be those two females that Kiwi reported" Freiza thought out loud, "Captain Ginyu" Freiza addressed the Ginyu Force leader.

"Yes my lord?"

"I want you and your team to keep an eye out for two female fighters, I don't know who they think they are…but no one makes a joke of Freiza and lives to speak a word about it"

"It will be done my lord" Ginyu bowed and turned to his men "You heard lord Freiza, split up and guard two sectors of the base at a time, you are to change your post every two hours is that clear?"

"Yes sir" the three remaining members said standing at attention.

"Lord Freiza you can count on me and my men, we have never failed you before and we don't intend to start now" Ginyu said.

"Do not worry Ginyu, you have my full confidence that you will carry out the order" Freiza said smirking; normally he would never use the Ginyu Force for anything other then an extreme times, however using them to make an example was yet another useful and pleasing part of their rank of his army. Once he got those two little brats in his clutches, he would personally kill them for all the planets ruled under him to see.

No one crossed him and got away with it alive.

-Vegeta's Room-

Vegeta layed on his bed growling; when they had gotten to his room Raditz had stayed to eat from the food the two new fighters had gotten; then he left for his room on the other side of the wing and told him to behave himself, Vegeta had taken upon himself to throw one of his boots at his head. Vegeta bristled at what a gutter brain that second class had, it was comments like that, that made him wish his father never gave him the talk. He and the two girls had eaten and stored the food in a secret storage spot of his own; one of the metal floor boards of his room was lose to where you could pull it up, he would store important items such as food in the place when the need came. What he needed now was rest and unfortunately something was bothering him too much for him to relax, and the thing reasonable were asleep at the other side of his bed.

Vegeta growled as his glare came to rest upon the two slumbering females who were sleeping at the foot of the bed, wrapped in the other half of his blanket and like him had removed their armor, boots and gloves and taken to sleeping in their spandex suits. He had refused to allow the two girls to sleep at the top of the bed after they won the fight of not sleeping on the floor, so there they were with some of his spar pillows at the other end of the bed asleep. These two bothered him; they just came out of no where and stopped Kiwi from injuring him further or worst, just what are they trying to gain? No one here helps anyone unless it was to gain a higher rank, that or it would get them something such as a mission to a planet full of strong inhabits to conquer. Vegeta turned over onto his side; just what did these two females want? Why did they help him? Was the story they told him even true? Sure they had that Royal Pendant but those things could be made, if not with wood then with glass colored red, only true members of the royal blood line had those pendants forged from pure ruby.

And what was with the female with blue hair? For some reason when he first saw her something just came over him, a something that he had been hiding from his two partners since being brought to live here the day his planet was destroyed…for the first time since coming here he actually felt he could trust someone. He clutched the sheets, just what was this girl who called herself Bra and her comrade called Pan? Where they spies that Freiza sent? Where they really of Saiyan blood? WHY THE HELL DID THEY HELP HIM! There were so many questions buzzing around in his tired brain that it was starting to give him a headache. Nobody; nobody other then Nappa and Raditz had ever helped him, and when they did it only served to make him feel weak. He wasn't even strong enough to kill Freiza yet, heck he wasn't even old enough yet to gain such power, right now he was stuck with being ten years old and forced to do the bidding of that monster Freiza, who when ever he didn't comply to his demands he either got strangled by his tail or beaten by Freiza himself or his lackeys Dadoria and Zarbon.

Nobody ever helped him that wasn't a Saiyan, and those two went and helped him without even knowing what he was capable of. Trust just wasn't an easy thing to get from him; he had seen to much in the short ten years he had lived not to be wary of new comers or people he barley knew, not doing that often lead to a stronger fighter killing you. He hoped to be strong one day; strong enough to beat anyone, strong enough to fight Freiza, strong enough to put an end to his current situation forever and live the way he wanted without having to bow to someone else's demands. Strong enough to gain the one goal he had wished for since he was two years old just learning how to fight, the one thing that was said to be a legend to Saiyan's who could only dream of reaching that level of power.

Super Saiyan

His top and ultimate goal; one of the reasons he put up with that arrogant smug Freiza, it was like a light at the end of a dark tunnel, it was the thing that kept him going. The one thing in his whole life he ever felt was worth putting so much fight into, aside to destroying Freiza. It had been his father who had told him about it, and his father had laughed at him for thinking he could archive something that was just a mere legend. Something in books that to most was just ink on paper, nothing else but just something someone wrote that was seen as something out of reach. He wanted to prove all of them wrong, he wanted to become a Super Saiyan, he wanted to avenge his race. He may only be ten but he wasn't a native idiot, he refused to believe that the Saiyan home world was destroyed by meteors, if that had been the case then they could have been blasted away. He wanted nothing more then to have Freiza cower before him in fear, for him to be the one dueling out the punishment.

Would his mother have encouraged his goal?

He felt like something stabbed him just then; he truly was still a weak child to have things like that still be able to bring his strong mental and emotional shell crumbling apart. His mother had died before he even turned one; yet he had these memories of a young Saiyan woman with the same color and shade of black hair as his own, and eyes with the strangest shade of purple that in curtain light made then look a brilliant blue. Yes the eyes were the thing that stood out in his memories of his mother. His father he had never felt very close too; his dad would take time out of his work to spend time with him, but his father had allowed Freiza to take him away the day before the planet was destroyed, did he really care of what happened to him? Vegeta realized what he was doing just then and mentally cursed himself; he had to get this under control. Emotion didn't nothing for him other then make him weak; weakness would do nothing then to get him killed. He didn't know his mother so why did it affect him like this? No matter sooner or later it would join the many things he had locked away in the back of his mind. There is was that feeling of being stabbed again, more painful then the last time.

He shook his head rolling onto his stomach; he could feel himself start to relax and he burred his face into his pillow, tomorrow maybe Nappa would be done with his mission and return, then he would go into making sure these two new fighters currently sleeping in his room were able to be trusted. He mind began to feel fuzzy and he curled up into the sheets.

His day would come, everyone had a day of glory and his would come.


	7. Thoughts of home and of the Future

He was in his room at the palace; laying in bed trying to sleep after hearing the conversation his father had had with one of the Palace guards. They had been talking about Freiza and about him wanting him to become a fighter in his ranks, even though he was only four years old he didn't like the feeling he got from Freiza. He did not trust him nor did he trust his loyalty. If he was the king not the prince he would have long ago driven the guy clear off the planet; the guy rubbed him the wrong way, and his instincts about these things were more often right then wrong. If the monster did try and take him away he would fight him, he would fight with every drop of strength he had. He looked around his room; painted white and a plush dark red carpet covered the floor, the large glass doors leading to the balcony were closed and covered by the heavy red drapes. His room was a mess and he knew that his father would be up his tail soon to clean it; his father felt that making the servants clean it made him get lazy with reasonability's.

He saw a light come through the drapes; a storm was coming which meant no outside training tomorrow, he rolled onto his back. He pulled the black sheet to cover himself better and looked over to the door through the curtains of his four poster bed; he thought he had heard a noise. He shook his head thinking it was just the on coming storm or some servants getting the last bit of cleaning done. He stretched his arms above his head and put them behind his head, he really worried too much.

Thump

He sat up in bed immediately; he had not imagined that and that was not a servant that was someone outside. Whoever it was picked a bad night to bother him. He had had a bad day with having an argument with his father and being put into a brutal training session, now right when the day from hell was about to end these guys decide to try and sneak into his room? Well he would show them he was going to beat them to oblivion the second they came into the room; he saw a pair of shadow from the drapes of the two intruders. Before he had time to find out who was sneaking into the room or even attack he was thrown into the wall, a hand clamped around his throat in a vice like grip that stopped his breathing. Through the fog that was starting to blare his sight he saw a blob of green and white, behind it a large pink blob.

"Well, well…a bit up past your bedtime little prince?" a familiar voice came from the blackness starting to take hold of him.

"Now, now Zarbon…Freiza wants us to bring him in alive" a raspy voice came.

"Heh, like that won't be easy? We'll just knock him out" through his now aching head his brain registered what had been said; Zarbon? Zarbon was here and was the one choking him? Then without a doubt the other person must be Dadoria, what were they doing here and what did Freiza want with him? Did it have anything to do with the conversation he hears his father having with the guard? Was this how he was to be taken? To be abducted from his own bedroom in the middle of the night? Well if they wanted him they were going to have to work for it. He grabbed Zarbon's hands and tried to pull them off but to know use the green alien was stronger then him.

"I think the little runt wants a fight" Dadoria said.

"It's a fight he wants then it's a fight he'll get" the next thing he knew he was thrown to the floor, just as he hit he got back on his feet ignoring the throbbing in his head and the pain that was now spreading through his body. He gathered energy into his hand and just as fast threw it at the green right hand man of Freiza; his hopes of fighting off the green haired man was quickly destroyed when he swatted the ball of energy away like it was an annoying fly, before he could power up for another attack a pain that felt like fire exploded from his tail right to were his spin connected with his skull. Through the new pain he felt he saw Dadoria standing behind him; his foot crushing his tail, his strength drained from him like a bleeding wound and he fell to the floor.

"Night, night" Zarbon said powering up; the young prince tried to get free but every time he tried to get up Dadoria would put more pressure on his throbbing tail, Vegeta looked up just as Zarbon let his energy ball fly…

888

"VEGETA WAKE UP!" Vegeta nearly made the two girls fall off the bed as he practically jumped out from under the covers, he could feel the sweat that coated his skin. "Hey calm down, are you alright?" he looked around; he was in his room at Freiza's main planet base, in his room with the two new female fighters from the other day.

I was having a nightmare?

"Hey, I asked if you were alright" Vegeta came out of his trance and saw that it was the blue haired girl named Bra who was talking to him.

"Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?" Vegeta asked sounding insulted.

"You were tossing and turning in your sleep" the black haired girl he knew as Pan said.

"And you were screaming Zarbon's name too" Bra said sounding worried.

"Its nothing I'm fine!" Vegeta yelled before the door to his room opened and a groggy Raditz walked into the room.

"What is going on in here?" Raditz said trying to fix his mane of black hair which had become a mess while sleeping; it would have been what Bra's mother would call a bird's nest. "One minute I'm sleeping and the next thing I know someone's screaming Zarbon! I thought he was in here attacking you!" Raditz said.

"Oh no! We were just talking about who was the stupidest in Freiza's rank, Vegeta said that he thought Zarbon was the stupidest, he must have said it too loud" Pan said after thinking up one of her believable lies.

"Well keep it down will you? You guys and myself might be the only ones rooming in this wing but I heard you all the way from my room!" Raditz said and turned to the door before turning around to face Vegeta, "And Vegeta I'm surprised at you" he said crossing his arms "You and I both know that Guldo is the stupidest, the moron is a coward for Goddesses sake!" with that Raditz walked out of the room and the door slid shut.

"That was close, great work Pan" Bra said giving her friend the thumbs up.

"You know me, the best at getting us out of trouble" Pan said.

"You didn't have to cover for me!" Vegeta said sounding aggravated; he got out of bed and went to the drawer and grabbed a black sleeveless spandex suit, and a white towel, then went to his closet and grabbed one of his armor suits before heading to the door.

"Wait! Vegeta we didn't mean…" Before Bra could even say anything Vegeta stopped her.

"Would you just leave me alone!" Vegeta yelled and stomped out the door.

"He isn't a morning person, even as a kid he's a grump when he gets up!" Pan said crossing her arms.

"Pan?"

"Yah Bra?"

"Shut up!"

888

Vegeta stomped down the hall clutching the items he had as he headed to the shower room; he could not believe he had done that, of all things he had to be yelling in his sleep. What was he five? He grabbed the handle of the door at the end of the hall and wrenched it open; he had always felt better taking his anger or other negative emotions out on inanimate objects, he had always felt better after punching a hole through the wall, knocking down a support beam or ripping doors off walls when there was no one around to beat up. Throwing the cloths he was going to wear, and the ones he was wearing on the floor he took his towel and entered one of the stalls. He turned the taps allowing the mostly hot water to sculled his skin; as the steam started to cover the stall his mind began to wander like it had done the night before. Those two girls had saved him from an embarrassing moment back there; he would never admit it to anyone out loud that there was hardly ever a week that went by that he didn't have a least one or two nightmares, mostly the one of his abduction was the most frequent. But never had he ever talked in his sleep or for that matter screamed.

He grabbed the soap from the tray in the stall; maybe he had just been overly tired last night, he had been having run in's with most of Freiza's top guards and had to keep guard during the night a few times when he and Raditz were in deep trouble. What ever it was he hoped it didn't happen again; Raditz was a big enough of a pain with his jokes and pranks he didn't need those new fighters throwing anymore trouble or aggravation into his lap. Those two had helped him yet again, if what they did was even considered as helping…more like lying to someone's face really well…

He turned the taps off after scalding his skin to a healthy red, if it could be considered healthy. He opened the door to the stall and hoped Raditz didn't pick that moment to walk in. That second class was always walking in either during his bathing or right when he got done and went to get dressed. Did he want to see him naked? Because there wasn't anything to see in his opinion; he really didn't get it or maybe he just took showers at curtain times and he just happened to be in there at that time? Or maybe the idiot was a weirdo? Most guys wouldn't care that other guys saw them but he did; unless it was Dr. Tori and he was giving him an exam he really hated it. He just felt that there were times that a person should be able to be naked in peace; that list included getting dressed, taking a shower, or any other time he could think of. Was it just him or did people not know the meaning of respecting ones self or the word privacy?

For Godesses sake he once saw Raditz practicing flirting in his room with that mirror of his and he was flexing his arms, if that kind of behavior was what it took to get a girl to notice you he would rather go about his days an unmated Saiyan. It's not like there were any girls in this hell hole anyway; those two new girls were best not to get too involved with, he didn't know how strong they really were but most new fighters either got killed off in their first mission or blasted by one of Freiza's super elite fighters. Upon putting on his cloths and clipping the red cape onto his armor he caught a glimpse of his refection in one of the mirrors on the wall. What really did his future hold for him? Was this really how he would spend the rest of his life, being hunted by stronger fighters who wanted to kill him and going on missions when Freiza's men couldn't handle it? Left only to be killed by Freiza, another fighter or simply get killed by a planets people while on a mission? To remain in his shit hole the rest of his life?

Vegeta shook his head; this was no time to be allowing his mind to wander so far or so long, he hadn't been to the Drill Room for training the other day, perhaps training would get his mind off a few things.

888

She was trying; she really was but Pan just couldn't be quite for one second, she was trying to meditate like she did every morning but Pan was busy shuffling through the bag of food. "Um…maybe some fruit? Mom never lets me have anything heavy first thing in the morning…I wonder why, maybe I could try it…" Pans near constant whispering to herself and going through the bag was starting to annoy her.

"Pan I'm trying to meditate, could you please keep it down?" Bra asked looking over at the black haired girl who had nearly all the food out "And don't put the food on the floor that gross!"

"You sound like my mom…" Pan said picking out a price of fruit and putting everything else away.

"Yah well you're like my grandma who is always in the kitchen putting things all over to where no one can find anything!" Bra retorted and shut her eyes tightly.

"I wonder what are folks are doing right now…" Pan asked out of the blue; Bra opened her eyes, what was her family doing right now? She and Pan had been gone for a day now; knowing her mother she was screaming at everyone to find her daughter; her grandmother was probably baking some cake like she did every day despite what was going on, her grandfather would be trying to make some machine that would find them faster. Her brother Trunks would be out searching as well, her father would be more frantic then anyone, not allowing anyone to see how worried he was and would without a doubt push himself to collapsing to try and find her. She hated to make her family worry like that; if she could she would contact them right away and tell them that she and Pan were okay.

Pan's parents would be similar to her own; Gohan would be getting more and more worried by the second, Videl would be ringing her hands like she always did when she was worried. Hurcule was probably putting up some huge all around the nation search; Chi Chi would be trying to calm Videl down. Ox King would be trying to calm Chi Chi down, Goten would be searching with Trunks at his side as would be Goku would be similar to her father, running all over and if he was with her father…listening to Vegeta telling him to shut up every five seconds. At that moment she wanted nothing more then to see her father right then, not that he wasn't here just as a ten year old boy, who had no idea of the relationship they both had, a father and his daughter.

Sighing she tried to return to her meditation when the door opened and a fully dressed Raditz came in; the birds nest of tangles that had once been his hair were gone and his hair was spiky like it was the other day, but much more neater then when he had last walked in. "Hey you guys know were Vegeta went?" he asked grabbing a loaf of bread from the bag Pan still had out.

"I think he went to take a shower, he had a towel with him" Bra said giving up on meditation for that morning and got up to get some fruit from the bag.

"Better not go in the shower room then last guy who went in there almost got their limbs rearranged" Raditz said reaching for some more bread.

"So I take it that would be you?" Bra said biting into a fruit that looked similar to an apple; Raditz glared at her before taking a bite out of the bread, only to be hit by the door as Vegeta walked in.

"Thanks for the warning…" Raditz said; Vegeta ignored him she thought that he would calm down after his shower. He always did back in her and Pan's time zone; that is after someone put him back into that bad mood "Jeez, you woke up on the wrong side of the bed…" Raditz said trying to gain some kind of response out of the prince, seeing that he was failing miserably he took a seat on the bed and crossed his arms. Vegeta had opened the drawer and pulled out a brush that looked to have a few strands of black hair; now this was new to Bra.

Normally I never seen him brush his hair, I just always guessed that pure blood Saiyan's hair stayed neat on its own… She watched as the young prince began to run the brush through his hair only to have it snag on a bunch of knots, Or then again he might just brush it every few years seeing that knot… Bra thought dryly as she watch the battle between her father and his hair started to get more aggressive, finally Bra walked over and grabbed the brush from his hand.

"Hey!"

"Look; let me do it, at the rate your going you won't have any hair left on your head" Bra said looking at the strands in the brush that had doubled before he had started to use it.

"Like you could do any better?" Vegeta said not too tasteful to the idea of someone other then himself touching his hair.

"Yes, for one I'm a girl and I am use to working with long hair"

"My hair isn't long!" Vegeta pointed out before Raditz took that moment to speak.

"Actually Vegeta; if your hair wasn't always standing up like that, it would probably go down past your shoulders"

"Thank you now shut up before I throw something into that big mouth of yours" Vegeta said glaring at the older boy.

"Why don't you quit acting macho and sit down so I can fix your hair?" Bra said pushing her father over to the bed to sit down; the blue haired girl climbed onto the bed behind him. This would be the first time in a while she got to play with her fathers hair; the last time she had not even been playing with his hair, she and Pan had made a paper crown for him to wear so they could "crown" him a king instead of a prince, but the crown had not fit over his hair and well…she and Pan sort of…were the ones reasonable for her fathers now shorter hair.

"Well? What are you waiting for? We have to get to the Drill Room soon" Vegeta said, there was no way that he was going to wait if all the rooms were filled up.

"I'm kind of…trying to figure out how to do this, do I brush up?" Bra asked.

"WILL YOU CUT IT OUT!" Vegeta shouted while Raditz went into a fit of hysterics at the comment regarding Vegeta's hair; normally he was the one to make jokes about it, but then again it was good to hear some new material he could later mold to his own use. As he was wiping the tears from his eyes he was met with a pillow being thrown into his face. Before Raditz could dive to slug the younger Saiyan in the face Pan grabbed him and began walking to the door.

"Well while you two are getting ready here I'll go help Raditz get ready for the Drill Room in his room" Pan said giving her fifteen year old uncle a sharp tug as she dragged him out the door.

"I feel sorry for her" Vegeta said crossing his arms.

"Why?" Bra asked deciding it was best to brush his hair going up.

"Because Raditz's room could be condemned as a disaster area…" Vegeta said, Bra giggled.

"And this coming from the one who wanted Pan and me to spend the night in there?" Bra asked.

"Yes"

"Ha, ha…funny…"

888

Dende what a disaster area! was what Pan's first impression of her uncles room; there were so many pieces of clothing on the floor and bed she wondered if any were in his closet, the sheets of his bed were nearly falling off completely as if it had gone for months with not being made after a night of use. Pan just hoped that she didn't step on something like some piece of half eaten food, or a pair of his underwear. "Jeez…"

"Pretty cool right?" Raditz asked who was grabbing a change of cloths, when training or sparring a persons cloths tended to get a little battered.

"Not what I would call it…"

"Well what would you call it?"

"To quote my mom, this room looks like a bomb hit it…"

888

"Lets go" Vegeta said crossing his arms and tapping his foot; Bra had gotten done brushing his hair with hardly any hair loss on his part, but now she was taking forever to gather her stuff. "I'm going to get old standing here" Vegeta said dryly.

"If you mean old by Saiyan standards then you'll still look the same even if we took two years to get ready" Bra commented finally pushing her change of cloths into the tiny bag she was forced to use.

"Yah well if you don't mind I don't want to wait until I'm thirteen to get to the Drill Room" Vegeta said and walked out the door.

"HEY!" Bra swung the bag over her shoulder and ran out the door, and slammed right into Raditz.

"Hey come on! I know I'm good looking to wear the girls come running, but could you try and stop before you run into me?" Raditz asked with a smug smirk gracing his face.

"Raditz you are an idiot" Vegeta said.

"Hah! I'll make you pay for that in the Drill Room!" Raditz said smugly.

"My pleasure second class" Bra didn't pay much attention to the two Saiyan boys who were trying to incriminate one another; her mind was still back in her real time period, by this time her and her dad would be taking a small snack break before continuing her two hour training time in the Gravity Room. That or she and her father would fly off to Kakarrot's and spar with him, Gohan, Goten and Pan, sometimes even her brother Trunks would tag along if he had no work to do. In her opinion it was great when they went over there; not just because it was fun to fight with people who could keep up with her, but also to get away from her mothers toxic cooking, Bra sometimes wondered if her father thought that as well…

She just really hoped her family wasn't too worried; hopefully they would think that she and Pan had gone on a training trip, and then both her father and Pan's grandfather would be in trouble, her father for influencing it and Kakarrot for his constant training in the field past their house. She really did want her father or anyone else in trouble; but first she had to get back and right now was a bad time, the other night when she was sure that her father, Pan and Raditz were sleeping she had gone to check the power in the time machine. She had found that the power supply was drained and she didn't know how long it would take it to re power its self, or if there was any power source she could use to fuel it. By the way that her father still didn't trust her it would be a mistake to bring it up, he might think it was some kind of weapon or spy camera. For now she would just push all this to the back of her mind; they were going to train after all so she might as well try to clear her mind for what might come at her, after all this was Vegeta as a kid who had no idea who she was and wouldn't go easy on her, even if this Vegeta was weaker then his older self.

"So what is our favorite kind of combat? Up in the air or on the ground?" Pan asked.

"Mostly ground; if I'm attacking I would rather be up in the air to get full view of my target, but the ground it great for defense and it's a big thing to be in combat, a good defense and a good offence work together" Raditz said sounding like some martial arts expert. "Vegeta here spend more time attacking and not enough time defending" Raditz said looking over at the prince who had remained quite the whole time.

"Attacking will damage my opposite to where I don't need to defend!" Vegeta said.

"Yah but what if you're up against someone stronger then you are!" Raditz said getting annoyed.

"Just shut up before our sparring session starts here in the hall Raditz!" Vegeta threatened.

"Whatever…" The two walked in silence the remainder of the walk to the Drill Room; the two girls were just glad that they had run into nobody that might know who they were. After walking for a while the boys stopped in front of a door and almost made Pan and Bra walk into them. "This is it, the Drill Room" Raditz said looking at the two girls, Vegeta walked up to the grid by the door and punched in a few numbers, and the door slid open. Bra's first impression of the place was that it was HUGE! It was a circular room with a bunch of doors all around; above them were light bulbs one colored red the other green and each door had different ones glowing, "Hey, quit gawking and lets go before all the rooms are taken" Raditz said heading to a door where the red bulb was the one glowing above the door.

He pressed a button by the door to make it open and walked in with the three younger kids following. Now Bra felt like she was in a control room, next to her was a control panel with TV screens and buttons and what looked like a microphone was connected to the control panel. The opposite of the door they came in was another door, but it looked stronger and more tolerant to force with how thick and heavy it looked, there was even a heavy bolt lock on it. "How about one of us goes so you can see how everything works?" Raditz asked, both girls nodded and Raditz turned to Vegeta "You want to go first or…"

"Fine" was Vegeta's answer and started removing his armor.

"Right" Raditz went over to the door they came in from and pressed the green button that was on the grid next to the door.

Oh I see, the light bulbs outside tell people outside weather or not the room is being used Pan thought.

"Since right now we're showing the girls how this works I guess your going to have a warm up with the Saibamen" Raditz said clicking a few buttons on the grid.

"Those weaklings? They aren't even a warm up for me anymore" with that Vegeta stood by the door as Raditz pressed a few buttons and the bolt lock opened allowing Vegeta entry to the room.

"The battling can get pretty heavy so the door is enforced, that and the door has a lock so nothing can get out if you're using saibamen in training" Raditz explained. The TV's on the panel came alive and Bra could see right into the room which was shaped as a circle like a dome, in the room was another door that seemed to be holding something, there was sounds coming from the door from the speakers under the screen and it sounded like insane laughing. Then the door on the side opened and out stepped Vegeta who looked right at the camera.

"What are you waiting for? Let them out. Or are you still giving the rookies a tour?" Vegeta asked crossing his arms.

"Keep your tail on will you?" Raditz said pressing a few buttons "This might get a little gory; Vegeta likes to be rather…rough when training with these things…" Raditz warned and pressed a final button. The door where the sounds were coming from opened; out came six green aliens about Vegeta's current height, their hands and feet had claws and their eyes were a dark red, their heads had no hair but veins could be seen easily through the skin. Bra's reaction to the saibamen was that they looked insane, they literally looked insane! They were standing their flexing their claws, laughing like crazed lunatics and had blood thirsty written all over their creepy faces. "Okay Vegeta, lets see what you got, and make a good show the ladies are watching" Raditz said into the microphone. Bra saw her father smirk and get that look in his eyes he always got before a fight.

"Hrmp, like I care what they think" was all the Saiyan boy said before getting into position. The saibamen started to slowly creep up to the young prince, Vegeta stood were he was.

"What is he waiting for?" Pan asked watching the whole thing on the monitor.

"Vegeta likes to play with them a little…" Raditz said before Vegeta vanished before their eyes on the screen.

"He's gone, he must be going at a fast speed" Pan said as she watched the saibamen look around in confusion.

"Here he goes…" Raditz said with a tired tone; just as he said this one of the saibamen lurched forward as if something had hit it from behind, before the little alien could regain its senses Vegeta appeared and rammed his fist into the saibaman's abdomen and knocking him into two other saibamen. The three that had not gotten involved in the fight now began sneaking up to the boy, before all three of them were sent slamming into the wall when Vegeta preformed a round house kick. The fight became fast paced when the saibaman that was punched quickly got to its feet, and tried to dig its claws into his shoulder. Vegeta's response was to blast it, ending its constant assault, one down five to go.

"Ugh…gross" Pan said looking at the charred inner organs of the now very dead Saibamen.

"I told you it would get gory…" Raditz said un fazed by the sight of violence that had been seen from the screen; as Vegeta got more aggressive so did the Saibamen, four of them grabbed onto Vegeta's arms and legs while the other opened its head and threw some gray liquid at Vegeta when the four other Saibamen jumped away. Vegeta was too fast and easily dodged the liquid which burned a crater into the metal floor like acid, Vegeta replied by blasting that Saibamen as well and kicking away two of the four remaining saibamen that had tried to attack him from behind knocking one of them out. The remaining three attacked head on and were met with Vegeta blasting them away, seeing the battle over he blasted the unconscious and last saibaman.

"That was impressive" Pan said.

"What killing that last one really needed?" Bra asked.

"We'll just grow some more" Raditz said.

"And that makes it right?" Bra asked.

"Raditz what are you doing! Open the door!" Vegeta's voice rang over the speakers.

"Right, right will you calm down today?" Raditz asked pressing a few buttons and opening the door; Vegeta walked out looking like he didn't even break a sweat. "You impressed the pretty black haired girl Vegeta" Raditz said smirking at the young prince who just sneered at him.

Note to self…keep comments like that to myself… Pan thought.

"Will you cut it out were here to train not impress the females…" Vegeta said crossing his arms.

"Alright; I'm up next then the girls can have a go, I don't think they are ready to go into a sparring match between you and me Vegeta" Raditz said as Vegeta took the position at the controls.

If you only knew Bra thought smirking.

888

After spending the rest of the day in the Drill Room; Bra had gone into the room after Raditz and fought six more saibamen, then came Pan who also went into a sparring match with Bra which lasted a bit and surprising both of the full blooded Saiyan boys. Then while Vegeta and Raditz were sparring they decided to go a little easier so as not to let them on how strong they really were. All in all Vegeta had beaten Raditz and Bra and Pan had come out in a tie since the boys had gotten bored waiting to see the victory of the match.

"Hey Vegeta, you have to go see Dr. Tori tomorrow remember?" Raditz asked.

"He said to come back in a few days so what's the rush of going tomorrow?" Vegeta asked.

"Your not going to go back until you get injured again aren't you?" Raditz asked in a tired tone.

"Yah so what?" Vegeta replied stopping to look the older boy in the eye.

"Every time you don't listen to that doctor he yells at me about how I need to keep my eye on you!" Raditz said getting right up into the younger boys face.

"I'm not a child!" was all Vegeta said before continuing to walk back to their wing of the base.

Not a child? He's only ten! Bra thought as she watched her father walk down the hall and turn into the hall; they began walking to catch up to him but stopped dead in their tracks when he came flying forcibly back and was slammed into a wall. It was like the day she ran into him all over again, only this time Vegeta wasn't too hurt to were he couldn't stand up. Bra got into a defensive stance as Raditz and Pan did the same; what came from the other hall was not one fighter but four of them. One was huge with purple skin and black horns; another had bright orange skin and long white hair and was short. The third had blue skin and was the tallest out of all of them and looked like a bug to Bra's eyes with those glowing red eyes. The last was the only one that looked the most human out of all of them, shorter then the blue one his skin was the usual peach color for humans, he had messy short orange hair and had bulging muscles. The only thing similar to them was that they all had the same symbol on their left breast plate of their armor, Bra was sure she had seen that symbol before but from where?

"Well, well look who we've found" the purple one said looking down at the prince, "Young prince Vegeta, out for an evening stroll?"

"Oh man, we are dead" Raditz said sounding very nervous.

"Why? You know those guys?" Pan asked looking away from the scene to look at the teen in back of her.

"Know them? Everyone in Freiza's army knows them; they are the top fighters that Freiza uses in emergencies! They're the Ginyu Force! They're ruthless blood thirsty mad men who enjoy tainting their opponents before killing them!" Raditz said.

Ginyu Force! Of course dad told me about them, he and Gohan and Krillin fought them. The purple one is Captain Ginyu, the orange guy is Jeice, the blue one is Burter and the big one is Racoom. Odd dad said the Ginyu Force had five members I see only four just then she remembered, the guy she and Pan fought in the hall when going to get food, he had the same symbol on his armor as these guys Oh man! That must have been Guldo! Freiza for sure heard about that! What are we going to do? Me and Pan can't use too much power or we could ruin the future of this time zone, or blow our cover before the time Machine is charged for us to go back!


	8. New Battle: The Ginyu Force!

It was a stare down between the Ginyu Force and the four kids in the hall. Vegeta looked a little scuffed from being slammed so hard into the wall, a few cuts and a bruise or two with dust from he ruined wall, nothing serious. "I must say Vegeta, you have been causing lord Freiza quite a bit of trouble" Captain Ginyu said looking over at Bra, Pan and Raditz who were within sight.

"We have to do something!" Pan whispered.

"There isn't a damn thing we can do" Raditz said who was shaking with either fear or the urge to run up and grab Vegeta and run.

"But, he's your partner! We can't just let this happen! That monster will beat him limb from limb!" Pan said.

"Don't you think I know that! If I go in there now I'll get us both killed, right now is not a good time" Raditz said; Pan dropped the subject feeling that her uncle would indeed help Vegeta when an opportunity came up, Bra on the other hand was watching for any sign that her father was in fatal danger.

"You and your little friends have gone on quite a spree; attacking Kiwi, beating Ginyu Force member Guldo. All of this right after you have been on Freiza's bad list for the past month" Ginyu said with a calm air to his voice "Tell me, do you like lord Freiza punishing you? Because you seem to get into bigger trouble after a punishment and most of the time it's beating up someone or destroying something" Ginyu said. He walked over to the prince who was now on his feet. "I think in order to put you back in your place…we have to take slightly more…extreme measures!" Ginyu delivered a hard kick to Vegeta's head sending into the same wall as before.

"STOP THIS NOW!"

The sudden outburst gained the attention of everyone in the hall; the purple skinned mutant looked up to see Bra standing in front of Pan and Raditz, her hands clinched into fists and her blue eyes a blaze. "LEAVE HIM ALONE HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Bra screamed.

"Stay out of this I can handle it!" Vegeta yelled, falling back to the floor in his attempt to get back up.

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO PUNISH ANYONE PUNISH ME! I'M THE ONE WHO BEAT UP KIWI AND GULDO! VEGETA DIDN'T DO ANYTHING SO LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BULLY!"

"BRA!" Pan shouted not as shocked as she sounded.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! HE'LL KILL YOU!" Raditz's eyes now reflected pure fear.

Captain Ginyu smirked and began walking over to the trio; Raditz grabbed Pan and backed away leaving Bra on her own, Vegeta mean while was trying to get back onto his feet but the fire that was burning in the princes eyes, was nothing more then pure hatred. "Brave girl…speaking in such a manner to a superior…" the captain said sounding calm again "Even braver for admitting ones faults" he said finally standing in front of the girl, he was towering over her. Bra showed no sign of fear on her face; she never held much fear for people like the one before her if she could help it, these kinds of people fed on the fear of others and showing any sign of fear would just encourage him.

Ginyu smirked wider and kneeled down to Bra's level cupping her face in his hand; she held herself firm only allowing anger to show in her eyes and at the moment that was all she could feel for the thing in front of her. If Ginyu had planned to do anything that moment it was stopped in an instant, a blast the size of a beach ball came flying from the end of the room striking Ginyu square in the back.

"Who the hell?" Raditz asked trying to see where the blast had come from; Pan looked over past Ginyu to see Vegeta on his feet in an attack stance, before the prince could power up for another blast Jeice flew up and punched him, he flew in the air over to were Bra, Pan and Raditz were and fell to the floor rolling until he stopped behind Ginyu himself, he didn't move.

"Hmrp, that Saiyan is getting more and more wild everyday…" Ginyu said grabbing the knocked out boy by his collar and holding him up to eyes length "Its getting to the point that maybe Freiza need to lock him in his…" before Ginyu finished speaking Vegeta raised up and blasted Ginyu in the face, in shock he dropped Vegeta who started running to his companions after grabbing Bra by the wrist.

"RUN NOW! RADITZ, PAN BOTH OF YOU START RUNNING NOW!" Vegeta shouted; knowing it was best at the time Raditz and Pan began running with Vegeta and Bra following behind.

"Captain, are you alright?" Jeice asked, normally that monkey boy could never hurt a member of their group but the captain had acted as if he had been injured by the blast.

"Go after them" Ginyu said between clinched teeth.

"Sir?" Jeice said not hearing him.

"DAMN IT! GO AFTER THEM NOW!" Ginyu screamed gaining the attention of the retreating group.

"Now he's angry" Pan said.

"ANGRY? Ginyu isn't angry he's PISSED OFF that's what he is!" Raditz yelled.

"If I didn't do anything that guy was going to hurt Vegeta!" Bra defended.

"Yah well you picked a damn lousy time to open you big…"

"Raditz just shut up and run!" Vegeta yelled seeing every member of the Ginyu Force other then Ginyu himself running after them down the hall. Hoping to lose them they sped up taking sharp turns and faking turning a curtain way. But to no avail they were on their tails and were starting to gain on them.

"You guys we have to think of something fast!" Bra shouted after finally pulling her hand free of Vegeta's grip.

"Well I'm open to any ideas!" Raditz said, looking around Bra saw what she knew to be a laundry shoot.

"There! We can slide down and make a run for it!" Bra said

"Are you nuts! They'll run down after us!" Vegeta yelled.

"Not if were faster then they are!" Bra yelled looking back at the four who were graining ground "Which would you rather have? Them beat us after catching us? Or using my plan and try to get away?" Bra asked as they got closer to the shoot.

"Alright fine!" Raditz sped up after grabbing all three younger kids and headed to the laundry shoot down the hall; he reached it and opened the shoot door and grabbed the kids one at a time and quickly threw them down before jumping in himself. As she was going down the large shoot Bra saw Burter try to jump in after them only to get stuck in the shaft.

Looks like he's to big for the ride Bra thought smirking. Bra felt like she was sliding down one of those crazy slides at those kiddy restaurants her mother liked having her birthday parties at, the shoot slide in all kinds of directions that she wondered if it really was a laundry shoot. However it wasn't long before Bra saw a light ahead of them; Bra braced herself for the landing and for what they might run into. They flew out of the shoot and landed in an empty laundry cart; quickly they jumped out of the cart and went into defense. A small movement from the corner of his eye caused Raditz to shoot a blast on instinct at where he saw the movement.

"Congratulations Raditz" Vegeta said dryly "You just saved us from getting attacked by a laundry cart…" The said cart now had a huge hole burned right through it.

"Oops…" Raditz blushed and the stupid smile that Goku was so well known for began spreading across his face.

"You…are such an asshole…" Vegeta said rubbing his temples.

"For the love of…" Pan put her hand on her forehead like her mother always did, mean while Bra was on the floor laughing.

He's as bad as his brother Kakarrot! Bra thought getting off the floor and wiping the tears from her eyes; "I cannot believe that happened!" bra said trying to contain herself and not fall back to the floor, "You…you blasted a laundry cart!" Bra went into another laughing fit but didn't fall on the floor.

"Like I said…he is an asshole" Vegeta said crossing his arms and looking in Raditz direction.

"I am not!" Raditz screamed.

"Are too!" Vegeta yelled back.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

"BOTH OF YOU BE QUITE!" both girls yelled getting headaches from their senseless bickering.

"If you two keep yelling like that your going to get us found out! Come on before those guys come down here and find us!" Bra grabbed her father hand and ran for the door as Pan grabbed Raditz's hand and followed her. As she began to turn a corner she saw something and ran back behind the wall pulling Vegeta with her, she peeked behind the wall to see Racoom walking down the hall looking through rooms as he went down the hall. "Oh man, if he catches us…" Bra whispered aloud as her father as well peeked from behind the wall to see what she was looking at. Bra yanked her father as she began running back down the hall running almost into Pan and Raditz.

"What's up?" Pan asked seeing the look in her friend's eye.

"It's Racoom! He's coming down the hall!" Bra said.

"How do you know his name?" Vegeta asked taking this time to ask questions.

"I'll tell you later! Right now we have to get out of here!" Bra said running back into the laundry room and looking around Oh man, what are we going to do? Calm down Bra, panicking never gets anyone anywhere…at least that's what mom always says… Bra tried to calm herself, but it was hard to do when a ten year old version of her father now giving her his untrusting glare, Raditz getting ready to attack and at the moment she and Pan were very close with her father finding out who she was, she couldn't beat Racoom or any of the Ginyu Force here! Her father couldn't even do it; if she did her father would become even more distrusting about her and Pan and she would have to tell him who she really was. He wouldn't believe her and he would think she was some top secret fighter for Freiza or something. Bra shook her head; this was no time for her to be thinking of the negative.

"Could you let go my hand now?" Vegeta asked annoyed and roughly pulled his hand from her grip.

"We have to hide" Bra whispered to Pan.

"But how? They have those scouters on, we can hide our power levels but they can't! They haven't learned yet" Pan said.

There is…one way but it might be risky… Bra thought; Bra was a Saiyan female, and like every other Saiyan female before her she had one unique gift that Saiyan males didn't have, females of the race were Spell Casters or Witches as human's would called them. However the spells Saiyan's used were for battle only. Their spells also could only work on living beings; no such things as levitating things like vases or things like that, spells from a Saiyan had to mix with the life force of a living thing in order for it to work. Her father was a male so of course he would never be able to teach her any Saiyan spells; however he had managed to keep safe his mothers old books from her studies and gave them to her to learn. She now knew a few spells for attack and defense, and she just so happened to know a spell to mask a power level no matter how large. I have no choice, and we did tell them that we were half Saiyan's… , "Pan! Bring Raditz over here quick I have a plan" Bra said grabbing her fathers hand again and pulling him behind what looked like a washing machine.

"What are you going to do Bra?" Pan asked.

"Just stand next to Vegeta and Raditz" Bra said getting into stance to cast the spell; she put her feet together and put her hands up to her chest, she breathed in and out to calm herself, it wouldn't work if she was over tense, then she began to start the chat. "I picture a dome…a dome of energy in which to hide those before me…" she whispered feeling the energy glow in her hands, "Hide those before me in the light of the Moon Goddess…hide them behind the rays of the moon!" Bra threw her hand forward as the blue energy became a bubble and settled its self over Pan, Raditz and Vegeta…totally masking their power levels and making all within it glow with a blue outline. Hearing the footsteps in the hall become louder Bra also went into the shield, she being the caster the dome allowed her entrance. Just as she got in her father began asking her questions.

"How the hell can you cast spells? Just what are you mrmp" Bra clapped her hand over his mouth; the dome would hide their power levels, but not noise or their visible forms. Racoom would see them if he looked behind the washing machine or hear any noise they made. No spell that Bra had learned could make those kinds of things happen, this current spell was for a Saiyan who had yet to learn masking ones level, so of course every Saiyan female on Planet Vegeta must have known this one. Bra was just glad that unlike her father Raditz knew that this was not a time to ask questions, those could be left for later, when they weren't close to getting killed.

"Nothing here…" Bra heard Racooms booming voice as he walked around, she could sense he was not anywhere near their hiding place, but that didn't keep her anymore calm. She wasn't worried for herself or Pan; she was worried of her father and Raditz who would easily be picked apart by this guy, She had heard stories of the Ginyu Force fight from Kakarrot himself, and if her father got that injured as an adult then only Dende knew how badly he would come out as a ten year old boy. Signaling to the others to stay quite Bra peeked from behind the machine to see what Racoom was up to; she saw the humanoid looking mutant looking in the laundry carts, even going so far as to throw the cloths they had in them all over the floor. She was almost startled when she saw his scouter blink on and a saw Racoom engage in a conversation over the machines transmitting device.

"I'm in the basement looking for them; the others said they went sliding down the laundry shoot." Racoom said turning his back to the four hiding Saiyan's, "I don't think their in here…no I can't pick them up on my scouter" Racoom walked over to their hiding stop and the four almost panicked until they saw that he was just going to sit down on the washer. "The others? I don't know…right boss…alright" Racoom clicked the transmitter off and got off the washer, "Man these Saiyan's are nothing but trouble…when I joined the Ginyu Force I thought I'd been sent on the challenging missions, not baby sit a pair of Saiyan brats and their nanny…" Racoom said walking up the stairs.

"Nappa is NOT my nanny!" Vegeta growled angrily.

"Yah but he is older then the both of us…" Raditz said.

"Not that much" Vegeta retorted.

"He's forty six!" Raditz said.

"So?" Vegeta asked not impressed; the older boy just rolled his eyes, not in the mood to start an argument with the prince. Bra just sighed hoping that they wouldn't run into anyone else along the way, only now instead of walking back to her father room they would be going to Dr. Tori office to patch her father up, and to have the check up he was planning to avoid.

888

Dr. Tori had put up with many things in his very long life; at the old age of almost seventy years old he had seen the classroom of medical school, seen students of his go on to become successful doctors or nurses, sadly hear of a friend and student be killed who's son he now cared for to repay the young woman, seen some patients with illnesses to severe to cure and had to tell their family, and seen wounds that he thought not possible for the body to sustain. But here was by far something doctors didn't like dealing with, a very stubborn patient that never came in for check ups until he was wounded again. Once again young Vegeta sat in his office; although not unconscious this time but he had a few cuts bruises and scraps, some of the cuts he had treated the last time he was here had opened.

"Well Vegeta" Tori started putting on a pair of rubber gloves "What happened this time? Not another run in with Kiwi I hope" he finished grabbing a bottle with some strange blue liquid in it.

"This time it was Captain Ginyu doc" Raditz said answering for Vegeta, Tori stopped pouring the blue stuff onto the gauze pad he was holding and looked up.

"What would that bunch ever want with him?" Tori asked putting the bottle down and walking over to Vegeta who had already removed the upper part of his one piece black spandex suit, knowing that Tori would want to clean the new injuries "Now, this might sting a bit…" Tori said pressing the gauze onto the cuts.

"Why don't you just let me use the healing chamber?" Vegeta hissed through the stinging of the cleaning process.

"Because that chamber heals your wounds, but it doesn't clean them. If I put you in there right now then you cuts and scraps will heal with any germs and bacteria still in it, and I don't think you want to put up with an infection" Tori answered cleaning the cuts on one arm and moving to the next arm. "By the way weren't you supposed to come in earlier for that check up I told you about?" Tori asked not needing to look up to see the scowl on the boys face "Well since you're here we'll do it now, I also got the results of the blood work I did when you were here. Nothings wrong just try to eat more fruit is all" Tori said throwing the gauze pad away in the bio hazardous material bin. "Now, go into the healing chamber room and I'll be there in a minute" he said pointing to the door on the other side of the room, Vegeta pulled the upper part of his outfit back up and walked over to the door and went into the room.

"That guy is really arrogant, and Tori don't start scolding me about Vegeta not coming in earlier. I told him to go but he wouldn't" Raditz said turning to the two girls in the room "Right, you the heard me tell him before we went into the Drill Room" Raditz asked the girls.

"Raditz is telling the truth sir" Pan said standing up for her uncle, Tori sighed.

"Oh well, he's here that's the important thing…not how I wanted it but doctors can't really be picky with people like him…but right after he gets out of that healing tank he is getting that check up. While he's in there I might as well look you three over, you all look a little ragged out" Tori said going into the healing chamber room.

888

Bra layed in the bed she shared with her friend and currently ten year old father; they had gotten back from Tori's office after the kind doctor had made checked them over and made them supper before going. When they had gotten back they had gone to bed, Raditz was too tired to make a smart remark about the occupants Vegeta had staying with him.

Once again her mind had wandered back to her home years into the future, at this moment back at that time she would be in her room and her father would be talking with her. Nothing big just usual little talk between daughter and father; it was during one of those times that her father told her a myth that the Saiyan's believed in during the old times dating years into Planet Vegeta's past. A myth about a beautiful Goddess who by the way the myth went lived on the moon; she was described as a maiden with skin as pale as the moon itself, eyes as black as the moon when it disappeared from the sky, a gown that looked to be made of the rays of the moon itself, her hair was long and was so bright it could have been made from golden light.

She lived on the moon of wherever Saiyan's lived; it was her that supposeably created the Planet Vegeta and the planets of all the galaxy, it was believed that she and another great power joined to help create the planet only to find that it was a demon that was helping her. It was said this demon cursed the Saiyan's with the ability to change into a giant ape during the full moon, the time when the Goddess liked to visit the planet which was every eight years. Now it would bring her creations sorrow, it was said the craters on the moon were made by her anger from her thrusting her fists into the surface and the pieces created the planets, and the stars were created when she cried tears every time the full moon came, and watched the Saiyan's transform. She was said to be a kind goddess who would help those in need, it was said that Saiyan's who died an honorable death went to live on the moon with the goddess.

Bra remembered her father confessing a childhood belief with her; he had many times wanted to meet the goddess since she was said to appear to young Saiyan children, her father had tried meeting her from when he was three and had yet to meet her. Bra smirked; nobody who knew her father would ever belief that he had believed in a Saiyan fairy tale like that, but then again Bra wondered if the ten year old version of her father laying asleep still believed in that story, he would probably deny ever hearing such a story. But then again he did believe in the legend of the Super Saiyan ability, her father had told her that that had been his life's goal since he was very young, those old stories must have been the few things left of his heritage he had left to hold onto.

Sitting up Bra reached into her blue spandex suit, and pulled out a silver locket that she wore next to her fathers birth pendent. She ran her thumb around the oval shaped piece of jewelry; engraved into the front was the crest of the Royal Family along with the families coat of arms, it had belonged to her Saiyan grandmother the Queen. Her father had taken it from his fathers room as a small prank because he had been angry with his father that day. However that very night he had been kidnapped from his room and that night his planet was destroyed, it had been a prank that had allowed him to keep a piece of the one parent he had never gotten to know.

Bra removed the locket from her neck being careful not to get the silver chain caught in her hair; holding it in her left hand, she opened it with her right, and in the locket were two pictures. In the main picture spot was a couple; a woman with magony shoulder length hair and purple eyes smiled lovingly at a bundle in her arms wrapped in a light green blanket, beside her with his arm around her shoulder was a man with red brown black hair and a goatee. The man was also looking at the bundle with pride shining in his dark eyes, the man and woman were her Saiyan grandparents, the bundle was her father as a month old baby. Obviously the photo showed that her father had had a happy family at the beginning. But that locket had once held only that photograph, but now it held two. On the other side of the locket was a bigger group of people; in the picture was a blond woman whose hair was beginning to gray a bit, in her arms was a bunch of flowers. Next to her a man with glasses and lavender hair stood smiling petting his little black cat that sat on his shoulder, his face barley showed how old he really was.

The others in the photo was a woman with bright blue hair and blue eyes, she was standing beside a smirking man with magony black hair in the shape of a flame. In front of them was a young adult boy with lavender hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a blue Capsule Corp. jacket, next to him was a little girl with blue eyes and her blue hair in curly pigtails. The picture was of the current Briefs family: her grandfather Dr. Briefs, her grandmother Thonga Briefs, her mother and father Bulma Briefs and Prince Vegeta and her older brother Trunks Briefs and herself along with the family cat Scratch. Heh, our family has grown since he came after he was freed from Freiza…my family , she noticed moister sliding down her cheek, when did she start crying? Wiping the tears from her eyes she looked at the metal ceiling of the room.

Daddy…I miss you…you're here in this time…but its not the same really…I'm use to only coming up to your knee and being able to tell you anything, this version of you I have to keep everything from Bra looked over at her younger father who was tangled in the sheets, and humorlessly had the pillow over his head blocking out his light snoring, Bra couldn't help but smile and shake her head.

please don't worry about me…I'll be home soon…me and Pan


	9. False Betrayal

"I'm telling you…that guy's bad news! He's going to kill us all one day!" a young four year old Vegeta said looking into his grandfathers eyes, in a way it was like looking into a mirror, and seeing an older version of himself, every Royal male seemed to have the same appetence.

"Grandson, Freiza is indeed powerful. However he has yet to show any movement that he wants to destroy us" the former Saiyan king said looking down at his only grandson, "We are also his strongest fighters, why would he want to destroy something that is helping him?" he asked, young Vegeta clinched his fists.

"Because that's just it! He's a power hungry monster! He will destroy what ever stands in his way, what if we get too strong!" Vegeta said trying to get some sense into the older Saiyan's head.

"Vegeta you are a very distrusting person, one day that will be you're down fall" the old Saiyan sighed and walked off to another area of the large palace, leaving the young prince alone.

"Your wrong grandfather…" Vegeta said clinching his hands tighter "Your own trust in that demon is going to be your own down fall, not mine. When I'm crowned king the first thing I'm doing is ridding our planet of that monster…" Vegeta looked down at the floor "When I'm king that's when everyone will listen to me…as I am right now know one takes me seriously…"

"Uncle Vegeta!" a young female voice called; Vegeta turned around to find little Yasai running up to him, she was his cousin and the only daughter of his mothers older sister, she was the only one who seemed to take him seriously…she was the only one who really listened to him, she was the only one he felt he could trust aside from his other family members, like himself no one took her seriously either. It always amused him how she called him "Uncle Vegeta" when he wasn't her uncle. "Uncle Vegeta what's wrong?" the girls large blue eyes always seemed to pierce into his own eyes, as if looking to see what was upsetting him.

"The usual…grandfather refuses to believe what I'm telling him…" Vegeta said walking over to the steps that lead up to his fathers throne, a throne that would one day belong to him, he sat down on the third step and his three year old cousin sat next to him.

"You mean about Freiza hurting us one day" Yasai asked pushing the bangs of her hair from her eyes, the rest of her hip length hair was done up into pigtails, "I can't help but get scared when I see him" Yasai said wrapping her arms around his waist "He's scary…"

"Relax…if he touches you he'll lose a limb" Vegeta said placing a hand on his cousin's head, some how she always seemed to easily bring the soft side of him out.

"Promise?" She asked looking up at him.

"Of course! You think I'd let someone in my family get killed?" Vegeta asked, sure most of the time he looked after himself, but since many Saiyan's had been turning up dead the last few months he had to look after the family he had. Even though he couldn't remember when his mother was found burned to death in the palace court yard, he didn't want to lose anymore family members.

"Uncle Vegeta" she asked standing up on the stair she had been sitting on.

"Hmmm?" he responded looking up at her, and saw her looking at him with her hand extended towards him.

"Let's make a promise to each other" she said.

"What kind of promise?" he asked.

"You know how the grown ups never listen to us? Well let's not make the same mistake, let's promise that if either of us finds a mate and has kids, that we listen to what they have to say. We won't just wave them off like our parents and other grown ups do" Yasai said waiting for her mentor to answer her. She saw him do something that she always found rare for him to do. She saw him give her a genuine smile; he turned to her and grabbed her hand.

"You got a deal, I don't know about me ever having kids…do I honestly look like father material?" Vegeta asked jokingly.

"Yes! Uncle Vegeta I think you can do anything, even do that thing everyone says that's impossible! Turn Ultra Saiyan!" she said jumping in the air her eyes shining.

"It's Super Saiyan you brat…" Vegeta said smirking.

"Don't call me a brat!" she said giggling and bopping him on the head.

"Oh you did it now; you are so in for it!" Vegeta jumped up and chased his little cousin around the throne room, catching her he plopped down on the floor, Yasai sat down next to him hugging his waist again.

"Uncle Vegeta, let's both become Super Saiyan's!" she asked excitedly "We'll both become Super Saiyan a beat Freiza's whole army!" she was almost glowing with excitement.

"You really think you can keep up with me?" Vegeta asked.

"I beat you in target practice the other day!" she retorted.

"So? You only beat me by one point"

"Uncle Vegeta!" she said punching him playfully in the back.

"Okay, okay you can fight with me…"

"Yay!" she dove into him grabbing him and hugging him tightly, burying her face into his stomach.

"You are such a baby" Vegeta said returning her hug.

"Am not" she said her voice muffed.

"Time to wake up"

"What was that Yasai?" Vegeta didn't think he heard her right.

"VEGETA ITS TIME TO WAKE UP!"

888

Vegeta felt a weight hit his stomach knocking the wind out of him; he shoved whatever it was of his stomach and looked around, he was in his room, he wasn't in the palace, little Yasai wasn't in the room with him. I was dreaming again… he looked to see that it was Pan who had been on him; she was getting back up after he had shoved her off and onto the bed onto her back.

"I told you jumping on him was a bad idea" Bra said who was eating some fruit "Hey you want breakfast? Me, Pan and Raditz snuck into the storage room for some fresh food while you were still sleeping"

"Hermp, no thanks…" Vegeta got up off the bed and went over to his drawer, he was about to change into some new cloths when he saw the two girls were still in the room "Do you two mind?" he asked blushing a little.

"Oh right sorry!" Bra sputtered and grabbed Pan and some of the food before running out of the room, Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Ugh…females…"

888

Bra leaned onto the door to her father's room and let out a breath "Jeez…"

"He's awful shy as a kid isn't he?" Pan asked.

"Shy no…respectful of himself yes" Bra responded.

"Then what would you call the Vegeta in our time zone, who once thought it was okay to take a shower with the door wide open?" Pan retorted with a raised eyebrow.

"Look, your talking about a totally different version of my dad. The one in our time zone is in his fifties, this one is only ten" Bra explained.

"So?"

"Oh forget it…"

"Hey girls" Raditz voice came from the hall "Where's Vegeta? Don't tell me he's still in bed" Raditz asked jokingly.

"No he's up" Pan said.

"Good because I need to tell him something" Raditz said going to open the door.

"I wouldn't do that…" Bra said, but it was too late Raditz opened the door.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"RADITZ CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR YOU ASSHOLE!" A boot came flying out of the room and smacked Raditz right in the face; the girls meanwhile had turned around and had their eyes covered, their faces bright red. When they heard the door slam closed they turned back around and uncovered their eyes, Raditz was on the floor next to one of Vegeta's boots, he had an indentation of the bottom of the boot across his face. From the closed door the girls could hear Vegeta swearing the air blue.

"Jeez, what is HIS problem…" Raditz asked kicking the discarded boot into the door.

"You walked in while he was changing!" Bra said annoyed.

"And I repeat for the third time…what does he have that I don't?"

"Self respect" Bra muttered.

"What was that?" Raditz asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all…" Bra said. As

888

Vegeta growled as he tugged his black sleeveless spandex suit on; did he have to lock the door to get a little privacy in this place! And in his own room! Finally getting his suit on he grabbed his boots, as he got dressed his mind went to the dream he had had that morning. Yasai…his little cousin and the only one who ever seemed to give a damn about what he thought, and who believed he could achieve the impossible. She kept herself glued to his side when ever her parents brought her over, which was nearly everyday. Not that he minded, she was someone he could talk too, even play with. She would drag him to the Battle Simulator saying that he needed to train if he was to become a Super Saiyan. Once she had dragged him out of his bed early one morning when her family had stayed the night. She had run into his room and pushed him out of bed; then grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his room without even giving him time to change out of his night cloths, then dragged him into the simulator without giving him a chance to eat breakfast!

Uncle Vegeta! You'll never become a Super Saiyan staying in bed all day!

Uncle Vegeta you have to train! You can go first I don't mind.

Come on you can do it Uncle Vegeta! Just ten more minutes and then I can go!

We'll beat Freiza one day just you wait! You and me as Super Saiyan's!

She had always managed to break whatever foul mood he was in; one look into her big blue eyes and you couldn't help but be nice to her, she had been the one person he could never bring himself to yell or glare at. Not that he wanted to, he cared about her and always protected her from anyone foolish enough to try and bully her. That girl, that new fighter with blue hair…for some reason she seemed to some how reminded him of Yasai when he looked at her. She seemed to like trying to talk to him even thought he never really talked back, and when he did fell like talking back it was short. But the other day when the Ginyu Force attacked, he couldn't help but grab her and try to get her away from the danger they were in. Just like he use to do when some smart ass looking for a victim tried to pick on Yasai, he would leave them beaten and bruised were they laid.

But this girl he had to remember wasn't Yasai; Yasai was killed five years ago shortly after her fourth birthday when Planet Vegeta was blown up, she had been dead for five years. But some how this other girl, this stranger could remind him of the one person in his family who listened to him and encouraged him.

Vegeta snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head; roughly shoving his hand into his glove and putting the other one he reminded himself, he didn't know this girl, he couldn't really trust her yet and here he was comparing her to his little cousin as if he had known her just as long. Putting on his glove and snapping his red cape onto his armor he walked to the door.

He would eventually know weather or not this girl Bra could be trusted, and not before he was absolutely sure. Weather she reminded him of his long dead cousin or not, his emotions could not think for him…he had to let his instincts do that.

888

Vegeta walked out of his glaring at Raditz he grabbed his boot from off the floor and threw it back into the room. "So…" Bra started "What are we doing today?"

"We can't go to the Drill Room again…I went to see if any rooms were open…some idiot blew up the whole area…it will take at least a month for the repair crew to fix everything" Raditz said.

"Wonderful" Vegeta said in a bored tone "It would be more interesting if we got some missions, what is going on around here lately, usually we got missions almost every week"

"Well if a curtain someone hadn't damaged the last planet we were sent to purge…" Raditz started.

"Oh shut up Raditz!"

Attention, attention! All authorized personal to the docking bay, prepare for the arrival of Nappa the intercom suddenly boomed.

"ALRIGHT! Looks like Nappa's finally back!" Raditz said "I wonder what took him so long…"

"The inhabitants must have been stronger then what the roster described" Vegeta said running down the hall, "Come on! No dough Nappa will want us to meet him"

888

Freiza was ready to kill something; his most reliable fighters the Ginyu Force had failed him, they had lost their targets while in pursue of Vegeta, Raditz and the new female fighters responsible for defeating Kiwi and Guldo, that and he had been getting reports of food missing in the food storage. When had his followers become so incompetent? Sometimes he wondered why he bothered sending others to do his work…it always seemed to never come out right. That was what the changeling was thinking as he looked at the failed Ginyu Force; Captain Ginyu was sporting a few smudges of dirt on his face but no injuries. "Captain Ginyu" Freiza started "You and your fighters have been my most powerful fighters since I started the group; you have been the Captain of so far seven Ginyu Force groups including the original. You have never failed to do what I asked, so tell me…why have taken now to fail me?"

Captain Ginyu looked down at the floor in shame; never had he failed his lord and now here he stood in Freiza's chambers, the whole incident regarding Vegeta and the three other fighters played in his minds eye and he clinched his fist. "Lord Freiza, I take full reasonably for the failed of the mission, I deserve whatever punishment you pass on me" Ginyu said.

"Excuse me lord Freiza" Jeice said who was still bowed in respect to his lord along with his team mated.

"What is it Jeice?" Freiza addressed him; normally it was only Ginyu who spoke when the Force met with him, but then again Jeice was always the more outward of the group.

"I'm not sure if this is much of an importance but…when we were in pursue of Vegeta and his group…I managed to plant a tracker onto the blue haired fighter, I take it she is one of the female fighters your lordship is looking for. The transmitter needs a day to start working after being planted, it should be operational around now" Jeice said looking up at Freiza. Then the whole force saw something Freiza rarely did, he smirked widely as he began laughing.

"JEICE WELL DONE! Now we know where they are hiding! Locate were the signal is coming from…and destroy them once and for all, and be sure that Vegeta is punished for teaming with an enemy" Freiza said. Everyone in the Force nodded and stood from their bowing and saluted.

"SIR!"

888

Bra looked around the docking bay which was on the outside of the base; around it were thousands of circular rubber pads for ships to land on, in the distance she could see a small white dot coming closer to the base. That must be Nappa's ship she thought.

Attention Nappa, you are clear in docking bay area six the intercom said for what seemed like the hundredth time. The round space pod into full view as it came closer to the docking pad where they were standing.

"Stand back you two…Nappa isn't the best at landing" Raditz said pushing the two girls away, just as he said that a loud boom was heard as the pod hit the landing pad hard barley missing it. "Like I said, he's not good at landing…" Raditz said walking over to the round pod. The door opened and a tall muscular man in black Saiyan armor came out of the pod; he was huge, there was hardly any place on him that didn't have well built muscle on it, on his head was a turf of black hair and on his upper lip was a small mustache. Wrapped around his waist was his tail, he looked like he had been in a huge battle from the rips and cracks in his black spandex shorts and armor. "Hey Nappa! Good to have you back, what took you so long? It's been almost a week an a half!"

"Heh, sorry about that…the inhabitants were pretty powerful, more powerful then what the report said, I had to wait for the full moon to finish the rest of the job" Nappa said and saw the two girls standing beside Vegeta "Hey Vegeta, who are the girls? I don't remember any girls in Freiza's army" Nappa asked.

"There weren't, these are new fighters. From what they say a pair of Saiyan's were sent to destroy a plant, not only did they not destroy the planet but they broke Saiyan law and mated outside the Saiyan race, these two are their offspring" Vegeta said pointing to the two girls.

Oh yah? Well you broke Saiyan law too! You mated with my mom… Bra thought dryly.

"Half Saiyan eh? Can they be trusted?" Nappa asked.

"I'm still keeping my eye on them for anything" Vegeta said once again looking at them with distrust in his eyes, Bra really wished he would stop looking at her like that, it really wasn't normal for her to have her dad give her such a dark glare.

"Hey Vegeta!" Raditz called "I'm gonna take Nappa down to Tori to get looked at, why don't you and the girls go back to the room. After that confrontation with the Ginyu Force we can't really be seen out and about as much" Raditz said walking to the door.

"Hey wait I'm coming too!" Pan said and leaned over to Bra "You could use the time to gain your dads trust a little" Pan whispered and took off.

Great…All he ever does is glare at me…oh well, I wanted some alone time to get to know his younger self better Bra thought looking over at her dad who was walking off in another direction "HEY! Wait up!" she shouted running over to her father "Are you mad?" she asked.

"Why would I be mad?" Vegeta said.

"Well…you don't trust me and now your being stuck with me could put you in a bad mood…" Bra said.

"I'm not mad…and for your information I don't trust you for a good reason! I've seen too many other fighters killed from trusting someone too soon, trust isn't something easily given around here in case you haven't noticed" Vegeta said looking her straight in the eyes.

"I trust you" Bra said.

"It would be a good idea if you didn't" Vegeta muttered as they walked back into the base and headed to the wing were he, Raditz, Nappa and now Bra and Pan stayed. They got into the elevator and Vegeta pressed the button for their floor.

"So…what connections does Nappa have with you?" Bra asked she knew the answer; she just wanted to break the unbearable silence her father seemed to take to.

"He's my body guard" Vegeta stated flatly "His father before him guarded my father when he was prince, its sort of a tradition in Nappa's family to guard the offspring of the Royal Family" Vegeta said.

"I don't think you need a body guard" Bra said, but frankly she felt that in this place what ever allies you could find you should keep.

"That's what I told my father, but with all the mysterious deaths going on at the time my father wanted me protected at all times. Saiyan's were turning up dead every where" Vegeta explained.

"Is he nice to have around?" Bra asked.

"He can be annoying at times…" Vegeta responded walking out of the elevator when the door opened. They walked down the hall to the door that lead to their wing, the moment Vegeta opened the door a blast came right out the door and knocked Bra and Vegeta off their feet and into a wall.

"Ouch that hurt…" Bra rubbed a bump that was forming on the back of her head "Vegeta are you okay?" Bra asked.

"Yah…but I'm getting sick of being blasted into walls…" Vegeta growled standing up, ready to face whoever had the nerve to trespass into his territory. Nobody in their right mind came down here unless they had a death wish.

"Well, well Vegeta twice in one week. What do you think of that?" Ginyu's voice as he came out from the Saiyan's wing along with his fellow Ginyu Force members, Guldo was now with them sporting a rather dark green bruise on his head.

"I think that I'm having rotten luck that's what I think!" Vegeta snapped, then he smirked over at Guldo "Nice bruise, finally decide to knock your brain out since you never use it? May I suggest sticking a spoon in your ear instead of ramming your head into a wall? It's small enough to scoop out" Vegeta said casually watching the green mutant fume with rage.

"WHY YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT VEGETA!" Guldo raged powering up.

"Now Guldo, don't just blast in there. Save your energy for the fun" Ginyu said smirking at the pair "I must say Vegeta you are a real creature of punishment aren't you…" Ginyu said, "Falling for our trap so easily" he had a plan to further use Jeice tracker to his advantage. It was no secret to Ginyu that the young prince was an untrusting person, this new girl must have just started hanging around Vegeta and there for had not get gotten into his god books yet. There for it would be more then easy to turn Vegeta onto the girl; Vegeta was a powerful fighter and by reports on this girl and her friend, it would be just as sweet to turn Vegeta onto someone who could be a help in whatever the little trouble maker had been planning all these years.

"What trap? If you mean surprising us in our own area of the base then forget it, I've had Zarbon sneak in here to try and kill me, Raditz and Nappa more then a few times!" Vegeta yelled.

"You still haven't figured it out? My dear boy, why do you think that girl there and her friend helped you when Kiwi attacked you?" Ginyu asked using everything he could think of to have the boy turn his rage onto the girl.

What the! That isn't true! "Vegeta he's lying! Don't listen he's trying to trick you!" Bra said hoping her father would some how believe her despite his low trust in her.

"Oh come now? Did you become soft while hanging around your target?" Ginyu asked smirking at the shocked look on the girls face "After all you agreed to wear the tracker Jeice here made, and I must admit the plan worked wonderfully" Ginyu said, his plan was working, he could see the rage in Vegeta's eyes begin to hold a look of disbelief.

"Tracker" Bra whispered; Vegeta turned to look at her, and the look he gave her was one of shear hatred mixed with one of hurt, as if he was just starting to trust her before hearing this. He grabbed her roughly and looked to find a little bit of metal sticking to the collar of her spandex suit, the one she had worn the other day and chosen to wear again today. He grabbed the little bit of metal now seeing that a little red light was blinking on it, he held it up to her eyes.

"You lied to me" He growled.

"I didn't! Vegeta their trying to trick…"

"I decide to try and trust you despite all the others before you who stabbed me in the back…and this is what it gets me!" he threw the tracker onto the floor and crushed it with his foot. Bra was almost ready break down, she had never seen her father look at her with such hate in his eyes, and it was killing her to have him do it now even thought it was him as a child. Ginyu flew over to the pair and kicked them hard into the wall, burying them in the debris. Bra managed to dig herself out of the pile and glared at the leader of the Ginyu Force army.

"Now that the job is done…I'm afraid that you have become indispensable" Ginyu said powering up and sent a blast that brought the whole room down on the two kids.

"What do we do now Ginyu?" Burter asked.

"We leave of course, no doubt that our dear Vegeta can take care of the rest" Ginyu said saying the last part in a low voice, the plan was working and if Vegeta was still conscious under the rubble and heard him it would all be for nothing. He turned and began walking to the exit that was clear at the other end of the hall, Ginyu smirked Vegeta it looks like your good for something after all

Bra dug herself back out of the collapsed hallway; she had some scraps and cuts on her but nothing seriose. "Ugh…I didn't think he would do that…" Bra said pulling her legs out from the rubble completely freeing herself; she never expect for them to plant a tracker on her, how was she ever going to explain it to her father, her eyes widened in worry "Oh jeez! Vegeta!" Bra scrabbled to her feet ignoring the stinging in them from being under all that derbies. She kneeled down and began digging where she sensed her father was buried, "Vegeta! Vegeta are you alright! Vegeta please say something!" Bra yelled digging into the rubble finally uncovering her father head and began working on the rest of him.

When he was finally uncovered she began shaking him lightly trying to wake him up, "Vegeta! Please wake up! Please wake…" Bra was punched in the face and flew away from were her father laid onto the debris covered floor. Pressing her hand onto the spot which might have a bruise within the day she looked over at her father; he was now standing on his feet swaying every so often, the hand he used to punch her was still clinched into a fist. "Vegeta please listen to me" she said hoping to try and convince him that this was all a trick that Ginyu had cooked up.

"Why should I give a damn what you say?" Vegeta snapped harshly "Everything you've said so far has been a lie! A lie so that the Ginyu force could attack me by surprise" Bra could feel the anger radiating off of him, that and the energy he was admitting as he began powering up. "I'm going to make an example of you; this is it for you, lights out, you're dead!" he said as a ball of ki appeared in his hand "When I'm done with you I'll contact Nappa and Raditz to take care of you friend"

Oh no what do I do! I can't fight him, I could kill him he's far too weak at this stage of his training! I could fight him as an adult sure, but…his power level right now is know where near what it needs to be to take me on Bra thought; she really didn't want to fight him, this was all a huge trick that no dough her father was unknowingly buying into, but how was she going to make him believe that? Was she really going to have to hurt her own father to protect herself? How can I get him to believe me now that he doesn't trust me at all? Bra powered up and got into her defense stance I'm sorry dad…I hate to do this but you leave me no choice…if I just run away you'll have Nappa and Raditz attack Pan…then go after me, and I know you don't understand now…but that will be something you will regret!


	10. Bra vs. Vegeta

Oh man, this is not good… Bra didn't know what to do; one minute she and her father were talking, the next the Ginyu Force attacked them, and tricked her father into thinking she wore a tracker to attack him. Now she was standing in the now collapsed hall leading to the Saiyan's wing of the base, facing down her ten year old father, and he had every intention of killing her. She couldn't run away or he would contact Nappa and Raditz and tell them to attack Pan, who had gone with them to bring Nappa to Dr. Tori. The only thing she could do was hold him off until he wore himself out; if that didn't work she would have to find an opening to knock him out. Any ki blasts she used would have to be toned down; any at her top power would easily kill him. Right now it was just a stare down between her and her father, most likely if she didn't make a move soon he would attack first.

Which is what she did; she dug her boot into the rubble she was standing on and lunged at him, prepared to make her first move a shot at his stomach. But he saw through her and jumped into the air and delivered a punch right on the top of her head. Ignoring the pain shooting through her head and the blackness that blotted her vision she managed to block his next attack to her chest and got a kick in to his side, sending in into the wall next to them. Not wanting to take advantage of her opponent, especially since this was a weaker version of her father she waited for him to pull himself out. When he did get himself out of the rubble he was clutching the side she had hit, "Look will you please let me explain?" Bra asked hoping she could stop anymore of the fighting.

"I told you to shut up!" Vegeta snapped aiming a punch at her jaw; she caught his fist before it made contact and held it firm.

"You're making a big mistake!" Bra said.

"The only mistake I made was allowing you and your partner into my group" Vegeta said managing to punch her with his other hand; she flew into the rubble and winced as she landed on sharp pieces of metal.

Ugh, there's just no reasoning with him…he won't stop fighting until he beats me…I know my dad…he would never kill a female much less a kid…I mean he's a kid right now right? she thought picking herself off the floor to face her father once again. She could feel his energy rise and readied herself for whatever he was coming at her with next, then he vanished from her sight. He's moving fast, where did he go… in mid thought pain shot through her back as her father rammed his elbow into her back; before she could turn to return his attack he appeared in front of her and landed a punch to her stomach, just as she went flying he hammered her sending her right into the floor making a hole. Bra dug herself out and looked through the hole she had made falling into the floor; either her father was going to come down after her, or he would wait to see if she'd come out on her own, then attack the moment he poked her head out.

This can't go on; he's better then I thought, looks like I've miss judged how powerful he was at this age. Okay no more playing it easy for him, I have to stop this soon before something really bad happens Bra braced herself and flew out of the hole; just as she did ki rained down from where her father hovered in the air, she dodged everyone of his blasts and shot up head butting him in the stomach, then delivered a round house kick in the same spot sending him into the floor. He was covered by the debris; but she knew she hadn't hit him hard enough to hurt him, he could attack if he wanted to and she was going know where near that spot unless she was sure he wasn't playing possum. Just as she suspected he shot out of the rubble and sent a blast at her.

"Koruse!" She screamed using one of her defense spells making a horizontal wave with her hand, red energy came forth from her hand as she waved it and widened into a shied. His blast bounce off the shied and shot back right at him, the blast scraped his arm but didn't damage him.

"You are quite talented in Saiyan Spell Casting" Vegeta said ignoring his bleeding arm, "To use that you are defiantly of Saiyan blood, which further dishonors you for taking the side of an enemy of our race" he said.

"How many times do I have to tell you Ginyu is lying to you!" Bra yelled still hoping to sink the truth into her fathers head.

"That's enough talk!" Vegeta charged at her.

That's it! This ends here!

That moment went in slow motion as she charged right back at him; surprised at her sudden attack he went to punch, Bra sped up and appeared in back of him. Before he could even turn around to defend himself she landed a blow to the back of his head hard enough to send him crashing into the floor…he was knocked out. Bra floated down onto the floor and let out a breath; despite their difference in power her father managed to scuff her up quite a bit, she was actually sweating. Running over to him she took a look to see if she had hurt him bad; he had scraps and a few bleeding cuts from when she punched him into the floor, there were tears and rips all over his spandex suit and more then a few holes in his armor from her fist going through it. Aside from that he had dirt all over him from continually being sent into the floor. He wasn't hurt badly to the point of death, but he would have one nasty headache when he woke up, that and he's be pretty sore for a while.

She really hadn't wanted to do that, she really didn't but even if he didn't kill her he would have done something he would regret. Despite all this she wasn't to proud of herself, she would always get upset when her father would come home all blood from a sparring match, and here she was doing something similar to that. Shaking her head she went to reach for her father's scouter that he carried in his armor; she could beat herself up later about this, meanwhile she had to contact Pan and carry her father to his room, she couldn't leave him on the floor like this.

888

"Its good to see you back from your mission Nappa" Tori said removing his gloves from his hands "I must say you got pretty banged up, maybe you should think of training before your missions just to give yourself more of an edge?" Tori said putting his equipment away, Nappa smirked.

"Ah don't worry about me, I'd like to see anyone mess with me" Nappa said flexing his arms.

"Heh, looks like the people of that planet messed with you, and you got the scraps to prove it!" Raditz said snickering as he did.

"I'd like to have seen you do any better" Nappa said putting his armor back on.

"Forget it, ever since Vegeta damaged that planet on our last mission three weeks ago we haven't gotten one. We did lose a lot of payment because of it" Raditz said sounding annoyed, "He gets way to aggressive…"

"I'm sure you guys will get another mission soon" Pan said.

"Yes well when you do I'd advice Nappa to stay behind if it's anytime soon, His injuries aren't bad but not serious enough for the Healing Chamber" Tori said.

"I don't see why you don't just let him in there" Raditz said leaning on the wall.

"Because it takes a lot of healing materials for each use, do you know how hard it is to get those materials?" Tori asked.

"Yah, yah…" Raditz waved him off, Tori just sighed…kids these days. A beep coming from Raditz got everyone's attention; with a puzzled look on his face Raditz reached into his armor and pulled out his green scouter, putting it on he pressed the button to open the transmitter "Who is this?" he asked.

Raditz? It's Bra, listen sorry if I interrupted something but I need to talk to Pan. Bra said, her voice coming in clear through the transmitter.

"Oh sure, hey Pan, Bra wants to talk to you" Raditz said taking the scouter off and handing it to her.

Not sure how to really work the device she mimicked what she saw her uncle do "Hello? Bra what is it?" Pan said, wondering why she was her friend was calling, she hoped nothing was wrong.

Pan? Good listen, I can't really say anything over the scouter but look, I need you to get over here fast. I'll explain when you get here.

"Um…sure where are you?" Pan asked.

In my dad's room Bra said

"Okay I'll be there in a minute" Pan said clicking the scouter off "Sorry guys but Bra wants me to get back to the room" Pan said handing the scouter back to Raditz and heading to the door.

"What is something wrong?" Raditz asked

"Oh no, Bra just said that Vegeta found the huge mess I left in the room, she says he's having a fit" Pan lied, Raditz rolled his eyes.

"Jeez he is such a neat freak…"

"At least he cleans his room" Tori said glaring at the Saiyan teenager "Once when I went down to your room when you were running a high fever, that room of yours looked like a war was fought in it!" Tori scolded.

"Aw doc…" Raditz wined.

"I'll be going now, see you all back at the room" Pan said, her words went un heard by the now bickering doctor and Saiyan teen, Nappa however waved her off but didn't bother to look at her. Closing the door she walked to the elevator Jeez, Nappa is real friendly… she thought as she got into the elevator and pressed the button to sub level two.

888

Bra picked up her unconscious father; she wrapped his arm around her neck and began walking to the Saiyan's wing of the base, for her being only five and carrying a boy of ten years old, he was rather light and easy to get to his room. She didn't return the scouter, when he woke up he would naturally call Nappa and Raditz and then she and Pan would be caught more early. Hopefully her father would not wake up until she and Pan left. I hope Pan doesn't get the wrong idea when she gets here, the hallway looks like a bomb hit it… aside from that she had to figure out what she was going to do from here; the hall way was a mess, her father would defiantly attack her if he woke up before Pan got back, and how was she ever going to get her father to let her explain that this was all a misunderstanding?

Everything had completely fallen apart in the worst possible way at the worst possible time. She couldn't very well leave this time zone; the Time Machine didn't have enough power yet, and she didn't feel right leaving and having her ten year old father think that she had betrayed him, even if he wouldn't meet her until he was with her mother and she was born, it just didn't sit right with her. She got to the door of his room and opened it; careful not to wake him she placed him on his bed, then she sat down on a near by chair to wait for Pan, and to think of a plan of what to do next…

888

The elevator finally got to her floor and Pan stepped out; she was quickly alerted to something wrong, she saw the stair way was blocked off by collapsed wall, as if something had been thrown forcibly into it. Fearing the worst she ran to the door leading to the Saiyan's wing, and found the door completely blown apart along with half the hallway in front of it. Melted metal and concrete littered and blocked the way; digging her way through and more worried for her friend and her father more then ever she ran the rest of the way to Vegeta's room, jumping over a rather large hole in the floor she got to Vegeta's room and opened the door. There she found a rather ragged out Bra sitting in a chair, and an even further ragged out Vegeta sleeping on his bed. "Bra what happened? Did someone attack you? Is Vegeta okay? Are you okay? We better get you both to Tori's office" Pan said all in one breath. The raven haired quarter Saiyan didn't get a response from her friend, who continued to stare at the floor, her bangs hiding her eyes from view.

"Ginyu…" Bra whispered.

"What?" Pan asked not able to hear her friend's voice.

"Its all Ginyu's fault" Bra looked up at her friend, a forlorn look dulled her normally shining blue eyes.

"Bra…what in the world happened?" Pan was really starting to worry; Bra never gave anyone such a sad look unless she was really upset. Before she could answer Vegeta began to stir, he was waking up!

"Pan come on! We can't be here when he wakes up!" Bra said whispering rather fast and grabbed Pan, dragging her out the door to the elevator.

"But why?" Pan asked looking back to the room.

"I'll explain when we get out of here, now come on!" with that she dragged Pan into the elevator and pressed the button for the Main Level.

Unknown to her in her haste to leave before he woke up; the chain keeping her locket around her neck broke…and fell on the floor of Vegeta's bed room…

888

His head was killing him; on top of that his whole body felt sore, his muscles felt like they were made from rubber. Where was he? And what happened that he was in this condition? Opening his eyes he shut them quickly as the light made his eyes burn and his headache even worst; allowing the spinning in his head to clear he opened his eyes again and blinked to clear the fog from his vision. He was in his room on his bed; he could tell that his armor was broken beyond repair and that there were more then a few rips in his suit, he could feel the stinging from the cuts all over him. Closing his eyes he tried to remember what had happened before now; Nappa had arrived back, he Raditz and that girl named Pan walked Nappa to Tori's office, he and that girl Bra were on their way to his room.

That was it! Now he remembered! He and Bra were walking to his room and the Ginyu Force attacked them!

Vegeta managed to pull himself up into a sitting position on his bed, leaning onto the wall. That Bra girl was wearing a tracker! She helped the Ginyu Force attack him; she was a spy for Freiza all along just as he thought. He had to call Nappa and Raditz; he reached into his armor and found nothing, that girl must have taken it to give her and her partner more time to get away. Damn it! Ignoring the pain and spinning in his head he got off the bed and walked out of the room heading to the elevator, he couldn't contact Raditz and Nappa by scouter so he would have to go to them. The images of those girls flashed through her mind; he was just starting to think that he could trust them, that unlike the others before them they weren't trying to get in his group just to get protection, or to try and get into the higher ups good books. They had tricked him; he should have never given them a chance when he met them, he should have walked off and left them to fend for themselves.

Getting into the elevator he pressed the button and leaned onto the wall; in a way he blamed only himself for what happened, he remembered when he first came to this place at five years of age. At the time he thought he was the only living Saiyan left, until Raditz and Nappa were brought into the room. Even with others of his own kind there were more experienced and powerful fighters who would more then often attack him…and he would either be force to fight or run. Fighting always lead to being severely injured, and being left even more defenseless then before. It was when he was attacked a month after coming that he found that Dr. Tori had survived, he had been reassigned to Freiza's ship. Since then Tori seemed to take it upon himself to become sort of like a guardian to him, scolding him for doing dangerous things, in fact Tori did that a lot to Raditz as well.

When he first met those two girls it reminded him of when he first came to this hell hole, and like himself their planet had been destroyed along with any relatives they had. He knew better then most how this place could be, he was often targeted for attack in the past due to being the youngest fighter in Freiza's army. He was until those girls came along; living in this place was a constant fight to live, you had to fight to keep your right to live. Fight or die, the weak die and the strong survive in this place, that was silent law around here. Strong prayed upon the weak and the weak either got stronger or died within a week's time or less. And those girls being Saiyan's, he just couldn't bring himself to just leave them…and this is were his sympathy got him…again. He cursed himself for ever getting the impression of the blue haired girl reminding him of Yasai, he felt like he had dishonored her memory by ever thinking that that traitor acted like her.

The elevator stopped and he got off; oddly enough the Medical Wing was empty and quite, as he walked down the hall to Tori's hall he began to plan what should be done about those two girls. Getting to the door he heard Raditz and Tori having another argument, he knocked on the door. "Who's there?" Tori's voice came from inside.

"It's me" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta? What are you doing here? Bra just asked Pan to come down to your room, something about her making a…" Tori stopped in mid sentence when he saw him "Vegeta what happened?" Tori said concerned, Raditz looked from his spot on the chair to see what Tori was talking about.

"Vegeta! You look like hell, who did this to you?" Raditz asked, Nappa looked a little shocked.

"It was those two girls" Vegeta said as he walked in, Tori went to get a pair of examination gloves.

"Pan and Bra? But they haven't done anything to make us think they were untrustworthy…"

"Until now…" Vegeta said as Tori began looking at his injuries.

"But Pan just left not too long ago, she said that you were angry about a mess she left in your room" Nappa said.

"There's more then a mess down there right now Nappa!" Vegeta said glaring at him "That girl Bra was wearing a tracker! She's been spying for Freiza all this time, the Ginyu Force attack me when we were on our way to my room" Vegeta explained wincing as Tori cleaned his wounds.

"Crap…are you sure?" Raditz asked, frankly he had started trusting those two girls a few days after he met them, Vegeta always told him that his trust would get him killed one of these days. He had started to even feel a kind of connection with the girl named Pan.

"I found the tracker on her cloths Raditz!" Vegeta snapped.

"Something doesn't feel right…" Raditz said, those girls just didn't seem like the type to back stab somebody…but then again he had only know them a few days…

"I agree…something doesn't seem right to me either about this" Tori said who was wrapping gauze around Vegeta's arm "I mean if she really wanted you dead why would she save you from Kiwi?" Tori asked.

"She set me up!"

"All I'm saying is you should really think about it…did you let her explain anything?" Tori asked; he knew Vegeta was a very distrusting person, and for all the right reasons. However there were some people who could be trusted and Tori felt that those two girls were some of them. Tori had seen many new teammates of Vegeta simply try to befriend him for protection from the higher ranks fighters, or try to attack and beat him to gain more power. Because of that Vegeta stopped allowing new people into his team and stuck around Nappa and Raditz and himself, which was why he was rather surprised when Vegeta came in followed by those two girls. Vegeta must have seen something in them to allow them into the group, perhaps he saw himself in those girls.

"I attacked her that's what I did!" Vegeta said.

"And when you were fighting her…did she deliberately try to hurt you?" Tori asked putting the gauze away.

"She did nothing but dodge! She put a few hits in, and she wouldn't shut up, the next thing I knew I was in my room with my head pounding" Vegeta said getting off the examination table.

"Now if she really was in league with Freiza and the Ginyu Force…wouldn't she kill you while you were knocked out? Instead of bring you to your room?" Tori asked looking the boy in the eye. Vegeta was at a loss for words; it would have made more sense for her to have killed him then, but still the suspension still floated in his mind, too many years of having do this kind of thing had taken their toll on him of ever really trusting anyone outside the small group that was gathered in the room.

"Hey Tori…Vegeta has a point I mean…she could be trying to trick us, I mean sure I just got back and just met them…but Vegeta is right how can we trust them?" Nappa said, like Vegeta he had seen many things that lead him to be un trusting himself, however Nappa was much older then Vegeta, there for Nappa had seen much worst then the ten year old prince. It was something that was helping to feed the fire; Tori hoped that one day Vegeta would get out of this nightmarish place some how, and if he ever did Vegeta could not live in suspension of everyone and everything around him. It was a small and near un seeable hope that Tori kept to himself, the young boy had become sort of like a son to him, he and Raditz. He knew he was playing a slightly dangerous game with trying to get Vegeta to trust anyone; there was always the risk of what Vegeta always looked out for, someone looking to kill him.

"Before we do anything, I would suggest that we find those two and get them to tell their side of the story!" Tori said "What is the point of getting rid of someone without them telling their side of the story?"

"But where are they?" Raditz asked.

"I was knocked out…I have no idea where they are" Vegeta said.

"I saw the girl named Bra walk with Vegeta back to the room, and you know that other girl came with me and Raditz down here" Nappa said.

"Find the girls and then we will figure out what to do from there" Tori said; the three nodded and headed out the door, the doctor didn't really know what to do…he just hoped that for Vegeta's sake that the girls had not actually tried to kill him.

888

Bra sat on the rocky ledge of the hill; after leaving her fathers room they had run right out of the base, outside where the metal building that took up much of the medium sized planet could be seen at a distance. The planet actually looked more like a rather large asteroid as she looked out at the scenery; all she saw was rock, rock and more rock. No trees or grass or flowers were anywhere around were she sat or even further out in the distance; the ground was just dusty barren rock that no kind of plant life could not possible live, there was a rather light breeze blowing, making the dust from the ground whirl about. The atmosphere of the planet seemed similar to that of earth; the air was breathable so she nor Pan who sat next to her didn't need suits to breath. She could look up at the sky and see thousands of stars that looked close enough for her to touch, she could see a few colored dots among the darkness, likely other planets of this current system. Sadly there was no sun in sight, no moon either…that was probably a good thing since her father and his friend still had their tails…

Dad… she felt her stomach twist; she had told Pan everything of what happened, about Ginyu attacking and tricking her father, how she had to fight her own father in combat where his goal was to kill her. Despite the fact that her father didn't know who she really was, or that he had been tricked she couldn't help but feel terrible about what she had done, weather or not he would have killed her or not. She knew she hadn't hurt him badly but it was the fact that for the first time in her life she had been forced to fight for her life, and her opponent happened to be her father.

"Hey Bra?" Pan called; from the way the blue haired girl explained everything to her she felt she should leave her alone, after all Bra and her father in their real time zone were near inseparable, and even thought the Vegeta she had fought a few minutes ago wasn't the one she knew, it was easy to see that Bra was quite upset. Still they couldn't just sit here, "Bra? Hey what are we going to do?" she asked.

"I have no idea…" was the muffed reply.

"Well…we can't just sit here…"

"Well we sure and heck can't return to our own time period!" this time Bra sounded more upset "The Time Machine is out of power, it takes a pretty long time for it to power up for another trip! That won't be for at least three weeks!" Bra was nearing the yelling zone "We can't go back, we have no place to go, my father thinks I want him dead, and were stuck here for three weeks on a rock and its obvious that my father is going to come after us"

"Well we can't just sit…"

"Pan…could you just leave me alone for a while?" the blue haired girl said nothing more, she curled her legs up and layed her head on her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs. Not wanting to further upset her friend Pan decided she would try talking to her later…when she calmed down a bit.

888

"No where…we looked everywhere and nothing…" Vegeta said walking into his bedroom and plopping down on his bed Raditz walked in after him.

"Yah…not only are girls hard to find…but their hard to keep track off!" Raditz joked; Vegeta threw him a look and laid down on his bed he let his right leg hang over the side, putting his arms behind his head he began to tick off the places they had looked and places they had yet to search for the two missing girls. Nappa felt that he should back track and search the areas over again, just to see if they might go in them.

We looked in the Drill Room…or what's left of the Drill Room, we looked in the Docking Bays, we snuck into the kitchen and they weren't there either…we looked on every floor of the base. Where are they? They couldn't have disappeared…

"Hey Vegeta?" Raditz called, thrown from his thoughts he looked over at the second class fighter who was looking at something in his hand.

"What?"

"Your mom's locket is on the floor here…" Raditz said, he held the silver locket in his hands.

"That's weird; I haven't taken it out today…" Vegeta said taking the locket, strange it looked older then normal…

"You really shouldn't be so careless with stuff like that…" Raditz lectured.

"Yah, yah…I wonder why it looks so worn thought" Vegeta said walking over to the drawer he kept it in.

"Well duh! You've had the thing since you were what? Two years old? I think it would have seen at least some wear and tear after eight years in your care!" Raditz joked looking over at the prince "Hey Vegeta what's wrong?" Raditz asked, Vegeta was just standing there looking into the drawer "Hey? Are you going to put it away or not?" Raditz said finally breaking Vegeta out of the trance he was in.

"It's already here…" Vegeta said.

"Yah, its in your hand. Now put it away so we can start looking for the girls again…"

"No I mean…" Vegeta turned around and held out both his hands…each holding identical silver lockets, one holding an older looking one, the other holding a locket that still looked quite new.

"What the hell?" Raditz said in a shocked voice; they both looked the same, same metal, same shape, they both had the Royal Family Crest in bordered with the Royal Family Coat of Arms. However the older looking one had a broken silver chain on it, the other just had a piece of thick string. "The last time I checked you only had one"

"I did have only one…" Vegeta said putting the locket he had just taken out back into the drawer, then turned to look at the one in his hand. "Where did it come from?" Vegeta asked himself out loud.

"Maybe it belongs to one of the girls? I mean your mom bought the thing right? Maybe their dads came to their planet on a visit and gave one of the girl's moms the locket?" Raditz guessed, I mean that could be the only thing right? Jewelry was a big think with Saiyan girls, there was no way that that could be the same locket.

"No impossible, my mom got this locket custom made. That means the locket was made special by my mother directions, this is a one of a kind locket" Vegeta explained.

"The how can there be two of them?" Raditz asked.

"I don't know" Vegeta said trying to open the locket, there were spots for pictures in the one he had, maybe this one had pictures that could answer all these questions.

Knock, knock

Both boys looked up to the door; Raditz curiously went over to the door while Vegeta stuck the locket in his armor, he got into a defense stance in case there was an enemy behind the door. Seeing Vegeta was ready for the worst he called to whoever was outside the door "Who is it?" Raditz asked.

"It's Nappa" came a voice…it didn't sound right…

There was no leaving the person out there, if they didn't open the door they would just barge right in and break the door right off the wall. Raditz nodded at Vegeta who returned it, bracing for whatever might happen Raditz opened the door. He was rammed right into the wall as something rocketed into the room right at Vegeta, then he felt something slam right into his stomach knocking the wind out of him. He doubled over wrapping his arms around his abused abdomen, coughing up blood he looked up to see who his attacker was, and saw Dadoria's wicked looking face looking down at him, a smirk present on his face. He looked over to find Vegeta pinned to the wall by Zarbon who had him by the neck. "Well, well Zarbon…looks like their little girl friends aren't here" Dadoria said looking over at the green haired fighter.

"Yes too bad…I was hoping to get a chance to fight them" Zarbon said not taking his eyes off his current victim "Well Vegeta, where are they?" Zarbon asked.

".hell" was Vegeta's response; it got him set slamming into the floor with Zarbon's foot crashing down into his stomach, he screamed in pain before coughing up blood.

"Look we're trying to be nice here, you little brats have cause a lot of trouble as of late. Those two girls are in just as much trouble, if you tell us where they are Freiza might just cut off some of the punishment he has planned for you" Dadoria said.

"Forget it, we don't sell out our allies!" the out burst from Raditz had Dadoria landing a punch to his jaw, sending him flying into the wall. But the pink mutant didn't stop there; he walked over and picked him up by his hair and punched him in the stomach and landed another blow to his jaw, then allowed him to fall to the floor curled up in pain. His whole body was screaming in pain, he didn't think he could move much less stand up.

"Raditz!" Zarbon tightened his grip on Vegeta's neck to quite him; the prince could feel the blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"Come now, we can do this the easy way…or the painful way" Zarbon said tightening his grip further to where Vegeta could barley breath. Vegeta had to think of something fast before he and Raditz were beaten bloody; he had only one option and he had to use it quick.

"RADITZ! RUN! GO NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" Vegeta yelled as best he could with Zarbon practically choking him.

"WHAT! ARE YOU NUTS! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU HERE!" Raditz yelled back.

"LOOK, YOU HAVE TO GET HELP! FIND NAPPA AND LOOK FOR THE GIRLS!" Vegeta yelled; at the moment Raditz was the only one of them that wasn't being held in place, there was no way he could break free of Zarbon's grip. He had been in this position before and all it got him was Zarbon beating him further, and he needed to have as few injuries as possible. He knew what was going to happen when Raditz ran and got away, and he needed all the strength he could to endure what laid ahead until Raditz and Nappa got back with the girls.

"BUT VEGETA!"

"DAMN IT RADITZ! WHILE YOU CAN RUN!" Vegeta yelled; Zarbon, sick of hearing the boys yelling match sent his foot into the wall, crushing Vegeta's tail. Scream would not define the sound Vegeta made as he felt white hot fire burn from the spot Zarbon had his foot right up to where his spin connected with his skull. He felt his strength drain from him like a bleeding wound, he swore that Zarbon's blow must have broken at least one bone in his tail, he wouldn't be able to walk for hours even if no bones were broken. Through the fog of pain in his eyes he saw Raditz still on the floor with a look of horror on his face, "Raditz…Raditz go! It makes no…sense for both of us…to be caught!" he was starting to have more trouble breathing with Zarbon's grip on his throat, his lungs were starting to burn and he was feeling light headed.

"VEGETA YOU BETTER BE ALIVE WHEN I GET BACK!" Raditz yelled getting to his feet.

"FORGET ME JUST GO!" Vegeta screamed before Zarbon added more pressure onto his tail, Vegeta let out a strangled scream of agony. Ignoring his teammate's pain and remarkably dodging Dadoria's fist he ran out of the door. Raditz ran pushing the pain in his abdomen and everywhere else aside, he had to get help, he had to get Nappa and the girls if they were ever going to save Vegeta. He knew where Zarbon and Dadoria were going to take the prince, and the better he got the others the sooner they would be able to rescue him from it. He looked behind him and saw Dadoria hot on his trail; with everything he had he sped down the collapsed hallway and practically flew up the stairs.

He had to get away, he just had to.

Flying up to the main floor he ran down the hall; paying no mind to the other fighters walking down the halls as he shot passed them. He did a double take in a two way hall and sent Dadoria flying into the opposite hall, using this extra time he threw his energy into one last sprint and became a blur to those around him. Skidding into another hall that was empty he ran into an open door and closed it; he huddled in the corner and strained his ears for any sound outside. He hated hiding from an opponent, but there was no way he could take on Dadoria and come out of the fight alive. He stopped breathing as he heard footsteps outside the door, daring to look out of the small creak in the opening of the door he looked out. He saw Dadoria walk by looking for his prey. "Where did that brat go? Damn it I should have brought my scouter" he heard the pink mutant growl, "Damn it! Where is he?" Raditz heard a crash but remained quite. "No matter, we got Vegeta. Catch one and the rest come after him" Dadoria said and walked off. Raditz waited until he could here nothing in the hall before coming out.

He was shaking; he literally felt like water he could hardly stand without his legs shaking, despite what had just happened the rush with his almost apparent death left him feeling slightly giddy. He breathed in and then let it out, he had to calm down and find the others. He would start with the girls; they had checked for them everywhere…except outside the base, and right then Raditz wanted out of this place more then anything! His mind set on his goal he headed to the entrance hall as fast as he could…he had to find Pan and Bra, then he could go after Nappa…time was of the essence he had to hurry!


	11. Mission: Rescue Vegeta!

Raditz looked out into the rocky area as he stepped out of the base; clutching his stomach injury he started out, he had to find Pan and Bra. He reached into his armor for his scouter, if he couldn't see them maybe his scouter could pick up their power levels. He put his scouter on and pressed the button and looked around Damn, nothing…who in their right mind would be out here in the first place, WILLINGLY! he thought; then the scouter came alive and two power levels appeared on the red colored class and they kept rising. He looked at the distance of where the readings were coming from Okay…both power readings are a little ways east of here… "WHOA!" Raditz jumped when the machine exploded into pieces, the remains were still hooked onto his ear but it was burned. "Jeez…the thing must have malfunctioned or something, no way the girl's power readings could be high enough to make the scouter blow up like that" Raditz said looking out to where the scouter picked up the two readings. "Well, I better go see if it's them, better be careful though…no telling who it could be…"

888

I can understand Bra being upset but we can't just sit here, maybe we can some how get Vegeta to understand… Pan thought, she really wasn't too happy about the whole situation either. In their time zone Vegeta had often allowed her to spar with him and Bra; since her grandfather had gone off to train that boy Uub she had know one really to play with or train with. Her father was always getting ready for meetings and played with her when ever he got the time. Goten was more interested in finding a date but did train with her when he had nothing else to do. She learned to bake a few treats from her grandmother Chi Chi, and her mother would spar when she wasn't busy. But the only time she ever had fun anymore was when she was training with her friend Bra, her father liked having his daughter train with him, he even scheduled times to train together during the day. To be frank Pan was rather jealous of her friend but never took it out on her.

"What's that?" surprised by Bra's sudden comment Pan looked towards the direction she was looking, she saw a black dot heading their way at a light speed, whoever it was, was kicking up an awful lot of the gritty dust on the ground. As the figure came closer they became more visible until they could tell who it was by the mass of black hair flying behind them.

"IT'S RADITZ!" Pan screamed, looking at their current situation Raditz must have been looking for them…and knew what happen and was out to capture them.

"Come on lets get out of here!" Bra yelled and jumped off the edge of the cliff with Pan following her lead; the air whipped at her face as she fell to the ground below, the moment her foot touched the ground she was off running, she heard Pan's footsteps behind her as she ran and she was shocked to hear another person's footsteps behind her. She looked behind her and saw Pan right behind her…and saw Raditz behind them as well and running at break neck speed to catch up to them.

"BRA, PAN! STOP!" Raditz screamed he knew they might run after what happened…but he never knew that they could run THAT fast! He had to get them to stop, running was just wasting time and that could mean the end of Vegeta's life.

"NO! IF YOU CATCH US YOU'LL ATTACK US!" Pan yelled.

"I WILL NOT ATTACK YOU!" Raditz yelled; hearing the yelling match between Pan and her uncle Bra debated on weather to stop or not, Raditz could attack them for what happened, or then again he might not…she couldn't be sure. She and Pan couldn't keep running forever and she did want to set things right, she would let him talk…but she was going to make it so he couldn't attack just in case. Bra hopped into the air and turned around digging her heel into the ground almost hitting Pan who ran past her; she crossed her arms in front of her and powered up as a bubble of purple light in gulfed her.

"GOLAMOSE!" She threw her hands out as the bubble that surrounded her shot away from her and headed right at Raditz, the bubble closed around him stealing him in. It was another defense spell; it was a bubble of the casters energy that trapped the target inside and left them unable to attack, but the caster could attack the one in it if they like. The spell didn't work if the targets power level was higher then the casters, but she would never tell Raditz that. It seemed like her knowledge in Saiyan Spell Casting was paying off a lot, she floated down to where Raditz stood trying to kick his way out of the bubble. Now that she was closer and saw able to see him well she saw that he was pretty ragged out. "Okay Raditz…why are you here?" Bra asked.

"I need your help!" Raditz said look at the girl from inside the bubble "Its Vegeta, he needs our help!"

"Why? What happened?" Pan asked walking over to stand beside Pan.

"Well a little after you left Tori's office Vegeta came in pretty banged up. We asked what happened and Vegeta told us about Ginyu and finding a tracker on Bra. Tori suggested that we let you explain and we went to find you; after a bit me and Vegeta went to his room to think of where to look next, Nappa decided to re trace our steps. That was when Zarbon and Dadoria attacked us." Raditz saw that he had the girls attention now and continued telling the story "Zarbon pinned Vegeta and Dadoria started pounding me…Vegeta…he told me to run for it…to get away so I could find you two and help him"

"This just went from bad to worst" Pan said looking at Bra.

"Where is Vegeta now?" Bra asked.

"He's…he's probably in the Holding Compound" Raditz said "It's a level in the base that only Freiza's top fighters like Zarbon and Dadoria can get into. The place is equipped with some kind of force field that only lets the strong fighters and weak fighters in, but if a weak fighter tries to get out…lets just say they'll get more then a little shock" Raditz said. "The place is where those who disobey Freiza are sent to rot, most of the time it's just for punishment…others its for life and they don't even bother to remove any dead corpses still in the cells and there are skeletons all over the place" Raditz could feel the skin of his face paling as he remembered the whole thing.

"Can' he just fight his way out of there?" Pan asked.

"No he can't; that place is guarded by Freiza's Super Elite guards who are those that are a few levels lower then Zarbon and Dadoria. If he tried to fight his way out he'd either be killed on the spot or be treated as a punching bag. Also… I don't know what the bars and walls down there are made of, but whatever it is drains your energy away…I was thrown down there for punishment once…the place made me sick, the feeling that the energy draining and the smell of rotting flesh. Vegeta and Nappa tried to get me out but…well lets just say they had to spend nearly a whole day healing in Tori's Healing Chamber" Raditz said.

"Bra, you know more then I do that we have to get Vegeta out of there" Pan said looking at her partner; Bra nodded in agreement, she no longer felt that Raditz might harm them, she held her hands out in front of her and slowly moved them to her sides, as she did the bubble faded and Raditz was free.

"Thanks now come on!" Raditz began running back to the base.

"So how far down is this place?" Pan asked as she and Bra followed.

"It's practically near the bottom of the damn planet; but we can't go there just yet, we need to find Nappa first and I would feel better if Tori was told what's going on, he's not going to like this one bit" Raditz said.

888

He couldn't move; his whole body hurt and on top of that he felt like he had been through a war, considering what he had been through before he was thrown in here he had been in a war. He was just glad that his tail had finally lost feeling in it; Zarbon had rammed his foot on it so many times that either all the bones in it were broken or it had just gone numb. If the bones were broken; then when the others got here they would have to cut it off, with a broken tail there was no way he could walk on his own, he would lose his balance every step and fall on the floor. But then again the same could be said even if it was cut off, at least he wouldn't have something dead dragging around behind him. He didn't like the idea of losing his tail; sure it would grow back after a few weeks and with it gone none of his enemies could use that weakness against him. But it was the meaning behind losing his tail that bothered him; back on Planet Vegeta a Saiyan was de tailed after he had committed a dishonorable act, an act such as dishonoring his or her family, dishonoring their mates family or treason.

He opened his eyes to see the dim lighting that the Holding Compound always had. He was lying on the metal floor; whoever had carried him here didn't even put him on the bed in the corner of the cell. Looking around he saw that he was the only on in this cell, good that meant he didn't have anyone that could cause him problems. Most of the time if you got put in a cell with someone else in this place…they would kill you, also at least he didn't get a cell with a body in it. Deciding that maybe if he went to lay on the bed then nobody would see him, there by no one would bother him, the bed was in a dark corner. He dragged himself to his feet, hissing at the pain screaming through his body he got to his feet, and almost fell to the floor due to the loss of balance that his tail normally gave him. Stumbling as he did he walked to the bed and sat down, he leaned back into the wall and stayed still, hoping that maybe not moving would stop the throbbing in every part of his body.

I wonder if Raditz found the girls yet… He looked over at the bars of the cell that were made of some strange blue metal; he wouldn't even bother trying to bend them open. When Raditz had gotten out of here and Raditz told him how the bars in the Holding Compound were dangerous; he had tried to break the bars and get out, but the bars practically electrocuted him and sent him slamming into the wall, and after the fight with Zarbon and Dadoria he didn't want to be slammed into anything else. What the hell is in my armor? Whatever it is it's poking me he reached into his armor and pulled out the silver locket Now I remember, I put this in my armor before Zarbon and Dadoria came in and attacked us. It seems that there's no damage to it… He toyed with the locket, moving it to one of his hands to the next, looking it over to figure out how it could look so much like his mothers locket.

"I guess the only way to find out anything is to open it" Vegeta said out loud, placing both index fingers to the opening of the locket he easily opened it. What he saw in it did more the startle him. In the locket were two pictures; the picture that was in his own locket with his mother and father, with himself at one months old being held by his mother whom he had never got to know. The other picture on the left side frame was what spooked him; a woman with blue hair, an older woman with blond hair holding flowers, a lavender haired man with an odd animal on his shoulder. Also in the picture was a teenaged boy older the Raditz with lavender hair and blue eyes smiling at whoever was taking the picture. Then there were the two in the picture that really got his mind racing; the last two in the picture was that girl Bra, the other was a man who looked very much like himself, only older.

"What…what hell is going on here…" Vegeta was at a loss at what to really think; it couldn't be Bra's family, the black haired man in the photo looked very much like a Saiyan, he even had the hair style that all Royal Saiyan males were born with. But Bra said her father was killed, and it was ridiculous to even think that some how there was a Saiyan who had identical looks as a Royal Saiyan male. How could Bra have a locket that looked just like his mothers when the locket was custom made, and had a picture of his parents in it, and then the photo with the man resembling him with her in the picture. He was thinking so much his head was starting to spin; he closed the locket and put it back in his armor…when Raditz and the others came to get him he would ask her. He didn't really know what to think and there was no rational explanation to anything about the photos. The only person who could answer those questions was Bra…and he was going to get them.

888

"Alright…everyone ready?" Raditz asked looking at the trio behind him; the two new fighters Bra and Pan and Vegeta's body guard Nappa. They had found Nappa looking around the Docking Bays when they had run back, when they had gone to tell Tori what had happened he had not been very happy, to be frank he was down right frantic. He had wished them all luck in coming back safely with Vegeta in tow, he had the Healing Chambers all set; it was a defiant possibility that all of them might need the use of it when this was over. Raditz wasn't sure where Vegeta was being held down here, there were thousands of cell blocks down here and finding one person was easier said then done. He just hoped that this time around there weren't many people being held down here as when he was here. Prisoners tended to be violent to anyone, even those who were just passing by the cell door; they even attacked fellow prisoners when they somehow got out of the cell.

Ugh…this place is creepy! Raditz wasn't kidding about this place either, I feel sick… to Bra it looked around the cell block before her; it was all made of rusty metal but surprisingly it was holding up well, the floor however seemed to be made of some kind of odds black stone. The bars of the cells were the weirdest, the metal they were made from was tented a light shade of blue.

"Come on, the sooner we get out of here the better" Raditz said and turned to met them all in the eyes "This place is huge I think it would be a good idea if we split up into groups of two" the others nodded in agreement "Alright then, we'll communicate the usual way…who's in what group?" Raditz asked.

"I guess I'll be with Nappa" Pan said.

"Why do I get a brat for a partner?" Nappa asked, before Pan could throw a comment at him Raditz spoke up.

"Nappa you're the only adult in the group, so whoever is your partner is going to be a kid"

"Fine, but I better not have to put up with any wining" Nappa said, Pan bluntly stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay so I guess that leaves me with Bra as my partner" Raditz said as the blue haired girl went to stand by him "If you run into trouble contact the other group for help, if you find Vegeta contact the others right away and try to get Vegeta to a safe place…if you can't move him for whatever reason then I'm afraid your on your own to think of something till the other group gets to where you are" Raditz explained "Everyone got that?" everyone nodded as Nappa put his blue scouter on, Raditz put his on as well. "Alright, good luck guys, lets head out" with that the group split up in search of the missing prince.

This place is depressing…I hope dad's okay… Bra turned to look over at Raditz "Hey Raditz, Nappa sure seemed to not mind you bossing him around like that" Bra said deciding that talking was better then walking around in silent.

"Yah he's like that, he lets Vegeta push him around more then I do though…" Raditz replied as the turned a corner.

"Why?"

"Because Vegeta is the prince, and he's the body guard" Raditz said.

"Yah but you know…I would think that he would get mad at you throwing orders at him" Bra said.

"Yah you would think that right? I think after ten years of taking orders from a kid would do that to a person. I don't think that Vegeta ever told you this, but Nappa is a huge idiot, his skull is thicker then stone" Raditz said dryly, Bra laughed.

"Yah he told me…he said Nappa wouldn't be able to guard someone's slivered hand the day I met him"

"Heh…you know what? He's probably right…" Raditz said with pure humor in his voice and looked around him "You know I sometimes wonder if how me and Vegeta are now, is what my life would be like if my brother hadn't been sent on a mission…" Raditz said, Bra was a little spooked at the sudden mention of his brother. "See Vegeta's younger then me so I wonder if how we act around each other, fighting, arguing, making smart remarks behind the others back…I wonder if how that's how me and my brother wouldn't have been"

"So what's his name?" Bra asked, she had to remember to keep her cover.

"His name is Kakarrot; I only saw him once after he was born because I had to go on a mission, unlike me who got our mothers looks, Kakarrot looked like our father, he even had the same hair" Raditz said "I was upset with him at that time…"

"Why? He was only a newborn how could he make you mad?"

"Two reasons; one our mother died giving birth to him, and second…he was born a third class fighter" Raditz said "Our mother was a second class like me, our dad was a third class. When our mother was pregnant with him I was hoping he would be born an Elite to bring honor to our family…didn't work out that way, and to top it off when I found out mom died…" Raditz visibly clinched his hands into fists "I was just so angry I didn't bother to say in the nursery for longer then two seconds to see him…" Raditz looked at the girl behind him "I have to say I kind of regret it now…when I left the nursery I took off for my mission, later I found out he was went to a planet to purge…"

Bra was a little shocked at Raditz's words; when she had been told about Raditz from Piccolo he had said that the guy didn't care if Kakarrot was killed or not, he just wanted him to join him and the others to purge a planet. Did something happen to make Raditz that ruthless? Bra wouldn't put it behind him; this place would turn a normally nice person into a un caring killer. She had to wonder thought…what would Raditz think to find out what the future held for his brother, to be married with two sons and an only granddaughter. That and have the Saiyan prince married to a human woman with a son and younger daughter, he'd probably never believe it, it was a shock to all the Z fighters when they found out who Trunks father was.

"Jeez this place is bigger then I remember…I can't seem to get a reading where on my scouter…" Raditz said, Bra now noticed breaking from her thoughts that Raditz was messing around with his scouter. The material that the walls were made of must also mess up the reading scouters pick up, his scouter was fine before they came into this place. If that was ruing the scouter working…then they had no connection with Pan and Nappa, but time was a high level thing at them moment they couldn't go back. Pan was with Nappa and she and Pan unknown to everyone were stronger then even Freiza, Bra just hoped that neither her nor Pan's group ran across anything…hostile. She was going to have to relay on her ability to sense power levels to get to Vegeta, but she had to figure out how to do it without Raditz noticing.

She began concentrating to find the ki that belonged to her father; there were more then a few other ki readings coming from the other blocks of this place, more then a few were rather high. As they passed a cell that looked rather battered Bra looked away as she noticed a decaying body in the corner, from the looks of the wall whoever it was was hit with a powerful blast. "Not use to seeing a dead body are you?" Raditz asked who didn't seem too bothered about running across a corpse; she didn't want to know what he had been through to be as…numb to something as death…

There's my dads ki! Its really low, I can tell he was in a bad fight…and lost badly… Bra felt rage boil up but she suppressed it, getting angry wasn't the answer to getting herself and Raditz to the cell, plus it wouldn't make sense to Raditz to see her blow up in anger all of a sudden. They were far off from were Vegeta's cell was, they were going in the right direction so far so there was no need to bring up changing the direction they were going, besides Bra didn't sense any ki signals coming from the hall they were going down. For now she would keep quite…until Raditz went the wrong way, then she would have to talk him into going in the same direction.

888

Pan was more then sickened by the place; almost every cell had a dead body or a decaying on inside it, she wasn't use to seeing death in front of her, and she sure didn't want that right now! Why did she and Nappa have to take this path? The Saiyan in question looked quite calm as if seeing a body was a daily routine, however she did sense him ready for any attacker. She sensed Bra and Raditz heading over to Vegeta's cell but she didn't make any move to change her and Nappa's course. Before they had headed down here Bra had asked that if they decided to split up down here that she let her and whoever she was with find Vegeta. Bra felt that if anyone attacked her and her partner then at least Pan and her partner would be able to jump in and help, finding this a good choice of action Pan had agreed and took to heading to the cell; however she would try not to have them get too close.

All the while they were walking Nappa didn't seem too happy, was being teamed up with a kid that upsetting to him? Vegeta was four at one time so how is getting paired up with a four year old now any different? Maybe because Vegeta was a boy and she was a girl? Or maybe Nappa was actually worried about Vegeta at the moment and it had nothing to do with her? That would make sense, her grandma Chi Chi always looked a bit angry when any of her family was in danger, or there was a sense they were in danger. She just hoped they could get out of here soon…this place was making her feel weak if not a little sick.

"No ones attacked us so far, heh we might just get out of here without having to us the Healing Chambers to heal" Nappa said in a smug tone; at that moment a cell door was completely blasted off the wall, a muscular mutant with scaly red skin came out of the cell, his bushy pink hair was down to his ankles and he was wearing broken armor, he looked pretty battered. The mutant then set his sights on them, his yellow eyes glowing in the dimly lit hall, and then he attacked with a blast that covered the whole hall hitting both Pan and Nappa. A chunk of the wall fell down and landed on Pan, pushing the metal off of her and finding no injuries on her she turned to Nappa, who was on the ground looking hatefully at the mutant that attacked them.

"Nappa" Pan said getting onto her feet "I wish you hadn't said that… "

888

Bra and Raditz had gotten to the hall leading to Vegeta's cell without any attacks; it kind of surprised Bra since how Raditz described it she expected to be attacked not only the moment they entered this place, but every single time they turned a corner, not that she was complaining! When they had gotten to the hall leading to Vegeta she had made the suggestion to turn down another hall, down this hall was the cell her father was in. I hope he isn't too badly injured… just as she thought this she felt her fathers ki signal come from a cell at the very end of the hall, at that moment she forgot that she was not suppose to let Raditz know she could feel where Vegeta was, or that someone could attack her or a trap could be ahead her. She just ran down the hall to the cell with Raditz yelling something she didn't bother to listen to, all that mattered was getting to her father to see if he was okay and not half dead.

She got to the cell and ripped the door of the bars and ran in and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him. He was on the bed in the corner that was shadowed in darkness, sitting up and allowing the wall to keep him sitting up right. His armor was hanging from his body, there was hardly anything left to the upper half of his spandex suit. His hair was a tangled mess full of dirt as was almost every bit of skin exposed that didn't have a cut or blood on it. There was absolutely no place on his body that didn't have some kind of injury, weather it be a bleeding gash, bruise or scrap. Blood was trickling from the corner from his mouth and his tail looked like every bone in it was broken, his neck had a dark and ugly bruise on it, the shape of it clearly showed that someone had been choking him.

All the five years she had known her father she had always saw him as a strong and determined person, a person that no one could ever beat. She was able to read his emotions like a book unlike anyone else that was outside her family, she always felt that her father was unbeatable with the exception of Kakarrot, in her opinion either way she always cheered him on during their sparring matches in the Gravity Room and when they trained in the woods at Kakarrot's house. When transformed he looked unbeatable; an impressive and strong fighter that she admired for his strength, determinations, loyalty to those he cared for such as his family and comrades in battle. To see him like this, battered and defeated was something that she just could not comprehend. Not caring that Raditz was currently running to get to her and would hear her; she screamed her fathers name and practically plowed into his un conscious form, she didn't even notice she had started crying until she found herself sobbing hysterically and holding her father so tightly that it just might have cut off his breathing.

"DAD! DAD WAKE UP PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD! YOU CAN'T BE DEAD WE NEED YOU PLEASE WAKE UP!" That was what Raditz heard Bra screamed as he finally got to the cell, and found the girl crying and hugging his partner for the past five years in a near death lock. Not only was the sight of seeing Vegeta such a state a shock, but that he was unnerved about the hysterical female clinging to the prince had called Vegeta "Dad" for some reason. Did she see Vegeta as a father figure? In this hell hole it was normal but slightly rare that others would see other fighters teamed with them as family, after all he and Vegeta had sort of like a brother relationship, Tori saw him and Vegeta as his own sons. Deciding to step in to keep the girl from choking the prince with the grip she had on him he walked over to her.

"Hey Bra, its okay…come on now he isn't dead…" the moment he spoke Bra looked up from her sobbing to turn to Raditz with tear filled puffy eyes, before breaking down again and grabbing him continuing to cry. Raditz was at a lost of how to approach this; he was a fighter for crying out loud! He had never had any contact with females since Planet Vegeta was destroyed; he wasn't good with this emotional crap! From his spot trying to calm the girl down he saw Vegeta stir from his place on the bed, "Look he's not dead, see he's moving" Raditz said pointing to Vegeta. At that point Bra practically threw him to the floor to run over to Vegeta.

"DAD! DAD PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES! SAY SOMETHING! AN INSULT AND CURSE! ANYTHING!" Vegeta stirred again and this time opened his eyes, they were fogged and unfocused to anything around him, as if he was half asleep.

"Y…Yasai?" was all he mumbled before falling un conscious again. Bra was brought out from her hysteretic mood from the name he had just called her.

Yasai? Who's Yasai?

"Hey Bra? Come on we should get out of here…before someone comes…we have to find Nappa and Pan because my scouter won't work…" Raditz said; almost as soon as he got done speaking a loud bang was heard, when Bra and Raditz ran out of the cell to see what was going on the wall down the hall broke apart violently. From the hole in the wall came a red skinned mutant with light pink hair and broken armor, Pan and Nappa shot out after it and began attacking.

"I don't think we need to go looking for them…" Bra said starring at the brawl before her; Pan was doing more of the work then Nappa for obvious reasons, Pan was much faster then the muscular Nappa.

"Bra! Quick grab Vegeta, I'll help the others with this guy and then we can get out of here!" Raditz said in a dead serious tone of voice; Bra didn't bother to nod or anything, she ran right in and grabbed her father carrying him out of the cell, when she did she saw Raditz joining in the fight.

I can't just sit here watching them to fight…I have to do something gently she placed Vegeta on the floor and then turned her sights to the soon to be beaten mutant, she shot from her place to the floor into the air and rammed her foot right into the back of the mutants head. Raditz, Nappa and Pan looked to find Bra as the one to get the shot in. Raditz seening this as a moment for them to make a break for it ran and snatched up Vegeta.

"COME ON LETS GO!" With that they were running down the hall…with there mutant friend behind them, tired of this fight Nappa powered up and shot a fatal blast at the mutant, vaporizing him to ashes.

ATTENTION, ATTENTION! ALL ELITE PERSONEL TO THE HOLDING COMPOUND! The intercom nearly screamed.

"Damn it! Freiza must have gotten a silent alarm or something put in down here!" Raditz yelled; when they had found Vegeta he felt that they would get out of here without much trouble. Now they had the now dead mutant attacking Pan and Nappa and breaking down a wall, and now they had tripped an alarm or something.

"So much for getting out of here un injured!" Pan said making her thoughts clear on the situation at hand.

"Ugh…where the hell am I?" a half conscious Vegeta asked, he was currently being carried by Raditz over his right shoulder.

"Hey Vegeta, sorry but now is a really bad time to talk" Raditz said in so much of a rush Vegeta probably hadn't understood a word he said. With their ears ringing from the intercom repeating the announcement, they continued to run to the exit and hopefully get out of here without running into anyone. A pair of green and pink blurs from the corner of her eye made her stop dead in her tracks and dragged Raditz away into a near by closet. Pan saw Bra do this and mimicked her by grabbing Nappa and dragged him into the now cramped closet. "Bra! What the hell did you do that for? Are you out of your damn memrp" Before Raditz could finish his ranting Bra clamped her hand onto his mouth to shut him up. Finding it better to face disastrous results upon not keeping quite, both Nappa and Pan didn't make a sound.

"My head…" Vegeta grunted at the worst possible time as Zarbon and Dadoria made their appearance as they walked down the hall.

"Shhhh! Vegeta shut up!" Raditz snapped harshly and loudly, Bra elbowed him in the ribs.

"If either of you don't be quite all of us will be dead!" Bra said harshly.

"Tell that to blabber mouth here!"

"I said be…" as Bra was about to finish the closet door opened, in the silhouette of the dim light Zarbon and Dadoria stood. Bra's mind went blank.


	12. Reviling Truths

There they were; a teenaged Saiyan boy, two girls with Saiyan blood, a full grown Saiyan male and a ten year old Saiyan boy who was dead to the world…in a closet staring into the eyes of the current universe most deadly fighters. Normally Bra was the first one in this kind of situation to make the first move, this time Pan felt that this was no time to wait on anyone to make the first move. She powered up and blasted them both giving them a chance to get out of the closet and into the hall. "Why you little brat!" Zarbon yelled.

"Looks like we get another fight today Zarbon, Vegeta was a real push over…" Dadoria said who noticed that the said prince was with them.

Their going to pay for what they did to him! Bra thought furiously; Raditz made the first move and lunged at Zarbon.

"RADITZ ARE YOU INSANE GET BACK HERE!" Nappa yelled surprising everyone at his out burst; before Raditz could even land a blow he was sent flying back right through a wall and into the next one behind it.

"RADITZ!" Pan ran from the group to go to her uncle's side.

"Raditz are you alright!" Pan kneeled down to her uncle who was on his back on the floor clutching his stomach in agony, there was a hole punched right through his armor and to Pan's horror there was blood on the sides of the ruined armor. "BRA! NAPPA! RADITZ IS HURT BAD WE NEED TO GET HIM TO THE HEALING CHAMBER FAST!" Pan screamed on the verge of tears, Bra looked away from the scene to face the one who hurt Raditz with a rage filled look; Zarbon's glove had blood on it and seemed pleased with himself.

"Heh, that runt never did put up much of a fight" Zarbon said sounding a little bored.

"Why you…JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Pan screamed.

"Why, you executioners of course. I'm surprised you two little brats are still alive, Captain Ginyu said that that tracker he planted on you would have the Saiyan's get rid of you two" Zarbon said in a smart and smooth manner.

"So it was a trap!" Bra yelled as the news shocked everyone in the room, mostly Nappa who at the time still thought the girls were not to be trusted.

"Yes, but none of you will be surviving this trap" Zarbon said eyeing the groaning Raditz.

"You…you" Pan shot out from her place by Raditz in a rage and headed right at Zarbon "YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO RADITZ!" just like her uncle she was sent flying back by Zarbon's fist, only landing in front of Bra, Nappa and the un conscious Vegeta and leaving a dent in the floor.

"PAN! Pan are you alright?" Bra asked seeing that there was a dent in her armor instead of the hole in Raditz.

"I'm fine…I got the wind knocked out of me that's all" Pan said standing up.

"Heh, heh soon none of you will be fine when we get through with you" Dadoria said stepping over to stand in front of Zarbon.

"Oh yah? You two will be the ones who won't be fine soon enough!" Bra raged; she had a plan, but it could jeopardize her and Pan, it meant using enough energy to knock both of them out. The problem was that none of them listing Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz had that kind of power other then she and Pan, it would be no surprise if she went through with the plan and then get a bunch of questions thrown at her. However even if that jeopardized their situation Bra was willing to hide out from her father and his teammates, and she was willing to do so still if it meant that they could all get out of here with the few injured they had. She began to power up and brought her hands to the back of her.

"Bra? What are you?" Pan asked; rubble moving in the background along with a grunt signaled that Raditz had picked himself off the floor.

"Pan, listen to me closely, make sure that everyone is out of the way!" Bra said looking over her shoulder at Pan as she continued powering up; understanding what her friend was about to do Pan got up and ran to Nappa, she grabbed his hand and just as fast picked up Vegeta and headed over to Raditz ignoring Nappa's yelling, she put Vegeta into Nappa's arms and then raised a shield of energy.

"Alright Bra whenever your ready!" Pan screamed.

"What the heck is going on?" Raditz grunted looking through the walls of the orange energy shield.

Okay it's now or never! Bra pulsed the last bit of energy into her hands and shot them out in front of her to target the two mutants in front of her "GALIC GUN FIRE!" Bra screamed as a blast of purple and white energy shot front her hands and right into the pair, completely filling the hall with energy.

"What the hell?" Raditz yelled through the roar of the blast and covered his eyes from the light, if he didn't know any better…that attack Bra had used was Vegeta's attack.

"Ugh" Vegeta fought the spinning in his head after waking up to look in the direction of the noise Who's screaming…what's going on here? through the fog in his eyes he was able to make out three shapes in front of him, there was another shape in front of them far off that was admitting purple light. Who is that? Is that Bra? It can't be…can it

"Vegeta?" a voice echoed as one of the shapes came close, he recognized it barley as Pan "Vegeta hang on a little longer we're having…a little problem" he heard her say.

"It would have been better if he had just stayed knocked out!" Raditz voice came.

"Be quite! And don't move too much your injured and bleeding!" Pan's figure turned to the one that was Raditz's…who through Vegeta's clouded vision looked like a big black shadow.

"Why don't you all be quite!" he heard Nappa yelled as the purple light vanished and the shape that had been in front of it came closer to them, the figure had a blue blob on top of it, it had to be Bra.

"Is everyone alright?" Bra asked.

"Yah, Vegeta's awake but I think he's a little zoned out" Pan said.

"What the hell was that just now!" Raditz blurted out.

"I'll explain later! Right now you and Vegeta need to be healed NOW!" Vegeta felt himself being grabbed by the shoulder and lifted off the floor "Vegeta, do you think you can walk if I help you?" she asked, a grunt was all he could manage at the moment, his throat felt dry.

"I don't think he can even understand what your saying" Raditz said.

"Oh come on, leave him alone will you?" Pan said moving over to grab Raditz who almost fell down backwards "You can't walk yourself, I'm helping you" Pan said wrapping his arm around her neck.

"But…"

"No buts!" Pan snapped shutting Raditz up.

"Oh brother…" Vegeta heard Bra sigh and he soon felt himself being moved before blackness took his sight over again…

888

"Well, both of them have nasty injuries, Raditz has a pretty bad bruise on his abdomen that is bleeding but not too badly" Tori said telling Bra, Pan and Nappa the heath of the two Saiyan's he now currently had in the healing chambers. "Vegeta on the other hand has a number of large bruises and cuts, not to mention a concussion and I'm sure all of you saw the bruise on his throat. And also his tail was severely injured it looked like a building fell on it, only three of the total twenty bones that are in a Saiyan ten year olds tail were fully in tack from the X-ray I took before putting him into the tank" Tori sat down in a chair "I'm just glad they aren't dead, they will be in full heath by the time they get out of the tank, however don't expect them to be up and walking! The tank heals you but it sure doesn't replenish any energy, they will most likely be asleep when we take them out. Vegeta might have a hard time walking, his tail might heal but it will be quite sore when he wakes up" Tori finished

"Good I got worried when he blacked out back there" Bra said relived at the news.

"Oh don't you worry, Vegeta is quite a fast healer. The first thing he'll do when he wakes up is complain about something, believe me he'll be fine" Tori said smiling.

"Defiantly something he got from his old man, healing fast…something I wish I could do…it would get me out of bed from an injury faster to train" Nappa said.

"I wonder how long it will take for this bruise on me to heal…" Pan said lifting up her spandex shirt to show the ugly bruise; Tori only kept two piece spandex suits similar to the ones Vegeta wore, there for Pan was stuck with the two piece blue suit until later, not that she really cared.

"Oh don't worry, here this is some ointment to help speed the healing, you should be a little sore while it heals but others wise nothing serious" Tori said taking a bottle from one of the cabinets and handing it to Pan. Bra looked to the door of the chamber, a green light showed that inside someone was in the process of healing.

So far nobody has asked me about my attack…or about my power level…hopefully nobody will… Bra thought.

"I'm sorry to ask of this but…" Tori started and everyone looked at him "Would anyone…go get some food? I'm sure that after complaining Raditz and Vegeta will be hungry" Tori asked uncomfortably.

"No problem…me and Pan will go" Bra said wanting to get out of there for a while, she was sure that Pan wanted to speak with her.

"Thank you" Tori said and went to open the door for them "I'm sorry to ask this at such a time but…"

"Really it's alright, we'll be back soon" Bra said as she walked out the door with Pan following her. When they were a good distance from the office Pan spoke.

"You don't think anyone will ask about that attack you used?" Pan asked.

"They might…it's my fathers trademark move you know" Bra answered as they neared the elevator.

"Well… maybe your father doesn't know that Galic Gun yet" Pan wondered.

"Impossible…that attack is the trademark of the Saiyan Royal Family, everyone who is a royal Saiyan knows it, my brother learned it when he was nine and dad taught it to me when I was three"

"Why such a long wait for Trunks?" asked Pan.

"My dad wanted him to train in high gravity first; he was going to teach him when Buu showed up"

"Oh"

"One things for sure" Bra said stepping into the elevator "We'll be in for it if they do ask about it…not to mention the amount of power I used in the attack" Bra finished as the elevator door closed.

888

When he woke he didn't open his eyes as he felt water all around him, something was attached to his temples and something was covering his mouth and nose tightly so as not to let any water in. He could tell he had no cloths on, all the pain of his injuries were gone which helped him further to guess where he was; one of the Healing Chamber tanks, he always did like the healing tanks it gave one the feeling of floating in a way. Squinting water filled his vision bothering his eyes but none the less he didn't close them; from the window he saw the other healing tanks and the door leading into the exam room, looking to the side he could see Raditz in the other tank next to him, breathing mask and pulse sensors on his temples. The sound of a door opening made him look over to see Tori coming into the room with towels in his arms, he saw the doctor look his way and he quickly put the towels down on a near by table and turn to him. "Well, well Vegeta I'm surprised to see you awake" Tori said walking over to the control panel connected with the tank he was in.

He watched the doctor pressing numerous buttons on the panel, before the water changed from its light green color to a regular clear color that water normally was. He watched the water drain away and felt his hair flop down due to being wet; he felt the annoying feeling of the fur on his tail bristle and stiffen from being wet and then hit with air, Tori pressed another button and the door to the tank opened and Vegeta stood up. "You seemed to have healed well" Tori said not looking at Vegeta as he handed the prince a towel; even thought he was a doctor and looked at others in a professional manner so as to diagnose health problems, he didn't find it respectful to look at a patient's bare skin in anyway unless the exam or something else or other required it, even if they were children. He waited until Vegeta had wrapped the towel around his waist before turning to face the young prince. "So how do you feel?"

"Fine…" Vegeta said before taking a step before losing his balance and falling flat on his face "Except for the soreness in my tail…and lose of balance…" Vegeta said getting back up.

"Don't worry those will go away soon enough" Tori said putting on a pair of gloves and patted a table in the center of the room, knowing what was coming next Vegeta groaned "Come on Vegeta hope on…the sooner I make sure you don't need more time in the tank, the sooner you can get dressed and get out of here" Tori said; Vegeta always did hate this part of using the tanks, they could never always been one hundred percent, even with the calculations of how long some one would need to stay in it. Because of that any doctor using the tank to heal a patient had to look them over for any half healed wounds, ones that were in bad shape of course, people did get put into the tanks for little scraps. Vegeta dragged his feet as he walked to the table and sat on the table; chuckling Tori placed his hands on the boys head and looked at his neck and saw that the ring like bruise that had gone around his whole neck was gone, he pressed his fingers onto the skin to check for any tenderness in the area, being careful not to scratch the skin with his talons.

"Still feeling alright?" Tori asked.

"I'm not dieing doc…" Vegeta said gaining a chuckle from the doctor as Tori looked his right arm over, making sure his elbow bent the right way and that none of the cuts were still there. Putting his arm down he made sure the part of the arm connected to his shoulder rotated right, Vegeta had sustained a very slight dislocated shoulder in the fight with Zarbon and Dadoria Raditz told him about before going to rescue the prince. He looked over the other arm and shoulder with the same care even thought Vegeta had not gotten a dislocation in his left shoulder; he liked to check everything to make sure everything okay. Done checking his arms he looked at his legs to make sure the injures there were gone, Tori ignored when the boy squirmed when he looked over his feet, one had gotten a bruise so big it had almost turned his whole foot black.

"Are you done yet?" Vegeta said in a bored tone.

"You've gone through this enough times to know my answer is no" Tori stated simply as he picked up a hammer looking piece of equipment and lightly tapped his knee, Vegeta looked bored as Tori did that to both his legs making them kick on relax.

"You don't have any pain?" Tori asked.

"No" Tori looked his face over to make sure a cut he had seen before putting him in had gone away.

"Headache?" Tori asked looking at the boys back to make sure the gash that was there was gone.

"No" Vegeta answered more annoyed.

Tori picked up a piece of equipment that Tori had once told him was for listening to heart beat, he forgot the name of it. Tori put part of the object into his ears and placed the flat disc shaped part onto his back feeling the cold from it "Alright Vegeta if you could cough for me…" Tori asked.

"Doc for Goddesses sake I'm FINE!" Vegeta said scooting away from him, Tori laughed.

"Vegeta you know this would go a lot more quickly if you would cooperate…" Tori said picking up another piece of equipment unknown to the prince who had begun to rant.

"I would cooperate if you doctors could make a healing tank that healed one hundred percent, so people wouldn't have to got through this stupid exam. It would save a whole lot of damn time if you ask GET THAT THING OUT OF MY EAR!" Vegeta screamed clamping his hand onto his right ear and pulling away after he felt Tori put something in it, the object was a metal stick with a cone shaped part that was used to look into the ear, Tori laughed harder this time.

"You just hate doctors" Tori said shaking his head.

"I don't hate doctors; I hate doctors with smart attitudes" Vegeta responded.

"And to answer you question about a perfect tank it can't be done, when it comes to medicine relating to full recovery not everything is one hundred percent" Tori said.

"You might as well start probing me…" Vegeta grumbled and Tori laughed again.

"My goodness Vegeta, I feel awful sorry for your mate when you find one…your going to fight with her left and right with the way you act" Tori said giving the boy as smile.

"Not going to happen"

"Oh? And why is that?"

"If she starts acting like a harpy I'll lock her in a closet" Vegeta said and Tori roared with laughter.

"With an attitude like that I'm surprised any girl would look at you…" Tori chuckled "I highly doubt you would do that to your mate" he opened a cabinet and pulling out a two piece black spandex suit, white gloves, white boots and armor and handed it to Vegeta. "I'll spar you the torture of rest of the exam, just don't complain if you find a un healed wound somewhere on you. Go dry off and go get changed in the changing room while I check on Raditz" Tori said pointing to a door opposite of the exam room door that was there mainly for patients getting out of the tanks to get dressed. Vegeta nodded and walked over to the door as Tori began looking at Raditz's health on the state monitor. "Honestly that boy…he acts the same way his father did when I had to look him over…" with that he continued to look over Raditz healing progress.

Vegeta looked around the small changing room with its white walls; throwing his cloths onto the near by basket he grabbed his towel from around his waist and began drying off, I hope Tori didn't throw the armor out that I was wearing… he remembered that that locket was still in the armor if it hadn't fallen out during the fight with Zarbon and Dadoria, scratch that, during the beating Zarbon and Dadoria gave him. Vegeta dropped the towel onto the floor and began getting dressed slipping on his spandex pants then the shirt. I wonder were Nappa is…if I know him he's either out in the hall or in the waiting room…I have no idea were the girls would be, where ever they are that Bra girl has a lot of explaining to do about that locket… pulling his boots and armor on and his gloves he stepped out of the changing room, Raditz was on the table getting examined by Tori who had a small flash light in the boys mouth, Vegeta scowled at the older boy, Raditz didn't have the decency to put a towel on! He was sitting there butt naked and didn't seem the least bit bothered.

"Hey Geta" Raditz said as his teeth hit the flash light Tori had in his mouth.

"Please don't talk until I'm done looking at your throat" Tori said.

"I wasn't even injured on my throat" Raditz said dryly.

"You're starting to sound like Vegeta" Tori said in a similar dry tone.

"The hell I am…" Raditz muttered and then turned to Vegeta "Hey Vegeta you know that locket? Tori told me he found it in your armor…or what was left of your armor…" Raditz said.

"Where is it?" Vegeta asked.

"On the table by the tank you were in" Tori answered before Raditz could; Vegeta ran over to the table and along with various medical equipment was the little silver locket. "I'm surprised that you had that with you, you said you never had it with you so nothing would happen to it" Tori said putting away another piece of equipment and went to the cabinet to get some cloths for Raditz.

"Its not mine its Bra's, don't even ask because I have no idea…I'm going to ask her when I see her" Vegeta said putting the locket into his armor.

"Well she and Pan are still out getting food" Tori said trying to reach the last pair of boots he had left in the cabinet, he needed to restock.

"Oh and guess what? That tracker you found on Bra, it was a trick, Zarbon confessed before he and Dadoria were knocked out. They wanted to trick us into doing their dirty work" Raditz said with venom in his voice.

"So then Bra was telling the truth to me earlier" Vegeta said in a way relieved.

"Well your going to have to wait to thank her" Tori said "Both have been out getting food since I put you two in the tanks, I hope they didn't run into any trouble"

Vegeta sighed annoyed that he would have to wait to get his questions answered, oh well might as well have a little fun since there was nothing better to do at the moment, looking to Raditz as his intended target. "Hey Raditz couldn't you at least put a towel on? Your going to blind everyone within a five mile radius" Vegeta said smugly.

"Couldn't you bother to flirt once in a while?" Raditz asked seeing right through Vegeta's little insult, at that short amount of time anyway.

"Why? So I can look desperate like you?" Vegeta asked breaking the wall of resistance Raditz had put up to avoid the very thing that came next.

"WHY YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Raditz jumped off the table and began chasing Vegeta around the room.

"Boys will you knock it off!" Tori scolded "Vegeta get off that table! Raditz don't you even think about throwing that bed pan!"

"Bed pan!" both echoed, both then looked to the object in Raditz's hands "GROSS!" Raditz threw the thing all the way to the end of the room and grabbed Vegeta lifting him up by the arms into the air.

"Oh for the love of…could you two perhaps NOT get injured again?" Tori asked watching Raditz shake the prince while Vegeta started to pull his hair.

"LET GO OF MY HAIR YOU MORON!" Raditz yelled.

"I WILL WHEN YOU PUT ME DOWN YOU BASTERD!" Vegeta shot back.

"WHY YOU!"

"Hey guys we're back!" Bra suddenly came rushing into the Healing Chamber carrying two bulging bags on her back; Pan soon came in after her carrying another bag.

"You guys feeling better? Don't worry we got more food then this, Did we…miss anything…?" Pan slowed her speech as she looked with wide eyes at the two boys; Bra did the same only with her mouth hanging open. Raditz blinked at why the girls were looking at him like that, until he remembered his current state of dressed.

"OH SHIT!" Raditz let go of Vegeta and bolted into the changing room; as Vegeta laughed at the embarrassment of the older boy Tori walked over to the changing room door with cloths in hand and promptly opened the door and threw the cloths in.

"Well now" Tori said not at all bothered by the scene that had just occurred in the room "Lets see what you girls brought, I'll make us some dinner" with that he walked out into the exam room were they all could see Nappa leaning on the wall. The three just looked at each other before shrugging and walking out of the chamber.

888

"Wow I didn't know Dr. Tori had a house in his office" Pan said as she ate the soup that the doctor had made from the food.

"Well your new how would you no?" Raditz asked taking a rather large bite out of a piece of bread.

"I'm a doctor after all; I can't very well be away from my office, so I asked for a room to be added to my office. So I have a cooking area and bedroom here and behind that door is my office" Tori said "Think of it as a live in doctors office, I'm the only doctor here with one…I'm the only one who seems to care enough about my patients to have this done, most of them say it's a waste of time since all their patients often are killed in battle" Tori explained pouring himself a glass of water. Bra mean while was eating her food in mid pause as she stared at the rate her father was eating, if she was in her original time zone and she said that he remained her of Kakarrot just then; no doubt he would have given her a slight glare. Nappa just seemed to be ignoring everything around him; he had long since finished eating.

"You're a great cook Dr. Tori" Pan said who was very much enjoying the food.

"Thank you young one, that cook I cooked is healthy for you as well" Tori said sipping his water.

"Aw damn it doc, what is with you and health food? You act like we don't eat!" Raditz said in a winy tone as took a bit out of some kind of vegetable that Tori had cut up and boiled.

"I'm a doctor that's what's with me, not eating right will make you sick" Tori said looking over at the teen.

"I give up" Raditz said making everyone but Nappa and Vegeta who was eating laugh.

"I must say I'm glad all of you made it out of there with the small injures you had, I was thinking you all would come back with life threatening injuries" Tori said.

"Yah well, you can thank Bra here for that!" Raditz said pointing over to the girl who was eating her soup, "Speaking of which, what was that attack? It looked like an attack of Vegeta's" Raditz said, both Vegeta, Bra and Pan froze from any movement.

Oh jeez… Bra thought who still had the spoon to her lips.

Please don't let this end bad… Pan thought who just sat there.

This is as good a time as any Vegeta said looking to see the blue haired girls reaction to the question "It was my attack" Vegeta said looking the girl right in the eye seeing shock in them.

"What are you talking about Vegeta? That attack of yours is Royal Saiyan teaching only" Raditz said looking at the prince.

"Look I may have been out of it at the time but I can recognize my own attack; that was my Galic Gun being used and at a power that not even myself has at the moment" Vegeta stood out of his chair, he now had the attention of everyone on the room, Bra and Pan most of all. He reached into his armor and pulled out the sliver locket "Before Zarbon and Dadoria attack us me and Raditz were talking of where to look next for you two. Raditz found this on the floor of my room, at first I thought that it was the one I had and it somehow got out of my drawer…until I saw the pictures that were inside" Vegeta threw the locket over to the girls, the locket opening to show the two pictures inside…of the Saiyan Royal Family long since dead for all but one member…and the future one that she belonged to as did the boy looking at her with an un readable look in his eyes.

"Bra I know you didn't lie about the tracker now, but your sure as hell lying to us about something" Vegeta said "Why do you know my special attack that only those of Royal blood know? Why do you have such a high power level that you knocked out two of Freiza's most powerful fighters? Why do you have a locket that is one of a kind and looks similar to mine? And why does it have a picture of my parents in it? And who are those people in the other photo?" Vegeta asked, with every question his voice got rougher "What is it…that you aren't telling us? Both of you!" Vegeta said sounding more serious then ever looking at both girls as if trying to burn holes into them.

"The…the man in the picture with me in it…he's…he's my father" Bra started, her voice held a sense of fear that she often kept hidden from others.

"Bra what are you doing?" Pan asked in disbelief, not that she could think of any other way to get themselves out of this, but still!

"But you said that your father died and you never saw him!" Vegeta stated seeing the lie in the statement.

"That was the lie, the part about my planet being destroyed…that man really is my father, I am a half Saiyan" Bra said look him in the eyes, the emotion in them more then startled Vegeta and it made feel that she was indeed telling him the truth "Me and Pan…we aren't from here…from this time" Bra said.

"Not from…this time?" Raditz broke the silence that was made from those listening to the girl talk "What do you mean? Are you saying that you come from the past? If so how the heck did this happen?" Raditz asked somehow trying to put the story together.

"Not from the past, from the future…about fifty years into the future if I'm doing the math right…" Bra said now turning her sight onto Raditz "Me and Pan came her on accident, we were fooling around with on of my moms machines and…we'll it transported us here…to this time"

"Holy shit…fifty years! And there's a pair Saiyan who came to your world then since your half Saiyan's?" Raditz asked, Bra looked up at him with a smile "Yes, your related to one of them Raditz" Bra said shocking the fifteen year old almost witless at the statement.

"RELATED TO THE GUY! BUT THE ONLY LIVING FAMILY I HAVE IS…" Raditz ranted.

"Your younger brother…Kakarrot who is on the planet Earth where me and Pan are from" Bra said.

"Raditz" Pan said speaking for the first time in a while "I'm…I'm your niece…I'm the only daughter of your brother's oldest son" Pan said, everyone in the room had stopped breathing.

"My brother…has a son? He has a…I'm your" Raditz was stuttering from shock.

"Not just a son, he has two sons. Gohan who is Pan's father and Goten who is the youngest and isn't married yet, or as you would put it doesn't have a mate yet" Bra explained to the further shocked teen.

"So you and me are…?" Raditz started.

"Related? Yes we are, you're my great uncle" Pan said finally calling him uncle for the first time since he was dead in her time zone.

"Ummm…so who do you get your Saiyan blood from?" Vegeta asked who had finally come out of the stupor he had been in during all the talking. Bra smiled at him in such a way that it froze him on the spot.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" Bra asked "I'm half Saiyan, I know your attack that only royal Saiyan's know and I have your locket" Bra said dropping hints left and right, and she could tell that it was working by how big her fathers eyes were getting with each question.

"You mean…you're…?" Vegeta was at a lost for words from the shocks that came from all of this.

"Related to you? Yes…I'm related to you" Bra said worried that he might actually faint because Vegeta's skin had turned a pale white.

"Related how? Vegeta is an only child?" Raditz asked.

"I am Bra Vegeta Briefs…Princess of the Saiyan's…and daughter of Prince Vegeta"


	13. A Future and Family

Vegeta didn't need to look up to see if anyone was looking at him; no he could feel every eye in the room on him, after the information just given and what Bra just said how could anyone not stare in his direction. Pan was the daughter of Raditz's younger brother Kakarrot's oldest son, and Bra was…his daughter? That meant, that meant that in the future he was alive. It meant that some how by some metrical he had gotten out of this hell whole and had a family some time in the future. If he had a daughter then that would surely mean…he had a mate, but then who were the other people that were in that picture? The man in the picture that resembled him really was himself, a full grown version of him who looked like a cross between the woman and man in the other photo, the Queen and King of the Saiyan's. The blue haired woman in the picture…could she be?

"Holy hell…Vegeta is…a father!" Raditz's voice was creaking from his shock, his eyes wide with complete disbelief of what he had just heard. Sure finding out that his brother had a family; and his blood related niece was standing right there in the room was a shock, but finding out that Vegeta was still alive fifty years into the future was near fainting zone. Raditz and Vegeta had always thought that their lives would end in battle, on a mission or at the hands or Freiza or his elite fighters, and now here was news that he was alive and had a family in the future.

"Yah but I'm not his only kid" Bra said "I'm his second child; my brother Trunks is his oldest and only son"

"HE HAS A DAUGHTER AND A SON!" Nappa finally spoke and stood right up in his chair and almost broke the table in two slamming his hands on it, not in anger but in more shock then ever.

"Yes, the lavender haired boy in the picture…that's him" Bra smiled.

"Its true! Vegeta this guy looks just like you!" Raditz said who had picked the locket up and was looking at the picture; sure enough the lavender haired young teen in the picture had Vegeta's sharp facial features, heck the boy even SMIRKED like his father!

"My mother is the blue haired woman…she's the one standing next to…to my father"

"Wow! Vegeta your future mate is a real looker! How the hell did you get a girl like that!" Raditz said and Bra laughed a little. Vegeta wasn't paying much attention anymore to anything going on around him. All this news about the future; a daughter, a son, a mate…a normal life on some strange planet he never heard of until now. When he was five years old and was brought to this place he had no idea of the turn his life had taken; for the next five months he was taken advantage of, beaten, injured, lied to, attacked when he was sleeping, and had to face more scenes of death then he could possibly count. He had long ago stopped looking at what his future might hold; all his life ever had in it anymore was violence, and life or death situations during missions or right here in the base along with going into hiding during times of sever danger. Now he was being told that he had a future with none of that in it?

"Vegeta are you okay?" Nappa's voice echoed through the trance he had gone into.

"You look pale" Raditz voice sounded this time; he couldn't speak, he couldn't breath. All this was just too much for him to handle, he had to get out of here. He jumped out of his seat and ran for the door; ignoring all of the others concerned sounding voices he yanked the door open and ran into the hall, he needed to think.

"Vegeta wait!" Bra yelled "Dad…" why had he run out of the room? Was he angry? Did he not believe her? She really couldn't blame him if he didn't; what sane person would, but all the evidence of her story being true was right there. The locket, her ability to use her father's trademark attack, and everything else that could not make sense any other way other then the fact that she and Pan weren't from this time. Maybe I should go talk to him before she could get out the door a hand on her shoulder stopped her; she looked up to see Dr. Tori standing next to her with his hand on her shoulder, the look in his eyes was unreadable but held a hint of seriousness. He looked down at her and gave her a smile before walking out of the room himself, hinting to her and everyone in the room that he wanted to be the one to talk to him.

"Is Vegeta angry at us?" Pan asked.

"Don't worry he's not angry, no he's far from it" Raditz said gaining the girls attention "Look, in this place you don't really have anything to really live for. Everyday its train and fight for your life or die, that's all your life is here…you have to fight for your right to stay alive only to do trough the same hell over and over again every day and night. Now he's just been told that he as something in his future to live for, how would you react?" Raditz asked looking to the girls; Bra looked at the floor, she really couldn't pin point how the ten year old took this just then…for once she had no idea how her father was feeling, in her time she knew his emotions almost as good as her mother, but here…she really didn't know, all she could do was wait to see what would happen next.

888

Vegeta had run out of the office and turned a few corners before coming to a stop in front of the ER door; he was out of breath but not from the run from Tori's office, but from his racing heart from everything that had happened today. He leaned onto the wall and slide down to sit on the floor, drawing a leg up he rested his arm on his knee before laying his head on it. For a moment he just sat there for what felt like an hour, going through everything that had just happened back in Tori's office…what Bra had said…

I'm Bra Vegeta Briefs…Princess of the Saiyan's…and daughter of Prince Vegeta…

His daughter…Bra was…his daughter? And his second child at that from the future, a future he had long ago stopped thinking about…his future had long ago had him picturing countess battles and blood, and ending by the hands of Freiza. That or him finally being able to grain the goal he had set up since he was younger, the goal to become Super Saiyan. Could it be that sometime in his future he did become a Super Saiyan? And that he defeated Freiza and went to this planet called Earth? Bra's answers lead him with even more questions then he had before, answers that he was actually scared to know about for some reason. Just these things weren't the only things floating in his mind; Bra was another thing worrying him and he had to admit to himself that he was scared of her, not really of her but what she thought of him. She without a doubt knew about this past of his…the things he had done…

Did my older self ever tell her about this part of my life? She didn't seem appalled at him, or anything at all…in fact she always seemed to talk to him in an almost…playful manner. But most of all was the question plaguing him most of all; how could he possibly be a father? He didn't have much of a relationship with his own father; sure his father had played with him and talked with him, but they could never see eye to eye about much. He was only shy a few weeks of his first birthday when his mother was killed by Zarbon, but he had a few memories of his father of that time. His father had gone into a depression after the death of his mate, he had spent most of his time alone training in the Battle Simulator leaving the Palace servants and his grandparents to care for him. His father did every so often come to his room to play with him…but it was for only a half hour before he would leave to train again. At the time his aunt his mothers sister started bringing Yasai over when she was two months old, he remembered playing with her…he would share his toys with her and play with her.

Him and Yasai became almost brother and sister; and frankly he could not say he didn't see her as his sister, they got in trouble together and played and trained with each other when they were older. But his father…his father practically abandoned him for a year an a half, he acted like the death of mother affected only him when it was the whole family that was mourning her death…the whole planet was mourning her death. He wasn't the only one who was affected by her death; her family, the planet, everyone she knew personally…HIM! He may have been an infant at the time but he had been affected too. Affected by suddenly being grabbed by his mother and jumping out of the window, running from some strange person with green hair and skin before being left in a bush, and seeing some strange colored light before she ran off…and then that scream...

A year and a few months after the death of the Queen he had finally started spending time with him, time he should have spent with him long ago before then. But whenever his father would look at him, it would always be with a gloomily look in his eyes, with every one else his father was cheerful…until he came into the room…then his father would look down at the floor with that look. He and his father never could agree on anything; when he talked about becoming a Super Saiyan his father told him to stop being childish, when he talked about fighting his father would just nod his head and it made him feel like he wasn't listening. Yasai had become more of a playmate as the years went on, and he soon started spending more time around her. Yasai listened to him and helped him train to become a Super Saiyan. Before he was kidnapped from his room, and before Planet Vegeta was destroyed he and his father had a violent argument.

He had started talking to his father about getting rid of Freiza once and for all; his father went into a rage and told him never to talk about it again, but he didn't stop. He called his father a weakling for not standing up for his people by just letting this monster take over the way of life the Saiyan's once had. His father had hit him after he said that…and to add to it Yasai had walked in wanting to know what all the noise was about, she had seen his father hit him. It was a punch hard enough to send him flying into a wall, Yasai had run over to help him up but he pushed her away and stormed to his room. Their father, son bond if there ever was one…completely soured that day…he had been kidnapped and his father had been killed. When he found out he didn't even cry…he didn't until three months into living in this hell hole, that was how long it took for the reality of everything to sink in…that was when the dame finally broke, along with all the fears that had entered his mind since coming there.

How was he going to live here?

Why had this happen to him?

Why had Freiza destroyed everything he knew and understood?

Why all of a sudden did his father have to play the damn hero!

How long was he going to be here before he was killed?

For the first time the idea of death came full fledged into his mind more then it ever did before. Not during his other missions, not when he was training…but right then as he laid in his room crying for a parent who he held anger for and had not mourned since coming to this place. Needless to say he had not slept well that night; he had been haunted by nightmares for that whole night. Raditz had come to wake him up since he had over slept, he woke him up to find that he was burning up with a high fever that he suffered through for three days, at the time they didn't want to go near the Medical Wing, they didn't know until later that Tori was there. But for that night he was five years old, Raditz or Nappa had never found out about…him crying like that…but in a big way he was glad…he couldn't appear weak to anyone. Besides they were Saiyan's, and as the Prince he had to be the leader, the leader had to show no fear or weakness what so ever.

He wasn't sure how he thought about his father; he didn't know if he hated him or forgave him. Whenever he thought about his father his blood boiled; was he angry for him getting himself killed trying to save him? But then again him trying to save him showed him that his father had held no ill will towards him? He just didn't know. He let out a growl, he was starting to get soft if this news could make him act in this kind of manner.

"Vegeta?" the sound of Tori's voice made him jump into the air; his head shot up and looked into the direction the voice had come from, and he saw the doctor standing on the other side of the hall, the look in his eyes made his stomach twist. It was a look of either understanding, pity or both. Just as he looked at Tori he turned his head away, not looking him in the eye. He heard him sigh and his foot steps echoed down the hall as he walked over to him; he didn't know how close he was until he felt his hand on his shoulder, he felt his hand give a light squeeze before he heard Tori speak again "Vegeta…do you want to talk?" he just kept his mouth shut and his head turned away. He sighed again and the doctor sat down next to him on the floor "Vegeta…you can stop the tough guy act…I know something is bothering you, and it has to do with Bra and what she told us" he flinched and he knew Tori saw it, he felt Tori's hand squeeze harder, he sighed, he gave up…he always hated giving up when it came to these kinds of things…but when it came to Tori he wouldn't leave it alone if it was important, he would keep you right there in the spot you were in until you talked, and frankly Vegeta was annoyed and at the same time glad about that.

"It's just…do you think I'd be the same kind of dad my father was?" Vegeta asked deciding to just get this over with.

"What do you mean?" Tori asked, he had always known the King to be a good father to his son.

"I mean…do you think I'll abandon my kids like my dad did"

"Vegeta your father never abandoned you…"

"Yes he did!" he turned to look at Tori for the first time since this whole talk began, and he knew his face was twisted in anger "Tori you might not know but my father abandoned me the day after my mother was kill! All he ever did was train and make others look after me! He acted like her death only affected him and it didn't!" he became aware of what he was saying and looked down at the floor in front of him, he cursed his run away mouth.

"Vegeta I indeed didn't know about your father doing that, it was wrong for your father to do that. But like you said it didn't affect only one person…your father and everyone was grieving" Tori said "Your father did spend time with you right?" Tori asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes…"

"Then he didn't really abandon you…he cared very much about you…you were all that was left of a family he had started, now with one less person" Tori said "He always said you remained him of your mother" was that maybe why his father always looked at him with that gloomy look in his eyes? He reminded him of his dead mate? "Vegeta…you're worried about abandoning Bra and the family she told us told us about?" Tori asked taking what Vegeta had said into the current situation, Vegeta's reaction of gripping the material of his spandex suit was a definite 'yes' to his question, more or less. "Vegeta you won't do that"

"How would you know?"

"Because of how you're acting right now, your determination to not repeat your fathers past mistake will help you not to do the same thing" Tori said "But I can tell that isn't all you're worried about Vegeta"

Vegeta knew that was coming "I'm just…wondering if…Bra hates me" Tori laughed at this.

"Vegeta you must be kidding! That girl adores you! I can see that she does, why else would she get so upset when you thought she had betrayed you? She was very worried when Captain Ginyu attacked and injured you, and she was very upset when she found out about you being taken to the Holding Compound." Tori said "Vegeta is that girl in there really hated you, she would have had nothing to do with you…but so far since I met her all I've seen was concern for your well being, not to mention how she looks at you"

"Looks at me?" Vegeta asked puzzled, come to think of it he never really noticed her when she looked at him. Back in the office she looked happy when she had told him about her being his daughter.

"She cares about you very much I can see it, she could never hate you…" Tori gave him a few hard pats to the back before getting up off the floor "Now then, would you come back to the office? I'm sure everyone will be wondering what has happened to the both of us" Tori said walking down the hall.

"Um…hey Tori…" Vegeta called who had gotten of the floor and was again staring at the floor.

"Yes?" Tori answered turning his head to look over his shoulder.

"…thanks…"

Tori grinned "Anytime your highness"

"Don't call me that…" Tori chuckled.

"Yes Vegeta" as they walked down the hall Vegeta had one thought on his mind.

I won't ever abandon her…as her father I will do my best to keep her safe no matter what

888

"What the hell was that all about?" Raditz asked as he stared at the door.

"Maybe…maybe that news was a really big shock?" Pan guessed who was standing over by the door which still remand closed since Tori had left.

"Rarely anything shocks him, believe me I've known him for five years and hardly ever seen him do something like that!" Nappa said who like everyone else was staring that the door, the same door Vegeta and gone running out of moments ago and the same door that Tori had gone after him. Everyone but one person was staring at the door; Bra was sitting at the table staring at her hands. She wasn't sure how to take her fathers reaction to the news of who she really was; she had more then expected him to be shocked, she half expected him to faint for what could be the first time in his life. But instead he had sat there listening with this un readable look on his face, and then he bolted right out the door not even looking at her or anyone else…was he angry about the news? Was he upset, did he not want a daughter? No that couldn't be true, not with how much he spoiled her as an adult…he hasn't even grounded her for the past five years she had been living, not to mention he has NEVER yelled or raised his voice at her…he was always so nice to her.

"One thing I can't believe is that he has a daughter…its un believable" Raditz said taking his eyes off of the door and looking over at Bra.

"Why would you say its un believable?" Pan asked.

"Because Vegeta is a royal Saiyan" Raditz said "I don't know what is with the Royal Family but for some reason…having girls…having princesses is extremely rare…" Raditz said "Its insane! Vegeta, the father of the first Saiyan Princess to be born after ten thousand years!"

"TEN THOUSAND YEARS!" both girls echoed.

"Jeez that's long…" Pan said with an odd look on her face.

Dad must find me special then… Bra thought letting a small smile spread on her face; the attention of Raditz's little share of information was pulled back to the door as it opened, Tori along with a distracted Vegeta came into the room, Vegeta refused to look up to look anyone in the eye. Bra got up to get a look at her father "Hey…um Vegeta?" she called him by name; somehow she felt calling him father or the Saiyan term would make the situation worst. But he didn't look up at her; he didn't even acknowledge that someone was talking to him.

"Nothing to worry about everyone, Vegeta just thought he heard Zarbon or Dadoria in the hall" Tori said covering for the young prince with as good of an excuse as he could "Now I think I should get rooms fixed up for everyone" Tori said heading into the bedding quarters of his office, the place where patients slept over night when in need of further treatment.

"WHAT? Why? We can just go to our own rooms!" Raditz said.

"Out of the question! After what happened today I am sure that Zarbon and Dadoria will be looking for you all, and the first place they check will be your rooms!" Tori said harshly, the worried tone that only a parent normally had was clear in his voice.

"Aw doc" Raditz wined.

"Now there are two rooms, who's sleeping where?" Tori asked.

"Why don't Vegeta, Bra and Pan share a room? It wouldn't be much different to the sleeping arrangements from before…Bra and Pan slept in Vegeta's room" Vegeta finally broke out of his stupor to look over to Raditz.

"Hey! Pan's your niece you should let her stay in your room!" Vegeta said he really didn't want anyone sleeping in the same room as him tonight; he wanted some time to think about all this a little more.

"Oh yah?" Raditz grabbed Bra's arm and dragged her over to Vegeta "Well Bra is your daughter so she should be with you, as her father you should protect her right?" Raditz said smirking, he knew he had the prince in a corner and he was enjoying it.

"Second Class idiot…" Vegeta muttered, Bra laughed "And what's so funny?" he asked looking over at the girl.

"It's just that…I'm use to hearing 'Third' Class idiot…not second class" Bra said saying the nickname her father had once used as an insult against Goku.

"Third class…Vegeta why do I have the suspicion that the third class she's talking about is my brother?" Raditz asked hitting it right on the nose.

"So what if it is? That's me is fifty years into the future…you can't get pissed off for something my older self is doing!"

"He's still my younger brother! In the future when you get to that Earth place don't you dare insult him…or if I die before you get there I'll haunt you from hell" Raditz threatened. Bra and Pan were looking on rather shocked at Raditz behavior concerning his brother.

This is the guy that Piccolo said was going to kill his own brother for dishonoring the Saiyan's? What a huge personality change… Bra thought watching the two bicker on as if they were siblings.

"Alright fine! They can stay in the room I'm in!" Vegeta said stomping into one of the rooms and slamming the door shut.

"Hey Bra? Is he always this much of a hot head in your time?" Raditz asked.

"Not all the time…just when someone disagrees with him or something" Bra said giggling.

888

Vegeta laid on the bed in the dark room; Pan was in a bed next to him while Bra was asleep at the other end of the bed, the same way they slept before all this hell broke lose. The conversation he and Tori had had in the hall was came back to him, despite what Tori said he was still worried about this whole 'Bra was his daughter' thing. And then there was still what Bra thought of him; for his whole life he had never cared what others thought of him, this whole thing blew that right out of the water, other people were one thing…his daughter he knew just by everything floating through his mind was another. He wondered how much about him she knew about, if his older self told her about this part of his life…did she really not have a problem with…his past? But not only did that run through his mind, but other things…like the rest of this family Bra had talked about. His son…Trunks was the name right? He wondered if Trunks acted like him…or did he act like his mother…speaking of which what was his future mate like? Bra didn't even say what her name was. He growled, was he going weak or what?

"Hey…dad, I mean Vegeta…are you still awake?" Bra asked, she felt now was not a good time to call him dad, or daddy or even Shouja until she felt that he was…comfortable with the whole idea…

"Yes…and you should be sleeping" Vegeta said sitting up looking over to the girl.

"Well so should you" Bra retorted.

"I'm older then you"

"Only by five years"

"I'm still older"

"Jeez you're stubborn…" Vegeta ignored that.

"So…" Bra began crawling over to Vegeta's end of the bed and sitting down next to him "Um…are you…I mean, are you…mad?"

"Why the hell would I be…"

"Shhhh! Pan is asleep remember?"

"Why would I be mad?" Vegeta asked this time in a whisper.

"Yah, I guess that was a stupid question…" Bra said blushing "But hey…you want to ask me anything?"

"About what?"

"About me, Trunks…mom…"

"Um…" Vegeta was glad it was dark…he knew by how hot his face was that he was blushing at the mention of his future mate "What's her name?" he asked.

"Her name? It's Bulma"

"What kind of name is Bulma?"

"Well mom once asked what kind of name is Vegeta"

"It's a ROYAL Saiyan name, every male in my family has been named that" Vegeta said glaring at her through the dark, and with his keen eye sight he could see her smirking at him. "It's to remember a Saiyan prince that died, he was killed after competing with a rival male for a female he wanted to become mated with" Vegeta said.

"Rival male?" Bra asked curious.

"When two males want the same female" Vegeta said.

"Oh…so I guess Yamcha would be your rival male then"

"Who's Yamcha?"

"Some jerk my mom went out with before she me you" Bra said.

"Why did she mate me then?"

"He cheated on her"

"What?"

"He went out with other girls behind her back" Bra heard a angry growl come from her father, turning to look at him she could see a look on his face that could have defined outraged with flying colors.

"Please tell me I killed that basterd" Vegeta said anger was clear in his voice.

"No you didn't…you did beat him up pretty bad once from what my grandfather told me…gave him a nasty black eye…" Bra said, she wondered though why her grandfather seemed so amused about his future son in law beating the living breath out of his daughter's boy friend.

"Good!" Vegeta said flopping onto his back "Males like that should be beaten to hell for that kind of thing"

"What kind of thing?"

"Dishonoring a female!" Vegeta said, now Bra remembered that from the teachings of her Saiyan blood from her father. He had told her that when Saiyan's mate they mate for life and are loyal to their mates; women were respected since they were able to give birth to the next generation, if a male ever dishonored their female or the families then they would be punished, the same went for the females about going around their husbands backs. Her father told her that dishonoring your mate could get you the punishment of getting de tailed and a shunning from the village, they became wanderers who were not welcomed in any village…

"Don't worry, your older self told be about that"

"Good, you have to know something about your heritage" Vegeta said sitting back up "Hey Bra?"

"Yah?"

"Um…never mind" Vegeta felt now wasn't a good time to ask her about…what she thought about him.

"It's alright" she said hugging him; she heard him suck in a breath, he was still new to affectionate contact "You can ask me when you want to…I'm in no hurry" Bra said snuggling up to him and smiled up at him before settling down. Vegeta looked at the girl with her arms wrapped around him; she seemed quite happy where she was at the moment.

She looks like that woman in the photo…I mean…her mother… he remembered the woman in the picture with the same blue hair as Bra only a little shorter. What really grabbed his mind along with the picture of his future mate was his own image in the photo; it looked like he had grown to look like his father, his mothers soft facial features smoothing his fathers more sharper looks to make him look like a full on cross between the Queen and King. However the hair style that his father had had grown in, in the picture his bangs had long since grew in with the rest of his hair, and left that strip of hair growing upward like a part. Her mother is pretty…what am I saying? I haven't met her! Vegeta felt his ears burn Still…I wonder what she's like… he looked over to the bed were Pan was sleeping before opening his mouth "Hey Bra? What is…your mom like? And the rest of your family…how…how am I to you?" Vegeta decided to get the question over with, but the girl said nothing "Bra? Hey did you hear me?" he asked looking down at her, he though he would fall off of the bed right there.

SHE'S ASLEEP! I'm talking to her and she falls asleep… he thought pinching the sides of his nose Just like everyone else nobody listens…

"Daddy…merp…" Bra muttered in her sleep strengthening the hold she had on him.

This is going to take a lot of getting use to…


	14. Bonding with Family

Raditz yawned as dragged himself out of bed and looked around the room with clouded vision; he hated mornings…they would be so much better if they came in the afternoon, or never. Looking around the white painted room he saw Nappa snoring in the bed next to him, the larger mans armor hanging from the bed post and boots and gloves cast aside like rubbish. Shaking his head and running his hand through the mess of tangles his long hair had become during the night, he got up and headed out of the room to take a much wanted shower before breakfast. As he was headed to the bathroom he came to the door of the room Vegeta, Bra and Pan were sleeping in, the sleepiness that fogged his mind cleared as an idea came to mind. I haven't teased Vegeta in a while…he's long due for a prank Raditz thought grabbing the handle for the door, as a wicked smirk spread on his face he opened the door and walked inside.

Walking in he saw the two beds that the small white painted room had, same as the room he and Nappa had shared. In one bed a tuff of messy black hair stuck out of the sheets, Pan's bed obviously. Raditz nearly fell to the door when he laid his eyes on the bed that Vegeta and his future daughter were sharing. Before when they were sleeping in Vegeta's room the girls had slept at the bottom of the bed while Vegeta slept on the top, now both of the Royal Saiyan's were sleeping at the top. Vegeta was laying on his stomach and almost falling off the bed, with his left arm and leg hanging off the bed. He was hogging the corner of the pillow which if he let go would fall on the floor, he would have fooled anyone that he was dead if he wasn't breathing. Bra was laying on her side hogging all the sheets leaving Vegeta none, having no pillow as Vegeta had stolen it she had her head resting on the middle of the boys back. Both didn't seem at all bothered by the any of this.

"Oh brother…we find out just yesterday and they're already getting cozy…" Raditz said to himself walking over to the bed "Hey Vegeta, you still alive or are you in a coma?" Raditz asked, he wasn't amused by the muffed sound the boy made. I hate when he sleeps like this, when he's in this deep a sleep it's near impossible to wake him up… Raditz thought sighing and sitting down on the bed; crossing his arms he looked down at the younger boy, "Vegeta lets go, get up already" all the fifteen year old got was a groan. Getting off of the bed he began to shake the younger boy while grabbing his shoulder, Vegeta just moved around like rubber and looked to be un affected of being shaken. "Alright Vegeta this is getting really old now" Raditz said, this time it was Bra who responded to the sound of his voice, she simply snuggled deeper into the covers as well as closer to her father. Raditz could feel the vein starting to pop out of his forehead when an idea came to in, a prank that was sure to wake the young prince up Oh its evil! But then again when have I ever bailed on a prank for that or any other reason?

Raditz snuck quietly out of the room and over to the supplies closet and opened the door; inside were the many disinfectants and other cleaners Tori used to keep his exam room and his equipment clean for use at anytime. Holding his nose so as not to breathe in the fumes from the cleaners he grabbed a mop that Tori had just gotten, snapping one of the strings off of the mop he walked back into room with a smirk on his face. He walked back over to the bed and sat down and waved the piece of mop string in front of the sleeping prince's face "Hey Vegeta" Raditz whispered doing his best to keep all humor from his voice "THERES A WORM IN THE ROOM!" Raditz yelled at the top of his voice. Vegeta woke in a daze from the noise as did Bra, however Bra was the first to see what Raditz was holding in his hand, and since she was half asleep at the time her brain wasn't thinking rationally.

"EW GROSS GET THAT THING OUT OF MY FACE!" she had jumped up screaming and grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be the pillow Vegeta was hogging. Grabbing it from under her fathers head she swung the thing blindly still screaming and began blindly pounding Raditz with it. Now normally something as small as a pillow wouldn't hurt him, but for a second class Saiyan fifteen year old being whacked on the head by a girl who was probably stronger then her ten year old father, it felt like someone was hitting him over the head with a planet!

"Bra…ow! Bra it's not a worm it's ouch stop it! It's just a piece of mop!" Raditz yelled trying to get her to stop. Vegeta who was still half asleep rubbed his eyes and looked over his shoulder to see Bra beating up Raditz with a pillow of all things. Breaking out of his daze he was about to ask what the heck was going on when Bra landed a hard hit to the back of Raditz head, sending him right through the wall and into the room Nappa was still asleep in. As Bra started to regain her breath Vegeta jumped out of bed and looked at the white piece of strong on the floor, picking it up and looking at it with a dull looking he walked over to the trash can in the corner and threw it in.

"What the hell is going on?" Vegeta asked looking over at his future daughter; she stood on the bed with the pillow in hand, blushing she threw the pillow back on the bed.

"Raditz was trying to scare the both of us…" was all she said before a snore broke the odd moment; turning around the two were a little shocked by Pan who was snoring away despite the noise and screaming that had occurred just seconds ago.

"Ass" Vegeta muttered looking over at Raditz who was digging himself out of the pieces of wall and back into the room.

"Jeez…remind me never to spar with you" Raditz said dusting the rubble from his armor just as the door slammed opened; a worried looking Tori stood at the doorway, instead of the usual doctors outfit that looked between armor and a doctors gown he had just a white sleeping robe on, his usually tidy orange hair was a mess.

"What is going on in here!" Tori asked calming down seeing that nobody was hurt, but there was a huge hole in the wall. "I hear Bra screaming and then a crash, why is there a hole in the wall…and Raditz you have plaster in your hair" Tori said; Raditz grabbed the bit of plaster while the two kids snickered behind him, "So? What happened?"

"Raditz was being an ass" Vegeta stated bluntly.

"I don't mean that" Tori said giving him a look that said to cut it out "I mean why did Bra scream and why is there a hole in the wall"

"Raditz was playing a joke and scared Bra…she smacked him into the wall with a pillow" Vegeta said smirking; knowing him Bra could tell he found the idea of Raditz getting smacked through a wall with something like that hilarious.

Tori sighed just glad that nobody looked like they were hurt; Raditz was hurt but it was only a bruise on his ego, walking over to the hole they saw Tori give the sleeping Nappa who could be seen still in bed snoring a way a odd look. "After all that…he's still sleeping?" Tori said in a slightly shocked tone.

"Yah…Pan is still sleeping too" Bra said pointing to Pan who was tangled in the sheets.

"Well…wake Nappa and Pan up and get dressed…I'll make breakfast…and Raditz you have work to do" Tori said heading out the door.

"What work?" Raditz asked.

"Fixing the hole you put in my wall"

"What? But Bra smacked me into it!"

"And you shouldn't have instigated it!" Tori said glaring at the boy.

"Yes sir" was all the fifteen year old said; nodding Tori headed out the door, Raditz then turned to the two kids. Vegeta who was sitting on the side of the bed and Bra who was shaking Pan to wake her up "So what was Bra doing at the top of the bed with you? Normally didn't she sleep at the bottom?" Raditz asked deciding to tick him off as a way of revenge for snickering at him.

"I don't know…she was there when her screaming woke me up" Vegeta said; he had been hoping the other night before he went to sleep, that she would wake up and return to the bottom of the bed, Raditz was known for trying to prank him while he was asleep or waking him up when he over slept.

"What's wrong with it…as an adult you let me sleep with you and mom sometimes" Bra said; Vegeta blushed and looked away while Raditz laughed.

"I still can't believe it…" Raditz walking over to Bra and putting an arm around her shoulder "We have your daughter hanging around us!" Raditz said putting her into a head lock "So tell me…what am I like in the future huh?" he asked allowing her to break free. Bra wasn't sure how to answer that question; in her time he had been killed by Piccolo's Beam Cannon while his own brother held him in place. She couldn't tell him that, not after what he had told her about his younger brother, and not after he knew he had nephews and a great niece who was sleeping in the bed next to them.

"You're a lot more trouble then you are here" they turned to find that it was Pan who spoke; she was sitting in bed with her hair and even bigger mess then normal.

Smart Pan! I'm glad you woke up when you did…I didn't know what to say Bra thought just as a yell from the kitchen sounded.

"If you all don't get dressed you'll be eating cold food!" Tori yelled, with that the kids scrambled to the bathroom only to run right into the door.

"WHO THE HELL IS IN THERE!" Raditz yelled.

"Who do you think?" Nappa's voice came from inside, he must have woken up and gone in when no one was looking.

"I refuse to go in there after him" Vegeta stated bluntly and walked off to get dressed in the room they had slept in, thinking that maybe he knew something they didn't Bra and Pan followed to wait to get dressed in the bedroom.

888

Four people were seated at the table: Vegeta, Bra, Pan and Tori were all seated and eating while Nappa and Raditz fought about the state of the bathroom in which Nappa had left it in, only one word could describe it: Hell.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THE SOAP?" Raditz's holler could be heard from the kitchen as he and Nappa argued by the bathroom door.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN! IT LOOKS FINE TO ME!" Nappa yelled back; everyone at the table was eating in a somewhat slowed manner, as they stared into the door way that lead to the hall leading to the bathroom, not normal since three of those at the table were of Saiyan blood.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! IT LOOKS LIKE YOU SHOVED IT UP YOUR ASS!" Vegeta almost spat out the noodles he had been eating at what Raditz had just yelled. While Bra patted his back the way she had seen others do it trying to get him to stop coughing the argument continued.

"THAT'S DIRT YOU MORON!"

"HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF RINSING OFF THE SOAP? THAT OR REPLACE IT! AND YOU USED SO MUCH IT LOOK READY TO BREAK! NONE OF US WANT TO USE THIS!" they heard something hit one of the trash bins, Raditz had thrown the soap into the trash. Vegeta had finally calmed down and began eating; sighing Bra went back to eating some strange looking meat.

"What kind of meat is this?" Bra asked.

"Its fruit not meat, it's unhealthy to eat something so heavy when you get up" Tori said sipping his tea, the yelling from the hall continued.

"AND WHY IS THE ROOM DROWNED? LOOK THERE WATER ALL OVER THE PLACE!" Raditz yelled.

"IT'S NOT THAT BAD!" Nappa yelled.

"NOT THAT BAD! LOOK AT THE TOWEL! IT'S SO GODDAMN WET THAT IF YOU RING IT OUT THERE WILL BE A LAKE ON THE FLOOR!"

"NOW YOU'RE OVER REACTING!"

"I AM NOT!"

"WILL YOU BOTH BE QUITE AND COME EAT!" Tori yelled, all three kids visibly flinched at the angry tone in the usually calm and kind doctor was yelling in. Both Nappa and Raditz walked into the dinning area and sat down glaring at each other as they ate, when the meal was done the dishes were put in a machine that reminded Bra of her mothers dish washer. "Well Nappa, it looks like you will be joining Raditz in fixing things up around here" Tori said turning to the two.

"What? Why!" Nappa asked.

"Just the mess you made; Raditz will be fixing the hole he put in my wall, you will be cleaning the mess up you left in the bathroom" Tori said giving a look that clearly said not to object, both males gave un readable looks and left to do the chores that Tori had set them to do. When they were out of sight Tori turned smiling to the remaining youths in the room "Well, no sense in staying in here…why not go outside for a while? After Nappa and Raditz are done I'll tell them and they can join you" Tori started to collect various pieces of equipment that needed sterilizing, as he was grabbing a bottle of sterilizer when Vegeta spoke.

"Outside? Doc there's nothing but dust and rock out there!" Vegeta said.

"So? You'll find something to do, you've always have…besides you should get to know Bra more…a sort of father daughter bonding" Tori said ushering the kids out the door and shutting it behind them.

"So…" Vegeta began as they walked to the elevator "What are we going to do?"

"Um…we could play the games me and Pan play on earth" Bra said.

"So long as we don't play Hide and go Seek" Pan said looking over at her friend "I never find you…sometimes I think you run outside and float in the air until I give up"

"If I did that you would sense I'm there, I would be using ki to keep myself in the air."

"What's hide and go seek?" Vegeta asked as they go in the elevator, he pressed the button to get to surface level.

"It's a game two or more people play; one person counts to ten and everyone else hides" Bra explained "When the person gets to ten then he can search for everyone who's hiding. When they find someone who's hiding they have to chase them to the safe zone"

"The safe zone?"

"Yah it's a place a person can go to be safe so the seeker can't catch them; it can be anything, a tree, a bush, a pole" Bra said "If one of the hiders gets to the base then they are safe. If the seeker can't catch anyone they have to be seeker again, but the last person caught has to be the new seeker" Vegeta gave her an odd look "It's more fun then it sound believe me"

"Yah, your dad is always able to find us when we play with him…well he finds ME all the time…" Pan said gaining an even odder look from the prince at this information.

"Pan…my dad finds you all the time because your always giggling" Bra said flatly as the elevator stopped they got out and began carefully making their way to the door; they had been hiding for a day since they whole Rescue Vegeta incident so they needed to be careful of anyone that might know who they were, lucky for them nobody was in this area of the base, they would have to fly far away from the base to not be seen by anyone out the windows. Vegeta pressed a large red button next to the door and the door slide open, dust from the planets surface already began blowing into the base. They walked out and the door closed behind them "I will never understand how this planet works…this place looks like on of those asteroids in my moms space books" they starting flying off away from the base.

"Your moms a space pilot?" Vegeta asked; he never thought to ask what his future mate did, he at the age of ten could handle a space pod better then most pilots, but his mate being into that as well? With the whole Space Pirating out of course.

"No she's an inventor, she used those space books when she and Krillin and Gohan went to Planet Namek" Bra explained.

Planet Namek? I've heard of that place…the inhabitants are Nameks and have green skin and pointy ears…from what I'm told…I remember reading about the planet on one of the Planet Charts in the main file room…why would my mate have to go there? That planet has been in trouble of all life dying since that huge storm that past through it years ago... then the two names Bra said came to mind "Who are Gohan and Krillin?"

"Gohan is Pan's dad, he's also the oldest son of Goku. Krillin is Goku's training partner and friend, they trained in Martial Arts under the same teacher" Bra said.

"Who's Goku?" Vegeta asked, both girls gave him a really strange look "What?" he asked and he got laughing as an answer "What's so funny!"

Bra clamed down enough to answer him "I'm sorry! But I'm not use to hearing you…call him that name; Goku is Kakarrot's human name"

"Why does he have a human name for?"

"As a baby he was adopted by an old man…from what my mom told me" Bra said "You call him by his Saiyan name all the time, that's why it was strange for me and Pan to hear you call him that just now"

"And you say my mate thinks my name is strange? Kakarrot's human name is the oddest name I've ever heard" Vegeta said "I think this is far enough" they stopped in the air and looked at the base that was in the distance.

"Yah, the others might catch up with us so we should stay were they can find us" Bra said and began to descend to the ground.

"Looks like they finished early" Pan said.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked.

"Someone's coming our way" Pan said concentrating on the ki signal coming their way "Its Raditz"

"How do you know?" Vegeta asked.

"We can sense energy…and who it belongs to" Bra said as the teenager flew up to them and stopped in front of them, the trail of dark blue ki he had left behind while flying disappearing.

"Miss me?" he asked crossing his arms and smirking.

"Are you out of your mind?" Bra caught her father muttering which went unknown to the other boy "Shouldn't you be fixing that hole you put in Tori's wall?" Vegeta asked giving the older boy a glare "If he comes to check on you and your not there he is going to be pissed when you get back"

"So? Let him be pissed Bra smacked me into the wall" Raditz said; Bra saw her father get ready to haul off and slug the teen in order to defend her, she grabbed him and shook her and, then smirked as if to show him they would get revenge soon enough. Despite looking like her mother Bra was very much like her father in personality, and if there was one thing she agreed with her father with was that revenge was indeed sweet…so long as it wasn't the kind to injure, kill or anything that she would later regret. Dropping the subject they all landed on the ground, kicking up dust as they touched down. "So? What are we doing?"

"They want to play a game" Vegeta said pointing to the girls.

"Okay…what kind?"

"How about a Saiyan game?" Pan had learned a few Saiyan games from Bra's father; so far she liked the ones they played.

"Kaisho then?" Raditz suggested and Vegeta nearly fell to the ground.

"NO WHY IN HELL ARE WE PLAYING THAT!" Vegeta screamed, the girls gave him a puzzled look "It's a game that older Saiyan's play. You play by grabbing each others tails and seeing who won't black out first from pain"

"I thought grabbing another Saiyan's tail was dishonorable" Bra said.

"It is…but most teenagers are idiots" Vegeta said smirking.

"I'll remind you that you said that on your thirteen birthday" Raditz retorted with a wicked grin "So then what do we play?"

"How about Tag? One person is it and they have to run around trying to tag someone, if the person who's it tags them they are it and have to tag someone else" Bra explained, she always did love tag or any other game requiring you to be a little sneaky.

"Heh, sounds like Hakaru"

"Yah, but I don't think you're allowed to throw the person into the ground when you catch them Raditz" Vegeta said giving the older Saiyan a dry look; the girls stared at him while Raditz gave an innocent look "So are we playing that?" Bra walked up to him with a look too innocent to be a good thing What's she planning

"Yes we are…and…" Bra lifted her hand and quickly poked him on the nose and ran off "AND YOUR IT!" she yelled gigging speeding off leaving her father dumb founded behind, Pan ran away as well and Raditz went running as well.

"VEGETA! CHASE US YOU MORON!" Raditz yelled finally snapping the prince out of his daze; glaring at him Vegeta took off after the older Saiyan leaving a trail of dust behind him. Feeling that they might not be caught anytime soon Bra and Pan stopped to watch the two boys chase each other. Raditz seemed to already get a feel of the game as he was able to keep a descent distance between himself and his pursuer. Looking behind him he saw that Vegeta was beginning to gain on him; digging his boots into the ground he kicked off making a sharp turn in the direction of a near by cliff, Vegeta almost kept running the same direction but just as fast was back to chasing Raditz. Vegeta smirked when Raditz attempted to pretend jumping off the cliff before taking off into the air, to bad for him that he had guessed that was what he was going to do, he shot up after him as the chase continued in the air.

Okay this was a stupid idea, Vegeta's faster in the air then he is on the ground Raditz glanced over his shoulder and almost fell out of the air when he saw Vegeta mere inches from him; screaming he shot off at break neck speed trying to lose him but to no avail, air was Vegeta's element and he was much better at flying then he was. Mean while the girls were having a laugh as poor Raditz panicked as he tried to out fly Vegeta; it looked like they were on an invisible roller coaster the way they were flying, turning and twisting around that Bra didn't even know you could do while flying, she had to try that out the next time her and her father sparred in the future. The zig zag patterns of their flying were starting to give Pan a headache, as they boys began to speed up even more. Bra however was wondering why her father hadn't caught the older boy yet, surly he was faster then a second class Saiyan.

Knowing him he probably wants to watch Raditz sweat… Bra guessed.

"Oh jeez…" Pan moaned gaining her friends attention to look back at the two boys; the boys were heading in their direction and Vegeta had begun getting closer and was now practically breathing down Raditz neck, flying over him he went to make the tag. However instead of simply tapping Raditz on the shoulder like one normally did when playing tag he elbowed him hard sending him crashing to the ground below, the impact left a circular crater in the rocky ground. Smirking as he descended to the ground as the girls ran over.

"Raditz…you're it"

"Um…Vegeta…next time just tap him on the shoulder" Pan said as she went to help her uncle up who had a creak in his armor, as Pan was doing so Bra sighed.

"Okay time for some rules for the next round: No hair pulling, no tail grabbing, no low blows…and no plowing people into the ground then you go to tag them!" Bra was not amused in the least by her fathers innocent look.

"I thought you said this game didn't have you throwing into the ground like the game Hakaro!" Raditz wheezed as his niece helped him out of the crater.

"I was just seeing if I was right"

"Well I think that's easy to see that you are"

"Well then…" Raditz said standing up and giving Vegeta a wicked grin that would have sent a normal person to his knees "I guess I'll have to get my revenge now won't I? Since I'm it now I'll be sure to smack you into a cliff ledge" Raditz said, Bra sighed knowing well that someone was going to need to see Dr. Tori after this was done.

Next time I'm going to have to think of a game where they can't throw each other into anything…


	15. Planning a Trip

-FUTURE: DATE: 784 A.D. November 16th-

Holding the stuffed tiger her daughter liked so much Bulma Briefs stood in the room of her five year old daughter Bra; the small yet cozy room was painted a soft light shade of blue with the floor molding painted a solid white, around the room were toys and stuffed animals she remembered telling her daughter to pick up the day before she had seemed to vanish along with her friend Pan. Bulma looked around the room; the cute little four poster bed with pink painted head board and white curtains stood in the corner of the room, its white sheets and lavender comforter had not be disturbed since the owner of the bed went missing a few days ago. Clothing in the closet were hung in a hurried manner; dressed, shorts, t-shirts, skirts and the cloths she had on when training with her father were all in there…all but the blue sun dress that Bra had on the day of her disappearance.

Looking out the window of her only daughters' bedroom her mind raced with unanswered questions; where did her daughter go? Where was Gohan and Videl's daughter Pan? Why did they seem to disappear off the face of the planet? They may be the daughters of two of Earth's strongest fighters and have Saiyan blood; but that didn't stop her from worrying, poor Videl had hardly gotten any sleep within the past few days, Gohan along with all the other Son men had gone off in search of the girls. Gohan had flew to Kami's Lookout to tell his father of Pan's disappearance, Goku had flown home that day to help in the search, Uub had offered to help anyway he could, he looked up to his teacher so much. Her own husband and son had gone off…each time they came back without the girls…it began to affect them both, it seemed like they had both forgotten that nighttime was spent for sleeping. Bulma put the stuff tiger down and headed to her lab, maybe working would help her calm down a bit.

She walked down to her lab thinking of the day Bra went missing; she had asked Vegeta if he had seen Bra or Pan and if he saw them to asked them to come down to her lab, she had found her mothers favorite vase and she was very upset at them time. Right now she could have cared less about that stupid old vase…she wanted her baby back. She punched in the code on the door of her lab and walked in and began typing on the large computer. From the corner of her eye she saw something strange; she turned around and saw the door that closed off the room to a privet project, it was the Time Machine, very machine that the Trunks of the future had used to come here to warn them of the androids. Strange it looked like it was open Why is it open? That door has strong locks on it…only a card key can open them all… walking to her desk she went to see if the card key was there, she felt her heart stop when she didn't find the card key in the drawer. Running to the door she yanked it open and looked inside…the Time Machine was gone.

Oh my god… Bulma walked over to the stop were it once stood; instead of the large machine whose egg shape had been constructed from the memory of seeing Trunks machine, was no longer there. In place of the machine was the card key used to get into the room, kneeling down she picking it up then stood to look around. She saw something that made her freeze; the blue ribbon that Bra had been wearing on the day she turned up missing with her friend Pan was laying on the floor just a few feet away from were she stood, she dropped the card key and ran out of the room. Now she knew why none of the others could sense even the slightest bit of the girl's power levels, why it seemed like they just vanished. They did vanish…into another time.

-PAST: DATE 742 A.D. July 20th-

"Ass…" Vegeta muttered as they walked down the hall to the medical wing.

"Oh come on! How was I to know that that swamp was there!" Raditz asked who was looking at the slim covered prince, he was leaving muddy foot prints as he walked.

"I didn't think there was any kind of planet life on this piece of rock" Bra said playing the whole thing in her head again and again. Vegeta, her, Pan and Raditz playing tag with Raditz being it again and on hot pursue of the ten year old prince. However since the two boys were more focused into their game they didn't see Pan; Vegeta had stopped dead in the air, but Raditz took the chance to tag him and at flying at a speed un needed to catch up to the prince he slammed right into his back and both went down, and right into a swamp.

"There is…just not a lot and not much around the base" Raditz said pulling some moss out of his hair, Vegeta continued to swear under breath, all insults targeted at the fifteen year old. "Oh come on Vegeta…you're the only guy I know who hates getting dirty!" Raditz said "What are you? A girl?"

"Raditz, that would not be a smart thing to say when you are standing in front of two girls" Vegeta said giving the older boy a dry look, both of the said girls who were not insulted snickered behind the boys back. "And second of all…just because other guys like walking around with last weeks sweat on them does not mean I like it too" as they got to Tori's office they could hear him yelling.

"When I find that Raditz I'm going to make him clean the whole office! I ask him to fix one hole he put in my wall and he runs off!" Vegeta, Bra and Pan turned to look at Raditz who looked a little spooked.

"You are dead" Vegeta said walking to the door when Raditz grabbed his hand when it grabbed the knob.

"Now come on Vegeta" Raditz said giving the prince a friendly grin "Why don't we forget the whole knocking you into the swamp…and you help me so that Tori don't kill me?" Vegeta gave it a little thought.

"No way in hell" Raditz gave the prince a shocked look and the girls laughed at the shear horror that covered Raditz face like a mask.

"You are not feeding me to the beasts!" Raditz said trying to pry Vegeta's hand from the door knob.

".such. Vegeta said trying to yank Raditz hand from his.

"I'm not! I'm just not going to let Tori AGH!" The door opened and both Raditz and Vegeta went flying into the wall, but didn't break it. Looking up they saw an angry Tori standing in the door way, he was looking in Raditz direction.

"Didn't I tell you no playing or anything until my wall was fixed!" he said in an angered tone; Vegeta took this time to get away from the boy who was in Tori's cross hairs with danger, Tori may be old and a doctor…but he was rather strong so as to fend off any attacker or trouble making he had to face. Vegeta had been a witness to one incident were a fighter with a few minor cuts wanted into the healing chamber. However Tori wouldn't waste the healing chamber on something that was not serious or life threatening, the fighter had tried to grab the doctor only to be grabbed himself and be thrown right out the door. "Why are you and Vegeta covered in mud?" Tori asked seeing the boys with mud caked in the hair and smeared on their faces, arms, armor and everywhere else. Tori walked over to Raditz and then covered his nose "You smell like a swamp! Both of you do wash up, then you can get back to fixing that wall and this time I'll keep my eye on you. You girls look like you could use a bath too" Tri said pointing into his office. They walked in and saw Nappa leaning on the wall.

"How come you're not working?" Raditz asked crossing his arms.

"I got done a little after Tori found out that you snuck away" Nappa said pointing to the open door of the bathroom, it was no longer flooded and everything looked like it use to before Nappa's shower this morning.

"You can all use the patients showers" Tori said pointing to a door opposite the healing chambers door "Other wise you would have to take a shower one at a time using that shower, and don't worry girls…the stalls are private" the doctor walked over and opened the door inside were two doors "The door on the right is the boys showers, the one on the left is girls…I know we don't have any female fighters in the base or army but it helps to be prepared for anything" Tori said smiling. Thanking the doctor they walked into their shower rooms and closed the doors behind them. Bra looked around and saw a room with tile on the wall, along the wall were metal shower stalls.

"Reminds me of then I went to Goten's high school with mom and dad for parent teacher day…I walked off and went into the boys locker room" Pan said and walked over to a stall and opened it; inside was a bottle of what must have been some kind of shampoo and a bar of soap. Bra walked over to a stall her self and walked in just as Pan entered hers; undressing and hanging her cloths over the door and slipping her armor under the door she turned the taps and allowed the water to soak her hair, she scowled when she saw the water was black from the dirt after time and time again being tagged by the others. "Hey Bra?" Pan called from her stall.

"Yah?"

"What are we going to do now? It's still pretty early to go to bed"

"We'll think of something"

888

If I spent another minute with that slime in my hair… Vegeta thought rubbing his hair as he walked down the hall with just his black spandex suit on. Walking up to the door of the room which now no longer had a hole it the wall, he heard strange thumping noises coming from in side the room. What the hell is going on now? Knowing his daughter and Raditz niece for the past few days including the days before he knew who they really were, he had become accustom to hearing and seeing them do strange things. Things such as asking if they had scented soap for showers and baths; or ribbons for their hair, Vegeta had guessed it was Earth costumes or simply a girl thing…his cousin Yasai liked wearing ribbons in her hair to the Royal Ball his father would throw every year. They were girls after all and he was a boy, it was practically a written law that it was illegal for either gender to mentally understand the other…his father had once told him he could be the smartest and wisest man in the world…and he would never understand women.

When he opened the door he was met with a strange sight; on the bed were Bra and Pan standing up with no boots, armor or gloves and they were jumping on one of the two beds, every so often they would bounce from one bed to the other. "What are you doing?" he asked throwing the towel on the floor.

"Jumping on the bed" Pan answered stating the obvious.

Ask a stupid question…get a stupid answer… "I mean why are you jumping on the bed" Vegeta said.

"Because its fun" Bra said bouncing high in the air.

"Beds are for sleeping not jumping on" Vegeta said repeating something his uncle had said to him once.

"You sound like mom" Bra said giggling at the blush that blossomed on her fathers face "Come on its fun!" Bra jumped off the bed and began dragging him over to the bed.

"No way! Quite dragging me!" Vegeta said trying to get out of his daughters strong grip, the thing about his daughter…she was a lot stronger then he was, not that he wasn't proud of that.

"Please?" she asked giving him the smile that always seemed to get his older self to do anything.

How does she do that? Vegeta thought; that one simple thing and he was willing to do anything she asked, how the hell did girls do that? Or was it simply because she was his daughter? No she was able to do that to him before he knew who she was, was there some kind of Saiyan spell Saiyan woman used to do that kind of thing? He wouldn't know…he was a male after all he couldn't use any kind of Spell Casting…spells required a special kind of energy that male Saiyan's didn't have. Still despite her little act just then he wasn't going to give in just yet "Only children do that!" he responded hoping that would end it…he wasn't so lucky.

"Dad…" she started in a dry tone "Your ten"

"So?"

"YOU ARE A CHILD!" Both girls yelled and with that Bra dragged him the rest of the was, yanks his boots off and threw him on the bed were he now sat scowling. Pan bounce around him yelling "I can jump higher then you can" over and over again.

"No you can't" Vegeta said.

"Prove it" Pan said jumping and landing hard onto the mattress.

"Forget it…your not fooling me"

I've got an idea how to get him to jump…it worked for mom hundreds of times "Forget it Pan…if he's too scared to jump then he doesn't have to" the look her father gave her just then was the sign she need to know that the plan had worked As mom would say; hook, line and sinker…I always told dad that that was a nasty weakness of his before she knew it Pan and her father were engaged in a jumping contest.

"I'm winning, I'm winning!" Pan teased.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Hey you guys Tori said dinner is…what the hell are you doing!" Raditz said who had just walked in, a towel in hand. In shock Vegeta stopped jumping to turn in Raditz direction, Pan had landed hard next to him catapulting him off the bed and onto the floor.

"Dad you okay?" Bra asked and got a mutter of swear words as an answer, rolling her eyes she turned to the second class "What is it Raditz?"

"Tori said its time for dinner…move it before he makes us eat it cold" Raditz walked out the door and the poked his head back in "Oh and by the way Vegeta…your jumping skills suck!" Raditz dodged the boot that was thrown at him.

"GO TO HELL!"

"Same to you your majesty!" Raditz yelled laughing as he ran to the kitchen. Shaking her head Bra picked up the boot her father had thrown and handed it to him.

"Have you ever thought of just ignoring him?" Bra asked as Vegeta put his boot on.

"Tried it…and I don't want to talk about the out come of that little incident" putting his boot on he stood up and walked to the door and walked out, both girls looked at one another then shrugged as they followed him out of the room and into the kitchen.

888

"This place is so boring…" Raditz said poking his food with his utensil.

"That's because were laying low…that whole incident is probably on the top of Freiza's list and if he attacks our wing at least we won't be there when he sends his ass kissers there"

"Don't swear in front of your daughter" Tori scowled, Raditz snickered.

"Yah, you don't want her to get all your bad habits do you?" Raditz teased, Bra spoke before her father could answer.

"Too late for that" Bra said allowing her fork to hang from her mouth.

"Heh! She sounds like she's proud of that!" Raditz said and Bra gave him a grin, Vegeta looked over and scowled.

"Stop letting your fork hang from your mouth like that" he said eating the food on his own plate.

"Why?" she asked her voice muffed from the fork in her mouth.

"Does your mother teach you any manners?" Vegeta asked looking over at her.

"Yes, and she teaches you manners too. If she was hear right now she'd be telling you to stop resting your elbows on the table" Bra said; Vegeta blinked and then removed his elbows from the table, Raditz went into a laughing fit and Bra could tell that Tori was trying not to laughed. "Anyway Raditz is right is there anything we can do?" Bra asked taking the fork out of her mouth to make her father happy.

"Why don't all of you take a trip?" Tori said "That's what you three normally do when your stuck laying low, and I'm sure Pan and Bra would love to see some new planets" Bra and Pan became excited.

"YAH! That would be cool! Can we?" both girls echoed each other.

"Not as easy as it looks though" Raditz said who liked the idea of a little trip; he was sick of being in this rock of a base and sick of the boredom of hiding until the heat was down. "We can't ask for a mission it has to be given these days, and with all the attention from most of our little stunts Freiza will be out for serious blood if we write up a request for a mission…he would have every member of his strongest Elites at the Docking Bay to capture us" Raditz saw the girls disappointed faces "However…when it comes to that kind of thing…if there happened to be a group of fighters off for a mission sometime we can sneak off the base with them" Raditz jumped when he felt his nieces arms around his waste.

"Uncle your awesome!" Pan said.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to you calling me that…"

"Speak for your self" Vegeta said hearing his daughter giggle behind him "Fine a trip it is…are there any groups going off for a mission any time soon?"

"Haven't heard anything…we're going to have to sneak into the Main Computer Base and look that information up" Raditz said eating the rest of his food "Also we should stock up on some supposes for the trip, and figure out what planet we're going to after we break off from the group"

"How about a forest like planet?" Pan asked, being raised in a home in the forest she loved camping.

"Planet Hayashi then?" Vegeta suggested "We went there once before after Raditz nearly blew the whole East Weapons Hanger two years ago, we had to spend nearly two weeks there until Tori contacted us to tell us we could come back"

"I told you! I didn't mean to do it that asshole Mochi was trying to throw me out of the Air Lock!"

"While your doing that tomorrow…could you pick me up something?" Tori asked.

"What?"

"I was looking through my supplies and found that I'm out of some ingredients for the water used form the Healing Chamber"

"I hope it's not the Saiyan DNA your out of" Vegeta said.

"Oh no! I collect that when you're all sleeping"

"WHAT?"

"I'm kidding Vegeta!" Tori laughed at the boys horrified expression "I'm out of only two things, chiyu and habu"

"The Medical Supplies is on our way there" Raditz said "Might as well get it since it was probably me and Vegeta that drained the last of your stock"

"Hey! I just got a crazy idea!" Raditz said, Bra could see a glint of mischief in his eyes "Hey Bra, what planet are you from again?"

"Earth"

"Along with Hayashi why not Earth too? Vegeta you could get to know your future mate and I could see my brother"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Vegeta screamed his face flaming with embarrassment, he still wasn't comfortable with the whole mate idea yet and here Raditz was suggesting they go and see her, he swore that Raditz was out to get him sometimes. "Look there was a reason that Bra and Pan kept the secret of who they were from us, and I'm damn sure that reason implies with use going to Earth!"

"Besides Raditz…while my mother is only nine years old right now…your brother is only five"

"So? Your five years old" Raditz pointed out, he sound of a chair scrapping the floor made everyone turn in Nappa's direction.

"I have training to catch up on, no way I'm going on some little field trip" Nappa said leaving the kitchen "You four can go but I'm staying here, I'm going to bed" they watched the door close behind them.

"So…to Planet Hayashi?" Bra asked.

"TO PLANET HAYASHI!" Pan and Raditz cheered.

"AND TO PLANET EARTH" Raditz added.

"WE AREN'T GOING TO EARTH!"


	16. Humorous Events

"RADITZ!" Vegeta hollered ramming his fist into the bathroom door; it never failed that someone always beat him to the bathroom every morning, either it was Nappa or Raditz and if it was Nappa he would go use a different bathroom, past experiences including yesterdays had made him learn to never enter a bathroom that Nappa had used recently. "RADITZ GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THERE!" Vegeta slammed his fist into the door again "I'M NOT TAKING A SHOWER IN THE PATIENTS SHOWERS AGAIN!" Vegeta knew Raditz was in there, only he would take forever to bath because of that mane of hair he had, would it kill him to cut it shorter? It was so long that the last inch of it dragged all over the floor.

"Hold on will you?" Raditz voice came from the closed door "I'm rinsing out my hair!"

"Just don't leave a new rug in the drain" Vegeta commented and smirked at the growl that vibrated through the door.

"You two are just as bad as Kakarrot and your older self" Bra voice echoed from down the hall as she and Pan came walking down fully clothed in their armor. The squeaking of taps were heard before Raditz came out wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, needless to say both girls blushed brightly. Vegeta turned to look at the boy in back of him and his face redden slightly with anger.

"Raditz! You do not go parading around in a towel in front of my daughter!" Vegeta screamed, unknowingly sounding a great deal like his older self.

"Alright already…it's not like they know what their seeing…I put a towel on didn't I?" Raditz said walking to the bedroom to put his cloths on.

"Next time have a brain and bring the cloths in there when you shower!" Vegeta scolded.

"Whatever" was Raditz reply before the door closed leaving Vegeta and the girls alone in the hall.

"So when should me and Pan go for the supplies?" Bra asked "Raditz said yesterday that we needed supplies before we could go"

"No way, besides we have to find out if there are any groups going on a mission soon and I know you two can't work the File Computer" Vegeta said opening the door to the bathroom.

"But…" Bra started.

"No buts" was all he said before the door closed, Bra huffed and walked into the kitchen where Tori was just setting down their breakfast.

"He acts just like his older self" Pan said sitting down and began eating.

"To much like him" Bra said as Raditz walked in this time fully clothed in his black spandex and black plated armor, he sat down across from Pan and began eating. "So Raditz, you guys said you went to Planet Hayashi before right? What's it like?" Bra asked, wondering if it was anything like the forest Pan and the rest of her family lived in back on earth.

"Well for one, its uninhabited no one lives there but the animals. The place is nothing but forest with giant trees and thick grass fields, it rains there a lot too due to all the plant life" just as Raditz finished his sentence Nappa came in.

"I hope you'll be sure to warn them about the flesh eating fish" Nappa said sitting down as Tori placed his meal in front of him and then sat down himself.

"Yes, there is more to that planet then just the fun thrills Raditz" Tori said.

"Flesh…eating fish?" Pan asked sounding nervous.

"Yah, they live in some of the smaller ponds on the planet. They can strip a person right to the bone, but don't worry we know were they are so there won't be any danger of running into them" Raditz said the information calming Pan down some.

"We have something like that on earth…my mom told me about them; I think the name is Piranha" Bra said.

They continued eating talking about the planet to them; Nappa and Vegeta mostly about the dangers that they should be aware of and Raditz telling them about all the funnier things. As they talked Raditz told Vegeta and Nappa to stop trying to scare the girls so much, while Vegeta was just saying the things they should be careful off, Raditz told him to stop acting like the adult of the group and that they would make camp in an area empty of any of the planets more dangerous inhabitants. One of the things that her father brought up was the many different plants; some of them from what he said were pretty deadly, ones that strangled you like a snake, ones that shot acid at you and various other plants, some safe and pretty nice to be around and others that were just annoying. After finishing their meal it was time to start the preparations for the trip.

"Alright guys…" Raditz said "Who's going to be the one to go to the computer room to find out if any group missions are schedule?"

"I'll do it, I've done it before" Vegeta said.

"I'm coming with you too!" Bra said Vegeta opened his mouth to say something but she stopped him "You don't have to be so over protective dad, before you knew who I was I was more then able to take care of myself. I'm going with you and even if you say no I won't listen, besides my mom taught me a lot about computers I could be useful" Bra had stated a pretty decent point but he still didn't like the idea very much.

"Okay so Bra and Vegeta will go to the computer room, who is up for going with me to get supplies for the trip?" Raditz asked getting an immediate response from his niece. "Well with Pan going with me, Nappa even if you're not going could you at least get us two space pods ready?" Raditz asked getting a strange look from Vegeta and both girls "Look if we steal four pods we'll be noticed, and plus the girls have never flown in one I'm sure. Pan will ride with me in my pod and Bra can ride with you, it's not that long of a trip" Raditz said.

"Fine" Vegeta said looking over to his daughter "Just don't touch anything"

"Okay, but one time can you teach me how to pilot one of those pods?" Bra asked "Pleaseeee?"

"Okay, okay…"

"YAY!"

"Alright lets go already" Raditz said walking down the hall and out the door with Pan following behind him, when Vegeta and Nappa got out of the door Tori stopped Bra before she got out the door, looking up to see if anyone was ease dropping he then turned back to Bra and smiled.

"Don't be too upset about Vegeta's over protectiveness, as of now you are his only living family…try to understand…he's quite a sensitive person…he just likes to put on a tough act" Tori said smiling and handing her a blue scouter "I usually only give my patients new scouters…but with how you helped with Vegeta and Raditz after Vegeta got captured in the Compound…I think I can give this too you…I hope your father has taught you how to work one in the future?" Tori chuckled at the beaming girl in front of him.

"Thank you! My farther did teach me how to use a scouter with his old one, don't worry he's a lot like this as an adult so I'm use to it" Bra said putting the scouter on.

"It's a brand new model that was just made; all the fighters were issued them they can scan from far away and send transmissions three times as far as the old models, here take this one and give it to Pan. With all of you going on that trip you'll need to stay in contact with each other" Tori said handing her another scouter, it was a red one.

"I will, thanks again" a shout from the hall told her that her father was getting impatient "I have to go before he gets upset" Bra giggled and ran out the door, shaking his head and chuckling Tori went about cleaning up the office. When she got outside she saw everyone looking her way, waiting for her so they could get going.

"You and Tori done talking?" Raditz asked, she nodded "Then lets go before the security gets tighter" as they walked to the elevator Pan noticed the blue scouter Bra was wearing.

"Wow Bra, did Tori give you that?"

"Yup, oh and he gave me one for you too" Bra said handing out the red scouter, Pan took it and put it on "He said that with us going on the trip we need to be in contact with one another" she hoped they didn't hear the little pep talking Tori had given her.

"Well that is a good idea, can't be keeping you two constantly in our sight can we? You should have some unsupervised fun" Raditz joked dodging the punch that Vegeta had thrown, Bra smiled this was going to be interesting. Pressing the button to call for the elevator they got on and headed for their destinations.

888

Soon after getting off the elevator everyone had split up to do their different jobs; Nappa was going to the Docking Bays office to wait for Vegeta and Bra to call with the groups names so that he could tag the ships they were to use, Raditz and Pan headed off to sneak into the Food Storage and would meet Nappa to help carry all the food, and she and her father were currently walking down what was possibly the creepiest place aside the Ginyu Forces wing. The lighting was dim and would flicker on and off now and then, the hall looked like a huge pipe and had metal walls and thick red tile on the floor. In a way it sort of reminded her of Capsule Corps. Research labs, with all the doors they had passed with the labels for the work to be done in the room. Before they had entered here after sneaking passed all the heavy security her father warned her to be very quite; just because the halls in here were empty didn't mean that the rooms weren't, sure enough she could hear people talking from the closed doors, she was just glad these doors and walls had no viewing windows for them to be seen through.

Her father had also noted to touch anything; he said this place was also used to store some pretty deadly chemicals; he sounded like her mother telling her not to play with any of the colored water in the glass tubes in her lab. Seeing a bright light go off from on of the rooms from the creaks of the door Bra went over to peek through the door. She saw a human looking man with blue hair and armor, next to him was a scary looking monster with black claws and long sharp fangs growing from its mouth, its eyes glowed with an eerie green in the dim light of the room. Her eyes widened when she saw the human looking man walk up to the creature with a needle filled with some kind of yellow liquid; before he stuck the monster with it she felt a hand grab her and pull her away, scared of what might have found her she braced for the worst "I wouldn't look in there if I were you" she heard her father say, looking up she saw her father serious face.

"What is going on in there?" her question got her a un comfortable look from him.

"Trust me…you don't want to know…" helping her up they continued to the computer file room; after that Bra didn't look into anymore rooms, she just walked along looking around the dimly lit halls and passing by rooms. As they walked Bra began walking in a bored daze until walking into something, looking she saw her father has stopped in front of a tightly locked metal door, it looked like the one that had locked the room to the Time Machine back in her time. "Come on, I know a way in" Vegeta said heading a little ways down the hall, Bra followed and soon found him wrenching a vent gate open "This leads into the Main Computer File Room" he said yanking it out bolts and all "Come on…and be quite" with that he slipped in, looking around Bra crawled in as well and stuck the vent gate back in and crawled in back off her father. After only going a little ways her father stopped at one vent gate that had bright white light shining from it; crawling to it and sitting up he kicked the vent open with both feet and hopped out, deciding from the quite that came after he entered she felt it was safe to follow

The first thing to describe the room possibly did not exist; it looked more advanced then even some of her mothered own computers. The whole screen took up one huge wall and the whole thing looked like it took at least twenty people to work it from all the chairs and keyboards in front of it. Around it wires and connectors of every size and color used to power the giant computer, behind all of this were several normal looking computers that looks almost human made. As Bra took in the sights Vegeta made his way to one of the chairs in front of the computer; he slid underneath to were some of the main wiring was and began working, changing some wires so that he could get into the mission files, hearing foot he looked out from under the desk to see Bra walking towards him.

"This thing is huge" Bra said.

"That's what I said the first time I saw it…it holds information of every fighter in Freiza's army along with data of missions" Vegeta said I connect the orange wire with this green wire…now I need to find that red one…

"Really? Let me look!" Bra said and began typing and a long list of names popped up on the large screen, she thought it was going to take a long time to look for the curtain names she wanted to look up, until she saw they were listed alphabetically. "Okay…lets try N's" she said scrolling down to the N's and saw Nappa's name mixed with others she clicked the file open, "Lets see…Nappa: age fifty, bodyguard and protector of Royal Families Prince Vegeta" Bra heard her father snort and she shook her head and continued "Has purged Planet Chinou, Planet Dainou, Planet Nouzui, Planet Itamae, Planet Makanai" bra listed all the planets he had destroyed. She knew that it was Nappa's job as well as her fathers current job and had not been either of their decisions, she felt sorry not for the people Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa had killed, but for all the people Freiza had killed. She had never looked at this side of her fathers life as him killing anyone; with her it had been Freiza who destroyed all those worlds. Bellow other typical information she found listed under Nappa's name as "Infractions" she scrolled down to read it and when she did she snickered a little.

"What's so funny?" Vegeta asked still messing around with the wires.

"Nappa blew up the showers when it wouldn't work?" she asked laughing, Vegeta groaned remembering that day.

"Yes and even I said he had been an idiot for doing that…you know how long we had to lay low after he did that?"

"I wonder what yours say" Bra said scrolling to the V's, Vegeta stopped messing with the wires to get up and stop her from going into his file, but she was able to keep him back as she clicked his file open "Vegeta: Prince of Saiyan's and only son of Queen Zonly and King Vegeta…" she passed the list of planets he had purged seeing it was slightly longer then Nappa's and went into his infractions list. She scrolled down the list with her eyes not very surprised at the list being longer then Nappa's, and even though she hadn't looked at Raditz yet she was sure his was probably just as long as her fathers. As she was scrolling something caught her eye and she looked, after reading it she almost fell out of the chair laughing "YOU SNUCK INTO ZARBON'S CHAMBERS!" she giggled she found it rather funny even though it didn't list why he had done it "Why…why did you do that?" she asked sitting up seeing her father looking uncomfortable, he muttered something that she couldn't understand "What was that? I didn't hear you"

"I wanted to cut that damn braid off his head…" Vegeta said louder, hearing that Bra fell down laughing again.

"WHY!"

"Well, think about it. He's almost begging to have someone cut the thing off…"

"Okay I have to agree with you there…even I though about yanking it when I first saw him" Bra said as her father went back under the computer to connect one last wire, when they were connected he crawled out and went to the keyboard and began typing away as files popped up and out of view.

"Let's see…medical reports…lab results…" Vegeta muttered as he went through the files "Here we go missions" he said double clicking a window brining it up to full view, "Now group missions…" he scrolled down the list that listed fighters and the planets they were to go to. "Here this group is the only one leaving the earliest…its leaving two days from now" Vegeta said pointing to the listed fighters, each fighter had the number of the ship they were to use "Alright I'll call Nappa for what ships to tag" Vegeta said pulling his scouter out and pressing the button "Nappa…there is a group of six heading to Planet Sinin, tag ships 3 and 5 for us to use and then we can take care of the two that are to take those ships…Yataku and Borus are the two to take the ships…right…" Vegeta took the scouter off "Come on, we have to head back to Tori's" Vegeta headed to the vent to leave.

"Why do the ships need to be tagged?" Bra asked as they crawled into the vent.

"So we know what ships to board" Vegeta said "Now quite…we don't need to be found…" with that they began their way back from where they came.

888

"Some of these…and those…we need this too…" Raditz grabbed the items they would need for the trip, aside from food that they would live on before starting on hunting their own means of eating they had to get other items as well. Items included on the list other then food were blankets, medical supplies and a few sets of new cloths which included spandex suits, gloves, armor and boots, Pan had been surprised at all the different styles the armor and even the spandex suits came in. From ranging from blue, black to dark blue the armor came with or without shoulder and hip padding along with regular white, dark green or black, the suits also came in one pieces or two with the shirt and pant not connected. Bra had always told her not to been so crazy with cloths but this was new stuff to her, she always thought that all armor from this place looked like the kind she had seen Bra's father wear in old photos.

"Is that it?" Pan asked putting down the armor and suits she had picked for herself, Bra and Vegeta wouldn't complain about their cloths, Pan had seen that Raditz had carefully picked his cloths; maybe that was where she got it from?

"Um…we just need a few more blankets, it gets cold on Hayashi at night and we don't know if we'll have to sleep outside or if we'll find a cave to stay in" Raditz said grabbing a few more blankets and throwing them into on of the bulging sacks, most of the bags had food while the rest had the other supplies. "Alright that should do it, lets head back…Vegeta, Bra and Nappa have to be done by now" he said swinging some of the bags over his shoulder "Can you carry the rest?" he asked as Pan grabbed the remaining bags on the floor.

"Don't worry about me…" as she walked out the door and into the hall "So how are we going to fit all this into the pods…I saw the one Nappa came back in and it didn't look like it had any room for supplies"

"There's a compartment in the back we can put it all in" Raditz said as they were turning a corner, then quickly he ducked back behind the wall grabbing Pan with him, he then slowly poked his head out from behind the wall.

"Uncle what's wrong?" Pan asked rather loudly, Raditz jumped and covered her mouth.

"Be quite…Dadoria is coming this way and if he finds us we're dead" Raditz warned; understanding Pan nodded and he let her go, she went back behind the wall and poked her head out like Raditz "That guy is really creepy"

"Not just that he's really violent…I've seen him punch his fist right trough someone once" Raditz said swallowing hard at the memory. The pink fighter looked around the halls; he seemed to be looking for something as he walked around looking in rooms and down halls. Pan heard a growl from Dadoria who now seemed to be getting impatient; then when she saw him fiddling with his scouter she knew what was going on, he was trying to find the source of what made his scouter go off, it had to be them since she and Raditz were the only ones other then Dadoria in this part of the hall. She grabbed Raditz to pull him away to explain.

"He's trying to find us with his scouter!"

"Then we'll have to run away, I know another way out of here" Raditz said turning to go in another direction but Pan stopped him.

"We can't! He might follow us and we'll lead him right to where Tori is!" Raditz growled at the point Pan had made; knowing their luck for the past few days it was clear that he might track them down, even more disturbing Dadoria could attack while none of them were there to defend the doctor, Tori was strong but not strong enough to take on a member of Freiza's special elites. "Look I know how to lower my power so nobody can find me, I can show you right now but you have to do everything I say" giving her an odd look he nodded "Okay, first concentrate all your power into one spot, then push it down" Pan showed him as his scouter now showed her power dropping close to nothing to were it didn't register that she was there.

"I didn't even know there was a technique like that"

"Now you do it" Raditz had a hard time at first getting his power to move and work in this new way, but he got the hang of it in seconds and he felt his power drop away as if hiding. A loud growl from behind the wall told them that Dadoria's scouter was not picking up anything in the area anymore.

"Damn it! I thought I found them…" Dadoria's voice sounded but both Saiyan's did not dare look to see what he was doing. Stomping footsteps could be heard as he walked away and out of the hall, after about a minute they felt it was safe to talk again.

"That felt really strange" was the first thing out of his mouth as they walked down the hall.

"That's what I said when my grandpa taught me" Pan said as they snuck around the halls to get to the elevator and get back to Tori, they didn't know who else might have been with Dadoria and they weren't taking any chances. They made the remainder of the way to the elevator with no more threats and got in and pressed the button "This place is full of nuts" Pan said referring to all the people she had met since coming here, they all seemed to want to kill everyone around them.

"Don't have to tell me, I've been putting up with it for years now even before Planet Vegeta was destroyed" he said as the elevator stopped and the doors opened, "I take it that isn't how you live on Earth?" he asked.

"No, not really most people who do hurt others are sent to jail" she said as they got to the door and opened it, they found Tori grinding something up in a bowel "We're back" Pan said walking up to him "What are you doing?"

"Grinding up some medicine that I find works wonders at healing stitched wounds" he said taking the bowel and pouring the powder into a bottle and closing it "I see your trip went well" he said seeing the large bags they were holding.

"Until Dadoria almost caught us…we got away though so don't worry" Raditz said putting the bags on the floor.

"I do have to worry; here don't put those bags on the floor to pile up put the ones with food in freezer there, the others you can put in the corner" Tori went to open the freezer door as Nappa walked in.

"Both the ships Vegeta told me to tag are marked now, I see you're done too" Nappa said as he saw Pan and Raditz put the bags with food in the freezer.

"Yah but Vegeta and Bra aren't back yet" Raditz said sitting down on a near by chair.

"What? But they got done before me they should have been back by now" Nappa said.

"Well that place is like a maze, maybe they got lost?" Tori guessed.

"Nah…Vegeta would never get lost"

888

"We're lost" Bra stated as they passed the same hall for what felt like the tenth time.

"No we're not, I know where we are" Vegeta said refusing to believe he had gotten lost.

"Then were are we?"

"The computer and research section" stating the place they were to go before they tried to leave.

"Yah…in other words we're lost"

"Okay…maybe a little lost…"

"We've been walking in the same halls for almost fifteen minutes now" Vegeta was getting annoyed now; he was bored of walking around here and he was getting hungry, all he wanted was to get back to Tori's and have a snack before lunch. "How about we split up? You take one area and I take another and if we find the way out he contact each other by our scouters?" Bra suggested as they came to a hall with two different paths. Vegeta debated on weather or not to let her, sure she could hold her own in a fight but was still worried when she went to fight someone. There weren't any fighters around other then themselves, maybe he could…

"Alight but if you run into any trouble you contact me immediately" Vegeta said taking the hall to the left, Bra nodded and took the other hall on the right.

He needs to learn to trust me more…then again with everything he's been put through I can't really blame him she thought as she walked along the hall and came to a dead end at the end of the hall "Great…maybe dad found the way out" Bra muttered about to turn around and go back when something hit her in the back.

"I knew if I followed you two I'd be able to get rid of you once and for all" a voice came from behind her, she knew the voice all too well now.

"What do you want Zarbon?" Bra asked getting to her feet and facing her attacker.

"To know why you and Vegeta are in this area, and who or what you are" Zarbon said smoothly "Your quite the fighter little girl…you could become one of Freiza's top elites if you would stop all this" he said taking a step towards her, she to a step away from him.

"No way would I join with that monster!" Bra practically snarled at the though of joining with her father tormenter.

"Come now, you could have anything you want. You would be more powerful then you could ever dream and nothing would stand in your way"

"What I want is for you to get lost! I would never betray my friends to join anyone!"

"You should be careful who you call friends around here, I've seen Prince Vegeta do some rather…brutal things himself, do you really want ties to someone like that?"

"The only reason he did that was because he had no choice" at that comment Bra watched in anger as Zarbon smirked with pleasure.

"Yes…he use to be weak…wincing at the sight of blood at times…we fixed that" he smirked walking over to Bra and leaning down to her ear "He doesn't scream anymore" in pure rage of his comment she threw all she could into her leg and slammed her foot into his torso sending in crashing right clear through one of the walls. She was seeing red; she was purely angry beyond the limits and she was ready to rip that monster Zarbon apart, the one who killed her fathers mother her Saiyan grandmother, the one who kidnapped her father from his room to lives in this hell hole, was right there crawling out of the rubble in anger. She didn't know anything of what her father had done in the past, she didn't care because he didn't do it anymore whatever it was. He was her father and everything else came second to that, and anyone who threatened his life while she was there was going to get serious bruises or injuries.

"You little brat!" Zarbon raged racing up to land a kick of his own knocking her into the other wall "I don't care what Freiza says…your dead you hear me? When I'm done with you they'll have to wipe you off the walls!" refusing to give up to this beast Bra jumped to her feet and was about to shoot a blast when a blast came and hit Zarbon from behind. Everything went quite for a few seconds as smoke wafted from Zarbon's armor; then something happened, Zarbon's hair loosened and fell into his face, he reached to his back and his eyes widened. When Zarbon turned Bra then saw what got Zarbon so dazed, his hair was now no longer then to the end of his skull, the rest of his hair remained in a braid on the floor.

"I have to say that looks good on you Zarbon" that voice, looking up she saw her father smirking at the now short haired Zarbon. Zarbon looked ready to kill someone, his yellow eyes flashed with rage and his teeth gritted in anger.

"YOU DAMN SAYIAN!"

"Should you really be swearing in front of a girl?" Zarbon answered him by charging and punching the ten year old in the jaw sending him skidding down the hall. Bra had to do something before things got out of hand; her eyes looked around until finally landing on the remains of Zarbon's hair on the floor, thinking fast she grabbed it as Zarbon was readying to charge her father again, jumping up on his shoulders she slung the hair around his neck and yanked the ends she had in her hands.

"WHY YOU!" Zarbon attempted to reach in back of him to grab her, but she moved so that he couldn't.

"RUN NOW! WHILE I HAVE HIM GO!" Bra yelled, but Vegeta didn't move one inch from where he was standing. He won't leave without me… she knew this as she tried not to allow Zarbon to grab her, knowing that this could lead to further trouble in time from Freiza when Zarbon didn't return she had no other choice, she rammed her head clear into the back of Zarbon's skull. He stopped struggling, he stopped moving all together until his hands dropped to his sides and he fell to the floor unconscious. With adrenalin still flooding her system, she grabbed her father's arm and ran out of the hall and finally found the exit out of the place. Not even bothering to close the door behind them she ran about five halls down before stopping hardly out of breath from what could be for her a light jog. However for Vegeta he had practically been dragged the whole way unable to keep up with the faster Bra, "Sorry about that…just a reaction you know?"

"Forget it, it was a good thing I followed you down the hall wasn't it?" Vegeta said catching his breath.

"Yah…But why the heck did you aim for his HAIR!" Bra asked who was still holding the braid in her hand.

"Because I'm me"

"You're crazy…"

"At least we got a trophy…and your little 'reaction' as you called it got use right to the elevator" pointing to the elevator that was a little ways down the hall "Come on…the others are probably wondering what's taking us"

"Should we tell them we ran into Zarbon?"

"Yah why not…we could tell them about the nice hair cut we gave him" Bra playfully punched him in the arm.

"Forget crazy…your insane!"

888

"ARE YOU INSANE!" Raditz ranted when he heard Vegeta and Bra's story "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET KILLED OR WHAT! YOU SHOULD HAVE RAN NOT FOUGHT! NEXT TIME HE'S GOING TO TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!"

"Will you please calm yourself Raditz" Tori asked who wasn't too happy about the pairs run in with Zarbon either, for one why was he in the Computer Filing area? Raditz looked at Tori and then to the two sitting on the bed before him, they looked like too kids that were being scolded by their parents, well Bra did anyway Vegeta just looked bored out of his mind.

"BUT THEY COULD HAVE…"

"Yes they could have gotten killed but it didn't happen, next time they will know better but for now how about you just make the rest of your plans for the trip?" Tori hoped they wouldn't leave angry with each other, it always soured a trip or something. Bra gave Tori a grateful smile which he returned and then he walked into the kitchen "Now how about a snack?" he asked "I have plenty of fruit"

"This place is way too healthy…" Vegeta muttered walking into the kitchen with the rest with Raditz still glaring at him. As they ate they talked about all the things they could do on Hayashi when they got there; but during the whole conversation she couldn't help but wonder about her family back in her time again, were they worried? Were they looking for Pan and her? Was her father driving everyone insane due to his worry? Nothing could be done right now, the time machine still needed more time to power up the energy needed to return home, for now she would have to work with what was going on now and hope for the best. She just hoped that her family…and Pans weren't too worried about them.


	17. Help from another Time

-FUTURE: DATE: 784 A.D. November 19th-

Bulma paced from one side of the room to the other, it had been a few days since they found out what had happened to the two girls and now they might have a way to do something about it. She had spent the past days working on a new invention; she had practically not slept at all those days which was the same as before they knew what had happened. Despite knowing where they were everyone was still worried and for good reason, they didn't know what time the girls were in or if they were hurt. Right now everyone was trying to think of how to approach this; her own husband Vegeta had been getting rather unnerved at all of this, normally he was able to take any situation head on, but he had no idea of how to work with this when he couldn't even sense his daughters power level anywhere. Vegeta was facing the one thing no parent wanted to deal with along with the Son family and the remaining members of his own family: A child gone completely missing without a trace. Since this had to do with a machine she had yet to finished she had felt that it was out of her hands, she had to turn to the one person who would know about the finished machine…her future self. Since the day she had found out the time machine had gone missing she had been locked in her lab working on a new device that would help her with this.

It was a machine that looked similar to that of a lab top computer; however it was able to log into any computer in any time zone, all you had to do was type the scanner code of the computer along with its location and the time zone. It also looked similar to an IM screen her son liked using to talk to his friends from school, however you would be able to see the image of the person who was on the computer at the time, after logged in and with the person on the other end in front of the computer, all you had to do was talk into the microphone connected to the frame of the screen. After working on the time machine so much she had just enough experience to make this little gadget, and with it she could get in touch with the people twenty years into their future. Needless to say Bulma was worried about this; although it seemed full proof there was one un knowing factor in all this, one she found un nerving…her future self might be dead right now due to old age, if she was in her fifties right now then her future self was pushing into the seventies!

Looking out her bedroom window she saw the last of the Earths Special Forces walk into Capsule Corp. She had called them after she had finished her invention and asked them to come to her lab, turning her back to the window she walked out of the room and to her lab where everyone was waiting for her; after finishing the machine after days and nights of near endless work she had pushed herself to a new record of late nights. She had called everyone involved in the search which after a while grew from Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Videl and her father Hurcule. Now them along with Dende and Popo and the rest of the Earths Special Forces. As she got closer to the lab she could hear her husband arguing with Yamcha again, why they couldn't get along for a few days during a situation like this was beyond her…maybe arguing was the way Vegeta had taken to vent all the frustration and worry he was feeling, Goku didn't seem to be stopping the two from fighting. She opened the door to the large group gathered in her lab; Vegeta and Yamcha stopped shouting at each other to turn to the sound of the door closing and looked to see Bulma in the room.

The girls disappearing acts had been taking an emotional and slightly physical toll on them all; Goku seemed more tired then normal and worried, they had never had something like this happen before, a search with the girls power signals not being sensed and then to find out they weren't in their time zone anymore. Poor Videl looked exhausted with her eyes caste to the floor filled with worry, Gohan and Chi Chi showed similar faces full of concern. Pan being Gohan's daughter Piccolo saw the little girl as his niece in a way. Her own parents were in the room as well, her mother had been so unset she didn't have the usual bubbly personality she was known for, her father could barley focus on his work. Her son showed the worry that any sibling would for their brother or sister; her husband had been one of the groups that had been continuously searching when they thought the girls might have run away. The normally calm under pressure Saiyan prince was continuing his tough front, but Bulma could see that all this was stressing him. From his temper becoming shorter in the last few days, to the light circles that were starting to appear under his eyes.

"So this thing can really tap into a computer in the future?" Goku asked pointing to the device that was sitting on the table, to anyone that was not experienced with her work it would have passed as a normal laptop.

"Yes, you just type in the computers scanner code along with the date of time you want" Bulma said walking up to the table she opened the lab top looking computer and turned it on, the screen made her face become bathed in light blue. To someone it would have looked like a log in screen for a web site, two little boxes sat in the middle of the blue back round.

"So what computer are you going to tap into?" Krillin asked.

"The one in this lab" Bulma said pointing to the large computer on the other side of the room, normally she used it to keep information about her projects in. "We have to get in touch with myself from the future…the future Trunks came from during the whole fight with the androids, the time machine as I told you wasn't finished because I still needed to do more research. My older self would know everything about the finished machine…I spend most of my time on the computer in this lab…we'll have a better chance of reaching her from that computer" it was really strange for her speak about talking to herself, who else would be able to talk with their future self? Quickly she typed the scanner code of the computer in her lab, then she typed the date for twenty years into the future and clicked the enter key…

-FUTURE: DATE: 804 A.D. November 19th-

"Hey mom!" Trunks ran down the hall of Capsule Corp. which after the past couple of years was now finally looking like the Capsule Corp. he saw in old photo's in the album. With the Androids gone the planet was finally as close to normal as it could as construction continued all over. Buildings were being repaired, ruined roads and cities were being rebuilt, and families which were separated due to the Androids were now being reunited by the centers that had popped up in Hospitals that were called "United Hearts" by those who were able to find lost loved ones. This was now a national thing to repair everything on the planet, not just here in Japan but the whole world was working in restoring everything the Androids ruined all over the world. As he ran around looking for his mother who was one of the top members of the donations department of Capsule Corp. Being a strong company even after all the destruction they were trying to make their own dent in the healing of the lives of those touched in the Android incident. He came to the hall were his mothers lab was and saw her outside the door talking to an employ who had become part of the new Capsule Corp. staff a month after the Androids were destroyed.

"Oh Trunks there you are, did you find that document yet?" Bulma asked turning to her son; she was wearing a white and blue Capsule Corp. T-shirt, her blue Capsule Corp. cap was worn backwards, and her long blue hair which was done into a had over the years dulled to a light blue from the light streaks of gray in it.

"Um not yet, by the way we got a bunch of new resume's that were mailed to us" Trunks said coming to a stop in front of his mother "By the way how is that new project coming along Mr. Ishimoto?" he asked the older man in front of him; Ishimoto was a hard working man with a daughter and wife, his youngest, his only son had been killed along with his grandmother while at an amusement park. Ishimoto was in charge of the development department that tested new Capsule's before they were shipped off to market, he was old at sixty-one but a reliable worker that both he and his mother enjoyed working with. Ishimoto smiled running his hand through his short black hair and rubbed the bald spot on the back of his head.

"No yet ready I'm afraid…that new condiment Capsule sucked up a desk along with a few other items when we tested it, too dangerous to put on store shelves still" Ishimoto pushed his glasses back up and then gave a cheerful wave "Now I really must get back to work…I don't want to leave all that paper work for the last minute. You have a nice day Ms. Briefs, you too Mr. Briefs" with that Ishimoto walked off and down the next corridor.

"So mom, any idea were that document might be?" Trunks asked, so far he had looked everywhere that they kept files but didn't find it; the file was full of information about a new capsule that held triple the amount of items then the older models.

"So far we've checked the file room and all the offices…" Bulma said ticking off the areas with her fingers "I really can't think of were else it could be…we might have to start putting our files onto the computers, you might as well give up since its no where to be found…we can rewrite it…it wasn't that long a report so it wouldn't be too hard" Bulma said, Trunks had work of his own not to be bothered by a lost file…that and she felt that the capsule related to the report wasn't to important…frankly it sounded like that new capsule might cause more mess for a user then any of their other models.

"You sure? I don't mind double checking…"

"Trunks it okay, you go do what you have to" Bulma said opening the door to her lab.

"Well…okay if you say so…by the way how is that new invention coming along?" Bulma smiled.

"It's coming along great, just a few more things to work on before it's done"

"And you still won't tell anyone what it is?" Trunks asked, Bulma winked.

"Nope!" she laughed and disappeared into her lab to continue the days work, shaking his head and smiling Trunks walked down the hall so as to get back to his office and finished his work before the sun set.

Bulma sighed as she walked over to her computer that sat in the back of the lab; this was the only computer with most of her own invention plans on it. Stretching her tight muscles by bringing her hands above her head she sat down on the chair and turned the large computer on. As the computer turned on she began looking through drawers for some papers to help with the calculations of the machine she was working on in secret; finding the papers she placed them on the computers desk and looked at the screen of the computer…it was strangely still loading to turn on. Bulma had made the computer herself in her younger years and she made it so it couldn't that that long to load, what was going on here? Suddenly the screen came to life after turning black and then what she saw in the screen made her almost scream. Looking right back at her were a pair of blue eyes, her own blue eyes of how she looked around when she was fifty or so. Still in shock she saw all of the fighters, all who were dead in this time standing there.

Being through as much as she did over the years since meeting Goku she was use to odd and strange happenings and even stranger people. But this was plain right out crazy, were all the long hours working playing tricks on her eyes or was she simply going mad? "Um…hello" the younger version of herself asked feeling rather uncomfortable herself, was this really real?

"Um…hello…er what is going on?" she asked hoping to get some answers if this was real and not her over tired brain causing her to hallucinate.

"It's a long story and I'm sure right now your wondering if your going crazy" her younger self said as if reading her older self's thoughts, "Right now we are talking through a new invention of mine, it allows me to talk to people via computer in any time" the younger Bulma explained.

"Impressive, I take it you gained this through working with the time machine?" she wondered, she herself had gained some information on other machines after working on it.

"Yes…and it's the Time Machine we called to ask you about" her younger self looked upset while a few people, members of the Son family had their heads down, however Goku seemed to take on a serious air to him.

"Well…is something wrong?" she asked wondering why everyone seemed so upset.

"This might come to a shock to you, and things in this time are different so I'll have to explain that first before our problem" her younger self leaned into the chair "You see in this time Gohan is married and has a four year old daughter named Pan" her younger self started surprising her older self, by the red blush on two of the people on the other side of the screen, that must be a older Gohan and his wife. "And also…" her younger self seemed more upset now, but mostly she seemed to have pity in her eyes now as if something she was going to say would affect her "This might be a little shocking…but…in this time I have…you have a daughter" if she was holding something or standing up she was sure she would have dropped the item or fallen to the floor at this information. At this information her eyes went straight to the one person on the screen who was standing the farthest away…her husband…and then her eyes fell to one of the things that destroyed him…Number Eighteen…

"Hey mom! I found the file it was in my desk drawer the…" at that moment Trunks to that time to walk into his mothers lab, and was shocked at the scene before him of his mother sitting in front of her computer, and all the now dead fighters of earth on the screen. "Mom…what is going on?"

"Um…" she finally broke slightly out of her shock at hearing her sons voice "The others…in the past…they need our help" she managed to say, seeing that his mother was in some kind of shock and felt he should take over the situation.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked feeling really strange that he was talking to a younger version of his mother; it wasn't really new he had done it years before, but these things in nature were strange.

"Well Gohan's daughter and my daughter got into the time machine and well…" the younger Bulma started "The machine wasn't finished and we have no idea of how we can find them"

"I have a sister?" Trunks asked shocked.

"Yes you do…well in this time…her name is Bra and she's five years old"

"Whoa…and Gohan's a father? That's great!" Trunks said smiling at his teacher, Gohan returned the smile and the woman next to him must have been his wife from the way she was holding his hand. "So the machine isn't done in your time and they got into it?" Trunks said scratching his head "Jeez that's not good…if you only knew where they were along with a Time Machine you could go get them"

"Which is why we need your help" the younger Bulma said.

"Well in order to give you a hand you're going to need the papers relating to the time machine…I'm going to have to come there to give them to you"

"No Trunks…I'm coming with you this time" the older Bulma said who was now getting over enough of the shock to think.

"But mom…the machines too small for two people" Trunks said turning his sight away from the screen.

"I'm the only one who knows all the parts of the machine by heart, and besides…Pan and Bra was it? They were able to both fit in there" with that the older Bulma walked over to the locked door in the lab.

"But mom…we're talking about a four and five year old…"

"I don't care! Besides our time machine needs repairs too! It's good enough to get us to their time but after the last time it was used all those years ago it needs tuning up, and there are some wires that are lose that we need to return to our time. With their help it will be done twice as fast!" Trunks winced when he heard that tone in his mothers voice, though he didn't hear it as often as he did as a child, he did hear it when he was trying to go against her stubborn streak.

"You're getting crankier as you get older woman…" Trunks heard the voice of his father come from the microphone, and then he saw a scene that only the other fighters ever did before his death in this time. He saw his mother turn around her blue eyes on fire as she glared at the man in the computer screen.

"LOOK WHO'S SAYING IS OLD! YOU'RE OLDER THEN I AM!" Trunks held his mother away who looked ready to punch the computer screen.

"What? By one year?" Vegeta asked the older version of his wife.

"AGH! You are such a stubborn ass…" seeing that his mother was calming down he let her go "And what happened to your hair?" Bulma asked.

"Your daughter happened to it"

"Oh so when she is misbehaving she's my daughter, but when she's an angel she's your daughter? Same as when Trunks was born…" Bulma rolled her eyes. Finally being able to get a word in Trunks walked back to the screen, although it had been rather weird to hear the argument he felt that it might have numbed any upset his mother felt at seeing father again, even if it was his past self.

"So um…me and mom will come to your time and we can figure out what to do from their while the machines being repaired" Trunks said.

"Alright, mean while we'll have to think of how all of us are getting to the past" Bulma said and before her husband or anyone else could protest she turned to them and glared "I'm coming and that's the end of it!"

"Even now you're cranky" Vegeta muttered and dodged the wrench his wife threw at his head as he walked out of the lab. As he walked down the hall of Capsule Corp. he wondered just what time his daughter and her training partner Pan were in, he just hoped it was someplace safe and were they wouldn't get into too much trouble. The last he had seen of his daughter was that day when Bulma asked him to tell Bra to meet her in the lab that was the last time he saw her in the last few days. When he found out from Bulma that Bra and Pan weren't in the lab, he just said that she probably didn't want to get yelled at and went off somewhere, and that she would probably be back before dinner time. However when the five year old did not come back leaving one plate still on the table he had begun to worry, Bra never missed a meal no matter what. Things began to get serious when Videl and Gohan called asking if they had seen Pan who had also missed supper. Thinking that perhaps the girls simply went off on their own for a bit, similar to what Trunks and Goten did as kids they felt that they would be back by tomorrow safe in their beds. However Vegeta knew better and the moment his daughter had not come home for dinner had set off alarm bells.

Those alarm bells proved right because when he went to see if she had indeed come back during the night…the bed was empty and the sheets were un touched. That put everything on alarm, the whole Son family along with himself and Trunks set out on a search for the two girls, and with Gohan going to the Look Out asking if Pan had been their it had gotten Piccolo, Mr. Popo and Dende into action to help along with Kakarrot who was training Uub. While Dende looked all over the earth from the Look Out Mr. Popo searched on his flying carpet, Piccolo joined Gohan and Videl in flying around in search, meeting up with all the others now in the hunt. Bulma, Hurcule, Chi Chi and all the others of their little group who could not fly hopped into one of Bulma's special hover vehicles and helped in the search as well. When two days of searching showed no results he got close to actually panicking which was rare for him considering everything he had been through. But then again no fight training or any amount of years under that basterd Freiza could have prepared him for anything like one of his kids going missing.

When Bulma practically knocked him over when he had come home with Kakarrot and Gohan tow and told them were she thought they were…it had done little to ease the worry he had been feeling for the passed days…in fact it made it a lot worst. Now he had absolutely no control over what was happening with his daughter, he felt that Videl felt the same way since when Kakarrot told her she became near hysterical. He had faired no better in the last few days; he didn't know how many hours he slept every night, before giving up and going to train in the Gravity Room until Bulma called him up for breakfast. He often got up early before her to train so Bulma didn't even know however the last time he looked in the mirror he saw light circles under his eyes and it was showing the stress he was under. As he walked down the hall he came to a window; he looked out it to see it start to rain outside his reflection stared back at him from the glass, where ever Bra and Pan were he hoped that when they did find them; whatever time they were in he hoped they were okay, the warrior in him said that Bra was the Princess of the Saiyan's and that she could handle anything.

But the new side that he had gained after becoming a husband to Bulma, the side that made him a father said that Bra was still a five year old girl and had to be found along with her friend as soon as possible. Turning his back on the window as it began to pour he leaned his back on the window; pinching the bridge if his nose with one hand and resting its elbow on the other arm crossing his chest, the same sentence mixed with the pure worry that only a parent could have in their voice and mind continued to repeat its self over and over.

Bra…please be safe…


	18. Off to Planet Hayashi! Planet of the GiantForest

"Daddy!" two year old Bra came running down the hall from her room; lately she had gotten into the habit of getting out of her crib, her parents had yet to fix up the without those big bars on the sides that mommy called a "big girls bed" since she was starting to out grow sleeping in a crib. Her shoulder length blue hair ruffed about behind her as she ran down the hall passing her older brothers room on the way. Turning a corner she got to the hall that her parent's room was located, tip toeing this time so as not to wake them she got to the door and opened it. She looked around the room painted a soft blue as was the carpet, a large dresser with enough drawers to hold cloths for two people stood in the corner next to the closet full of winter cloths. Looking over at the door to her parent's bathroom she saw nobody was in there, at least neither of her folks could sneak up on her. She walked over to the bed on the left side of the room, being careful to not step on the t-shirt that her father would throw on the floor every night before going to bed.

Blue eyes peaked over the bottom of the bed; she blinked and then climbed up and crawled over to the lump in the covers, thinking that maybe that her parents were sleeping huddled up as they usually were when she came into their room at night. Kneeling at were the lump started she blinked and then stared at it, feeling that something was a little odd about this, crawling over more being careful so as not to crawl over either of her parents legs or anything. As she got near to the top of the bed something lunged out from under the covers and grabbed her. She was too surprised to scream or anything, she felt the warm breath on her ear of her capture "Bra…hasn't your mother and I told you to stop sneaking into our room?" Bra couldn't help but giggle.

"DADDY! LET ME GO!" Giggling harder now she wiggled out of her fathers grip and plopped down on the bed to face her smirking father. A groan next to him signaled that her mother was awake; when Bulma popped her head out from under the covers, her eyes un focused from sleep, her hair a bird's nest of tangles, Bra found her mother hilarious and laughed. But her laughter stopped when she saw that her mother was looking behind her…over her shoulder were her father was, the look on Bulma's face was that of pure horror and before Bra could ask what was wrong everything went black in the room. The room disappeared, her mother and everything became total shadow until it looked like the room was just an empty hole in space, the only thing still normal was the hold her father had on her. But that soon became different as the gentle embrace became harsh, squeezing her and making it hard to breath. "Dad! Dad let go!" When she tried to pull his hands off herself when she saw that it wasn't her fathers arms, around her waist were a pair of pure black bands, they wove all around her as if trying to pull her into the dark abyss that had become of her parents room. Struggling she turned to face her attacker, her eyes widened when all she saw was a big, black, shadow behind her…and the nauseating odor of decaying flesh and blood reached her nose.

888

Bra almost fell out of bed when she finally awoke, her skin was drenched in a cold sweat and her heart was pounding. She looked around to find herself in the Patients Room were they had been taken to sleeping since her fathers kidnapping by Zarbon and Dadoria. She looked in the bed next to her seeing Pan sleeping, almost ready to fall completely off her bed. Looking to her other side she saw her father asleep as well; his face pressed into the pillow and his arms locking it in place, unlike the last time he managed to stop her from stealing any sheets during her sleep. It looked like nothing would wake him up; his one hand and his furry tail were twitching as he slept Dad looks like Trunks in the old photo album when he was that young… she thought, she was startled when he stirred to lay on his back, his head still facing her and his right hand on his stomach, his other laid limply on the mattress. At first she thought he had simply turned in his sleep, which was why she was nearly shocked off the bed when his eyes opened.

He looked at her with half opened eyes, blinking to clear his vision before sitting up and crossing his legs. She watched him stretch his arms up above his head and yawned so widely that Bra wondered if he had broken his jaw. He brought his arms back down allowing them to just flop onto his lap and then scratched his head Does he even know I'm awake? Or is he half asleep? she wondered cocking her head to the side in wonder.

"Bra shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked his voice slurred with drowsiness, well that answered that question…

"You're awake too" she pointed out.

"Yah but I was asleep before now…"

"So was I"

"Why do I not believe that?" Vegeta wondered out loud and fell on the bed landing on his back, crossing his arms behind his head he started up at the ceiling "We have a long day tomorrow as well as a long trip to Planet Hayashi…you really should sleep while you can, believe me Raditz will literally drag you out of bed" he turned to face his daughter "I woke up once on a day of a mission and found myself being dragged by my foot into the showers by him" Bra rolled her eyes.

"Sounds like all the times you use to drag mom out of bed to fix the Gravity Room" Bra said lying down next to him, on her back and her hands resting on her stomach "But you stopped doing that a long time ago…" Bra said turning to smile at her father.

"So…how do I act now? In your time as you know me?" Vegeta asked; he really did wonder how his older self acted like, was he similar to the violent monster he was forced to fight under? Or was he the way he was now only more mature? Looking over he saw a strange look on his daughters face; his cousin Yasai use to give him that look often, a look of pure adoration.

"Well you're stubborn…but only when you really feel your way is best. You're pretty smart I think you might be able to give some of your team members a run for their money, and you're really brave and strong! You're really sweet too! You take time to play with me; you help me learn my fighting skills and Saiyan Magic! Not to mention you gave me your mothers locket, you even told me stories about your past" she turned to look at him, even in the dark she could see a blush glowing on his face, but then why did he look so worried now?

"Hey Bra?" he asked.

"Yah?"

"Do you…dislike me having a past like this?" he asked; as a father he should have had a better living at his age, he should be doing what he was doing all the time. Attacking planet after planet, destroying whole worlds just so they could keep their lives a little longer. Sure his people had been doing it for years before the planet was destroyed; but he never liked it a whole lot really, he just acted like that to get off Planet Vegeta and away from that tyrant Freiza for a while. But his daughter was a different story with this, any other child would hold a grudge toward a parent with a history like his, that or a strong fear or hatred. His past full of death and destruction and lose of life and planets…a world of life after life falling on his shoulders each time he powered up to kill, each time another heavy weight to carry with him the rest of his life. Each kill and each planet sold…spilled more and more blood on his small ten year old hands, so much in fact that he felt that there was blood other places then just his hands anymore. Before he could continue his thoughts he felt something wrap around his waist and snuggle up to him, he tensed still not totally use to this contact that his daughter often expressed on a almost near daily bases.

"No I don't dislike you" Bra said simply.

"Even when you know I…"

"Yes"

"You didn't even let me finish"

"Because I know…you and the others go off to planets to purge them of life to make them ready to sell to another race" Bra said simply.

"Bra do you realize what you're saying? You have a killer for a father!" Vegeta said; he wasn't sure why he was acting how he was right now, he really just wanted some answers and she wasn't making no sense, she didn't mind that his past was full of death and blood? He felt her grip tighten and bit before loosening once more, strangely enough it made him feel calm.

"I know that…but the way I see…you didn't kill anyone" Bra said.

"What!" now he was more confused then before.

"You didn't kill anyone…not to me anyway…if anyone killed all those people it was Freiza…he made you do it, the only way you could be held reasonable is that you killed them willingly" she looked up to see his dark eyes staring at her with an unreadable look in them "To me your hands have no blood…so long as you are sorry if you did do any of the killings willingly, your hands are clean, and I know your older self is not proud of this part of his life…so his hands have no blood since he is sorry"

"You're pretty damn wise to say something like that at five years old…" Vegeta said still having Bra's words running through his head.

"I've heard that a lot…I think I get it from you" she saw him blush a darker red and she smiled.

"Um…Bra…?"

"Yah?"

"………Thanks…for…you know…" Vegeta stuttered.

"Don't thank me, now if I remember you scolded me for being up? Something about us having a lot to do tomorrow?"

"Are you going to lecture me about keeping us up now?"

Bra laughed

888

"SON OF A BITCH!" Raditz screamed making his voice echo around the walls of the room, it was close to rivaling the loud snoring of Nappa in the other bed. "I can't believe it! What time is it? Too late we might miss the take off and miss our chance to get to planet Hayashi!" swearing the air blue he practically fell out of bed as he went to grab a fresh spandex suit and his armor, as he went to scramble to grab his cloths he didn't notice that his hair which as every other morning was in a tangled mess, was stuck around one of the metal bed posts. When he went to get up he felt the pain of his hair being pulled and the annoying tug as he fell back on the bed. "Great! If today starts out this day I don't want to know how the rest of it will be!" Raditz said in a sour tone as he yanked his hair off the post, ignoring the dull throb from his scalp he threw his black spandex on and yanked his gloves and armor on. As he ran out the door pulling his boot on while holding the other in his mouth he tripped on the leg of a near by table and fell down slamming his chin clear on the floor and sent the teeth in his mouth crashing onto each other.

Growling as he tasted the blood spilling from where his teeth dug into the inside of his cheek, he yanked his boots on then got up and ran down the hall. He wouldn't even bother waking Nappa up, after all he wasn't going with them, however he had to get up Pan, Vegeta and Bra if they were ever going to make it to the docking bay in time before the group took off. Getting to the door he threw it open and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"GET UP NOW BEFORE WE'RE LATE!" Gasping from his yelling he stood in the middle of the room where the three still laid sleeping, they only response from them he got was a loud snore from Vegeta, who currently had Bra snuggled up to him with his arms around her. Raditz felt his eyebrow twitch, they were father and daughter but they looked like a little mated couple sleeping like that. "Vegeta, get your ass up now and get dressed before we're late!" Raditz yelled gaining no response at all "Did you hear me Vegeta? Bra get up!" he began shaking them. He grew even more annoyed when Vegeta just laid there like an old lifeless doll; he really had to learn not to left himself sleep so deeply, what would have happened if someone other then any of them came into the room? Surely none of them liked the idea of Zarbon walking into the room? With that thought in mind he took that moment to look at the item now hanging off the wall right above Vegeta's bed, the braid that Vegeta found humorous to chop off and then bring back here and hang it on the wall, like some kind of trophy.

Noted that Zarbon was the one who killed Vegeta's mother and was one of the few related to kidnapping Vegeta, Raditz couldn't help but understand the total hatred the prince felt towards the mutant. He could remember the times before then when he and Vegeta would knock each other around training, even Vegeta's cousin Yasai joined in. His father was the commander of a Third Class Saiyan fighting group, so his father had to sometimes meet with the king to get further orders on a new mission. Some how Bra remained him of that little Saiyan girl…how she seemed to be able to talk to Vegeta without getting a snide answer from him even before they learned she was his future daughter. Realizing that he had let his mind wander he shook his head and began trying to wake them up again. "For the love of…GET UP ALREADY!" this time he swore that a few floors up some of the occupants of the base in their own rooms could have heard him scream, maybe even a few planets away from here. However his loudness finally paid off and Vegeta finally stirred out of his sleep.

"Its about time" Raditz said watching the younger boy sit up; his hair looking tangled and messy as his own, his movements slightly dulled from the rest of sleep, as well as his eyes that had that shiny look that one woke up with. Raditz wondered if Vegeta even knew he was in the room, since he didn't even look at him and had simply gotten out of bed and gone to throw his armor, gloves and boots on. It puzzled him why Vegeta always took to sleeping in his spandex suits, why didn't he just sleep naked like he did? Granted that now he was sleeping with two girls in the room, one being his daughter but what about before all this? As he looked over from Vegeta to his little niece still sleeping in her bed, he noticed movement in the corner of his eye and looked to see Bra sitting up in bed, with the same dazed look her father had woken up with.

"What's with all the yelling?" she asked looking over to Raditz with squinting blue eyes.

"We're going to be late getting the ships!" Raditz said and then pointed to Vegeta who was trying to detangle his unruly magony black hair "And he wasn't getting up!"

"You know that take off is NEVER on time…" Vegeta said grunting as a rather nasty tangle finally came lose; still Raditz waved a hand at him and snorted.

"Yah well that may be so, but don't you think you shouldn't leave yourself so unguarded? I had to scream to wake you up"

"Why not give him a break?" Bra asked "He's a kid just like the rest of us"

"Yah well, in case you haven't noticed yet…your not allowed to be a kid here" Raditz said, with that sentence he drained the start of the humor lit mood right out of the room. But Bra refused to allow any kind of gloom to ruin the start of their trip, getting up she grabbed her pillow and ran over to were her father was still trying to brush his hair. Before anyone could notice Bra had ran behind Vegeta and smacked him on the head with it before giving another strike, and sent him onto the floor with the pillow, now slightly battered lying in his lap. The room was quiet while the prince sat in a daze; then Bra saw that all too familiar wildness in her fathers eyes along with that even more sneaky smirk of his, surprising her when he suddenly got behind her she felt him land a blow on her head and then a blow to her back.

"YOU!" Bra yelled playfully and pointed accusing finger at her father.

"Yes?" was all he said smirking all the while.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU!" Bra yelled with evil written all over her face as she dove at him with another pillow, Vegeta dodged her and again whacked her on the back. Through all of this Raditz stood there with his arms crossed, more then a little annoyed. Looking at his partner for the past five years not, and at the young girl who was his partner's daughter he glared at their utter foolishness as they assaulted each other with pillows.

"Stop acting like screwballs and lets get ready" when his words failed to get the two playing pair to stop Raditz growled "Did either of you hear me? I said to AGH!" Raditz sentence was cut off when he was knocked in the head by a pillow courtesy of Pan.

"Hah, hah" Pan smirked ands stuck her tongue out at him, while she was busy gloating Raditz had grabbed a pillow of his own and creped up on her.

"PAN WATCH OUT!" Bra yelled in time for Pan to get away.

"DAMN IT!" Raditz screeched; Vegeta laughed while throwing a few chose swears into the sentence, although using language a ten year old shouldn't normally use, he was finally acting how a ten year old should as he went the slam his pillow square on Raditz head. The rest of the game was Vegeta chasing a wigged out Raditz all over the room until Tori walked in, once again wearing his sleeping cloths and his orange hair a mess. Yawning Tori looked around and then to Bra and Pan who were looking at him with pillows in their hands.

"Shouldn't you four get going before you miss take off?" Tori asked watching Vegeta who had Raditz pinned to the floor and was currently beating him uselessly on the head with his pillow, which was now starting to lose quite a few of its feathers.

"That's…that's why I can in here…OUCH VEGETA CUT IT OUT!" Raditz finally got up dumping Vegeta onto the bed; the two glared at each other before Raditz turned away to face Tori "I woke up late and when I went to wake these three up they wouldn't wake up!" Raditz said blocking an attack from Vegeta who tried to land a blow on his back.

"Raditz…its still early…look see? The night fog hasn't lifted yet, you still have plenty of time to get ready and go down to the docking bay" Tori said pointing out the tiny rectangle shaped window, sure enough there was a light white misty fog still looming around out side the base.

"You always were terrible at telling time" Vegeta commented getting an eye roll from Raditz.

"Just get ready and we'll head to the bay, Vegeta you want to do the honors of knocking out the two pilots who's ships we are going to steal?" Vegeta gave a evil smirk "Why did I even bother asking? Okay lets move it" was all the teen said before walking out the door, glad that he would be able to brush the birds nest out of his hair before they left. Tori just shook his head and smiled before walking out the door.

888

He could feel the blood pounding in his veins; but not from the usual fear or adrenalin rush that came with danger or the everyday fight for his life, it was from the shear knowing of that the two mutants he was eying at that moment, had no idea of what was about to happen in a few minutes. He saw then from the window of the armor room; there was a very short one who sort of reminded him of Guldo only he was skinny and not a blob of flesh like Guldo, he had blood red skin and fangs pointing from his lower jaw, his yellow eyes held a glow even in the light. The once next to him was only an inch taller and had horns poking out all over his arms, sharp talons were growing from his fingers and his green eyes told Vegeta that he was anything but friendly to be around along with his rough yellow skin. So…these are the two that belong to the ships we want to borrow? Well nothing I can't handle…I'm going to have to find a decent hiding spot for them…I hope the sedative Tori gave me to use will work… he thought rubbing the two darts that Tori had filled with a strong sedative.

Feeling that they needed more time to get to Hayashi and back before anyone noticed he had mixed this up. It would keep the victim asleep for a few days in stead of a few hours, and even if they woke up before then this area was rarely used by anyone. But just because he had a quick way of getting out of the way fast didn't mean he wasn't going to have a little fun with these two weak fighters? After all what's a few bumps on the head to making sure they stayed asleep until they got back in a few days? Allowing a feral smirk to grace his lips he snuck in through the window and closed it without a single sound, the two were still talking without any indication that they were being watched, or that they were about to be attacked. Seeing as he had a limited amount of time to his displeasure, he decided a painful…yet fast way of beating them up was needed. "Is this really the only fighter here to entertain me?" Vegeta asked startling the two.

"Who the hell are you?" the red one asked his eyes looming at the boy before him.

"Zacron, that's Vegeta! If I remember Lord Freiza has been looking for him and his little gang" the yellow one said, the one now known as Zacron looked him over before grinning.

"Your right Octron! Lord Freiza will move us to Elite if we turn him in!"

"That is if you manage to beat me" Vegeta said getting into a fighting stance; he didn't have to wait long before Zarcon made he first move trying to bury his sharp talons into his throat, before the talons even touched his skin he landed a heavy blow to the mutants stomach and sent him crashing into his partner.

"You…you basterd!" Zarcon growled glaring death at the boy in front of him.

"Same to you asshole" Vegeta said casually as Octron made a move of his own, shoving Zarcon off him he charged at Vegeta at full speed These two want to be moved up to Elite? With something like charging an opponent head on? They should be kept in Third Class! he kicked Octron in the stomach and then grabbed his arm; he spun him around until sending him flying into a shelf of boots.

Vegeta? Vegeta do you read me? Raditz voice can in through his scouter.

"Yes, do you mind I'm busy?" Vegeta said as he blocked Octron's attempt at hammering him by grabbing his arm and twisting it, hearing a loud snap Vegeta went back to talking to Raditz as Octron screamed at the pain of his arm being broken.

YOU'RE STILL FIGHTING THOSE TWO? THEIR THRID CLASS YOU CAN BEAT THEM IN A SECOND! Raditz raged, his voice being filled with wonder and disbelief.

"I wanted to have a light work out before we left"

FORGET YOUR DAMN WORK OUT AND HURRY UP! THERE ABOUT TO TAKE OFF! AND IF YOUR NO IN THE POD WITH BRA BY THEN YOUR STUCK HERE! Vegeta wanted to throw the machine into the wall at how loud Raditz was screaming.

"ALRIGHT! I'll be there in a minute" Vegeta clicked the scouter off and took it off his now sore ear and began rubbing "Ass…did he have to yell that loud?" Vegeta though out loud as he took the two darts out from his spandex suits pocket, taking one with his left hand he walked over to Octron who was still wailing from his broken limb "Will you shut it!" Vegeta asked grabbing his arm and jamming the darts needle into his arm, he only screamed louder before the drug took affect and he then went slack in Vegeta's grip. Rolling his eyes Vegeta dragged him over to a closet and threw him in, he then turned to Zarcon, who after a few small attempts at attacking him, let his partner do the rest of the work. Vegeta scowled at him, now he was really reminded of that cowardly slime Guldo as he walked over to the red mutant. Zarcon made one more try to injure him, Vegeta just kicked him into a wall and like his partner, stuck him with the dart and shoved him into the closet and careful not to melt the whole door lock, welded the lock tight. Not that it will stop them if they wake up but…better to take all sides of the situation

888

"He can never be on time!" Raditz growled in his seat of the space pod, Pan sat on his lap looking at all the strange buttons.

"What does this one do?" Pan asked pointing at a white button.

"It's the sleep mode button…when going on long mission journeys you active that and you sleep for the whole trip" Raditz said.

"Why?"

"Beats me…maybe otherwise you'll go crazy just sitting in a pod for days on end…" Raditz looked out the red tinted glass to the door Where is he now? He can really be annoying at times…

Hey here comes my dad! Bra voice came over the radio; glad that they had separated their connection to the other pods in the area he looked again and saw Vegeta running at break neck speed to the pod area. Before the other members of the remaining ships were out the door of the docking bay Vegeta opened the door to his and Bra's pod and shut it. "That was too close" Bra said who was now slightly squished into the walls.

Yah…next time just do what you have to and get the hell out of there! Raditz yelled through the radio; turning down the volume of the radio so he wouldn't have to listen to Raditz's ranting, he began to rub his temples. Turning her head to look at him Bra noticed her father looked a little pale.

"Dad? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine…just be ready for take off…it might be a little un comfortable for a rookie pod pilot so don't panic…" Vegeta said switching a few things on the control panel. Still worried she settled down in her seat and looked out the red glass at the twinkling stars that were colored a light pink from the glass.

I'm going into space…Just like my mom and dad did during the Namek incident she thought as she heard a voice outside the pod.

"This is control Tower seven, preparing for take off on Docking Bay fifteen" a booming voice sounded to the crew.

"This is Captain Bubon really for take off" the captain of the crew said his voice coming over on all the ship radios.

"Prepare for take of in tie minus ten seconds" the voice boomed as everyone scrambled for there belts to strap them into their seats.

"Nine…eight….seven…six"

"Are you sure you feel okay dad?" Bra was getting more worried at the sick white her fathers face became.

"I'm fine!"

"Five…four…three…two…one! LIFT OFF!" As the ship took off into the sky, Vegeta's vision went black.

888

Vegeta looked around the garden of lush green grass, behind him a towering palace stood with blooming flowers and shrubs coloring the landscape. Hearing a giggle from behind him he turned to see little three year old Yasai standing in back of him, in her arms were freshly picked flowers. "Uncle Vegeta!" she squealed running up to him and showing him the flowers "Uncle Vegeta do you think these will look nice on the dinning table during your birthday dinner?" she asked her blue eyes glowing.

"I guess so…" he said looking at the flowers; some of them were a few glowing tenzuru flowers, with the planet having such a weak sun the flowers had evolved and gained the ability to glow, mostly in the colors of gold, silver and a coppery bronze. The ones that happen to be in the group were silver; his mother had long ago planted those silver tenzuru flowers, once they were planted they never stopped growing even after you pulled them from the ground, almost like a weed only more nice to look at.

"I can't believe your turning five in a few weeks!" Yasai said jumping up and down "And in a month I'll be turning four!"

"Yah more annoying if you ask me…" they turned to find a smirking Raditz behind them.

"Your dad here reporting in?" Vegeta asked plopping down on the ground.

"Yup! Guess what? The doctor said my mom is going to give birth soon!" Raditz said puffing his chest out "How about that? Eh Vegeta? I'm going to be an older brother!"

"Please…and put up with a screaming infant in the palace? No thanks…" Vegeta snorted resting his head on his arms which were now placed on his pulled up legs.

"But your sort of my big brother" Yasai said cuddling up to him, he could feel heat flooding to his face.

"Too bad I won't be here for the birth…I was sent on a mission today…I'll be leaving in a day or so…my dad got a small mission the other day and he and his crew took off…my mom will be alone" Raditz looked down disappointed.

"Me and Vegeta could take care of you mom! Right?" she asked "I want to see the baby born!"

"Yasai…"

"Please?"

"Alright, how come I can never say no to you?"

"Because you love me?" Vegeta sniffed not wanting anyone to bare any notice to his cousin's comment, but sure enough he heard Raditz snicker.

"Anyway…my mom and dad picked some names…want to pick them out yourselves? We can figure out what to choose"

"Sure! What are they?" Yasai asked.

"For a girl they picked Ichigo, Ichashi Amai and Radsshisu" Raditz said ticking of each name with his fingers.

"I like Amai for a girl's name!" Yasai said, Vegeta smirked thinking that that name was indeed the best of the four.

"For a boy…we got Ninjin, Pepa, Koshou and Kakarrot"

"Oh! Pick Kakarrot! It's so cool!" Yasai squealed, Vegeta looked up at the brother to be with a raised eyebrow.

"Kakarrot? Dancing Warrior? That is a really odd ball name…"

"So your name is better? Your name has three meanings in Saiyango 'Flaming Warrior'" Raditz said using on of the three meanings "That meaning suits your bad temper" Raditz then smirked evilly "You never liked the third meaning to your name did you?"

"Raditz I'm warning you" Vegeta said growling.

"Warning me about what 'Strength of Stone'" Raditz ticked off the second meaning to his name and opened his mouth to say the third.

"RADITZ SHUT UP!" Vegeta screamed covering the older boys mouth with his hand, but Raditz wickedly knew of a way to get him to let go.

"AGGH!" Vegeta took his hand away as if it hand been burned, or in this case licked in Raditz attempt to get him to let go.

"PROTECTER OF THE MOON!" Raditz screamed loud enough for the guards in front of the palace to hear as he fell to the ground laughing.

"I hate that damn meaning!" Vegeta growled "It sounds like something a girl would be called!"

"But Vegeta, in a way the Saiyan Royal male is the protector of the moon. He has to protect it so we can transform…and to keep the Moon Goddess with us…so long as the moon is here she will watch us" Yasai said looking at the sky.

"Yah right…if the Moon Goddess really looked over us she would get rid of Freiza" Vegeta said scowling at the stars that were starting to appear in the sky.

"Then why did you say up on the night after eight years when the moon became full?" Raditz smirked at the blush reddening the Princes face, neck and ears.

"I was three…" Vegeta grumbled at the immaturity he had showed at that time of his life "Fine…Kakarrot for a boy…just to make Yasai happy" Vegeta said, he tried to not show the effect Yasai's cheering was having on him, he felt slightly hyper by it.

"Well that's it then…thanks you guys…on and Vegeta Happy Fifth Birthday since I won't be here for the dinner" he said walking off. As he walked off Vegeta laid down in the grass, stretching his arms out and stifling a yawn due to the heavy training he had put in early that morning he looked up into the sky.

"Vegeta?"

"Hmmm?"

"When we become Super Saiyan's…will we be able to beat anyone?" Yasai asked, Vegeta couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face.

"Anyone who dared to challenge us" he answered.

"Vegeta?"

"Yah?"

"Vegeta?"

"I asked What Yasai?" he said sitting up and then seeing everything go black.

888

HEY VEGETA WAKE UP! Vegeta sat up in a rush and slammed his head on the roof of the ship.

"Ugh…" rubbing the rising lump on his head he found that he was back in the space pod, Raditz voice blaring off the radio, didn't he turn that off before they took off? Wait take off? "What happened?"

"You passed out" Bra said looking really worried "You just feel asleep after a few seconds after life off, I was really worried I asked Raditz what to do" she said answering his question of why the radio was now on.

I should have warned you…Vegeta tends to pass out due to G-forces during take off Raditz said Really pathetic if you ask me…

"No ones asking you!" Vegeta once again turned the volume down.

"Don't worry…you grow out of it…well I think you do…your older self never seemed to have much problem with it" taking this information in he looked off into the blackness in front of them through the glass.

A day before we get to Hayashi…this will be pretty long if Raditz won't shut up…


	19. Landing on Planet Hayashi

Zarbon sneered at the charred remains of the fool that made the disastrous choice to poke fun at the condition of his once long, beautiful, and perfect green hair that had once been woven into a long braid. Now his hair was short, barley passing his neck and would take years to re grow back, his mutant genes only allowed only three inches of hair to grow once every year after all! It was all thanks to that little Saiyan brat Vegeta and that strange girl he had been with. Zarbon heard a light laughed from behind him and turned to see Freiza looking out the window, his usual glass of random wine in his hand which he swirled every so often. "Now Zarbon…don't get so uptight about something like a hair cut" he heard him say. Now he remembered, he had gone into Freiza's chambers to report seeing Vegeta in the Main Computer Room. "So Zarbon…I assume that you came here to tell me something?"

"Yes my lord" Zarbon said bowing "I was going to locate Muroko as you had asked earlier…but on my way I ran into a curtain someone you've been looking for"

"Oh really? Do tell Zarbon"

"It was that Saiyan Vegeta"

"So after disappearing for days he makes an appearance, he and the other two always seemed to make a hideout out of every sector of the base" Zarbon could hear Freiza's glass break, the wine was starting to bleed through the creaks. Normally Freiza tended to seem very calm and collected; however there were times where he could still look calm and be burning with rage at the same time, the only time he ever really showed he was angry was when he was trying to scare someone, or he was REALLY in raged to the point that he could not control it. Despite everything an angry Freiza was best to avoid at all cost if possible, "So I assume that it was Vegeta who did that to you?" Freiza took a glance at Zarbon's short hair.

"Yes…and there was also someone with him my lord…there was one of the two girls that are on base"

"Which one was it?"

"The one with blue hair"

"Hmmm…so far from reports that one seems to like gluing her self to him…" Freiza said putting the now empty and creaked glass on a near by table "Were you able to see were they went?"

"No my lord" Zarbon said sounding disappointed but his voice held a hint of fear "The girl had knocked me out, when I can too I looked around the sector. When I didn't find them I came here to report to you"

"I see…" Zarbon felt less then content at the tone of Freiza's voice as well as the way he was hiding his face from view; he was either thinking of weather or not Zarbon did a proper job of the case, if he could have simply beaten the girl and Vegeta before the scene of him being knocked out. But Freiza knew already that this blue haired girl along with her friend; another girl but with black hair were in no means easy to destroy, the two of them so far defeated Kiwi, Guldo of the Ginyu Force and a few regular nobody's wanting a fight solely to gain a higher rank, then ended up in the Medical Bay. "Zarbon I must admit I am not surprised that you were beaten by the girl…she and the other one had caused a great deal of trouble on the base…however…you could have easily captured Vegeta" Zarbon heard a very clear tone of anger "Tell me Zarbon…did you perhaps…attack Vegeta in the idea of trying to kill him?" Freiza asked.

"My lord…I…" that was all Zarbon got out before he was grabbed by the throat and slammed into a near by wall, he could feel his skin being bruised as Freiza's black nails cut into the flesh of his throat.

"Didn't I make it perfectly clear to you the day I told you to kidnap him…that I did not want you or any of the other Elite fighter trying to kill Vegeta or his little gang?" Freiza asked.

"Yes…my…my lord"

"Then why did you try to kill him!"

"I didn't…"

"YES YOU DID!" Freiza's voice echoed through out the room, and also Zarbon's screams as Freiza squeezed even harder drawing thick blue blood from Zarbon's throat. "I have been keeping a good eye on that Saiyan since those girls showed up until they disappeared…that girl would not attack unless someone was trying to injure Vegeta, she seems to have some kind of attraction to that brat" Freiza said letting go of Zarbon; as Zarbon clutched his bleeding throat Freiza casually flicked the blood off his fingers as if it was nothing but water. "You have been more then a loyal servant to be all these years Zarbon, you have given me nothing less then your best and followed orders without comment" Freiza said glaring down at the mutant "However your behavior is starting to make me wonder just where you stand with me anymore" Freiza walked over to the same window he had been standing next to before he had choked Zarbon. Zarbon watched as he hovered to the highest part of the large floor to ceiling window, "I didn't want you to destroy Vegeta for a reason Zarbon…" Freiza once again turned his gaze to the green skinned mutant still clutching his throat back on the floor "I do not ever want you to try this again…do I make myself clear this time Zarbon?"

"Y…yes my lord"

"Good, now, I want you and your men to search this base. Top to bottom and leave no room or any place for that matter un searched, look outside the base as well…we are going to find those girls…and when we do I'll deal with Vegeta and his gang myself"

"Yes my lord"

"Very well…Dismissed" Bowing to his lord once more after getting off the floor Zarbon walked to the door and walked out. Walking down the hall he remembered that night as good as if it had been only a second ago, of why he hated that little Saiyan prince so much, how his once perfectly spotless record of missions in which all were completed. That day he had been put on a mission to kill the Saiyan Queen and her infant son, but he had failed by only killing the Queen, he could not find the baby prince even with his scouter. He had failed in his mission even if Freiza said it actually didn't matter…

Ten Years ago

Zarbon smirked at the bodies of the two so called Elite guards that had once protected the door of the room he was standing in front of. The door made of pure white marble and a gold knob, the door that lead to the Royal Nursery were his two soon to be victims were in still un aware of the danger that was so close to them. He had taken great care to not allow the mother inside to know something was wrong; quietly he grabbed the knob and opened the door. In the room that was decorated with marble walls and dark polished wood for paneling; was a small little bassinet with blankets such a rich and dark shape of purple it could be easily mistaken for black. Along the floor were scattered baby toys along with very few stuffed animals that were native to the planet; and there, bathed in the soft glow of silver light provided by the crescent moon. In a wooden chair of the same dark wood as the walls; the Saiyan Queen known by the name of Zonly, sat asleep holding a bundle of the same dark purple blankets, a small fuzzy brown tail sticking out of it, an a turf of black magony hair much like the Queen's poked out.

With a wicked gleam in his yellow eyes Zarbon advanced on the sleeping mother and son; when he got to the Queen's side and before he could even touch either of them, he was thrown into the wall with great force, but still not strong enough to keep him off his feet for long. Before he could be attacked again he stood to face his attacker; Queen Zonly in all her glory that of coming of Royalty stood, her silver and golden Royal armor with the crest of her husbands family stamped onto her armor, a red cape fluttered as it fell back into place after its wearers hasty movement. Her magony black hair stood in spikes and flowed to her shoulders; her light violet eyes were burned onto his form, still holding the little bundle which who's blankets had fallen off. With the blanket finally off they reviled the form of a small baby boy who's flame shaped hair looked slightly too big for his size; his tailed curled showing his aggravation of being woken up so rudely as did his tiny hands that were balled into chubby fists, none other then the baby prince.

"You're Highness" Zarbon said rather smoothly.

"Cut the crap Zarbon…what the hell are you doing here?" Zonly snapped, she never trusted this mutant and the Goddess knew she wasn't going to trust him now after sneaking into her only son's bedroom at this time of night.

"Speaking such language in front of a child…really Zonly…and also I don't think he enjoyed being woken up"

"Oh no…he just hates the smell of low level basterds like yourself" Zarbon glared at the hearing of that smart remark, the Queens violet eyes glowing with the same wildness they always held, her lips curved into the form of a smirk that she was well known for. "Let's cut to the chase shall we? I know why your here" she said not dropping her air of arrogance for a second, normally among others she was cheerful and kind, the type of person anyone at all could get along with. However when it came to those of Freiza's army she allowed rudeness to flow of her in waves, swearing and snapping as if she had not been raised in the Elite levels with her father being a commander of a group in her husbands army. No, now she was showing the side she only let those she not only did not trust, but to those that she knew flat out were bad people.

"Oh do you now?" Zarbon said with his calm air now back in his voice, yet a hint of the promise of the violence yet to come still lingered there. He watched the Queen allow the almost one year old baby to gnaw on her finger, regardless that the prince now had a few teeth after almost a full year of growth.

"Yes I know…I over heard Freiza speaking to you when you thought you were out of ear shot" Zonly said her voice still filled with that hatred "You are here to kill me and my child correct?" Zarbon smirked.

"And yet you chose to say here?" he asked, he watched a soft look appear in her violet eyes and she smiled, the look made him sick.

"I cannot run from you…all the others who have died so far had been killed because of that" Zonly then got that fire back into her eyes and she shot Zarbon a look of shear determination "But I am the mother of this boy…I will not ever abandon my family, my son or my husband. I will protect both with my life without so much as a thought…I stayed here today that perhaps I may stop you from killing my child…I care not for my own life if it will save my child…" Zarbon clapped his hands in means of mocking her.

"A most tearful sentiment you highness…but why did you not hide yourself? Even if we would find you?"

"You know as well as I do that had I not stayed there would be more then two dead bodies in this palace tonight…you would have killed every guard and Saiyan in this palace searching for me…and aside from that and possibly finding me and my son…you would have killed my husband. If not both parents then just this boy's father will raise him if you succeed in taking my life tonight"

"Where is your dear husband anyway?"

"That is something I will not release to you!" Zarbon screamed as he was hit with a powerful blinding blast that came close to ripping his left arm off. Swearing he got off the ground to see Zonly throw open the windows and jump out of the window, hardly feeling the cold blast of air that was normal for winters on Planet Vegeta despite the red glow of the planets sun, he ran after her and looked out the window. He saw the Queenland in the flower filled court yard and began running at break neck speed. Zarbon felt a rush as he took in the thrill of being able to see his pray run for their life, he leapt out of the window and landed crushing a bed of bright blooming flowers that were able to live in the planets winter. He sped off after her taking the route he saw her run in.

"You prolong the inevitable Zonly" Zarbon yelled with sickening humor in his voice.

"Maybe…but as I said I will not allow to take my son if I can help it!" he again felt a blast slam into him again knocking him off his feet. Now loosing the fun of the moment he had lost his temper with this Saiyan filth, running he caught up with her blasting every chance he got when she got into his sights. He saw her clearly as she ran into the second garden and powered up a strong blast, then let it fly in her direction hitting her dead in her side when he heard a scream of agony come from her.

"Heh, heh…its over Zonly…come out and maybe I'll make both you and your sons deaths quick" Zarbon said into the dark, for almost a second he thought he saw a glow of light in the corner of his eye but then he saw her standing in front of him, clutching a deep and heavily bleeding gash on her side, the blast seemed to some how burn the fur from her tail.

"You won't get very far with an injured tail…where is your son?" Zarbon asked seeing that she was no longer holding the child in her arms.

"Away from harm…I am not strong enough to hide more then one person…I think you will never be able to find him…with or without your scouters" her voice was strained from the pained of her wound, yet she still held that determined air about her, to show that she would not give up even now.

"You are as stubborn as your husband" Zarbon said rising his arm to shot the killing blast at the now weakened queen who was on the ground weakened from pain and blood lose from.

"Know this Zarbon" Zonly said her voice being to dull with the coming of death from her serious wound "Though you may…one day take my son physically…if he is anything like me and my husband…you will never have him mentally" He watched with amusement as she strained to fight death as she fought to keep her eyes open, determined to die looking her kill in the eyes. Zarbon being unaffected by the queens final words sent the blast flying and took pleasure in the scream she let out as her life ended, enjoying watching her burn until all that was left was blackened ash. Zonly, mother of Prince Vegeta, wife of the Saiyan King, Queen of the Saiyan's…was dead.

Zarbon punched a hole into the metal wall of the corridor; it was only shortly after that they searched the area to find the prince, but he was know where to be found even with their scouters, just as the Queen has said before she was killed. It was months after that they found out that she had used a spell to cover her sons power reading, voice and body from their eyes, she all in short made her son invisible in everyway so as to stop them from finding him. As for the king it appeared that he had found out about all this and tried to protect his wife, knowing their child would need someone to raise their son instead of just his grandparents, she had stuck at her own husband, and had placed the same spell on him to keep him safe as well. When it reached Freiza that the Queen was dead but the prince still alive, Zarbon thought he would be killed when he was summoned to his chambers. Instead he told him he was not to make another move at killing the prince, that he had something planned. Zarbon again slammed his fist into the wall Vegeta damn you! I will kill you! I will make sure you die by my hands!

888

Vegeta blinked as he woke up in his space pod; looking around he saw stars outside the red tinted glass, on his shoulder he felt the weight of Bra's head, both of them had gotten bored and conked out for a while, with Bra using his shoulder as a pillow. Stretching as best he could in the confined space the pod gave he turned the radio on, "Hey Raditz"

Vegeta? Boy you and Bra must have a lot to talk about for being quiet for hours

"HOURS!"

You mean you two weren't talking?

"Fell asleep…"

Your worst then my little niece…fell asleep two hours back…anyway what's up? Have a nightmare? Vegeta scowled at Raditz teasing tone.

"No! I wanted to know how far we are from Hayashi"

Oh, actually you slept through all of the trip…I was going to wake you up…we're going to be landing in about two minutes

"And why didn't you tell me this before we got into that little chat?"

What's the big deal?

"Well you and me might be use to the bone rattling of impact but Bra and Pan sure aren't…and I don't think they will like being knocked around during landing"

Ah shit! Raditz voice full of realization as he turned off the radio. Rolling his eyes at his partners idiocy he began waking his daughter up.

"Come on Bra wake up!" Vegeta said shaking her as he looked out the glass, outside he saw the dark greenish blob of Planet Hayashi come into sight. "Bra hey Bra get up! You can't be asleep during landing! Damn it…next time we use the sleep mode…impacts easier on the body when like that…"

"Daddy…what is it?" Vegeta reddened at the affectionate tone she used in addressing him.

"We're almost to Hayashi."

"Really?" she asked before a jolt sent both of them close to banging their heads on the top of the pod, straining to see through the waves that the constant thrashing around he turned on the radio to hear Pan laughing and Raditz feeble attempt to get her to sit down.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Vegeta thought his ears would explode at the volume of Pan's squealing, Pan was finding this all very fun, he felt like his stomach was being thrown around.

PAN PLEASE! Raditz pleaded.

"RADITZ!" Vegeta yelled and everything on the other end went quiet.

What is it Vegeta?

"Get ready…I don't think this will be a smooth landing"

With you have we ever had a smooth landing? before Vegeta could make a remark the pod lurched sending him into the wall; as the landing continued the pod began to shake more violently, he would never get us to the less then smooth landings that the pods provided. He felt one last violent shake as they past through the planets atmosphere, he grabbed Bra who had found that kneeling off the seat was a way to avoid the shaking, he pulled her back onto the seat and gripped her firmly in his arms as he saw the ground become visible through the glass. Then he felt hard and violent landing of the pod as it crashed into the ground, creating the large crater that was the pods trademark when landing.

I will never get us to these landings…who the hell thought that making the ship crash would be a good thing! he rubbed his head were it had connected with the roof of the pod sometime during the landing.

"Um…dad…you can let go now…" realizing that he was still holding Bra he looked down to see her large blue eyes staring up at him.

"Oh right, sorry" he let go and turned to face the controls, he pressed a green button on the control panel and the door opened allowing fresh air to enter the pod after so many hours. Thankful finally be able to get out of the pod, he and Bra got out and he looked around. It didn't seem too different from the last time they were here; large trees with thick trunks grew from almost every available spot, their large green leafs worked as a canopy to shade them and the lower plants from the harsh heat that Hayashi's four suns provided, leafy vines hung from a few of the trees, the ankle deep grass was speckled with colorful flowers. Looking around he saw a patch of high grass surrounding a thick and old looking tree. Running over he looked inside to find it rather large and roomy in there Grass to hide us from any of the planets wildlife…a tree to hide us from any of the flying predators…and there's a river near by for water, that and animals will be driven to it so more food for us…this seems like a great spot to set up camp he looked to see Raditz looking around the area as well, Pan was taking in the sights by running around and Bra was looking at some strange looking bug on a red flower.

"So…you think this is a good spot?" Raditz asked.

"Yup…we won't even have to move the ships anywhere along with us…"

"Yah or walk around looking for a spot" Raditz said and turned to the girls "Hey, we're making camp here. Help get out all the stuff from the ships" hearing this the girls walked over to help; Bra grabbed the blankets and Vegeta took some of the medical supplies out. Raditz stopped Pan from taking out all of the food, saying that it would go bad outside of the small freezer installed in the compartment, he handed her some of the cooking tools saying that they would eat supper after camp was set. Vegeta showed Bra how to make the beds by laying one or two blankets on the ground, then rolling up one for a pillow, then setting down another blanket to work as a blanket. After setting up the sleeping areas Pan showed her uncle how to make a fire pit for their camp by digging a shallow hole in the earth, then filling it with dry branches and dead grass she grabbed a pair of sticks and rubbed them together. They all watched as she blew and rubbed the sticks as she added grass every so often until a large warm fire came to life; she circled the pit with stones which she said her grandfather told her that it would make the heat higher. Saying that he never saw a fire fixed like that; he took two forked poles from the ship and trusted them into the ground, then placed a metal pole on top of them, then filling a pot with water from the river he put the pot onto the flames.

Raditz and Pan got the food out while Vegeta helped Bra in looking for herbs to help with seasoning the stew they were making. Bra wasn't very surprised when she saw her father easily picking out various herbs, after all she knew that when on other planets during missions he had to have some way of surviving in the wild, and the inhabitants sure wouldn't allow him stay anywhere. With a few herbs in hand they returned to the fire to find the water starting to boil and Pan and Raditz chopping up some of the food from the ship. Grabbing a pair of knifes and handing one to Bra he showed her how to chop the herbs so that their flavors would come out stronger. Pouring the chopped herbs into the stew and putting the remaining herbs into the ships Raditz got out some bowls and spoons, he filled a bowel for each of them. As they ate around the fire they talked about the following days plans; after draining the pot of the last bit of the stew they cleaned the pot and bowels in the river, and after Raditz made sure the fire was still good to keep them warm during the night they went to bed, Bra and Vegeta in separate blankets but next to each other as was Raditz and Pan.

As Bra drifted off she wondered about the following day's events, surly Pan was dying to go fishing in the river, and she was sure that her father would want to teach her survival tactics. Snuggling deeper into the thick blanket she fell asleep.


	20. A chance a relaxation

  
Bra groaned at the sun shining in her eyes; pulling the blanket over her head, then to only sit up to try and get the annoying rock out from under the blanket she was using for a mattress. Deciding that she might as well get up she turned to look over at her father, who was still asleep curled so tightly in his blanket that he looked like a caterpillar snuggled in its cocoon. Sighing she yanked her blanket off and stood looking around; the air was clouded slightly in the mist of early morning, the grass soaked with dew and the fresh smell of plants was all around as well as...fire? Why do I smell a fire? Oh no…did the fire not go out last night! Remembering Pan's grandfathers warnings about the starting of forest fires she grabbed the pot they had used to cook the other night. She ran to the river and filled with with water and ran the few feet back to camp, seeing the smoke were the fire was she threw the water without even looking.

"AGH! Bra what are you doing!" Bra looked at the spot that she threw the water, and saw a soaked Raditz kneeling beside the fire pit, the forked poles and straight one fixed up for cooking, on them was what looked like a roasted bird of some kind. "Jeez, I decide to make breakfast and I get soaked with water…" he said turning to the now ruined food.

"Jeez, sorry Raditz…I thought maybe the fire didn't go out and…um…yah…" Bra swore she had never been more embarrassed in her whole five years of living. At that moment Vegeta took this time to walk over; having woken up with his hair in the usual bird nest look, when seeing Raditz soaked with his normally spiky hair hanging limp he had only one response to this situation, he pointed his finger at the older boy and laughed.

"You look like a drowned rat!" Bra gave her father a dazed look at his response to Raditz current problem concerning being drowned by water.

At least he's acting like a ten year old… she thought, just as Raditz decided to ring his hair out…right over Vegeta's head.

"RADITZ YOU ASS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Vegeta as usual was getting his daily swearing in as he glared at Raditz with his now wet bangs hanging in his eyes; the rest of his hair still had gotten plenty of the water from Raditz thick mane.

"Now you look like a drowned rat" Raditz said bluntly, Bra rolled her eyes, even fifteen year old Raditz behaved like some one younger then himself. Giving Raditz a glare of warning he looked over at the fire, that was now wet ash along with the ruined bird that had been roasting on the fire.

"What happened here? I thought I smelt food cooking?"

"Blame your daughter" Raditz said sounding a little harsher then he had meant to, "She kind of thought there was a forest fire…and um…"

"That's why you look like you threw yourself into the river?"

"Oh will you shut up!" Bra snorted to hold back a laughed at Raditz annoyed look, Raditz looked from the ruined food and then back to Vegeta "Well one things for sure…we used up a pretty decent amount of the food we brought with us, you're going to have to go catch something"

"Why so soon? Why not finish off what we brought before hunting?"

"Because I want that to be emergency food in case while we're here we don't starve if theirs no game around. Besides, didn't you say you wanted to teach Bra some survival tactics? Hunting is survival tactics so why not take her with you?" Raditz said going to dig out the soaked ask and wood from the fire pit, it needed to be dry and fresh for the new food to be cooked.

Vegeta never minded hunting at all since he was very young; when he was just three his grandfather had taken him hunting, at first he didn't like the idea at all of killing something, something that would still haunt his mind only if it was through hunting and not protecting himself from Freiza's men. No killing a member of Freiza's army was to keep himself alive until the day he would destroy him, killing an animal was to sustain himself so he wouldn't starve so at ten he wasn't as bothered by it as he was at three. However he wasn't sure how Bra would take to it, from what he remembered about his cousin Yasai. She loved animals and would be found in the forest behind the palace, playing with some of Planet Vegeta's few native animals, and would get upset when his grandfather took him hunting. Would Bra react the same way?

"Fine…but next time when we bring the food back…don't let your niece drown you next" Vegeta said dodged the wood that was thrown at him "Come on Bra" was all he said as he walked into the thick forest. They walked at bit away from camp before Vegeta stopped in his tracks and almost making Bra walk into him. "Alright…first of all about hunting, before you can get food you have to find pray, I think that's pretty obvious" he said pointing to a broken branch that was on the ground, just under a near by tree. "See that branch? The way its broken I mean, even falling off the tree it wouldn't break that way, a passing animal did that" he had to first teach her how to track before he could fully teach her to hunt, basics first before the bigger parts. After pointing to the branch he then moved to what was next to it…tracks of an animal leading into the forest, tracks Bra could not identify as any animal print she had ever seen.

"Things like broken branches, flattened plants, tracks in the dirt. All of these tell you if an animal has been by, tracks are always good to find since Saiyan sense of smell can't really…pick up pray that is very far off" he said repeating everything his grandfather had told him, now that the whole tracking talk was done they had to find something, something that would feed two full blooded Saiyan males, a half Saiyan female and a quarter Saiyan female. Maybe not all that in one animal, that was plain impossible, a random amount of different things maybe. "Okay now…if you can see the thing your hunting try to hear it, if its moving around or anything. If the break in the branch is white or the tracks look untouched, or the plants look freshly crushed. That means the animal is not too far off, look at the branch and tell me if the animal that did this is close of far" he said pointing to the branch. Nodding Bra looked at it, the inside of the bark was white and she could tell the near by tracks were un touched.

"The animal is near by" she said and gained a nod from her father saying she was correct.

"Good, now…" he said walking off to where the tracks were going "Now we have to follow the tracks, we can't fly or we might scare it off" Bra nodded again and followed along side of him.

"So what do you think it is?" Bra asked keeping her voice down.

"Not sure…I just hope its something big so we don't have to be out here all morning; I'd like to eat before lunch"

"I wonder if Raditz got everything ready…"

888

Raditz blew on the burning fire trying to make it hotter, near by Pan was at the river near by, her pants legs rolled up to keep from getting wet as she tried to catch a few fish. She was use to jumping into a deep pond off a waterfall with her grandfather when fishing, the water sources near his house always had hundreds of fish, all in very large sizes perfect for Saiyan's to eat. The ones in this river, they wouldn't get even a quarter Saiyan like herself even half full! Readying to strike again Pan watched the little shadows under the surface, before violently swinging it down and scooping up a fish to join the others flopping around on the shore. "Hey Uncle? Why don't you start roasting them now? I think we have enough to eat with breakfast" Pan said walking onto the shore and shaking her feet and legs clean of water, she was thankful that the river floor had not been muddy but lined with stones.

"Yah your right, but hopefully Vegeta and Bra caught us something to go with the fish" Raditz said as he walked over to help gather up the bunch of fish flopping around. He picked up a bunch of strong looking sticks and went to wash them in the river, as he was doing this Pan was busy cutting and cleaning them. After the sticks were clean and the fish ready they stuck them onto the sticks and left them to roast on the fire. "These should be done by the time they get back, that is if they don't take too long" Raditz said watching the fire cook, Pan meanwhile was looking around from her seat next to the fire, suddenly a near by tree caught her eye. Yellow colored fruit resembling a cross between an apple and a bunch of grapes was growing from the tree,

"Uncle! Look fruit!" Pan said happily running in the direction of the tree.

"Be careful! You don't know if there safe or not!" Raditz said running after her. Pan got to the tree and floated up to its branches, taking a look at them fruit.

"They look alright to me" she said picking off two of the fruits.

"Just because something LOOKS safe doesn't mean it is safe" Raditz states before his niece dropped down a fruit.

"Well?" Pan asked grabbing another fruit to replace the one she gave Raditz.

"These are Kakuoco fruits, their safe to eat…just don't pick any that are red, those aren't ripe yet only pick the yellow ones" Raditz called up, Pan just nodded as she began grabbing every yellow one she saw. Soon her hands became full with the fruits, knowing that those few fish roasting on the fire and the fruits in her arms wouldn't be enough even with whatever Bra and her father caught, she decided to play a little game with Raditz. She took a fruit in her hand and looked down at her uncle; he was eating the one she had thrown him.

"Hey uncle catch!" she again dropped one of the fruits; Raditz looked up in mid chew to see the fruit falling. Swallowing he grabbed the fruit it in his empty hand.

"Nice try but…whoa!" he didn't have time to say anything else before Pan dropped two more which he caught easily.

"Come on, we need enough for breakfast!" Pan said dropping practically half of the fruits she had in her arms. However this proofed to be easy for Raditz who grabbed every fruit before they even touched the ground. Looking down she saw her uncle's arms full of fruit, nodding she felt that and another arm full from her would be enough. She quickly grabbed more before floating back down.

"Next time could you warn me?" Raditz asked as she touched down.

"Sorry" she said looking up at the large trees half empty branches "I hope we can get more, I didn't mean to take so many"

"Don't worry; those grow back in three days at most" Raditz said stopping dead in his tracks when he got to camp "Oh shit…"

"What? What's wrong Uncle?" Pan asked, she turned her head and saw what he was so shocked about. The sticks laid on the ground next to the still burning fire, fish bones littered the ground "Oh my…"

"Who the hell did this?" Raditz said picking up a bone scowling; he was looking forward to eating those fish!

"Maybe an animal came into camp?" Pan said "I mean both you and Vegeta pointed out the other night, that river attracts animals to drink, cooking food would only add to that"

"No…there aren't any animal tracks around in the dirt…only ours…"

"Don't worry…we'll just catch some more fish, come on you can help me" Pan said walking back to the water.

"Just a minute" Raditz said as he walked to his space pod, he pressed a button in the back opening the compartment holding the food they brought, he stuck the fruit they had just picked into it and then shut and locked it. "We lost the fish, I don't know how but what ever it was it isn't getting the fruit too" with that Raditz walked off to help his niece catch some more fish.

888

"Wow…we got a lot didn't we?" Bra said holding up their kills in her hand, Vegeta had tied the smaller animals together in vines to make it easier to carry. The animals she was holding were what they would call Hakuto which were native to nearly all the planets in this solar system that were over run with plants. Bra said that they looked like a cross between a rabbit and a parakeet; he had know idea what those animals she spoke of were but simply nodded. The larger animal they had been tracking had been a Yukaru; a slender yet muscular animal with hooves and a long furry tail, Bra said it looked like a fat horse what ever that creature was. Humans from her planet sure picked out strange names for their wild life…

He was carrying the Yukaru easily with its legs tied together with vine on a thick branch he had propped on his shoulder. He went other the events of the hunt; Bra had done good, great in fact better then he thought she would. They had found the Yukaru grazing and eating the last of the berries from a bush, he had told Bra to stay hidden in the bushes and watch. He had silently crawled close were he could strike fast and quick, staying down wind as he had instructed Bra before sneaking over for the kill. He stayed in the growth waiting for the right time, and the time came when the animals attention went to a group of birds flying off out of a near by tree, its head turned away he lunged out of the bushes and wrapped his arms around its neck, then easily snapped its neck. Bra had come out of her hiding place seemingly not bothered at all by his attack on the animal, his cousin Yasai would have been chewing his ear off while on the verge of tears. The rest of the hunt had been about trap setting, showing her the number of traps he knew how to make, and which one was best at certain times. They had caught a number of Hakuto with the luck of using the animal's favorite berries which happened to be growing on a bush near by.

"You did better then I thought you would" Vegeta said looking over at her "Any other girl would normally be screaming at me or Raditz"

"I'm use to it, your older self took me hunting before. He said that I did better then he thought as well" she said smiling as she looked at the winged animals in her hands tied with vine. Earless looking rabbits like animals with flesh like wings looking like those of a bat but with a thin layer of white fur to cover the flesh.

"So tell me…you told me about your brother and mother…does your mom have any family?" Vegeta asked.

"Yah I only know two people from my mom's side, her mom and dad"

So my future father in law and mother in law? Hmmm… "How do I get along with them?"

"You get along pretty well with both of them; I think grandpa looks at you like his own kid" Bra said remembering how her grandfather would fix her fathers training equipment when ever he broke them. Like a father fixing his child's broken toys, however in resent years her father had seemed to become more careful so as to try and not brake the training equipment every week like he use to. He saw them talking and having conversations sometimes, he would be leaning on a wall near by while her grandfather put the last bit of work into whatever training robot her father had crushed, blasted, smashed or whatever. During this they would be talking about stuff that she didn't seem to understand, maybe about the planets her father had seen in his years as a space pirate? Possibly, her grandfather was interested in other planets as well as building things.

"And your grandmother?"

"I'm pretty sure you might be a little spooked of her" Bra said.

"Me intimidated by a human? How?" Vegeta asked wondering how his older and more powerful self could be in anyway bothered by this human female.

"Well while she might cook for the family sometimes, she's a bit odd…she wears her hair up in his curly hairstyle, and she hardly ever opens her eyes" she saw her father's eyebrow raise "She likes to flirt with you a whole lot too" she heard her father give a harsh cough before he looked at her with wide eyes.

"She flirts with me? And I'm already mated to her daughter with two offspring!" he said sounding shocked.

"Yah but she's slowed down on it…its better then when she use to peak in on you bathing" she saw her father give her a some what haunted look "she told me she use to do that when Trunks was three…so a warning when you come to live there…keep the door locked when your in the bathroom…maybe look for cameras…oh don't stare at me like that I'm joking about that last part!" she held back a giggle at her father horrified look. As they got to camp she saw Raditz and Pan sitting at the fire looking like they almost were guarding what looked like fish roasting on the fire. "Hey guys look what we got! Why are you guarding the fish like that?"

"Yah, its not like any animal would want to eat you're cooking willingly Raditz" Vegeta stated but got just a glare instead of a smart comment from the older boy.

"Me and Pan went to get fruit, we came back and found the fish we caught gone" Raditz said while Pan nodded.

"Nothing but bones" she then pointed to the ones nearly done cooking "But we caught more…bigger then the last ones so even better"

"Maybe an animal came into camp?" Vegeta suggested putting down the Yukaru.

"That's what I said but Raditz found no tracks or anything" Pan said taking the tied up Hakuto from Bra and putting them with the Yukaru "Wow, they look almost like…"

"Rabbits crossed with birds…yah I told dad that but he just stared at me"

"I've never heard of any animals called rabbits before" Vegeta said as his tongue stumbled over the new word, he walked over to the ship to get a knife they had brought. He then walked back and began to prepare the animals for cooking; never liking this part too much Bra turned away look watch Raditz take a fish off the fire and begins handing them out.

"I wonder what happened to the fish before" Pan said taking a large bite out of her fish, "Maybe an animal came in and just didn't leave any tracks?"

"The only animals with wings are those Hakuto that are those things Vegeta gutting…and the birds around here and nether of these can pick up a fish, nether are even built bodily to carry a fish! They eat the kill of other animals, bird eggs, insects, fruit…never would they eat anything fresh other then fruit…and they can't eat fish anyway…fish is poisonous to Hakuto and little birds can't eat fish that fast" Raditz gobbled up his fish and reached for another.

"Hey dad, you want any of the fish?" Bra asked who was on her second fish like Raditz.

"Nah…I never really cared for fish…" Vegeta said wiping the blood from the knife and put it back into the ships hold "Hey Raditz, give me a hand putting these on the fire to cook will you?" he said picking up the bunch of Hakuto and some sticks, he began skewering them like Pan and Raditz had done with the fish.

"Yah, yah…let me get the metal pole for that Yukaru…so how did Bra do at hunting?"

"Great…but then again my older self was ahead of me…she already was taught a little about hunting from him"

"So who was the better teacher?" Raditz asked shoving the pole thought the Yutaru.

"They were equally good"

"You're just saying that aren't you?"

"No I'm being serious" Raditz smirked to show he had just been joking with that last comment; in a hour or two the meat was cooked through and the fish polished off already, Raditz took the fruit out of the ship and handed it around along with some bowels and plates he fashioned out of trees. With the bowels filled with water to drink and their plates full of cooked meat and fruit, they sat by the fire eating and indulged in conversation. Raditz told some creepy stories that his father told him when he was a toddler to the delight of the girls and even Vegeta. Pan talked about some of the things her and her grandfather us to do before he went to go train Uub, Bra couldn't help but hear her father mutter something about Kakarrot being an idiot for leaving his family like that. Bra's turn came next and she talked about all the battles her father told her about; about the fight the androids, the fight with Cell and Majin Buu and Cooler Freiza's older brother. Bra was delighted at Raditz and Vegeta reaction of the information of Freiza having a brother, glade she could tell them something they didn't know. She heard the hint in one of her fathers questions, but had to turn it down since it had to do with transforming into a Super Saiyan, why ruin his future fun and gloating?

With supper done Raditz pulled out a large plate of berries that he said he managed to pick after fishing a second time. As they ate their dessert their gazes turned to the stars they were able to see through the thick canopy of the trees; Raditz pointed out the stars used for traveling on a planet, something Bra father did around them same time he taught her to hunt, but was glade that Raditz felt so keen as to teach them such things. Then came tragic romance stories of Saiyan History; the story of one of the first Saiyan princes named Vegeta who was the second youngest of his family and had an older brother. He had his heart set on mating a young girl who was not even of Elite class but of Third class, this surprised Bra a bit seeing that when her father and Kakarrot just began knowing each other, her father would often insult him for being of third class. This prince of the past went against the wishes of his father and decided to mate her, and on the night before their mating ceremony she was attacked, and when he went to help her the prince was killed protecting her, the girl died shortly after from grief and sadness. Raditz said he had seen the prince's shrine in one of the Palace gardens, him and the girl he was to mate were buried together under the shrine; Raditz said that every male was named Vegeta to remember the prince.

With the stories done for the night they settled into their beds after washing off everything, Raditz added more wood to the fire to keep them warm and they turned in. However while everyone else was asleep Vegeta lay awake, lying on his back with his arms crossed, his eyes looking up at the stars. Tonight seemed similar to how dinner would go on in the Palace with everyone in the Royal Court sitting eating, him and everyone of the Royal blood line at the top table. Normally the talk would be more towards the running of the planet with his father and older family members, him and Yasai would talk about the next day's high jinx, just him and his little cousin. But tonight was all about stories he thought were long dead with the race they came from, even with the last few survivors living today and in the future. Stories of the battles he would face on the Planet Earth, the battle with the creature called Cell perked his imagination despite Bra's telling of the intense training everyone had been put through before the fight. A challenge would never scare him away, if anything the scarier the better and more in thrilling.

He had tried to weasel out of Bra the information of weather or not he would become a Super Saiyan by mixing it with a different question, as if to trick her into telling him. However she seemed to have caught on to his trick and simply answered the question not even mentioning anything about Super Saiyan's, her blue eyes sparkling with the truth that she would not tell. What was so wrong about him knowing or not? It was a huge deal to him, he wanted that power! He wanted it to destroy Freiza just like he destroyed his home and the life he once had. But then again was it really a good life he had back on Planet Vegeta? With his father not paying much attention to him? With everyone but himself trusting the monster that ruined their home? With only Yasai, Raditz and his grandparents for company? To have the heavy burden of being tutored every day for the time he would become King? While it wasn't a pleasant life he had back on his home planet, where the threat of being killed by Freiza's underlings was an everyday thing, it was still his home and Freiza had no right to even be setting his feet on its soil.

That new life however, the one beyond this newer one he had been thrown into five years ago…the one Bra talked about.

He wondered what the planet Earth looked like; did it look like Planet Vegeta use to? And what about his future teammates what were they like? Bra told him about Kakarrot and his family, and about the Earths guardian and about the Kai's. She told him about the Nameks called Piccolo and Dende and about the haunting past Piccolo had. She talked about Majin Buu becoming a part of their team when he became good and sided with them. She talked about Kakarrot's best friend called Krillin who was always getting picked on and bossed around by his wife, who happened to be one of the androids he was to fight with, and his daughter Marron. Today she told him about his father and mother in law; however with each of these stories she seemed to be leaving things out, perhaps things she felt he shouldn't know?

The soft sighed from his side caused him to come out of his thought to turn his gaze from the sky to the girl next to him. She talked as though she was happy on this planet Earth, as if wanting to show him herself, perhaps trying to change his mind about going there after this little trip? Well it wasn't like they were signed up for any missions back at base, and how would they with the huge amount of trouble they were in? Tori had told him once a while after they found out who Pan and Bra really were, he had said to teach her everything he knew at this point, like passing down to the next generation. However the idea of actually seeing his future mate named Bulma, while it un nerved him and creeped him out at the same time, he would like to at least see her if not talk to her. Maybe they could go to Earth after this; they could use more time to let things at base cool down.

Feeling the effects of the day weigh on his body as with the effect of his full stomach he settled down curling up into his blanket. Giving one last look at his sleeping daughter he sighed.

She's making me soft…and the scary thing is I don't care…


	21. Curse of the Saiyan's! VEGETA TRANSFORMS!

I hate god damned mornings… was Raditz bright and cheering greeting to the new day ahead of them; his mane in its usual bird nest and his face showing the customary 'Don't dare talk to me until I've woken up' look clear as the sun on it. Covering his ears and saying that the near by chirping birds could all go fly down a cliff he got up. The fire had burned out during the night and left nothing but ash, it would be needed to be relit before he or any of them could make breakfast, fish would be good enough for today, and some of that fruit would be good. Looking over at Pan who was tangled in her covers, he sighed before going over to detangle her before going to check on the Prince of the runts and the young Princess Bra. Getting over to their side of the camp he saw what was becoming an everyday thing now, Bra using Vegeta's back as a pillow. Both didn't seem at all bothered by this, the way they acted it was almost as if it happened everyday before they knew Bra was Vegeta's daughter and Pan was his niece. Rolling his eyes he walked over and poked Vegeta with his foot.

"Hey…sleeping Prince time to get up" he said in a bored tone, all Vegeta did was bury himself further under the blanket. "I'm gonna get old standing here…" again Vegeta showed nearly know signs of awaking, Bra however woke up long enough to burrow into the covers and snuggle closer to her father. Raditz sighed scratching his head and further tangling his hair; Bra defiantly inherited her habit of deep sleeping from her father, a dangerous habit to get into that he was hoping that due to them being out in the wild like this, would discourage this behavior from happening at least until the end of their trip. By the look of this little scene in front of him…wasn't going to happen anytime soon, typical stubborn Vegeta, just like his mother…

"Vegeta will you get your ass up already?" Raditz said getting more annoyed and sent his foot clear into the slumbering prince's side; however his foot never touched him, his hand did and gripped it hard as the now awake prince glared at the second class who had tried to kick him. Vegeta smirked widely at Raditz who had begun to squirm under his hard glare, how rare it was to scare the older boy, and when ever he was able to he always made sure it was never forgotten, weather it be in his memory or Raditz memory or both. Giving the teenager a wicked and dark look he gripped his foot more firmly, before sending him into the large tree they had been sleeping under for two day now. He heard the creak of tree bark and then a dull thump signaling Raditz less then smooth landing back to the ground. Rolling his eyes and stretching his arms over his head; scratching his head he looked at Bra who had fallen off his back after he had sat up, however that didn't stop her from snuggling into his side, her blankets wrapped around her in an almost snug cocoon. In the earlier times she had done this it had been less then appreciated by him; the whole thing started with her and Pan sleeping at the foot of his bed, the idea he had bluntly spoke of his dislike of the idea in the beginning.

However it quickly evolved from sleeping to the foot of the bed, to sleeping at the top of the bed for Bra before she was using his as her own personal pillow. It at first felt rather uncomfortable to have something or more like SOMEONE sleeping in the same bed as him, much less sleeping in the same bed NEXT to him, now sleeping on him like a pillow? He had asked her the very night she had started this; when she promptly crawled up to the top of the bed, leaving her pillow behind and came to snuggle next to him, laying her head in the middle of his back. He had asked her harsher then he had wanted to why she was up there using him as a pillow. She simply snuggled closer and said that his older self never minded this at all, and that she did this in the future almost once a week or three times a week even, where she would walk into her parent's room to sleep with them. Even with this information it had been rather un nerving the first few nights she had gotten into this habit, however he soon grew to actually liking it, feeling it up as part of the now normal routine that came with having Bra as a daughter.

Getting up and deciding to leave Bra to wake up on her own he walked over to the burned remains of last night's fire. Grabbing wood from the pile after digging out all the black ash he set to work making the fire, he heard Raditz grabbing a few things from the ship. "So…" he heard Raditz say as he walked from the ship with his arms full of fruit "What do you think today's plans should be?"

"I have no idea…maybe teach the girls more survival tactics?"

"No way…after one day of that anyone would get bored…do that again today and they won't even be paying attention to what we're saying" Raditz said grabbing the metal poles and putting them aside for the soon to be caught fish to be stuck on "Hey how about you catching the fish this time? Me and Pan did all the work yesterday"

"What are you talking about? Me and Bra hunted the other day! And I told you before I hate fish"

"For a Saiyan you sure are a picky eater…" Raditz grumbled "Look just do it…I'll get the fire going" Raditz watched as Vegeta got up from his place by the fire pit, the prince threw him a look before walking over to the river. Sighing he went to work on the fire, hopefully Vegeta would be in a less fouler mood after falling in the water a few times…

God damn second class asshole… Vegeta thought as he stomped over to the river He knows I hate fish…and he knows I HATE swimming… sometimes I think he does this on purpose just to piss me off… reaching the river he yanked off his black spandex tank top and rolled up the leggings of his spandex pants. Looking into the crystal clear water he saw tiny fish swimming around, great if the larger fish weren't near the edge of the river then they would have to be in the deeper water, he would have to do without cloths unless he wanted to have no cloths at all…the other suit sets they had brought had gotten dirty during the other days hunting and gathering for supper. Throwing off his pants he stood by the water in nothing but his loincloth, before jumping in and being shocked from the still night chilled water. Swimming to the surface attempting to recollect the air that had been shocked out of his lungs from the cold water, he rubbed the water out of his eyes and began swimming to the middle of the river. He really hated swimming; he wasn't the best swimming, this was more of Raditz thing since he was a stronger swimmer, not that he would ever admit that out loud.

Reaching the middle of the river he took a breath and went under; swimming around he tried to ignore the annoying feeling in his eyes due to the chilly water getting into them, he looked around a little before spotting a large shadow swim off into a bunch of rocks. Smirking he took off into the rocks and then hid behind a wall, then slowly he peeked out and saw the largest fish he had ever seen. The thing was about the size of a very small whale with a dark green ridge running down its back, he quickly noted the thing had sharp teeth and would play it safe least he want to lose a limb. He had seen this type of fish before since it was once native aquatic animal in Planet Vegeta, it was a Gyulo fish; he remembered the palace servants making it a few times during holidays, prepared and cooked the right way with the right herbs it was quite tasty. However those teeth would prove a problem, just like its name translated to in Saiyan-go, "Working pleasure" a pleasure to eat but a handful to catch. Suddenly a shadow leered out and darkened the light shining from the surface, Vegeta only had a second to act before a second Gyulo fish attacked from behind.

The fish crashed into the rocks burying its teeth into the hard stone; just when he thought that was over the Gyulo he had been hunting in the beginning shot out, Vegeta again got out of the way and it joined the other in the rocks bellow. That was easier then I thought it would be…at least I can't get out of here now…two of these things is more then enough he swam down carefully to make sure they were both really knocked out; then with a flick of his hand beheaded them, Gyulo only had bone no meat or anything in their head so might as well do it now, and besides it was better since he didn't know if the things were just knocked out or really dead, with no head it was a safe bet now they were dead. Grabbing both by the tail he swam up to the surface and over to the shore; pushing his wet bangs from his eyes and glad to be out of the water he headed back to camp, where from the sound of it the girls were awake and pestering Raditz Good, his punishment for making me go get breakfast he entered camp.

"What's for today uncle?"

"I don't know"

"How about we go exploring?"

"Maybe…"

"Or we could go fishing or swimming!"

"Absolutely no swimming, fishing or anything that has to do with water!" Vegeta said eyeing Pan as he threw the fish over by the fire; they made a less then quiet landing due to their size "I've had enough with water for one day"

"So I guess a bath is out of the question?" Bra teased gaining a glare from her father and a laugh from Raditz.

"Bathing is one thing, dunking ones self into a freezing body of water is another" Vegeta said beginning to cut and clean the fish.

"So the plans are?"

"I guess we can explore…but both of you stay close to us" Raditz said giving both girls a 'No arguing with me on the matter' look that resembled Kakarrot's wife Chi Chi very well.

I wonder how Raditz and Chi Chi would have gotten along if he didn't come of earth and kidnapped Gohan and killed Kakarrot…probably call him a muscle head like all the other fighters… She walked over to help her father with the cleaning until both fish were fixed and one was roasting on the fire, the other had been cut into pieces and stuffed into the ships with the other food. They sat down around the fire to eat and thought up places they could go.

"We could go to the meadow" Raditz suggested because of the girls.

"Remember what time of year this is? On that side of the planet the meadow is dead" Vegeta said taking a bite out of his fish.

"A lake or pond?" Pan suggested.

"I said no swimming or fishing" Vegeta said.

"How about that place where the floor is made of three branches?" Raditz asked gaining curious looks from the girls "It's on the edge of this cliff and the branches on the trees grow down and tangle and form a floor, but there are rapids under there and if you're not careful…"

"Yah! That sounds cool!" Pan said.

"Well dad?"

"Fine…BUT!" He looked up from eating his third helping of fish to give both girls a stern look "That place not only has the rapids to worry about, but there and plenty of poisonous plants, so be careful if we go got it?" both girls gave a nod "Good" with that they finished breakfast and cleaned up everything, they picked out food from their stash in the ships for a snack in case they got hungry. After making sure they didn't leave anything out that would attract any wild life into their camp they set out. They moved along the maze of branches, vines and bushes that grew in tangles and shapes al around them, it looked like a garden out of control only it looked nicer. Bra took in the interesting arch way that the many vines had grown into along the way; tiny little red flowers were sprinkled about the vines. Coming out of the trees they entered a wide field covered in waist tall grass; feeling bold to get the boys to do something over then simply walk along the way, they started up a game of tag by bonking both of them on the head and taking off laughing. Being from the future and being trained by fighters of higher power levels seemed to have paid off when the boys could not manage to catch them, Bra and Pan made it a plan to teach them both some newer fighting techniques before they left to return to the base.

They came across a wide river that Raditz said fed the rapids that they were soon to see; the river was running rapidly down a steep hill, along with the foggy mist to help the grassy moss covered ground and rocks look more from something of a fairy tail, a little ways off was a large thick tree that looked like it recently fallen over, moss covered and still in good shape it looked like it would make a good bridge despite the fact that they could simply fly across. They stepped on and walked across, Bra had to stifle a laugh at how her father was glancing back every so often to be sure she or Pan didn't slip off the slippery surface. Getting to the other end without anyone falling into the river they continued on their way. After walking only a little bit more after being once again covered by a canopy of trees, they came upon the spot they were looking for. It was everything that Raditz and Vegeta described as they stood on the cliff they saw that the trees branches grew out over the edge of the cliff. Fresh thick green vines decorated the branches in a delicate braid creating a floor; the rush of the rapids underneath could be heard well and the light mist made it look like a tropical rain forest as the light filtered in through a few of the trees.

"Whoa" Pan breathed and Bra could only nodded in agreement, this planet was defiantly nicer then that base where everything was metal and the grassless rocky ground, where instead of trees and flowers in full bloom, there was rock and dirt flying around instead of clean air.

"Now remember…stay close and no wandering off" Vegeta said unknowingly sounding like is older self normally would.

"Yes papa" Bra said snickering using her old pet name for her father and she had to control herself from laughing at the blush that attacked his face.

"Heh, heh…yah you tell her 'Papa'" Raditz teased.

"SHUT UP!" Bra couldn't hold back laughing at her fathers out burst and started down into the branch made floor.

"This is defiantly cool" Bra said looking at a large red and pink flower, that was flourishing as its vines climbed up a tree tall enough to grow trough the branches. A sudden rustle grabbed the girls attention "Pan did you hear that?"

"Yah, what do you think it was?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't hear anything" Raditz said.

"Me either" Vegeta said who was digging into his lunch sack for a piece of fruit to nibble on before their lunch break. The girls stiffened as the sound was heard again.

"There it is again!" Pan said pointed to where she though the sound was coming from.

"Your just over excited…come on, there's this great fruit grove further ahead" Raditz said, but before he could lead them in the direction Pan took of into the thick growth of vines.

"Pan get back here!" Bra heard her father call in a rather annoyed tone, however his calling was soon to include Bra ash she too ran off into the growth of the area. She knew they had heard something, a rustle of plants as if something was moving, perhaps an animal they could catch for supper tonight? Jumping smoothly over a thorn covered mass of roots and branches she made a hard turn where she felt her friends ki, she had yet to catch up to her. As she was passing a bush of brightly colored flowers she heard Pan scream; no longer enjoying the scenery as she went into a break neck sprinted towards where she thought she heard the scream, in the distance she heard her father and Raditz yelling at her, their ki still far off due to their lower speed. Feeling her friend's ki coming from the right she headed that way and came o what looked like a cave made from plants. She walked in and was horrified at the sight she saw before her; the floor covered in green leaves and the roof of the plant made cave was made of nothing but vine, branches, roots and other plant matter and allowing a few beams of sunlight into the dome like cave.

But what had her shocked was the thing in the back of the darkest part of the cave; a large thing that looked like a mutated flower was rooted into place, its green vine like roots tangled around the floor and walls next to it. Where the blooming flower should have been was a head made of flower petals formed to make a mouth full of sharp teeth dripping with some strange black ooze that looked similar to tar. It fell to the floor in thick drops and burned the plant life it touched, explaining why nothing was growing near this thing, and then trapped in its grip by thorn covered branches was Pan, the skin that her spandex suit reviled was covered in bleeding cuts from the thorns, her suit was covered in gashes and holes as well.

"GET AWAY FROM IT!" One second she was about to rescue Pan, the next minute she was being pushed to the side and shoved into the ground by her father which she guessed by the voice. She heard the whistle of ki go through the air before a loud bang, and then all was quite except the sound of creaking burning wood. Bra looked up to see that mutated plant burning into ashes, standing away from it was a sweating Raditz holding and trembling Pan in his arms. She then felt herself be yanked up by her arm and made to look at her father, who had a look mixed with worry, exhaustion and a little anger. "What the hell were you two thinking! Running off like that! Didn't I say before we left NO wandering off!" he raged.

"Vegeta calm down, I know your pissed and everything but yelling at them won't do much of anything" Raditz said putting Pan down to stand on her own feet, he looked her over "She's covered in cuts…the venom didn't get it thought so that's good"

"Venom?" Bra asked.

"That black stuff that was coming out of its mouth, it can burn through almost anything" Vegeta said seeming to have calmed down now, he looked outside the cave "After running after you two we wasted a lot of time…" Vegeta crossed his arms "Its going to be sun down soon and in this place its too dangerous too be wandering around…sad to say me and Raditz have never come to this part of this place on our past trips"

"You mean we have to spend the night?" Pan asked.

"Would you rather risk another attack from a Frolita Weed?" Vegeta asked gaining a no from her "Then come on…we can make a bed out of leaves…and no fire or you'll burn this place down, the place is nothing but wood" not wanting to get themselves into more trouble Bra and Pan fixed up the beds, well away from the pile of ash that was that monster. Raditz rationed their supper saying that they would need some for breakfast tomorrow before heading back to camp. After eating their supper of fruit they settled down for the night, however once again Vegeta was awake thinking again like he always did. He laid in his bed for a few minutes before giving up sleeping with all the thoughts running through his head, he got up and went outside. He felt the bite of the chilly air wishing they weren't stuck here for the night, but it couldn't be helped and his thoughts drifted back to the thought keeping him awake, Bra and Pan running off and into that…that damn Frolita Weed. Pan was lucky to be alive regardless of her power reading, the fumes from the things venom could kill a lethal amount of brain cells, either killing its victim or eating them, or leaving them brain damaged to where they were almost in a coma.

"Dad?" he turned to see Bra walking up to him.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked.

"Yah but…" she shifted her feet along the ground "I wanted to say sorry…for running off and everything"

"You and Pan are lucky to still be breathing" Vegeta said "Forget the fangs and everything since Pan got away from that…but the fumes from that thing can kill a person"

"I really didn't mean to scare you like that"

"I wasn't scared!" Vegeta defended gaining a sigh from his daughter.

"Do you really have to keep that tough act up around me?" she asked the look he gave her before turning around to gaze into the night sky gave her her answer. He had spent so many years already guarding himself like that; it was the only way he knew how to protect himself, weather it be physically or emotionally.

Turning away from Bra not wanting to go into that topic at the moment, he guess that the Vegeta she knew didn't act the way he did…when it came to this kind of thing anyway. He was still new with all of this; he had been a kid one day and a father the next at ten years old. Then again he was pretty sure that he acted much older then ten, possibly forty or something, but what could he do? In the life he lived being a kid was not allowed unless you wanted to go to your grave early. He turned his gaze to the sky, and the last thing he saw before everything went black was a circle of silver…

"Hey dad, why not go to bed?" Bra asked looking back at her father as she turned from the cave entrance; he stood there unmoving his tail twitching oddly "Dad?" she walked a little ways over, then she heard it, a loud thumping noise like the sound of a rapidly beating heart.

"What's going on out here? Why are you and Vegeta still up?" a sleepy eyed Raditz asked walking out into the night air.

"Raditz…something's not right" Bra said looking over at her father.

"Wha?" Radiz only had to look at Vegeta before slamming his eyes shut "Shit!" he ran back inside after grabbing Bra by the arm, it became a blur to watch as Raditz quickly grabbed all their things and snatched Pan from her warm blankets. "I thought I checked the Lunar Calendar for this planet right!" Raditz swore before running back outside and going the opposite way of were Vegeta was still standing; his muscles seemed to be straining against his build now.

"It's cold!" Pan whined being shocked from the warmth she had once had.

"Raditz! What about my dad?" Bra asked.

"He'll be fine by morning…if the planets still standing" Raditz said.

"What do you mean?"

"Damn it Bra! It's the full moon!" Raditz said telling her all there was to know…her father was transforming into that thing her mother told her about once. But then again she had heard from Kakarrot that her father was able to keep his sanity while transformed so why were they running? Her fathers form was lost to the plant life now blocking her view.

"But he can control himself can't he? I mean he's transformed before so you should know he can…"

"Bra, this is the first time he's ever looked at the full moon, I don't know how he'll react in that state"

"He's transforming for the first time? And your just going to leave him like that!" she ripped her hand from his grip and ran back the way they came.

"BRA!" she refused to listen to the older boys call as she ran; before she could reach her father a large shadow grew over the landscape, Bra looked up and saw two blood red eyes glowing in the blackness of the night, staring back down at her. The Form of a large black furred Ware ape covered the night sky; large fangs formed into a furious snarl, red eyes looking right into her own blue ones, the armor and black spandex suit it was wearing was enough to tell her that, that thing was her father.

Dad… a loud roar shook the area as Raditz came running blindly to try and get her to come back, if he opened his eyes he would transform as well.

"BRA! COME HERE NOW ANDLETS GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE HE KILLS US" Raditz screamed as he stumbled onto a rock. She had to get him to snap out of this; she remembered her mother's stories about Kakarrot when he transformed, before Puar Yamcha's cat friend transformed into a pair of succors to cut his tail off. But she couldn't do that; sure at her fathers current age it would grow back in a matter of days or so, but to be detailed was a punishment of dishonor among Saiyan's, she could never bring herself to cut her own fathers tail off no matter what. He lunged and Bra dodged his fist that slammed into the ground smashing a hole through the branches; she leapt up into the branches of a large tree. What was that other story? Something about a man named Jackie Chun and the World Martial Arts Tournament, she got to the top of the tree and looked up, and she saw the object that caused this to happen to her father…the full moon.

"That's it! During the tournament Kakarrot transformed Jackie Chun blew up the moon!" a body threw itself out of the tree tops and grabbed her; she strained in her fathers grip and she looked to see her image reflected in his red eyes. "Dad…Shouja it's me…its Bra, remember?" she strained and for a moment he seemed to search his mind as she talked to him. "Dad its me your daughter! It's Bra!" her father grabbed its head as if in pain throwing her into the branches of the tall trees; she wasted no time in climbing back up and before her father could grab her again she powered up and sent a blast at the moon. There was a bright flash that made the area look like daylight, then it cleared and the sky grew even darker now that the moon was gone. She heard another roar of agony and she turned to see her father returning back to his normal form. His snout shrank back into a normal mouth and nose, the red of his eyes lightened to pink then white and soon his eyes looked like they did before. The fur that had covered his hands was replaced by skin, his pointy ears smoothed out and he shrank back to his normal height.

What happened? one minute he was standing in front of the cave entrance talking to Bra, the next he was here and feeling like he had been through hell. His body felt like it was unable to bare his weight for very long, his body shook with the strain of keeping on his feet and his vision blurred. But through the fog of his sight he saw a blob of blue out of all the brownish black of the forest, "B…ra…" was all he could get out before he felt to the ground…

As Bra ran to tend to her fallen father…in the growth of the forest a figure stood watching, before running off into the night…


	22. Healing and a Mystery

Bra winced as Raditz treated the nasty bruise she had gotten when her father, fully transformed into a giant were ape had grabbed her and thrown her to the ground. She wasn't angry at him; it wasn't his fault for what he was or what he did in that form, he couldn't control it…yet anyway. After Vegeta had transformed back to his normal form they had carried him back to their current camp which was the plant made dome. Raditz had checked for any injuries he might have gotten and said he didn't find any much to the relief of both girls. Now he laid in a bed and blanket of leaves; still sleeping due to the transformations draining effects, unlike his usual stirring as he slept he didn't move, as if he didn't have the energy to do something that basic for the time being. "I can't believe you did that" Raditz muttered finishing his treatment on her injury "You could have gotten yourself killed damn it! Your father would have killed me if anything happened!"

"I couldn't just leave him like that!" Bra said getting a little upset "He was turning into his transformed state for the first time! He didn't know what he was doing! He could have hurt himself! And if I didn't do anything I would never forgive myself if something did happen!"

"But was putting yourself in danger that much a risk? What about Vegeta here! What is he did kill you while in that state, he would feel responsible for killing his own daughter!" Raditz snapped who had started to clear away all the medical things he had packed. He knew pretty well that Bra was very much like her father; stubborn, teasing and at times didn't do what she was told. However there was that other side, loyalty was what it was. He may not look like it at times but towards those that he trusted and respected Vegeta had a great amount of loyalty to; he would fight by their side and without thinking of anything else jump in to help someone, it didn't show very much at all but when it didn't it almost seemed like he became a different person. Bra showed loyalty to her father by refusing to leave him alone in that condition and unknowingly risked her life to blow up the moon. However then her father would be left to grieve if Bra had been killed; he may no look like it while he's doing it, but when he did something that him and he and Nappa knew was un needed or stupid, he tended to be a little to hard on himself. He was already still getting angry with himself since he couldn't achieve the level of Super Saiyan, he wouldn't listen that that level was made up.

"Look I know that…but I couldn't just leave him that way…sorry but that was not the way I was taught how to do things…I was taught to help my teammates no matter what during a battle" Bra said turning to check on her sleeping father; Raditz sighed and scratched his head as he turned his gaze to the father and daughter pair sitting in the now darkened room, the destruction of the moon removed all light that the once had from it. He had to admit that Bra had not been the only one to worry over the prince; his life before this had been training with his father and mother before she became pregnant with his baby brother, other wise he was messing around with Vegeta and his cousin Yasai while his father made reports. He remembered putting his ear to his mothers swollen stomach to feel his brother kick from inside the womb, he was happy he was going to have a sibling, he would have someone other then Vegeta and his cousin to train with. To say that he got ecstatic when his mothers final month came was an understatement; however that soon was replaced with pain and anger when he found out his mother died during birth, his father at the time was on a mission with his squad and wouldn't be back until the next day, and even then his father was sent to the healing chamber with some strange head wound.

He was angry during those last days; angry at the doctors for not stopping his mother from dieing, angry at his father for not being their to help her, angry at his brother for killing her. Once happy that this little life was to become a part of his own were then tainted with hate and he didn't even bother going to look at his brother in the nursery before going off on the mission he was assigned to. He got a message via scouter soon after that Planet Vegeta was destroyed; he had lost his mother, father and his little brother along with anything else he had in an eye blink. However when he went to the bay in Freiza's ship when it picked him up, he saw Vegeta sitting there on one of the chairs…staring at the floor with an unreadable look on his face. He didn't know what was going on in the younger boys head; he had gotten a message from Yasai during his mission about Vegeta having a nasty argument with his father so maybe that? However after spending a week or so of hell under Freiza's constant rule he began to feel ashamed of his behavior when his brother was born, he felt ashamed of instead of tending to his brother after hearing of her death, he had unknowingly shamed the sacrifice his mother gave to give him that last memory of her.

He found out that his brother was sent to a planet called Earth before Planet Vegeta was destroyed; but he was too ashamed with what he had done to think of going there, what could he give him now anyway? A life of hell from day one? He would be lying as well if he didn't add to these mental musings, that over the course of time he spent with Vegeta…that he felt an almost brotherly pull to the boy, he blew into a rage when Vegeta was injured and was more frantic then Nappa to get him to Tori for healing. He felt ashamed for his mind replacing Kakarrot with Vegeta as his little brother; not just that they weren't blood related but they were in two different places, Vegeta was a prince and he was the first son of a third class captain and a stay at home second class mother. Vegeta was an elite and he was a second class, different classes of strength and different social classes.

Despite that he also didn't like the idea all to well of losing Vegeta as a teammate; should Vegeta's life be taken he would have Nappa and Tori to talk and fill his spar time, Nappa was always on missions due to being bored on the base, Tori spent his times mixing medicine. He hardly ever got missions and often was in his room, in the Drill Rooms or chatting with Vegeta. Plus Vegeta' was currently the youngest member of Freiza's army not counting Bra and Pan. If Vegeta was gone he would be the youngest, and that place often held most of the dangers the life they lead had to offer. But now he was determined to at least see his younger brother during this little trip, even for a second before they had to go back to that hell.

He yawned; the nights and the days events had taken their toll on his fifteen year old body, physically and emotionally and he was feeling flat out drained. The leaves in which he had been sleeping in an hour before were looking more and more inviting; Pan had long ago taken to her bed after making sure Bra was okay. Turning his sleep fogged gaze to the blue haired girl he walked over to her "Hey Bra, why don't you go to bed…I'm sure he'll be fine…the transformation is draining on someone his age is all…by morning he'll be his normal insulting self again" he was happy to hear the girl who had been depressed moments before as well as mad, now turning to smile at him.

"Thanks Raditz…but I'll be fine…besides you don't look up to taking first watch" she said noting that the teen before her was ready and possibly willing to fall asleep right where he stood, "I'll be fine…Pan can take second watch…I just want to make sure dads alright" knowing just how much of her fathers stubborn streak she had inherited he knew that she wasn't going to back down on staying up, even if it was the whole night.

"Just be sure to get some sleep okay? Your father will be worried enough without you getting sick from lack of sleep" Raditz said laying down, Bra giggled.

"Don't worry about me…ready I'm fine I'm tougher then I look" but Bra's comment went unheard…Raditz was dead to the world.

888

He felt the warmth of the sun on his skin, as well as different warmth added with a strange weight on his chest. What happened? I remember standing outside…where am I? his limbs felt as if the bones had been replaced with lead as he sat up; looking around Vegeta found that he was back on the cave and on his bed of leaves, the sun was shining in through the plant made roof. He felt the weight fall into his lap when he sat up and looked down; Bra was snuggled in a blanket of leaves with her head in his lap, when he was about to shake her and ask why she was there and what happened the other night, Raditz walked in carrying fruit and shook his head.

"I wouldn't do that Vegeta" Raditz said in a whisper putting the food on a bunch of leaves "She was up all night" he picked up a green fruit and took a bite.

"Why would she be up all night" Vegeta asked, being careful not to speak to loud, Bra did look pretty exhausted.

"Looking after you" Raditz said swallowing and looking the younger and now confused boy sitting across from him, "There was…a full moon the other night…" he really didn't know how Vegeta was going to react to the news. The first time he transformed it was like waking from a very strange dream that he could not remember at all, he was on a mission at the time and was eleven years old…just one year older then Vegeta currently was. Raditz braced himself for whatever might happen and opened his mouth "Vegeta you transformed…" Vegeta sat there for a second before it sunk in, then he saw the boys eyes grow wide as if he was remembering a traumatic event before he spoke, his voice held a sound or more likely emotion that he wasn't use to hearing in the usually stubborn princes voice, and what he said spooked him.

"I…attacked Bra didn't I?" A first he wasn't sure of what the prince had said since it had been a shock, but then it registered…he remembered about something he did while transformed, or did he? He didn't like the idea of pressing the now touchy matter; however this posed a matter that just could not be ignored, it could possibly help the younger boy if anything…if what he thought about this was true.

"No Vegeta…what the hell would make you think that…"

"Don't lie to me Raditz!" Vegeta cut in with a harsh but still quite voice "I remember now; I grabbed her…she was saying something to me…I got this horrible headache and then everything went black and I woke up here" despite he had seen possibly ever nasty look that was ever invented, the hard look Raditz gave him just then surprisingly made his skin crawl.

Heh…so It's just like I thought…Vegeta you lucky ass… there was a rare gene in the Saiyan race, a very rare gene that with the talent of a strong fighter with a strong will could master. This gene allowed a Saiyan to keep his normal state of mind when transformed; with practice and hard training a Saiyan could master it, the last Saiyan who did mastered it when they were almost sixty…Vegeta was only ten years old and he was at a stage where he just about mastered it…and it was his first time in that form too! Being able to remember was the first way of knowing that the work was paying off, however if Vegeta was ever to get to the point of mastering his new found ability, he would have to transform again and he didn't know how Vegeta was going to take that. "Vegeta…do you have any idea of what this means?" he asked the young boy who was currently looking at the floor.

"That I could have killed my daughter?" Vegeta said his voice laced with a dark sarcasm.

"No" Raditz said wishing the ten year old would stop bringing up that part of the other night, "In our race…some Saiyan's are able to stay sane during their transformation…even remember it…Vegeta you seem to have that talent! A little practice and you will be able to…"

"No way! I am never transforming into…into that thing again!" Vegeta raged standing and brining himself to his full height and giving the older boy a firm look. "I could have…I'm not even going to talk about it!" Vegeta flung his arms into the air and began walking out to the entrance of the cave.

"Vegeta!" Raditz hissed now standing up as well, glaring holes into Vegeta back as he stood in the entrance waiting for his usual lecture to start for when he refused something…for what ever reason he might have. "Vegeta listen to me for once!" Raditz sounded harsher then he wanted but he had to get Vegeta clear on just what he had, if he could control that transformation he wouldn't ever have to worry about hurting anyone in that state.

"How about you stop trying to me my dame father!" Vegeta spat turning to face Raditz taking the older boy completely back with that outburst, "I don't need anyone being my guardian! Both my parents are dead and I've taken care of myself since I was five!" he turned his back on the older Saiyan "I'm going out…don't you dare follow" with that Vegeta took off into the air, where he was going Raditz didn't know but he just hoped that he wouldn't do anything stupid. Sighing thinking it would be best for all of them that Vegeta be alone a little to think things over, that and cool off a bit before Bra woke up. He looked at the girl who along with his little niece managed to stay sleeping despite the yelling that had gone on, he looked back to the entrance of the cave Vegeta you better be back before she wakes up…she was really worried about you the other night…

888

Stupid, stupid, stupid… Was all that was running through his brain, or in his opinion what he HAD for a brain after that little stunt he pulled in front of Raditz just then. He was seriously getting soft, usually he would just insult him and everything would go on as if nothing big happened. Just then he had practically spelled out that he was…alright he was scared, afraid and flat out petrified of the fact that he almost killed his daughter who didn't even come from this time! What would his future mate say about this? He wasn't sure why this woman named Bulma decided to mate him and have a son and daughter with him, even when is was easy to see that Bulma knew he was not her race. This transformed thing was another thing, what is the moon on that planet made him turn into that thing again, he was one of the adults in the family in that time, and as such he should be protecting his family not hurting it. But it wasn't just that that was bothering him; he barely knew much of what happened when he transformed, he remembered everything going black…then seeing Bra without a hint of fear in her eyes talk to him…from her place in his fist before pain surrounded his senses and then found himself in the cave with Bra sleeping on him.

The idea that it could just happen was creepy enough; when he was younger he wondered what his first transformation would be like, the other night was nothing of how he pictured it all those years ago. Of his father praising him and the rest of his family, on Planet Vegeta a Saiyan had to be at least nine before being allowed to transform for the first time, now he did and unlike the pride he thought he would feel he felt total fear for what could have happened. Ever since Bra arrived and everything that had happened, it was getting harder to control his state of emotion like he use to. Looking around he saw a large pond and headed to it and landed on the soft grass; he sat down and looked at the fish swimming around, maybe he should do what Raditz had told him and master this talent he said he had, if he could control his state of mind in that form, he could be able to transform and not harm anyone he didn't want to.

I guess I could learn to control myself…I don't like the idea of…doing anything out of the fact that I wasn't in control…I better get back before Bra wakes up, knowing her she'll drag Raditz out to go look for me getting up he looked at his surroundings; before he could take off back in the direction of the cave, he felt as well as heard something hard come into contact with the back of his head, a sharp dull pain shot through his head before he blacked out and fell to the ground…

888

"What do you mean he isn't here?" Bra asked looking around the cave; she had just woken up and excepted her father to still be asleep, or at least laying down after last night.

"He went out" Raditz said putting some fruit in front of her for her breakfast "Look I'm not the guys babysitter…" he said biting into a piece of fruit "Look I know what your thinking and I agree with you, he shouldn't be out and should be resting…but he's a stubborn person and you would have to knock him out to get him to do anything…" He stopped mid sentence when the blue haired girl stood up and headed to the entrance of the cave.

"Bra?" Pan called who had simply taken to hearing the conversation while eating her fruit on her own bed of leaves.

"I'm going to go look for him" was all Bra said.

"What! Hold on if your going out there I'm coming, Vegeta would kill me if I let you go out and you get killed" Raditz said getting up.

"Hold on I'm coming too!" Pan shoved the last piece of fruit in front of her into her mouth and followed them out the door.

"So let's see…If I were dad where would I go…?" Bra wondered aloud.

"I don't know" Raditz said not knowing that Bra was asking herself that question "Most of the time he flies off anywhere to think when he gets pissed" Bra gave Raditz a dry look due to his use of cursing just then.

"Then we should split up then?" Pan asked.

"Sounds good to me, Pan you can go west, Raditz try the east…I'll see if he flew anywhere north" they nodded before taking off.

888

Pan few about looking at the green scenery below her, looking for some trace of black or a spark of the person's power level she was looking for. I wonder where Vegeta went…why was he so upset that he left like that? Uncle seemed to want to not tell us that… as she was flying she picked up a spike of ki before it disappeared to nothing, gaining this as a possible lead of where the Saiyan prince was she sped up in the direction it had come from, soon finding herself in front of a large pond. "What the…no ones here…but then why did I sense a power level?" she wondered and then shouted "VEGETA! VEGETA ARE YOU OUT THERE!" she looked around for any sign that Vegeta might have heard and come at her call, not so much as a bush moved. "Strange…" she said before walking to an area closer to the water…where she found a clue of what had happened to Vegeta.

Around the area were foot prints nothing like those of the boot prints Vegeta's boots normally pressed into the ground; they were small and what ever they belonged to had only three toes on their feet, in the center of all the tracked up ground was a space where the grass looked to be violently flattened, as if something had been pressed into it, a body from the looks of the shape. What she saw last however made her worried and much more scared then that, on the ground was a tiny spot of blood…and a torn piece of black spandex.


	23. Past Wrongs and Facing you're Demons

"DAD!" Bra shouted as she looked around, she was starting to get worried, so far she had not seen any sign of her father during her flight here or now that she was looking. Dad doesn't normally wander too far anywhere…well his older self anyway…not much… she just hope he didn't get himself into trouble like his older self was prone to do, and she really hoped that he hadn't gotten caught by one of those creepy venom drooling plants that Pan had been attacked by the other day.

"HEY! BRA!" Raditz voice rang over the area as he came flying in her direction, waving at him until he touched down she then walked over to him.

"Well?"

"Nothing…He wasn't anywhere around there…he better be okay when we find him…because I'm gonna murder him when he gets back after what I just went through looking for him…" Raditz growled; curious at Raditz statement she looked closer and found he was a little scuffed up, a little dirt was on his cloths, arms and face and what appeared to be leaves and branches were threaded through out his black mane of hair.

"What happened to you?"

"I do not want to talk about it…damn I'm going to be putting thorns out of my ass for weeks" Raditz had said the last of his little comment in a low tone so the girls wouldn't hear him.

"BRA! HEY BRA I'M BACK!" The two looked up to see Pan flying at an alarming speed.

"Why is she flying so fast?" Raditz asked.

"Maybe she found my dad!" Bra said kicking off to meet her friend in the air with Raditz following; Pan stopped catching her breath after flying at such a fast speed, the looked to see Raditz and her friend just feet away from her. "Pan did you find my father?" Bra asked looking around her "Is that why you were flying so fast? If that's true then were is he?"

"I didn't find him…but I did find out where he might have been…you won't like it" Pan said still clutching the scrap of black spandex in her fist.

"What do you mean?" with her friends question Pan held out the piece of black spandex that had to belong to the spandex suit Vegeta had been wearing.

"I found it over by a pond…along with some foot prints in the dirt" she didn't think telling Bra she had found blood at the scene would help matters; Bra was furiously protective of her family and friends and had been for as long as she could remember, Bra would grow not only more worried but become angered at the idea of someone wounding her father, the one person who could take on almost anything and one of the people Bra swore under her protection by her actions. Besides it was only a tiny bit of blood, it could have easily come from a small cut not a gaping wound like Bra was likely to imagine if she were to tell her.

"Take us there" was all Bra said before they were flying in the direction of the pond, hopefully an extra set of eyes would gain more clues of where Vegeta was.

888

Ugh…why am I always getting knocked out? Where the hell am I anyway? he felt the cold bite of metal on the exposed skin of his arms and where ever he was smelled musty, as if he was close to water that was soaking the area. The second he went to push himself up with his arms he found them bound with something; and that something was refusing to give despite his tugging to either break or loosen whatever it was, growing annoyed he opened his eyes and looked around. It had proven useless to look around; his eye sight was keen for Saiyan standards but not good in total darkness such as the place he was in, but his ears picked up the sound of voices somewhere, possibly in another room. Unable to hear whoever it was or even seen them he rolled over hoping to hit something he could use to break his ties, and felt his back collide with the hard cold metal bars of his holding place, he was in a cage! Letting out a small growl he decided to use the bars to get him on his feet or at least in a sitting position, however it seemed that during this whole thing he might have been making more noise then he thought when a door opened and three shadows stepped out and turned on a dim light.

Vegeta froze in his place when he saw them; he had seen them before years ago when he was only six years old and it was about a year after Planet Vegeta was destroyed. Dark unruly fur covered their bodies and their yellow eyes glowed in the dark that had not been removed from the light, he could see their fangs and claws shine in the dim light. The day he had seem them was on he and Raditz who was eleven at the time were to join a group of Freiza's elite fighters to take over a planet, that had been not only on the roster for months but was inhabited by strong and deadly fighters. Before this he was use to Combat Drills in the training areas or the easy missions that Freiza seemed to like taunting him with. The planet was Planet Nekotale and this was to be in Vegeta's opinion his very first look into a true battle; Raditz however had told him it was better to stay behind, saying that what he was going to see in this mission was very different them the ones he was use to. Thinking it only as a warning that it would simply be harder he went anyway; and to this day wished he hadn't, the inhabitants were some insane morph of that of a cat and possibly some kind of very large lizard, even thought he didn't get a good look at them he was able to make out that much.

The battle showed little mercy for any on the battle field even for the two young Saiyan kids there; not one single spot on the ground was left either marked up by those thrown into it, or streaked with the blood of his team members or the inhabitants of the planet. He had seen plenty of battles before mostly with his own missions where he was on his own, but this battle was nothing his eyes had ever seen. His own personal method of killing off the inhabitants of a planet was to simply blast them to ash; this battle he had seen splattering blood, those around him screaming as the ground was littered with bodies, the rest it still haunted Vegeta to remember. Now here were those very creatures again even when he saw that all of them were killed when the planet was purged for sale, had some escaped during the insanity? He could not make out the growling language they used so he had no idea what he was in for, other then the fact that he must have been taken for one purpose: Revenge.

As if the three Nekotaleians could hear the young Saiyan's thoughts one of them walked over and flicked on the light that was above his cage. During that traumatizing battle Vegeta was barley able to see what the Nekotaleians looked like other then the shapes out lines in the dark, the sun on Nekotales was dim and colored everything around in a dark red color, now he was able to make out what they looked like. The face of a black furred Nekotaleian was standing in front of his cage; black claws at least three inches long and thick grew from its paw like hands and feet, muscles bulged from under the fur, fangs that looked too big for its mouth went growing bellow the Nekotaleians jaw. Its lamp like eyes with the silted pupils seemed to glare at him in a dark fascination, the lizard features of its appearance were of the hard black scales around their eyes and the small spikes growing from their spines, it was wearing a fur robe around as its black tail thrashed about behind him. Vegeta went to try to get to his feet again but fell into a sitting position when a loud growl surprised him; turning to look at the Nekotaleian there was a snarl that was twisted on its face, the half cat half lizard hybrid looked him in the eye before letting out growls of various pitches and length before it understood that the child before him could not understand.

"Are you the one who destroyed our planet?" Vegeta was surprised at the use of his own language from the Nekotaleian but none the less did not respond to its question.

"Lord Nezumi" what looked to be a much older Nekotaleian came from the room the others did; it was less muscle bound and its black fur was dusted with gray fur, its whiskers were long and bent in some places and a white robe similar to Nezumi was draped on him, he actually looked kinder then the other three in the room "Perhaps he only speaks is own language?" the old Nekotaleian spoke in a calm tone.

"Elder Mausu" one of the other three stepped into the light, he looked no older then a teenager "We know he can speak the language! We heard his teammates speaking in it during the carnage that day!"

"Young Matatabi I am simply asking a question, and my second is how do we know this child was even with that group? And he is but s child possibly no older then nine or ten, surly no one in their right mind would send a child into a war zone such as what happened that day" Mausu said with a almost hint of humor in his voice.

"We know he was one of them" the burly one named Nezumi said giving Vegeta the most vicious look he had ever seen even after his years of working under Freiza. "Black hair, a tail and wearing armor and a black suit. As I recall from reports there was another of these similar to this one during the attack on our planet"

"Yes sir, along with this one it was in the reports of an older boy with long black hair and a tail" Matatabi said answering an unspoken question; again Nezumi eyed Vegeta before turning to the door and walking over to it "We will keep him here until we decide what punishment for him"

"Excuse me Lord" Mausu said brining his old eyes to look at the lord "This is just a young boy, a child. I feel it is rather cruel to punish him for something that we aren't really sure he did, for all we know he could simply be the same race as the one you're speaking of. Even then a child sound not be held reasonable for…"

"Elder Mausu" Nezumi said turning to look at the elder over his shoulder "It is indeed a FACT that this is the same boy who along with the other and the mutants, attacked and killed thousands of our people. If anything I find that more cruel then what I have planned for him to make him pay for the suffering he and his friends put us through" with that Nezumi, Matatabi and the one Nekotalian that had not spoken through out the whole thing walked back into the room which they came. Mausu sighed shaking his head and then turned to Vegeta with what looked like a smile.

"Please forgive Lord Nezumi for his attitude…but he's been through more then you might ever know" the old Nekotalian's robes ruffed as he seated himself on his knees in order to talk to him face to face, "The young boy Matatabi is but Nezumi's younger brother and quite more in control of his temper then his older brother" Mausu said trying to make up for the others less then polite talking earlier. "You see he was married once, pretty young girl with the most beautiful coat, but I ramble…a boy of your age wouldn't understand matters such as that" the elder chuckled "Anyway I'm getting away from the point; they had a little daughter they named Haluku and all this happened while his father was still in rule" the elders face suddenly turned to one of pity, for who Vegeta guessed maybe for whatever he was about to say next. "During that attack…she and her mother were brutally killed…along with the current lord and his wife" Mausu looked to the door "Since losing his wife and daughter along with his parents whom he was very connected to, he has since grown very sour…he swore revenge on whoever it was that spilled the blood of his dear family"

Vegeta couldn't help the wave of guilt that washed over him; although he wasn't the one who killed the people this Mausu spoke of, in battles he left women and children to the others, being a kid himself well…he had SOME morals he was trying to stick to. In a way this Nezumi was similar to him only he wasn't working under Freiza; he lost everything such as himself in a single day, Vegeta knew this was the same for the people of other planets he purged in the past but…they were all dead when he was done, so that there weren't any survivors to be either killed by a less caring of Freiza's army, or be captured and be forced to do what he did with every mission he was sent on. In a way it was sort of a twisted way of trying to make things right, or to be able to ignore the guilt he would have to face. As if the old cat man was reading his mind his chuckled and got his attention once again "Do not worry child…I'm sure nothing will happen to you here…it is a high crime on our home planet to kill a child for any reason, I do not think Nezumi would stoop so low as to break that law simply to gain revenge"

The old cat stood up with a slight groan and then walked to the door, then before walking in he turned to look at him over his shoulder "Tell me young one…may I have your name?" Vegeta blinked in surprise before simply muttering out,

"My names Vegeta" he could see the old cat smile.

"Well Vegeta, I suggest you rest a little and then I'll bring some food later" with that the old cat closed the door leaving him once again in the dark that he had awoken in. It had happened, sure it had taken only a few short years since the idea ran through his mind but it had happened. Long ago back when he started being forced to work with Freiza even before his birth or before he could even walk or talk, a little after the mission at Nekotale one little thought ran through his mind, he along with Raditz and Nappa had been eating by the fire they had made while making up plans of which village to hit next in the morning: One day this will all come back at you. And now it did and he wasn't sure what was to happen next; to fight off that one little thought he had always had in his mind at time, that was that it was in the past and it was best to forget it ever happened. Plus what else could he do? He couldn't run away, Freiza would search countless planets to find his favorite little "pet monkey" and leave more death and blood in his wake then any of his fighters could in a single month, and all that would be put on his shoulders, because he ran off. He couldn't refuse the missions he was given; his eyes looked to the large pale scar on his right wrist that had been reviled when his glove slipped off slightly.

That one scar remained him what would happen if he went against Freiza; when he was seven he refused to go on a mission with Freiza and his elite men, he said he was getting sick of everything going on. The punishment he reserved for that little out burst? Freiza had moved over to him without him even noticing and by the time he did Freiza had grabbed his wrist…he snapped it clear in half; the bone had cut right through the skin. To add to his punishment Freiza forbidden the use of any medical care to fix the damage done; the scar and memory remained and the injury never healed properly, and to this day his right wrist still gave him pain if he used it to punch something. It was a good thing he was left handed even if Raditz said it was weird, and it was also good that he had build up such a high tolerance for pain. It wasn't that he had become a coward; no that was far from it, it made him sick to his stomach that he had to swallow his pride every time for the soul sake of one goal that remained in his mind. To killed Freiza, for him to die at the hands of the race he betrayed and shamefully controlled for so many years.

Now those Nekotalians were going to possibly kill him; although this Mausu elder said that it was a crime to kill people his age he had to ignore that, he knew better then anyone that when it came to the thirst for revenge everything else often and unknowingly took second place. That Nezumi would probably throw his races laws and everything else aside for the shear pleasure of killing one of the people that destroyed everything he knew and understood. That was how he felt about his planets destruction, but he had more control over it, he was a space pirate of course but like he said he had some morals and that was not going against his races beliefs. It would not bring him any pleasure that Freiza was killed and he had gone against his races beliefs to do it, no it would mean much more if he did what the laws said regardless of weather or not he believed in them himself. Sighing and shaking the thoughts out of his now restless brain he slide out of the half seated position he had managed to push himself into and lay on the cold bottom of the cage. He curled up wondering if the others had even figured out where he was before falling into a restless slumber.

888

"They look like cat paw prints" Bra said looking at the tracks that were pushed into the soft ground, there prints encircles an area of crushed grass, something had been held against its will by the looks of things, it made Bra very worried at what might had happened.

"How can you be so sure there cat prints? And how can a cats feet be that big?" Pan asked looking at the three toed prints.

"My family has a cat remember? Scratch? The little black cat that likes sitting on my grandpa's shoulder? I know what cat prints look like" Bra said looking around "Whatever happened one thing is for sure…my dad was kidnapped and taken someplace…"

"Well I don't have my scouter since its back at base…"

"Raditz…we can sense power levels remember?" Bra said.

"Well you and Pan here can…I'm blind in that sense…and why didn't you think of this before?" Bra blinked.

"Yeah you got a point there…I guess I wasn't thinking…" she looked up when she heard Raditz chuckle.

"Relax kiddo, I learned a long while ago that when your brain is worried over something you send to not think straight…anyway we can go there tomorrow…its getting dark and no place is safe in the dark. Lets set up camp and we can get moving tomorrow" Bra and Pan nodded and began helping making camp, however worry still gripped her mind. "Bra?" she looked up at Raditz call "Look I know you're really worried about Vegeta, and I'm worried too. We could go running off to where ever he is right now and it might not help…we could get there and stumble around in the dark after an enemy we don't even know anything about and that isn't a good idea, we'll put ourselves in danger and Vegeta in possibly even more trouble then he is right now, and plus," Raditz gave her a friendly smile "Vegeta would kill me if anything happened to you under my watch, and even if Vegeta wasn't around I would be worried for you, and Pan of course she's my little niece" Bra smiled.

"Thanks Raditz, I know you're right but still"

"Yah I know…just try can get some rest." With that Raditz walked back over to the pile of leaves he was making into a bed; after they fixed up makeshift beds and Raditz started a fire going they settled in for the night.

Dad…I hope your okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name translations for the new characters mentioned in the chapter
> 
> Nekotaleian: Made up name for my made up race, Neko means cat for those not into the basic Japanese used in Fanfiction.
> 
> Nezumi: Inuyasha fans might know this one from the name of Inuyasha's fire rat armor, it means mouse.
> 
> Mausu: Another word for mouse in Japanese.
> 
> Matatabi: My try at name humor, matatabi means catnip.


	24. Continuing a Search

If I don't get something to eat soon… he laid on his side in the cage he had awoken in a while ago, or however long he had been sleeping. Due to his wrists still being tied and the fact that he had been forced to sleep with them as such, his arms were aching and he was pretty sure that if those cat hybrids ever took them off they would sting like hell at their blood supplies being renewed. To top that off his neck and back were killing him at the strange position he had been sleeping in as well as the less then comfortable metal floor of the cage. But more pressing was that fact that he was starving; he didn't eat breakfast since he had stormed out of the cave after the argument with Raditz, he wasn't sure what time it was now if it was even lunch time yet. If there was one thing a Saiyan could not stand it was an empty stomach…and that doubles since he was just ten years old. Saiyan's depended on the nourishment of food to replace the energy they lost fighting in battle, and keep them from getting sick. He winced as another stab of hunger gripped him; if there was one thing that Saiyan's could easily die from other then disease, getting killed in battle or for females dieing while giving birth…it was death from starvation that was a swift killer for his race, as swift as the deaths that happened on the battle field.

Wasn't that Mausu Nekotalian supposed to bring him food? He said he was or was he saying that simply to act like he could be trusted? He sighed; even if Mausu was to bring him food how was he suppose to eat it? Shove his face into it? He made a face, no way would he stoop so low as to eat off the floor of a cage like some animal, he simply wouldn't eat it, threat of starvation or no. A clear image of a blue haired girl with equally blue eyes appeared in his minds eye, the image quickly changed to that of the same girl again only this time with tears in her eyes. Bra…she would be more then upset if something happened to me…and what about that Bulma woman back on Earth she says I'm to mate? Wait Bulma would be close to my age at this time, Bra said she was one year younger then me…so nine? his thoughts were interrupted when the lights in the room turned on, only this time illuminating the whole room instead of just the area around his cage. Now with light he saw that he was in some strange fortress; the walls were made out of an unknown material, near by was a table and a few chairs.

Turning his head he saw Mausu standing in the doorway, dressed this time in dark blue robes and had what looked like a gold ring around his head, a bright red stone glittered in the light, in his paws he held a tray but at his level Vegeta couldn't see what was on it. "Rest well young one?" Mausu asked walking over to the cage and putting the tray do to rummage in his robes; the tray had food on it, some strange meat Vegeta had never seen before, there was what looked like broth in a bowel with some bread and something to drink, what is was he wasn't sure of. Mausu pulled his hand out of his robe with a silver key in his paw. Smiling he held out his empty paw "Give me your bound hands so I can unlock those things, you can very well eat without your hands can you?" deciding that the old Nekotalian had shown some worth of trust he decided to do as he was told. With the metal shackles off Mausu slide the tray into the cage and then leaned to sit down with his back to the bars of the cage "These old bones aren't what they use to be, I pray that you do not have it as hard when you are my age" Mausu said with a smile.

"How old are you?" Vegeta asked deciding to make some form of conversation, being around Bra had stimulated his need to converse more then he use to even with his own teammates, that and he felt like he could trust this Mausu. It was nearly the same as his strange feeling of trust when he met Bra, he didn't even know if she was a spy or not and he felt he could trust her. Not this Mausu was doing the same thing, either that or he was letting his guard down way to easily now. Taking the bread and breaking a small piece off he dipped it into the broth and ate it; the flavor was familiar to him, it tasted like a food that he had enjoyed back on Planet Vegeta, he quickly made short work of both the bread and broth.

"You at least have a good appetite for one in your situation; To answer your question I'm seventy six years old Nekotalian years, and I see you have a taste for rabbit broth" Mausu said. Vegeta blinked; so that was why is tasted so familiar to him, rabbits were VERY rare on Planet Vegeta and were used in some of the planets simper dishes. He remembered his grandmother use to give him roasted rabbit as a treat, now he only knew of a few planets he had been on that rabbits lived on, most which were so far off one wouldn't want to bother simply for food unless it was a serious situation.

"Its one of the dishes that was served on Planet Vegeta…If I ever make it to seventy six I'll still look twenty" Vegeta said looking at the piece of meat…or whatever that thing was…it looked burned.

"Ah yes I heard, Saiyan's age slower I read it in a report made by one of the commanders during the battle…what do you mean by 'If I ever make it to Seventy six'? Why would you not make it to that age? Saiyan's live for quite a long time into the hundreds from the reports from our spies…" the old cats glowing eyes let off a confused light.

"Lets just say that…me and my remaining comrades aren't in a good situation…worst then yours believe it or not and if we try to fight I will not even make it to my eleventh birthday" he was still eyeing the strange meat.

"Oh my…why not stay here then? By the way that's roasted fish…no cat joke intended" Mausu said trying to lighten the mood that Vegeta's information darkened.

"Can't do that either; we have two others with us who have nothing to do with our problems…trying to rebel or staying here will cause un tolled disaster even worst then simply picking off one planet at a time" he shoved the fish away, after the other day he never wanted to so much as look at another fish again. "If we stay here then the one in charge of us will come looking; he will destroy everything in his path, there will be more blood spilled by that simple gesture then you will ever be able to imagine. After here we are to go to another planet before heading back, that is if I ever get out of here" he drank the white liquid wasn't anything he had seen or tasted before, he decided it would have tasted better if it wasn't cold…a little warmed up maybe.

"That's milk…a favorite beverage on our home world, very healthy for you too"

"Next time you make this warm it up…it tastes strange cold…"

"Heh,heh, drink that warm and it will knock you out. Now hold on there! When I said knock you out I meant put you to sleep not poison you!" Mausu said before the Saiyan prince could throw the glass in shock. "Anyway I hold no real grudge against you; it seems that what happened to our world was out of your hands. As I said it is a crime to kill or harm a child on our planet; if I may ask, who are the others you spoke of that came with you? Perhaps I can keep a look out for them when I take watch on the tower."

"There are three of them, two females and one male. The male has very long black hair and one of the girls has short black hair, the last female has blue hair, they will all be wearing cloths similar to mine" Vegeta said watching Mausu pick up the shackles he had freed him from earlier.

"I will keep an eye out for them; in the meantime I'm afraid you must put these back on; should Nezumi or the others find out what I am doing, you will be in great danger should they find out what I'm doing, I will bring word if your friends show up and bring them to you, I will bring you more food later when the others are not paying attention"

"Forget what will happen to me I've been taking care of myself for years now, you should worry about yourself " Vegeta said putting his hands to his back so Mausu could put the shackles back on. When they were on again Mausu took the tray and headed to the door, before leaving the old cat turned and smiled.

"Do not worry about me child; I am old and soon to part from this world, it is best that I worry for the sake of the younger generation then that of the old one before it" with that he opened the door and went out of the room. Vegeta looked at the door before sighing; for an old cat like Mausu he acted and talked like his grandmother, "Do not worry about me child; I am old and soon to part from this world, it is best that I worry for the sake of the younger generation then that of the old one before it" that was exactly something his grandmother would have said.

888

Mausu walked down the hall tray in paws as he went though the current situation with the young boy in the cell chamber. The boy that called himself Vegeta looked barley older then nine and yet he carried himself with the air of someone much older, as if his mind had matured faster then his body. That was surly a sign of what he might have gone through in his past; but he would not push that, everyone had something in their past they rather nobody know, he would let Vegeta tell him if he so wished. He hoped his friends would show up looking for him; perhaps it would soften Nezumi into letting the boy go, surly Nezumi could see that Vegeta was just a child who had been thrown into something he didn't like? Nezumi was the lord of their race after all, he himself had trained many Nekotalian lords before including Nezumi's grandfather and father, both of them had a strong sense of loyalty to the Nekotalian race, surely Nezumi would simply let Vegeta go.

As he walked into the kitchens to place the tray he ran into Matatabi along the way; the young teenager with his long silvery gray hair, glossy black fur and green eyes was walking down the hall with a worn old book in his right paw. "Elder Mausu, shouldn't you be in bed? You never stay up this late" the young teen said coming to stand in front of the elder.

"A little insomnia never hurt anything Matatabi, I felt maybe eating something might me a bit more drowsy" Mausu said holding up the tray he was holding "And what are your reasons for being up this late?" Mausu's keen yellow eyes saw the younger cat hide the old book he was holding behind his back ever so slowly.

"Nothing Elder, just finding everything a little stressing lately" Matatabi said running his paws through his shiny gray hair "I don't really know what we should do with the boy in there…I mean Nekotaleian laws be damned I don't like killing a child period, not because our laws forbid it…I've seen to many young ones lost in that battle…" Mausu smiled. Matatabi always had been much softer then his now even more stone hard brother; more merciful and gentle hearted as well as wise beyond his years, in his opinion a perfect example of what a ruler should be.

"I do not think Nezumi will kill the boy…trust me Matatabi he is Lord, and Lords never go back on the laws set by their rule" Mausu said walking over to the sink and placing the tray in it, turning on the water he began to clean it.

"I do hope you are right…my brother has changes for the worst since that day…" with that the young cat bowed and left Mausu to his cleaning.

Indeed he has Matatabi…indeed he has…but I refuse to believe he will go against our laws…not until I see it with my own eyes

888

"DADDY!" Bra was practically breaking the sound barrier as she raced around in the air looking around. The moment the sun had rose into the sky Bra had jumped out of bed and without even eating breakfast began her search anew in search of her father. She knew at any minute Raditz would come flying to drag her back to the cave and make her eat before they set our together on the search. She rounded another part of the area before landing in the meadow bellow; sitting on the grass to take a short break before continuing she looked around her. This is like the clearing dad and Kakarrot always train on when the GR is broken…only with a lot less trees around…strange that this place has so few trees I'm in part of the forest after all… As she stood up feeling ready to start the search again she felt a tingle run down her spine That has to be Raditz I'm sensing…boy is he going to chew me out about running off… sure enough a few seconds later a mass of black appeared in the air before landing in front of her.

Raditz stood with his hair in its usual unruly spiky style, it dragging across the ground due to the fact had he had yet to fully grow into the mass of hair he had been born with. Wearing black and white armor and black spandex, along with the usual armored gloves for extra protection he stood glaring down at her as she waited to be scolded by the second class fighter. "Bra if your going to run off at least eat first!" was all he said before grabbing her by her wrist muttering things such as "Acts just like her father" and "Vegeta will kill me if anything happens to her" and others as he marched her back to their camp in the cave, she was lucky that she just happened to have flown right near their camp. Entering the cave she saw Pan sitting on the leaves she had used as a bed the other night, eating a breakfast of fruit and turning her head to see what the commotion was about at the cave entrance.

"I guess you went out to look on your own?" Pan asked as Bra sat down on her own bed of leaves as Raditz handed her some fruit in what looked like a bowel carved from wood.

"Yeah…didn't find anything though…I hope he's alright…"

"Don't worry Bra, if he's anything like his adult self then he can stay out of harm until we find him" Pan said trying to reassure her friend; they had to be somewhere close to the Saiyan prince by now, they had searched all yesterday following his ki signal this far but for some odd reason they we're unable to find where ever he was. Maybe they were looking at something the wrong way…

"Yeah I know…but my dad isn't invincible…he might act like he is even as an adult…and I'm not the daughter who thinks her dad can lift the moon. I mean sure he can but you get what I mean, he can still be hurt if the attacker is powerful enough and he can still die." Bra said taking a small bite out of a piece of some unknown yellow and orange fruit; she wasn't very hungry she just wanted to get back on the search again.

"Relax will you?" Raditz said roughly biting into a fruit from his own bowel "Your father won't like it if something happened to you because you were looking for him…" in all honesty the prince did not deal too well with guilt, he would beat himself up over anything he thought was his fault. Vegeta, being prince he saw himself as their leader and at times directed their battle movements when on purging missions and in fact was a relatively good leader, just impatient at times which in time would fade away…hopefully…if anything happened to the girl how happened to be his second born child and the first Saiyan princess to be born in a century…

"Maybe we should go now? We're close now and we don't need them moving while we're here…besides we have to find out why we can't seem to fin them" Pan said standing up.

"Alright, alright…" Raditz said standing up and heading to the door "In any case at least we're close…hey Bra?"

"Yeah?"

"You might not know this so I'll tell you; Saiyan's are bonded mentally with their parents and siblings…if you sense something bad…like a shock or something you tell us…"

"Why? What will that mean?"

"That your father is in trouble and that we need to hurry" deciding not to inform her anymore then needed he took off into the air with the girls behind him.

888

Nezumi walked about the halls dressed in robes of bright green embroidered with the crest of his people stitched into the back. His black ears flattened to his skull as he thought of a way to make the boy currently held in the cell block pay for the death of his people. He would not take the death of his wife, only daughter and his countrymen likely; as ruler of Nekotailia he had to pass judgment on the guilty and that boy was guilty, guilty of the genocide of an intier race and planet and possibly more since the passed years. He must be punished, and he would be punished with the highest sentence that his people held in their laws.

The boy charged with the murder of the Nekotailian Queen and Princess, the attack on Nekotalia and the distruction of the planet it's self. Would receve the highest sentence.

The sentence…

Of death


	25. An Evil sin for Revenge

"DAMN IT! WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" Raditz was becoming frustrated and angry; they had been searching for hours now and no sign at all of the Saiyan prince or those that kidnapped him. He sensed the younger boy's power thanks to the lesson in power sensing from Bra and Pan; he felt the boy near by and it was as if they were right on top of him but there was nothing around for miles. All around was just one huge clearing with no sign of either trees or even a body of water of some kind, just a smooth area of grassy plain. This isn't normal for this planet…is the planet starting to morph or something? Before every square inch of the planet was covered in trees, this plain was never here before the other times we were here on a trip… he stopped in mid fight almost making the two girls in front of him crash into him.

"Ow…uncle why did you stop?" Pan asked looking around to see if he might have seen something.

"Ugh…and I always wondered how stretchy armor could be hard…ouch" Bra said massaging the egg sized bump on her head.

"Something just isn't right here…"

"What? What isn't right?"

"Think about it…we can sense Vegeta near by but we can't see anything, its nothing but grassy plain and no one in sight…it doesn't make logical sense!"

"Your right it is strange…you don't think that they have some hideout underground do you?" Pan asked; it made sense they might be hiding under ground, nothing on the surface so best thing to do would be to go under, but how was a mystery.

"I don't think…RADITZ WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" at Bra's scream Pan turned to see her uncle flying at top speeding right towards the ground. Before the girls could make another sound there was a bang and a cloud of dust signaling Raditz contact with the ground. When the dust cleared they saw a gaping hole in the ground that they couldn't see the bottom of, Raditz was no where in sight.

888

"OUCH!" His head made contact with some rather hard rock; after letting a string of his favorite swears out he looked up to the entrance to the hole he had literally drilled into the ground, before wincing again and rubbing the bump on his head. Damn…rock shouldn't hurt me that much… deciding he might as well just break the rock with a good punch and continue his little dig, he sent his fist down on the rock. Afterward after almost breaking his hand he colored the air blue with a rather foul curse; glaring at the rock be began digging out some extra space, this weird rock wouldn't break for him, maybe the girls who were stronger break through it. He flew up and saw the two sitting on the ground only a few feet away from the hole.

"Well did you find anything?" Pan asked.

"Yeah…a rock that refuses to break…"

"Maybe you banged into part of their hideout…Pan might be right about an underground hideout" Bra said walking over to the hole "There's enough room for three down there right?"

"Yeah I thought ahead and dug some more space down there"

"Good then lets see if our strength can creak that rock" with that a wisp of blue was seen as the princess hopped into the hole with Raditz and Pan following. Landing she felt her boots come in contact with a solid floor, a little too solid for rock and for the height she had fallen to get to the bottom. She heard the thumps of Pan and Raditz when they landed; she pounded her foot on the rock once more, the sound was a little strange…it sounded almost like… "Metal…hey you guys, lets go back out and then blast it and see if anything happens"

"Right" they flew back out and into the air once again; she turned her sights to the hole in the ground before turning her gaze to her friends, nodding they powered up enough each to break whatever it was down there, be it wall or just a very strange and very strong rock. Cries filled the air as three bright blasts of ki were shot from their users; the three merged into one large beam as it flew into the hole, seconds ticked by before an explosion of dirt and rock flew into the air. When things finally cleared they un covered their faces to look at what they might have uncovered, what they saw shocked them. They saw a building that took up most of the large clearing; looking like a cross between a capsule house and a palace at the same time, its image was frizzing like a television whose picture had gone fuzzy, until it's stopped and they saw the building in full form.

"It was an allusion…a hologram of some kind" Raditz said shaking his head.

"You must have dug and hit the wall of where it was being held up" Bra said as she floated about in there air; her mother had told her once about cloaking devices and not really understanding half of what she said, now here was a building protected by machine her mother told her about right in front of her eyes.

"Come on lets hurry…whoever lives in there is probably aware that they've been attacked, and we have to get Vegeta out of there and away from here fast!" with that Raditz began a swift landing to the ground below close to were their blasts had hit, with the two girls right behind him.

888

"Great…what now?" Matatabi heard the alarms from his room just as he was about to relax from his near all night guard duty. The red lights of the emergency alerts nearly blinded him as he ran down the hall to the security room to see what was going on. Reaching the door he quickly punched in his password to open the air locks to the room and stepped in to the room full of cameras of every spot of the palace. He cursed when he saw some of the cameras not working and began to type at the key board to find the location of the reason the alarm went off. Usually it was only one of the planets native animals that set off the alarm, weather it be chewing through s wire or breaking one of the laser beams. The cameras went blank around him as the large screen at the front blinked on to show an image of the palaces main court yard. "What the…the illusion…its gone!" he saw the palace in full form of where the camera was set; because of the illusion they had set up for added security the palace courtyard, should not have been able to be seen and once more there was a gaping hole in the side of the wall, it looked to have been burned through.

"Damn…looks like we got an intruder…" clicking on a few more keys the screen switched to another camera; on the screen he saw three people…no children! All of them dressed in armor and spandex similar to the boy they now had in the cell block; two of them were girls one with blue hair and blue eyes and the other with black hair and blue eyes, both looked no older then five. The third person was what shocked him; the third was a boy who looked to be about fourteen or fifteen years old, with dark eyes and a mane of hair that looked too long for the length of his body, the tips of the hair were trailing on the floor as he walked. The words of the report he read came flashing back A young Saiyan boy of about eleven years old, long black hair and dark eyes and wearing armor. If the information on the report is right then the boy would be around the same age as this one…even the psychical description is dead on! Who would have such long hair? then his eyes widened Maybe their that other boys partners! If so then they're here to get him his mind then entered a conflicting topic. His older brother wanted to take revenge for the destruction of their planet by doing who knows what to the boy. Even if Elder Mausu feels that Nezumi can be trusted to follow their old laws, he certainly did not in any way believe the same thing.

Nezumi is very harsh in this kinds of things…I know because I grew up with him…even if its against the laws of Nekotalia to kill a child I wouldn't put it passed Nezumi for a second. Nezumi…his mind has taken a turn for the worst when he found out his wife and daughter didn't survive…and how could they? The planet was blown up when we refused to back down… thinking back on the consequences at hands on both sides he nodded his head and turned off the cameras. He had two choices to make; he could alert Nezumi and try to stop the three kids which he didn't think would happen, not after the raw power he saw them use back on his home world. Or he could turn traitor against his own brother, the Nekotalian king and help them to get their friend back, so as to spare the young boy the wrath that was surely waiting for him when Nezumi made up his mind.

I'm sorry brother…but I can't allow you to soil your hands with the blood of a child…I hope you will understand one day…if you allow me to stay after this treason with that he exited the room and put the air locks back on, then headed to the area the three children were at, but not before taking care of a small detail before leaving...

888

He nudged away from whatever was shaking him; he had gone back to sleep seeing nothing else to do locked up in this cage, and now something was shaking him. "Young one…Vegeta you must wake up" he opened his eyes to be greeted by Mausu who held the silver key for his shackles in his right paw.

"Why are you back here?" he asked but before the Nekotalian elder answered his question he pointed to the shackles keeping his hands behind his back.

"The shackles off first then we talk, I can't stand to see a child caged and those only symbolize it" Mausu said as he moved to unlock them and normal blood flow to his hands caused them to tingle and sting at the same time. "Its seems that your friends are here at last; cause a bit of a ruckus doing so too, they managed to break the illusion shield we had up" as if to further symbolize the situation he took the metal shackles and promptly threw them across the room "You are free to escape Prince Vegeta" his eyes widened at the old cat addressing him by his title, he never told him he was a prince. Mausu smiled as he stood and held out a paw to help the young boy up.

"I've known since the moment you told me your name. The reports about the Saiyan's from what our spies gathered mentioned of the planets destruction but by who they could not find out, they also found that they had a king…and that king was named Vegeta who had a son with that same name" he said as the boy accepted his offer and took his hand and getting to his feet.

"The one who destroyed my home planet…is the ass I work for now, the one who told us to purge it"

"I understand"

"You? Here I am one of the people who destroyed your planet and you stand there and say you understand!"

"I told you before that I hold no ill will toward you, what is done cannot be undone and no amount of revenge can possibly undo it either" the old cat put the silver key into the folds of his robe and turned to open the door "Take the stairs at the end of the hall and go up three flights…then turn right and head in that direction until you come to a green hallway…if you go in that direction you'll be able to meet up with your friends" Vegeta looked to the old cat and then to the open door before walking over, however before stepping out and without even turning to look at the Nekotalian elder who had helped him he spoke.

"I'm very aware that revenge can't change anything…still I have to make that ass pay for what he did"

"My job as an Elder is to give advice and leave it for the asker to either use or not use it. What you decide is of your own wishes, I only wish for your safety young prince" Vegeta only nodded as he walked out the door in the direction of the stairs, he spared the Elder one last but grateful look before running into the stairwell and up to were his friends were. The Elder's eyes followed the young prince as he went into the stairwell to meet with his partners. The moment he was out of sight he began walking in the opposite direction in order to hopefully be able to help the two parties find one another. He could do better help to his young friend in the way he was thinking then by following him; if either Matatabi or Nezumi found him or anymore alarms went off to show any of their locations then the boy was as good as captured all over again, not to mention the boys three friends who he managed to see from a window breaking into the building would be locked up as well. He wasn't very worried about Matatabi turning the boy in but Nezumi somehow had a way of knowing when something was going on.

888

Nezumi growled as he stomped down the hall the long claws on his feet leaving scratches in the marble due to his clinched toes. He was angry at the fact that something had attacked them; whoever it was, was going to pay right after he took care of the first little detail which was the Saiyan boy in the cell block. As he walked down the hall he noticed something…the metal reinforced door to the cell block was open a creak, that door had a heavy metal key that he kept in his chambers, how did that door get open! Speeding up he got to the door and found that also the cage the boy was in was open; there was no forced entry or forced exist to be seen. A loud feline like growl emitted from Nezumi's throat and echoed around the cell block room; someone had let the boy go free and whoever the traitor was they were going to pay and pay dearly.

Letting out another growl he stormed out of the room and headed to the security room only to find the wires for every camera and alarm sliced apart, by Nekotalian claws by the way the cuts were made. Who ever is doing this will be punished with the greatest force! No one turns traitor on me! Stepping out the room he took a deep breath before taking in samples of the air around him. As a creature that was part cat he had a decent sense of smell and could track just about anything, he would simply pick up the scent of the Saiyan and recapture him that way. He soon picked up the boys scent and dashed down the hall in that direction.

888

This is getting me no where and fast…Mausu said to go this way…I wish I had my scouter right now… he was about to round a corner before a great force hit him in the stomach knocking the air clear out of his lungs and sent him crashing into a wall. He grabbed his now dry and burning throat as he tried to regain his normal pattern of breathing before whatever attacked him made another move.

"Too bad Nekotalian's have such a strong sense of smell boy or you would have gotten away…" lifting his head to look at his attacker; the bulky form of Enzyme dressed in black robes that matched the thick black fur that covered his form, his yellow eyes flashed even thought the hall wasn't even dark. As Enzyme began to come closer Vegeta tried to stand back up but a sharp pain went right through him.

Dammit! One of my ribs must be broken…he's stronger then I thought…not good… he felt the cat alien grab him by the collar of his spandex and lift him up, the countess times Freiza would grab him this way flew through his mind, only now instead of a thick tail around his neck bruising the skin it was by his collar. What little normal breath he had regained was thrown back out as he was slammed into the wall but was held in place by the Nekotalian king.

"Your friends are here to rescue you…however they will not recover you alive" he felt panic flood his system and tried to tear himself from his grip, however the current injury to his ribs was refusing to let him move very much. His eyes widened as he fought blindly through the pain to get himself free before the killing blow landed…

But it never came…the only thing that did come was a loud scream of pain that was not his own before the grip on his collar disappeared and he slid to the floor. Looking up he saw the figure of old Mausu in a fighting stance with one of his claws paws out stretched, his eyes glowed with anger and his mouth was drawn in a straight line, he looked up at Nezumi who apparently had been it with an energy blast from the smoke rising from behind him. "Mausu…" Vegeta rasped grabbing at were the pain was in his chest "I thought that you trusted your king not to try and kill me…"

"I did…however ones personal ideals must sometimes be pushed aside for the good of others"

"You…have a line for everything don't you?"

"It comes with age young one…"

"OVER HERE YOU GUYS!" a loud yell was heard down another hall; the eyes of Nezumi, Vegeta and Mausu looked to the hall before four forms appeared. The figures of Raditz, Bra, Pan and that of Matatabi made there way into the hall.

"Elder is appears I was right in my suspicions of what my brother would do"

"Yes, you would have made a fine king" Mausu said glaring at the current king.

"Hey Matatabi thanks for helping us back there" Raditz said.

"The pleasure was mine"

"Brother…so it was you who betrayed me? You and Mausu here" Nezumi yelled.

"The only one here who as betrayed anything here King Nezumi…is you!" Mausu said as a stare down began in the hall.


	26. Repenting and Healing

Not a word was spoken in that hall; the figures of seven with three of them cat looking glared at the offending group. Bra was keeping a firm eye on her father as of resent events had her hotwired for any sudden disaster waiting to happen. Raditz was keeping his eye on the burly cat he heard was Nezumi and didn't bother to blink never removing his gaze. Matatabi stood firm as well glaring his own brother down who most certainly was ready to give him the full punishment to his treason right there in that hall. Mausu was keeping his eyes on the young boy sitting in the rubble on the floor clutching his injury, and his attacker who happened to be his own King. As for Vegeta his breathing was starting to come back to normal and the dizziness that had come from that moment of lost oxygen. Despite that he should have been keeping his eyes on his attacker in case of another attack, he was keeping his eyes firmly locked onto Bra in case Nezumi went after her. Before Bra had come along in these kinds of situations he would keep his eyes locked on his enemy, caring for his own safety even if Nappa and Raditz was there as well.

To some it sounded down right selfish and cruel to put ones own life before his teammates, however in times such as these with the lives they lived it was at times every man for themselves and no shame would come of it. That was a rule he, Nappa and Raditz had made years ago back to that day Planet Vegeta was destroyed. They all had a feeling that it was Freiza who destroyed their home planet; in order to make sure at least one of them survived to become strong enough to kill him. But now ever since Bra had come into his life he found himself breaking that promise; he found himself ready and willing to risk anything to keep that one girl safe from anything that would come their way for the time she was stuck in this time. And he wouldn't admit this out loud to anyone but he was scared to death of this; for the first time in over five years he found himself worrying over someone other then himself, found himself taking his eyes of his attacker to keep them on the safely of another, leaving himself perhaps open for attack at any minute for that blue haired girl who he had just noticed was keeping her own eyes on him. She's…protecting me?...Protecting me just like all those other times before…with Kiwi the first time I met her, with the Ginyu Force, with Zarbon in the filing area, in the Holding Compound…even when I transformed and could have killed her…

"Mausu…I want to know what is going on; why is the prisoner running around and how did he get out of his cell!"

"YOU LOCKED HIM UP! WHAT DO YOU THINK HE IS SOME KIND OF ANIMAL!" Bra screamed her voice echoing around the hall, Matatabi flattened to his head from the loud noise.

"Death is the only thing his kind know and understand…that will be his punishment! The very thing his kind gave my people!" Nezumi yelled at her.

"HE'S JUST A CHILD!" Mausu screamed gaining a shocked look from all; Nezumi and Vegeta included most of all, on his planet nobody dared to yell at his father the Saiyan King despite him being a kind king, for what Mausu just did…he didn't know Nekotalian laws but…he was pretty sure that Mausu just crossed a very dangerous line at a very dangerous time.

"You dare to speak in such a way to you king?" Nezumi asked in a dark low tone.

"Yes I do, do as you wish to me…but that boy WILL be leaving this planet alive even if I have to risk my own"

"Mausu!" Vegeta spoke harshly; too many in the past lost their lives protecting him, he didn't want to add this old cats life to that list. Already both his parents were on that list along with his cousin Yasai…he found himself not wanting that list to grow longer Damn…Bra I think I let you dig a little too deep…your making me too soft for my own good…

"I'm not to sure about that Mausu" Bra watched in horror as a powerful orb of energy appeared in the cat kings hand as he raised it. "This is for the good of ours races honor!" he raised the arm holding the orb harshly into the air aiming it right at Vegeta who was still unable to move, Nezumi was much stronger then he was, that blast would surely kill him if he didn't think of something fast! Nezumi growled showing every one of his sharp feline fangs "FOR MY PEOPLE!"

"BROTHER!"

"NO VEGETA!"

"MR. VEGETA!"

"DADDY!"

I DON'T WANT TO DIE THIS WAY!

"I WON'T LET YOU KILL HIM!"

Screams were heard through out the castle; however one sound in particular was not heard but should have been, the sound that the Saiyan prince was waiting to hear, the sound of a blast coming at him as it tore up the floor before reaching him…but it never came, he didn't even see the blasts light through his closed eyes, feeling appalled that he had froze that way to begin with despite the situation. But the question still remained, why didn't the blast hit? Why wasn't he dead? Slowly he opened his eyes; the sight he saw would be forever burned into his memory for as long as he lived. There in front of him dawned in full Saiyan body armor and blue spandex was Bra; she was standing there with her arms out to the side and her legs parted, She…she was willing to use herself as a shield…to protect me? he couldn't see her face but he could guess it was one of pure sternness by the looks of everyone in the room. Then he noticed something else…Mausu was standing by Nezumi struggling to stop him from throwing the blast; if Mausu weakened for even a little the blast would come flying his way, and he not having his scouter could not tell if she could survive the blast, if it hit Bra it could possibly…

"Bra get the hell out of the way! You'll get yourself killed!" Vegeta yelled.

"No"

"What do you mean no! If that thing hits you…"

"I know, but like I said before I wasn't taught to leave my teammates to die on the battle field. That includes any family that might be with me at the time" Bra turned her head to face her father a small smile on her face "I can't just stand by and watch you get hurt without trying to stop it somehow if I can"

Meanwhile Mausu and Nezumi were facing off in a duel of their own both physical and verbal. They both glared into the others eyes yellow clashing with yellow; Mausu held steady to Nezumi's arm knowing that if he allowed even a little of his arm to rest, the blast would easily kill the two children behind him. Knowing this he forced the Nekotalians arm back further in case he weakened it would hit the wall in back of them harming no one. "Traitorous old cat" Nezumi said between his clenched fangs.

"The only one who has turned traitor is you!" Mausu said growling.

"That animal destroyed our world!"

"He didn't have a choice!"

"HE DID HAVE ONE!"

"NO HE DIDN'T!" The loud female scream once again allowed the room to echo and all eyes turned to the owner of the voice; Bra who was still standing in front of her injured father with her arms and legs spread was the one who had yelled. Her blue eyes sparked with seriousness beyond her five years of life pierced into the Nekotalian kings yellow silted cat eyes. "It wasn't his fault! He was ordered to do it! But he wasn't the one who killed you wife and daughter! Matatabi told us on the way here that you lost you wife and daughter that day. Do you think they would be proud of what you're doing right now! Spilling more blood won't bring them back or your planet! And it won't bring revenge or honor to your people or dead family! All it will do is create more death and their memory which is all that's left with be soiled by blood!" what she said had hit the cat king hard. For a moment if not a little more; for Nezumi it wasn't Bra standing there, but a young Nekotalian girl with blond hair and white fur and light blue silted eyes dressed in lilac robes standing there, her tiny kitten looking ears dropped and she looked on the verge of tears.

Then yet another illusion appeared beside the little girl; the woman was Nekotalian as well with the same light blue eyes, blond hair and white fur as the little girl only dressed in dark red robes looked at Nezumi with an unknown emotion in her eyes. Then to Nezumi's horror he watched as their hair, robes, and pure white fur was slowly stained a dark red…stained with blood. My little Amai…and Kegawa…

"You can fire if you want to, but I won't move from this spot even if you do!" Nezumi heard Bra's voice and registered it as he saw the translucent images of his murdered wife and daughter fade away, their bodies still streaked with the blood that was to come if Nezumi should attack the pair in front of him.

What…what have I done? Mausu felt the king's arm begin to drop to his side as the energy orb disappeared into the air.

""L…lord?"

"Brother are you?"

"I'm…I'm fine" Matatabi stopped approaching his brother when the older cat held up a paw. He was now worried for his older brother; at first he was worried it was going to be all out war to stop what Nezumi vowed to do from day one of all of this. Now the strong and brave Nekotalian king held no look of the sternness and respect on his face, but one of horror and other emotions that he could not name. His black fur which was glossy and thick was now bristled and because of the dark color of the fur he could easily see that the skin under it had gone pale; the proud king had being brought down to his knees, and by something the girl there said, he didn't under stand how it had hit his brother but it seemed as if it might have struck a nerve. He watched his brother move Masus aside giving him a look that assured the old cat he would not do anything, then walked over to the pair that was in front of him, the little girl still holding her stance and the boy she was protecting. Nezumi stopped his approached when Bra's protective stance changed to one ready to attack, he saw the boy in back of her was trying to get to his feet his eyes never leaving the spot were the girl stood.

"Do not worry girl, I will not attack you" the girl's eyes looked puzzled for a moment before hardening again not leaving her battle stance, the boy had gotten to his feet in back of her.

"Trust me young one; I will not harm you or the boy, for one so young your words were strong if not sharp enough to cut me like you did just now" The girl looked at him sternly "I vow on my honor as a king that I will not harm you or any of your comrades" she narrowed her eyes at that before standing normally and turning to help the boy stand properly by allowing him to lean on her shoulder. It was then that Raditz and Pan who had been to slow in reacting and had stood in the sidelines ran over to Vegeta and Bra. Pan was practically sobbing telling Bra how crazy she was and how she could have gotten killed. While Raditz was looking over Vegeta's wounds and scolding him like an older brother would for running of and 'Getting his sorry ass kidnapped' and causing them all this worry. Meanwhile the three Nekotalian's stood there watching, the Mausu spoke first.

"Lord what made change your mind so quickly? Not that I'm complaining but…"

"A vision of what could have been…is all I will say on the matter for now" was all Nezumi said before walking away, leaving Mausu and Matatabi to tended to what was before them.

And with that Mausu treated Vegeta's wounds finding that his ribs weren't in fact broken but just very badly bruised. With treating the boys injury with Nekotalian medicine; after doing the damage he did Nezumi felt that it should be only fair for Vegeta to stay in the palace until he was well enough to leave. Mausu enjoyed the time that they stayed; he laughed at the blue haired girl he now knew as Bra when she fussed and scolded Vegeta whenever he winced from the pain, or when he moved around when he should have been resting. The other girl who he found out to be named Pan would follow him around asking if he needed anything; finding the girls sweet nature hard to resest, he found himself letting her carry the basin of water when it came time to put fresh medicine and bandages on Vegeta's wound along with a few other small tasks. The other boy called Raditz had taken a liking to Matatabi; and Mausu noticed that whenever Raditz wasn't lobbing scoldings over Vegeta's head or playing with Pan he was teaching Matatabi a few fighting tricks in the garden out back. Indeed a rather peaceful time after such a tense few days for all of then…but the king Nezumi did not ever show his face around the four children much less Matatabi and Mausu for the days that passed during Vegeta's healing.

Finally with the strong medince Mausu gave, along with Bra and one point tieing him to the bed to MAKE him rest in just a week. Vegeta's injury healed to were he could walk with only minor pain and the time had come for them to leave; Matatabi had gone to the site the four had been camped out and gathered their things for them and carried the two pods back to the palace, surprising them all when the second in line Nekotalina Prince came walking down the hill side with a pod in each arm supported by a shoulder. Mausu made sure they were stocked with the itmes they needed; then gave Bra the medicine Vegeta would need to continue using for his still healing wound, after seening his behaver the past few days he felt it best to leave in her care, and of course he supplied them with medical supplies just in case. With the suppies being packed and Bra helping her father punch in the coardance for earth everyone was accounted for to see the three off, all but Nezumi who had yet to be seen outside his bedroom, only once when going to get something to eat but did not speak a word.

"Don't worry the next time we take a break from our living hell we'll stay here in stead of camping out. That is if you'll let us" Raditz said cramming a bag of food into the back compartment of his space pod.

"Of course you can stay! I wouldn't allow you four to stay out there anyway!" Mausu said grabbing the rolls of bandages and handing them to Raditz, Vegeta had looked up from the panal in front of him to see the bandages being loaded into the ships.

"You know my injury doesn't need those anymore" Vegeta said before he hissed in pain after Bra poked him there.

"Yes you do, it still needs to be kept clean even if the skin isn't broken" Bra arguded glaring at her father, just like his older self…refusing to admit he was hurt, sick or whatever else might come up that would make him look weak. Vegeta huffed before going back to the control panal of the pod. Happy that her father wasn't going to argue with her further on the matter she helped punch in the last few numbers. "Okay we did our ship…next is Raditz and Pan's" Standing up she walked over to the other pod with her father behind her, Raditz and Pan had just finished packing supplies into it and were going to the other.

"I wonder where Nezumi is" Pan said getting everyones attention at the mention of the Nekotalian king, "I mean ever since that day he's been holded up in his room"

"He has some things to sort out for himself, what Bra and said to him had struck a rather…gapping wound…he should be left to his thoughts" Mausu said pulling a rather large package from behind him and handing it to Vegeta "Something as a little farewell gift in there" he said winking. Vegeta looked at the package giving it a sniff before his eyes widened…rabbit meat.

"Mausu…you are something else…not sure what that is yet…" Vegeta said tossing the package to Raditz who he knew was going to insist they eat it the second they got to earth, even Raditz had had a taste of rabbit meat thanks to his grandmother.

"Good! At least that part of my personality is sharp!"

"Crazy old cat" Vegeta turned to see Raditz with a look one could only describe as someone who looked like they hadn't eaten in weeks. He was packing it away probably at the top of their supplies.

"Okay gang! We're ready to go!" Raditz said slamming the supplies compartment shut.

"I guess this is goodbye then?" Matatabi said a soft smile on his lips.

"Yeah, we have to head to earth and then back to where we came from"

"Well you are always welcome here whenever you need shelter. And I am truly sorry about the events that followed to this day…Nezumi just had a very tragic loss in his life and as yet to allow it to heal. I give you my blessing on a safe trip to you all" Mausu said as they got into their pods, Raditz and Pan in one and Vegeta and Bra in the other.

"We'll hold you to that offer Mausu, something tells be we'll end up using it in the future" Raditz clicking the switch to close the door.

"Have a good trip!" Matatabi said waving.

"We will!" Bra said as her father waited for her to get in before closing their own door.

Inside his pod Vegeta looked through the red glass of the window after getting the pod ready to take off. Matatabi and Mausu had backed away so as to not be in the way when they took off, but in the palace was a shadow in one of the first floor windows, large and cat like. Knowing who it was that was standing by the window Vegeta gave a small wave, he knew Nezumi behind the window saw him when the big cat started before he stood calmly before walking away.

"Hey dad, who were you waving to?" Bra asked as the engine of the pod grew louder, and the sound of Raditz counting down to take off could be heard over the intercom.

"Hm? Oh nobody…" at the sound of Raditz signial Vegeta pressed the launch button and felt the familiar feeling of being pulled to the floor as the ship took off. Now leaving Planet Haiyashi they were off to a new planet before returning to their hell back at the Freiza planet. Now on to planet Earth, his future home…and where his future mate lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of Nezumi's daughter's name Amai translates fro Japanese as the word "Sweet" but I'm not sure if it's literally saying something is sweet or if it refers to candy. Nezumi's wife's name Kegawa translates to the word "fur" in Japanese.


	27. Not so Friendly Meeting…we are Rivals

Hours of space travel always pushed their toll one ones body, physically and mentally. One could not sit for hours on end, with nothing to do but look out the red glass window of the pod, without having serious cramps when it came time to stand. One could also not go through this without going passed the brink of insanity at the shear boredom of it all, which was why Vegeta liked using the isolated sleep that kept one in a deep slumber until they approached their destination. So he normally went to sleep himself for those hours, talking with Raditz could only calm so much of the boredom until the second class became an annoying pest. However he was half asleep when something tickled his nose making him sneeze; now annoyed that he was fully awake and that he most likely would not be able to get back to sleep for the remainder of the trip, he turned his head to glare at whatever was stupid enough to bother him.

He blinked

A single strand of bright blue hair had been what was bugging his nose; his daughters hair no less and the girl seemed to have fallen asleep as well using his shoulder as a pillow. That was when he noticed that the reason her hair had been bugging him, was because he had been using her head as his own pillow. Blushing he moved a little always from her to give her more room, the girl simply whined furrowed her eyebrows and moved to were he was. Sighing knowing that she would keep that up he stayed were he was and Bra snuggled closer burying her head in his side. Blushing even harder he turned his head so fast to look out the window one might have thought he had gotten whiplash from the movement. He was still skittish with physical touching of any kind, after all everyone safe for Raditz, Tori, Nappa and his now deceased Saiyan family were the only ones who ever gave physical contact without pain or the promise of tutor of some kind. Raditz and Nappa touched to kid around with playful punches to the arm after a training session. Tori touched to heal whatever new wound he had managed to get in the last battle. His family touched out of comfort; his cousin Yasai would squeeze the air out of his lungs whenever she decided to hug him, his grandmother with playful tussling of his air. But with Bra around now all she ever seemed to do during quiet moments like this was cuddle up to him. He looked out the window before checking the timer on the control panel.

Hmmm…good at least we have just one hour left of travel…any more time in this thing and I'll go crazy…I don't even want to think about the return trip to Freiza Planet… looking out at the inky blackness dotted with ever moving stars due to the pods none stop movement. The usual blackness of space was colored a dark blood red and the stars colored pink due to the red color of the pods window. Looking out he remembered the woman he saw in the picture Bra had in that locket, the silver heart shaped custom made locket on the fragile silver chain with the Royal Crest engraved in the front. The woman in the photo was in her fifties just like his older self who was also in the picture. But they were going to see her back on Earth at nine years of age; it was creepy to know that he was about to meet the girl he was to mate as an adult. He remembered something like this that his aunt, Yasai's mother told him about that was custom on some planets. A thing called an arranged mating were the parents would choose their children's mates when they were not younger then his own age or even younger at babyhood. Saiyan's may have been a rough and sometimes violent race but Saiyan's found this custom barbaric.

Often they saw how the arranged mating of those races did nothing more then put one or both of the partners in a bad position. The Saiyan's numbers were dwindling back then as it was due to disease and all the battling, they could not afforded any arranging of matings to backfire, Saiyan's found it best to find a life mate on their own. Oddy enough he wondered if this was how the kids of those races felt? Weird? That was sure how it felt to him at the moment, but his adult self had picked this woman in his future so it was not an arranged mating, so why the hell was he relating it to that! He shook his head and settled back down, all this space travel was starting to wear on his brain…

888

"Bra! Hey quick wake up were about to land!" Bra woke up to her father shoving her shoulder, opening her eyes she looked out the window to look at her home planet from space. She saw the big blue planet with different bodies of green and brown, the books her mother had shown her paled in comparison to the real thing being right in front of you. There was a glare or bright light glowing from somewhere and Bra was sure that it was Earths sun.

"Damn! That planet is twice the size of Freiza's main base!" Raditz said his voice coming though the intercom.

"Is that a good thing?" Bra asked.

"Price wise on planet trading yes that's very good! Hold on for a second…size of the planet…high water supply and good plant life from what I can see…I'd say in the planet trade Earth would run around 6660000 shicons" Raditz said calculating the price of Earth.

"Is that a lot?" Bra asked not knowing the kind of money that they used, or even how to count it! She knew about how to count Zeni since that was the money used, but she never heard of shicons before.

"Bra that's a large fortune!" Vegeta said beginning to prepare the ship for impact as a screen popped up from the control panel.

"What are you doing?"

"Finding a place to land…" Vegeta said clicking through various places on the map.

"How about there? It's a mountain and it has a good clearing, nobody will get hurt" Bra said pointing to the area her finger going through the image.

"Yeah that's a good spot to me" Raditz said who also had the same map up in his own pod.

"Yeah, but it looks familiar to me for some reason…" Pan's voice came through the intercom.

"Well it's the best place for us to land, everyone get ready this might be bumpy" Vegeta clicked off the intercom after that and began making sure everything was ready to land. The moment they hit the atmosfire he felt the pressure shoving him back into his seat, Bra not use to this was taken by surprise when she too was shoved back. The window showed the clouds as they passed through and started to show the mountain clearing they were to land in. Then that stopped when their ship made that neck breaking landing square into the ground.

"Guh…a little bumpy…I feel like I was tossed around for hours…" Bra said her voice shaky.

"You get use to it…after a while anyway…come on lets get out…" Vegeta clicked the button and the pods door opened up; they got out and began walking out of the crater that the ships had made on impact.

"Hey you guys okay down there?" Pan asked from atop with Raditz at her side.

"Barely…I thought my neck was going to snap…" Bra said joining her friend and Raditz at the top, Vegeta was walking beside her while putting on his scouter and handing Bra hers.

"Well that's why the ship lands with the window facing forward, every pilot would have a snapped neck other wise" Raditz said stretching his arms out to relive the cramps in his shoulders from sitting in one position for so long.

"Okay now…where do we go from here?" Bra said looking around before the beeping of her fathers scouter got everyone's attention.

"Hey you guys…I'm picking up a power reading not too far from here" Vegeta began clicking the button on his scouter trying to get the direction of the reading.

"Is it big?" Raditz asked sounding concerned.

"Compared to ours its high but not passed ours …but its something I want to check out none the less" and with that he took off as soon as the scouter gave a reading on location.

"DAD! WAIT YOU SHOULDN'T GO FLYING OFF YOU DON'T KNOW WHO THAT IS! THEY COULD BE MASKING THEIR POWER!" Bra yelled but it was no use, he was long gone.

"I wonder who that is" Pan said just before Bra gasped before groaning.

"I can sense the signal from here…leave it to my dad to be able to pick him out just seconds after we land…"

"You know who it is? Then tell us!"

"It's your grandpa"

"Grandpa Goku! Really!"

"MY BROTHER IS CLOSE BY? WHERE?"

"We just had to land on Mount Paioz…out of all the other mountains on planet Earth we had to land on this one… Yes he's here but he's barley a threat to anyone right now…By now he's only five years old…"

"Hey Bra?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't think their first meeting as kids will be the same as when they were grown ups do you?"

"I'm more worried about how their meeting up as adults after seeing each other as kids is going to turn out. Come on before they get into trouble!" and with that the three took off.

888

Lets see…the signal came from the north…where is the person it belongs to? flying around he came to an area with a small river flowing and many trees, the terrain looked a little rough with twists and curves all along the way along with hills all over. Vegeta flew up the tallest of the hill before his scouter picked up a second power signal along with the first, this one was much weaker then the first one. Why didn't the scouter read this one before? Ugh I bet this thing is going to break down soon… getting to the top he saw a rather large clearing; before him was a small little house with a strange symbol on the door he didn't recognize, around the place was a large pile of fire wood and a few tools. The two sources of the power signals came out in full view as they came out of the house; an old man with a bushy white mustache wearing a strange cap on his head and strange yellow and orange cloths came out. Then a blue blur came flying out before stopping before the old man; it was a young boy with spiky black hair, he was dressed in blue cloths with a white sash around his waists. But there was one thing that caught Vegeta's eye in shock…this boy had a tail VERY much like a Saiyan.

"Alright now Goku…I have to get our supper ready, why don't you go play until then? You've trained so hard today you deserve a treat" the old man said, the boy now known as Goku smiled and nodded his head.

"Alright Grandpa…can we have the fish I caught this morning?" Goku asked and the man laughed.

"Maybe as a side dish, we've being eating fish for a whole week and that isn't healthy"

"Alright" and with that Goku bounded off into the woods leaving the man to chuckle before closing the door. Seeing his change Vegeta took off after the boy, this boy had the same name Bra said that Raditz's younger brother Kakarrot had, and he may have only seen Bardock a few times that boy looked like he could be his clone! Landing on the branch of a tree he watched as Goku continued running down the twisting warn dirt path, Vegeta jumping from tree branch to tree branch following the boy. He was glad right now that none of the others from Freiza's army were here to see him jumping around in trees, with the near constant 'monkey' jokes he, Raditz and Nappa got from the Ginyu Force, Kiwi, Zarbon, Dadoria and Freiza himself there was no way he would live this down. He landed on a branch near the more swollen part of the river, there he saw the younger boy playing around with some strange looking animal.

Hrmp…So this is the second son of Bardock? He doesn't look that much of a threat to me…then again power can change with age… he watched as the animal Kakarrot was playing with ran off into the bushes, then the boy started doing something very strange Is he…talking to his TAIL? Is he crazy or something!

CREAK

Vegeta felt his body become weightless after the branch snapped and he began falling to the ground. He landed on his back after his shoulders took the blunt of the fall; ignoring the dull pain in his neck and everywhere else that took the toll of the fall, he sat up and saw that Kakarrot was standing in front of him his dark eyes wide. He watched the younger boy turn his head to one side and then the other then began pacing around him as if trying to figure out what he was. Only a few seconds of this was enough to not only make Vegeta pretty un easy, but fairly annoyed as well.

"What are you doing?" Vegeta asked standing up, he could tell now that Kakarrot was an inch or so shorter then him.

"Finding out what you are…HEY!" Before Vegeta had time to act Kakarrot was behind him and grabbed his tail…

888

"This place is huge!" Raditz said looking around as he tried to locate Vegeta on his scouter, but it wasn't working to well.

"You should see it back in our time! There are more trees then there are in this time" Pan said looking at the clearings around that in her time were covered with trees.

"This stupid thing refuses to work! Damn thing has to be broken…"

"Dad isn't flaring any of his energy up so I can't sense him…" Bra said trying to pin point her fathers location, until a loud scream came from an area close to them.

"What the hell!"

"That was Vegeta! Was he attacked!"

"DADDY!"

"BRA WAIT!" Raditz yelled as Bra flew off in the direction the screaming came from; which was yelling by now, one voice was Vegeta's and sounded angry, the other wasn't familiar but sounded scared but held a sense of humor behind it. They found the area after a couple of trees had just fallen and flew over there, however anything they could have thought up was not what they found when they found Vegeta.

Vegeta stood angry as a hornet and glaring flames at a young spiky haired boy dressed in a blue gi and white sash. The younger boy had his hand held up in defense and oddly enough was actually smiling while being glared down, he was wearing some kind of red pole tied on with a red rope around his shoulders. And while the younger boy was trying to calm Vegeta down, Vegeta was yelling ever foul swear he had learned.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Nothing is wrong with me…I was just surprised you had a tail…"

"WELL I DO! AND I DON'T APPRECIATE ASSES LIKE YOU COMING UP AND GRABBING IT!"

"Um…my grandpa said it's not nice to use those kinds of words…"

"SCREW YOU!"

Bra rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose much like her mother did when annoyed about something. Her father and his future rival slash ex rival Goku alias Kakarrot meet for the first time in the wrong time period as kids…and the first thing they do is start arguing. She was hoping for a much less hostile and nonviolent meeting then the one they had when her father first came to Earth, wishful thing on her part it seemed. Signing she turned to Raditz in hope of him maybe helping her stop their bickering, however the teenaged Saiyan was having a possible fight of his own with himself. Raditz stood with his eyes glued to his younger brother; the look in his eyes was unreadable but if the shaking of his body was anything to go by…he was a nervous wreak.

"Raditz…hey Raditz!" the older Saiyan snapped out of his mental war and turned to look at who had called him. "Raditz…do you think you can help me calm those two down…or rather calm my dad down before something bad happens? Right now my dad could really hurt your brother since Kakarrot isn't strong enough to fight him" Raditz looked over at the bickering pair before turning back at Bra to nod. They ran over and while Raditz delt with Vegeta Bra went over to Goku and pulled him away to the cover of some bushes.

"He's not very nice…" Goku said scratching his head; he had one of his puzzled pouts on his face and was looking through an opening in the bushes to look at his attacker, who was currently screaming at Raditz.

"Please excuse him right now…" Bra said, she had to make a convincing story so he wouldn't know who they really were or what was going on. "We've being traveling for a long time and he's not in one of his better moods…try to put up with it…"

"But does he have to be so crabby?" Goku asked turning his head to the side.

"It's just how he is…just ignore it" Bra said "Look for now try not to get on his bad side…" Bra asked, Goku gave her a grin a mile wide.

"Sure" sighing Bra grabbed Goku by the arm and led him back out, the moment they got out of the bushes Goku pulled himself from Bra's grip and ran over to the currently not yelling but obviously annoyed Saiyan prince.

"Sorry I grabbed your tail like that…wanna be friends?" Goku asked holding his hand out; Vegeta looked at Goku's hand and then gave the younger boy a murderous glare before stomping off. Bra sighed and shook her head…this was not going to turn out well…


	28. Which way to West City, Grandpa Gohan' surprise another boy with a Tail

Bra sighed as she looked over at her father; he had been ignoring the constant babble of Goku the whole walk after he had grabbed his tail. Leave it to the two of them to make their first meeting even as kids lead to some kind of brawl. Raditz was looking a little uncomfortable; her guess was that he didn't know how to go about talking to the boy next to him that had no idea that they were blood related. Sure Raditz had told her he had sort of seen Vegeta kind of as a younger brother, but she didn't think the playful sarcastic insulting thing he used with Vegeta would work, Goku didn't know he was being insulted sometimes. Pan was hanging on every word he said since he was talking about his grandfather Gohan. The man who made the Goku of their time who he was; the man who Goku named his first born child and son after and who first introduced Goku to the Martial Arts, Pan wanted to know everything she could about the old man, even though Goku in their time told her countless stories about him. As they walked along the dirt path up the tall hill the area began to look familiar, the place were Goku and Chi Chi use to live, before moving to allow Gohan to be closer to school, then Videl and Gohan built a house right next to theirs. But Goku still liked dragging her, her father, himself and Pan over here sometimes for their sparring matches.

"My grandpa can be really strange sometimes you know?" Goku said with that typical wide grin plastered on his face "He tells me the strangest things"

"Like what?" Pan asked.

"He says there's this scary monster that comes out at the full moon" Goku said picking a topic that Bra had hoped the boy would avoid. Seeing that both her father and Raditz had wide eyes and raised eyebrows Bra gave them a look of her own that told them not to say a word. The mention of the moon transformation Saiyan's went through just had to come up with Goku at this age; she should have seen it coming.

"My grandpa told me that once that monster stepped on the rock dam near our house one night. It was good for us though, it didn't make all the water flood our area but it did bring the river a little closer." Goku said still grinning "But grandpa says that I should stay inside on those nights, he says the monster might hurt me" he scratched his head and looked up "But maybe one time…I'll sneak out to take a look"

"Moron" Vegeta muttered rolling his eyes; so this was the second son of Bardock and his wife Luna, Kakarrot had obviously inherited some of Luna's childish behaviors; Bardock was the more serious of that pair.

"My grandpa says you shouldn't say stuff like that in front of girls" Goku said unknowingly facing his future rival with a puzzled look.

"Who cares if there are girls here! I'll say what ever the hell I want! And I say you're not just a moron you're a damn IDIOT if you're going to do something like that! Obviously the old man doesn't think you can handle the monster!" Bra sighed, leave it to her father to make such a blunt statement, at least he wasn't giving anything away. Goku just turned his head to the side a clueless expression on his face.

"You're a very rude person" Bra could see a vein popping out of her father's forehead at Goku's comment.

"So! You think your grandpa will know were West City is?" Bra knew the way to the place of course since it was were she lived. However this was a different time and things can change a lot, so she felt it would be better to get some information before heading there, plus Pan wanted to meet Grandpa Gohan anyway.

"Sure! He's pretty old so he must know a lot!" Goku stated simply.

"And he calls me rude" Bra heard Vegeta mutter.

"So how much farther?" Pan asked.

"Not that far, see there's the roof right there!" Goku pointed to the top of the hill were the pointed roof of a house could be seen. Goku took in a deep breath and Bra saw what was coming and covered her ears. "GRANDPA! I'M BACK AND I HAVE SOMEONE WITH ME!" as Goku ran up the hill Bra uncovered her ears and looked at the other three. Pan had also covered her ears but Raditz and her father, not knowing how childish Goku could be even more so as a kid, had not covered their ears. Both were cringing with there hands half way to their ears; every so often wincing from the throbbing in their ears, while Nameks had very good hearing and could hear for long distances, Saiyan's could hear very well…well enough for high pitch sounds to hurt more then it did for humans.

"Someone tell me…why the hell did he have to SCREEH at the top of his lungs!" Vegeta asked wincing; his ears were ringing so loudly that he couldn't even hear his own voice.

"WHAT?" Raditz yelled trying to hear himself over the ringing in his own ears.

"Sorry about that…grandpa can be a little…loud sometimes" Pan said.

"WHAT? PAN I CAN'T HEAR A WORD YOUR SAYING OVER THE RINGING IN MY EARS! YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO SPEAK UP!" Raditz yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta yelled back at the older Saiyan.

"MAKE ME!" Raditz yelled back, he was digging his fingers in his ears trying in vein to try and stop the ringing in his ears.

"You guys come on, before we get left behind" Pan said grabbing her uncle by the wrist and began dragging him away from Vegeta and up the hill. Bra sighed and before her father could make some sort of rude comment she grabbed him by the wrist as well and began the climb up the hill. By the time they reach the top both Saiyans ears had stopped ringing and Bra and Pan looked around. It was a small but nice little clearing with a few flowers sprinkled around in the green grass, a dirt path that lead from were they came right up to the house in the middle of the clearing. The house was the same as from pictures of when Goku and Chi Chi still lived around this area; it had a wood pile next to it and little tree saplings were around it, saplings that in her time were already full grown trees. It was small and square shaped and; on the bottom of the house was made of red bricks and the upper part was either more bricks painted white or cement, the roof was blue and had points from each corner and another point at the top. The doors were light blue with each door had a white diamond outlined thickly in red, both doors had the same character written inside the diamond that read "Son" on it.

Bra looked to the space a little farther off from the house to a spot with a flat stone on it; the clearing would one day have another house in it as well, a white capsule house with gray bricks and wood extensions that bore the same character as the house to its side, the house that Goku would raise his family in, in the future. She brought her eyes from that spot and looked to were Goku was who was talking with an old man who looked like he had been chopping wood before Goku had started speaking to him. The man had a black hat on with a white ball at the top; he wore an orange vest embroidered in yellow circles that closed down the middle with ties. It was worn over a black long sleeve shirt that had white cuffs; he wore the same slip on shoes that Goku had on he had a white mustache, he saw the old man nod his head and turned to face the four of them.

"He's ancient!" Vegeta pointed out.

"Vegeta! That isn't how you talk to old people!" Raditz said not glossing over Gohan's age in the slightest either with his own comment. Bra just rolled her eyes and put her face in her hand, Pan had an unreadable weird look on her face, all of them were broken from the moment from the laughing coming from the other side of the clearing. Gohan was walking over to them chuckling with his hand in back of him seemingly not to have noticed what Vegeta had said. "My, my so are you Goku's new friends? Well it's a pleasure to met all of you" Gohan said stopping in front of them and then turned his head to look at Vegeta "And by the was young fellow, I may be ancient as you call it but I'm still as sharp as I was in my twenties" Gohan said with not one tone of anger in his voice, just pure humor, he was even laughing when he said it. Vegeta simply scowled and looked away and Raditz rolled his eyes while Goku laughed in the back round.

"Now I know where Goku gets his habit of making a joke out of insults…right from Gohan here…" Bra thought as Goku walked over.

"Everyone, this is my grandpa Gohan. He's been taking care of me since he found me in the forest" Goku said, Gohan bowed his head to them at Goku's introduction.

"Hello sir" Pan said giving him a bow of her own "My name is Pan and this guy here is Raditz" Gohan nodded his head and turned to Bra and Vegeta.

"And you would you two be?" Gohan asked.

"Her names Bra and I'm Vegeta" Vegeta said crossing his arms.

"Vegeta? That's a funny name!" Goku said laughing.

"How…how dare you!" Vegeta yelled putting his fists up and Bra grabbed him to try and stop him should he try to attack the boy in front of him.

"Goku, now that was not nice, apologize to him now" Gohan said in a stern but friendly voice; Goku looked to his grandpa and then looked sadly to the floor his tail dropping.

"Sorry Vegeta…" Vegeta just growled at the boy and turned his back to him.

"Well it's very nice to meet you and your sister Vegeta" Gohan said; Vegeta's eyes widened in shock and turned to face the old man.

"My…my sister? You think Bra is my sister?" Vegeta asked completely taken back.

"Isn't see? I see a slight resemblance some how in you two, in your faces anyway…so then you aren't siblings?" Gohan asked.

"Um…I guess you could call us that…" Bra said who was happy that someone could she was related to her father, most said she looked nothing like him and looked every bit like her mother. From the corner of her eye she could see Raditz smirking and smiling at the same time, Vegeta next to her had a readable yet shocked look on his face.

"So now, what brings you to Mount Paioz?" Gohan asked smiling at them before they could answer the old martial artist cut them off "Oh wait…were have my manners gone, come inside and we can talk" Gohan said gesturing to the door of the house. He walked over and opened the light blue double doors for them to come in. This was new to both Bra and Pan since even thought they had seen then house in real life they had never gone inside the house. It was small to say the least; all that was inside was a small sized bed that Goku and his grandfather probably shared, a table and a few chairs along with some wall decorations and…

"Hey Bra…isn't that on the table what I think it is?" Pan asked making sure everyone including Raditz and Vegeta didn't hear her and Bra nodded. Sitting on a small four legged wooden table at the back of the small house on a small cushion…was the four star Dragon Ball. The very thing that would one day unite Goku and her mother on the very first Dragon Ball hunt and lead through a chain of events that would lead up to were they were now all those years into the future. Him meeting Oolong and then Yamcha and Puar and his teacher Master Roshi and Chiaoz and Tienshinhan. Training under Korin and then the guardian of the Earth himself and getting married and having two sons and even becoming a grandfather. Making three of his biggest enemies his friends Piccolo, Vegeta and Majin Buu. And the reason her father came to Earth in the first place and why they went to Planet Namek. So many chain of events that took place, good and bad. Had happened all because her mother found one in the basement of Capsule Corp during her summer vacation, made the Dragon Radar and took off in hopes of finding all seven and wishing for a boyfriend or a supply of strawberries, both which Bra found weird wishes to make.

"Do you like my decoration young lady?" Gohan asked, he had noticed her staring at the orange spear he kept at the back of the room. Funny looking thing; about a week before he found Goku in that strange pod in the forest, he had been looking for herbs since he was running low and happened to find it under a bush. He had taken it home and put it on the table as a decoration.

"Huh? Oh yes its nice…were did you buy it?" Bra asked playing dumb as to what this man actually had in his house, if he only knew what that thing there was and its affect on his adopted grandson's future.

"Found it out in the woods one day, I thought it looked nice so I took it home. Goku likes it too, mostly I think because his favorite color is orange" Gohan joked and Goku just grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Anyway please take a seat and I'll get something for you to snack on while we talk" Gohan said gesturing to the table; There were just five chairs by the table in that small room, Goku and Gohan took their own seats, Bra and Vegeta took a seat for themselves themselves. Raditz and Pan were forced to share a chair which Gohan apologized for; the black haired girl was now sitting in her blushing uncle's lap smiling widely. Gohan put a tray of treats down on the wooden table, treats that Goku in their time was known to practically inhale whenever Chi Chi made them. Which was what the younger Goku was doing right now grabbing stick after stick of the cake like treat and stuffing them into his very full mouth. "Save some for our guests Goku" Gohan said sitting down next to his grandson.

"Okay!" Goku said still not stopping.

"So what brings you out here?" Gohan asked.

"We were wondering if you knew the directions to West City" Pan said.

"West City? Well now I never really been there myself but heard a lot about it, it's that city were those new capsules are being made" Gohan said stroking the hairs of his mustache. "Well…I think that city is about South from here; if you take Kaizen Path to climb down the mountain all you need to do is go straight from that way and you'll end up right at the gates of West City" Gohan said smiling and taking a treat for himself.

"Really? That's great thanks for helping us" Bra said taking a treat.

"Of course! Anything to help, but its getting very late…you four can stay here before to head off, Paioz can be very dangerous at night and I wouldn't want to see any of you get hurt" Gohan said pointing to two old mattresses he had rolled up "Those are old but you four can share, you can sleep over here and have a warm breakfast before heading off"

"This really means a lot sir" Pan said.

"Oh hey grandpa I forgot to tell you" Goku said as Bra grabbed another treat "Him, the guy named Vegeta, he has a tail just like mine!" and she choked on it when she heard what Goku just said. "Oh no! How are we going to explain this! Goku doesn't even know what that tail marks him as, let alone that Gohan and him have no idea that Goku's an alien from a warrior race!" Gohan's shocked face went to the boy in question; who's tail had unraveled from his waist and was waving about behind him, he looked across the table at everyone wondering what was going on, Kakarrot and him had tails…didn't this man know what that boy "Goku" as he called him was a Saiyan? Looking at his future daughter he knew that not only was he wrong in thinking that, but they were possibly in trouble at what Raditz's brother just pointed out. He had no idea of what was to happen.


	29. An eerie feeling, the meeting spot of Bulma and Vegeta

Not a sound came from any people within that small hut; not from the children sitting their or the old martial artist who was sitting there, just the sound of the oblivious Goku who was snacking away at the last few treats left on the tray. Shocked eyes were on the other boy in the room with a tail similar to his adopted grandsons. Then to Raditz, Vegeta, Bra and Pan's surprise the shock left Gohan's eyes and the cheerful face returned as he looked over at his grandson, who was licking the sticky residue from the treats off his fingers. "Goku…could you do me a favor and go get some more water from the river? With this many people for supper tonight I'm going to need more" Gohan said in his usual tone. Goku winced at first thinking his grandfather would scold him for eating all the treats; then smiled at the thought of possibly more food on the table; he grabbed a worn looking wooden bucket and took off out the door. Gohan's eyes left the door that his grandson had left through and then turned to the four children sitting in his house. There was seriousness in the way he looked at them and how he was sitting there; the old man took away the empty tray and then sat back down and spoke "Okay now…would you mind telling me why you have a tail like my Goku does? And don't tell me its some kind of mutation you were born with…I'm not buying that I might not look it but I know plenty about those kinds of things, I've been around the block more then once you know" The man said grinning.

"I don't think you would believe us even if we told you…" Pan said her voice was a small and soft whisper.

"Why not give an old man a try?" Gohan said folding his hands together and placing them on the table; he leaned over as if he was looking out one of the red framed decorative windows, "Knowing Goku he'll take his time to fish or swim around before coming back with the water. I think you have more then enough time to tell me about this?" Gohan said looking at the four of them "Please he is my grandson after all…I want to do all I can to understand him and the way he came into my care. Am I correct in thinking you all came in a round pod like Goku did? And you can transform at the full moon?" Gohan asked.

"Might as well tell him Bra…he's a stubborn old man just like all the other old people I've met in my life" Vegeta said leaning his head on one hand.

Bra sighed not really seeing anyway out of this; not even lying would do anything to trick this wily old man after years of putting up with wacky little Goku, there were things his man would be able to see through thanks to all the weirdness that had entered his life since becoming Goku's adopted guardian. She told him about Goku's real name being Kakarrot and that he was an alien warrior originally sent here to destroy Earth. How he was from a race called the Saiyan who five years ago had their planet destroyed by the tyrant named Freiza who Goku would one day face in combat. That Raditz was by blood Goku's family and that Goku's real father Bardock was killed trying to stop Freiza. That Goku was to eventually marry and have two sons, and when Bra told him Goku had named his first son after him, his eyes looked like they misted over but she continued. She told him how Goku's first born married and had a daughter who was Pan sitting there in the room. Getting back to the reason they were having this talk she told how the full moon the tails Saiyans have a reaction to transform. That Freiza was still ruining planets and how Vegeta and Raditz had spent the years after the Planet Vegeta's destruction living under Freiza's tyranny. Through all this Gohan nodded his head, looked either surprised or stunned, or even angry at one point when she mentioned Raditz and Vegeta living under such conditions. Finally when all was said and done Gohan inhaled before letting out a breath.

"My, my, my…so that's the story…" Gohan said looking out the window "So all of Goku's people are gone but you two?" Gohan said motioning to Raditz and Vegeta.

"As of right now in this time period. I didn't tell you this but me and Pan don't belong in this time period, Vegeta here is my future father" Bra said "And if you think you're shocked by just that…Vegeta is a prince, the Prince of the Saiyans"

"Not only do I have the pleasure of meeting my great granddaughter, my Goku is friends with royalty?" Gohan said sounding amazed "You should have told me, I hope I didn't appear as rude so far"

"Believe me, if you had been rude you would defiantly know by now" Raditz said ignoring Vegeta's glaring.

"Well as nice as it is to see all of you…why are you here to begin with?" Gohan asked.

"Sort of by accident really…now we're going to Capsule Corporation to see Bra's mother as a kid"

"I see…well you all have a big day ahead of you for tomorrow then. I suggest you all not say anything about this to Goku, with as much as he has to do with your future Pan, I think its best we keep him in the dark" Gohan said as the boy in question came in carrying the bucket full to the brim with water.

"I'm back grandpa! Did I miss anything?" Goku asked as he put the bucket down.

"No son…nothing very important" Gohan said with his usual smile, and while the young boy had his back turned the old man gave them all a wink.

888

After the events of the past few hours of their arrival and ending up staying at Grandpa Gohan's and Goku's house. Raditz, feeling he should get started on those long over due brotherly activities, took Goku out to do whatever he wanted, which turned out to be training. But not before Goku bombarded his grandfather about if he had asked about Vegeta's tail. Gohan was quick to think and while it wasn't very polite to Vegeta or Raditz, Gohan told Goku that it was a birth defect that they had been born with. Vegeta had been annoyed about the mans little lie but the truth had to be concealed from Goku if any of the future was to happen properly. While Raditz and Goku were out Pan helped Gohan cut and clean a fish Goku had caught just before they had arrived, and getting the fire and pot ready to make some soup. Bra and her father were excluded from the work; Bra because Gohan didn't feel right making guests work and already felt bad Pan was helping, Vegeta because he had been asked to start the fire to cook the soup in and ended up almost burning off Gohan's mustache by trying to start the blaze with a small ball of ki. Vegeta had gone off on his own to search around for something different to eat, saying that he had eaten enough fish on this trip and wasn't going to eat any more of it. Bra had just rolled her eyes at him saying to not be gone long; now he was flying above the tree tops only have to see the ground through a few of the clearings.

The sun was beginning to set as the sky began to be colored in shades of oranges, purples, reds and pinks along with the bright orange sun and the now purple clouds. Feeling he had gone far enough without spotting any good game he was about to turn around and head back when one clearing out of the others caught his eye. It was a regular clearing; it was grassy and had many colorful flowers and in the center was a clear lake, a few trees were growing in the clearing some of them with bird's nests from how much chirping was going on. It was a normal clearing so why had he gotten the urge to come down here? Shaking his head he walked over to the lake; he took his white gloves off and then dipped his hands into the water to cup some to splash on his face, it was unbelievably hot out here and especially for a forest area on top of a mountain. Done cooling off he cupped more water in his hands to drink, a noise from in back of him had him spinning around to see who or what it was. His eyes widened when he saw it was Bra; she was standing there right in the spot he had landed, she had taken off her armor and was now in just her blue spandex suit, white gloves and boots. Bra smiled before walking over to him and sat down, Vegeta sat down next to her and the too sat in silence for a few seconds before Bra broke the silence.

"You know it's creepy…that you found your way to this place" she said, the wind picked up blowing her blue hair in all directions.

"Why? It's just a clearing, nothing special…" Vegeta replied as he tried to keep his bangs out of his eyes until the wind settled.

"It is special…for you and mom anyway"

"How so?"

"This is…were you and her met" Bra said before scratching her head "Well…you saw each other, other times before meeting here. But the two of you were either caught up in not getting killed or something to notice the other was even five feet in front of you" Bra sighed "It was when you two and everyone was wished from the planet Namek…before then you two met two other times on Namek. Once was when you had to fight Zarbon for the second time and another time you were busy…with something else and probably didn't see she was their. Most of this is what Goku's friend Krillin and his son Gohan told me…mom even brought me to this clearing and told me she felt this was hers and yours true meeting spot" Bra laughed before setting down again "She said its was ironic; since her whole world was turned crazy by Goku when she met him, and then to meet her future partner on the same mountain"

"Partner? Don't you mean mate or whatever you humans call it?"

"We call it marriage partner or a few other things. But you and mom aren't coupled through human traditions, it was moms idea so don't ask…my grandfather slipped that info to me so I'm not sure I'm suppose to know that about you two. I'm not even sure of what marriage traditions there are for Saiyan's" Bra took a moment to think back on anything her father had said possibly relating to it "I don't remember you saying anything about that…"

"You wouldn't…I wasn't on Planet Vegeta long enough to learn that from anyone. And don't you DARE bring up Raditz or Nappa…no way am I asking them about that!" Vegeta glared before Bra could even say whatever it was she was about to say. They sat in silence again as Vegeta digested what he was told.

So…this is where…by my mates opinion…where me and her first met… he through looking around the clearing. It felt sort of eerie knowing that years from now in this spot, he would meet his mate here in this very clearing after some event on the Namekian's Planet. He felt like he was trespassing some how, like he was some were he knew he shouldn't be and would get in serious trouble if he didn't leave. Shaking his head Vegeta stood up and put his gloves back on "Come on before its late" Vegeta walked a little away from Bra "We better head back before they eat everything"

"But you said you hated fish"

"Don't remind me…I have to eat something around here" Vegeta just rolled his eyes as his daughter laughed before they took off. That night after a dinner of fish soup and bread; Gohan and Goku got into their shared bed while Pan and Raditz slept on one roll out futon and Vegeta and Bra on another. And while Vegeta might not ever admit it; that night he barely slept due to the one thought buzzing through his mind, tomorrow he was to meet his future mate, and for the first time in his life when it came to girls, he was a nervous wreck. But he'd be damned before he would ever admit it or show it tomorrow.


	30. Future love…the meeting of Vegeta and Bulma

Vegeta tapped his foot on the ground and turned his head over to the small house that belonged to Gohan and Kakarrot, also known as Goku on this planet. Bra and Pan were talking with the old man; Gohan was to look after their space pods until they returned to use them on their return trip to Freiza's base planet. While the others had woken up when the sun was high in the sky; he had woken up at dawn seeing as he had a habit of getting up at early hours, Kakarrot had offered to go get some food to have for breakfast, and Raditz seeing it as his last chance to do so went with him. The younger boy still oblivious to the sibling blood relation that he and Raditz shared; Vegeta shook his head and looked over to the dirt path leading into the woods the two had taken, Kakarrot…second son of Luna and Bardock, Luna had been skilled in the use of weapons and healing in the old way of using herbs. Bardock had been the commander of a third class Saiyan team. What would they think of their younger son now? While both Luna and Bardock came from the forest Saiyan clans of Planet Vegeta, they had both more then exceeded the usual limitations that were thrown onto forest raised Saiyan's when coming into the more complex of Saiyan society that were often called Village Clans. The forest Saiyan's tried to stay as close to the old ways as possible, making everything they needed from the materials around then and making medicines from herbs and other plants.

Kakarrot was certainly living up to his blood roots living in the forest like this, however Vegeta didn't think Kakarrot the old ways of how to make medicine from plants around him. But then again this was a mountain as well; and there were also mountain clans on Planet Vegeta too, so he wasn't sure of which of these groups to put Kakarrot in. It wasn't that he had something against the Forest Clan's, how could he when his own mother came from the Kabu Forest Clan? That clan lived on the other side of the planet; and since that side of the planet got very little sun light because of that area having shorter days, that race was known for having very light eye colors and pale skin, but pale in an attractive sense. That clan was known for having very good eye sight in the dark because of the low amount of light around that place. His mother had later left the clan to live in the Village Clan's so she could study medicine under Tori who was at the time a teacher as well as a doctor; then she met up with his father and the rest was history when the rest of his mother's family moved into the Palace, and a few years later his mother became pregnant with him. When Bra had gotten up he had talked to her about these things and about the Saiyan forest clans; she said it sounded similar to how it was here on earth, however people who lived in the forest or other places with few very large buildings were said to live in the country side, and those who lived in the kind of place he was raised was called a city here on earth. No wonder you got use to West City so well when you first started living there, it must have been the same as were the Palace was. That had been Bra's reaction to what he had said; he wasn't sure if this West City was the same to the tall wooden, stone or marble structures that buildings were made of in the place he was raised, well he would soon enough see when they went there later that day.

"Hey dad!" Vegeta looked over to see Bra jogging over to him "What's up? You're really quiet"

"Aren't I always quiet?"

"Yes, but when you're this quiet you're usually thinking about something important" Bra said as she settled down in the grass "You do it a lot as an adult you know?"

"Not really…remember my adult self and me right now are two different people personality wise" Vegeta said settling himself onto the grass as Bra had done, sitting down next to her.

"Well…in a few ways you're like your older self…"

"Such as?" Vegeta pressed, he was a little interested in how he was as an adult.

"Well…you have a bit of a bad temper, it use to be a lot worst from what I've heard from everyone else but you've learned to control it a little better. Mom says you have a sadistic sense of humor whatever she means by that, and to those who you personally feel have earned it, you are a very loyal person to those small few" Bra began picking blades of grass out of the ground "You train very hard and you also have a few…habits that mom finds a little annoying or sometimes funny depending on her mood"

"Habits?" Vegeta asked; all this information was all a little strange to him, sure he had been told over and over by his aunt Nasu, Yasai's mother and his mothers older sister that he had a bad temper. But him having a sadistic sense of humor? Raditz had always told him how he had no sense of humor to speak of since he never got any of Raditz's jokes, but what kind of habits could he have that his future mate found either annoying or even funny depending on her mood when it decided to surface?

"You sometimes talk in your sleep" Bra said looking at the ground, remembering all to well that morning back in Vegeta's room at the base when he was screaming out Zarbon's name due to a nightmare. Vegeta resisted the urge to groan, he had always hoped he would grow out of that embarrassing habit, and now even his mate knew that he talked in his sleep, she had to since...more often then not mates slept in the same room…and the same bed "And then there are your more playful habits"

"Playful habits?"

"You sometimes cause arguments with my mom on purpose, I don't know why, maybe you think she's prettier angry?" Vegeta just gave her a very strange look at this information "But then again…I think that's what attracted you to her. You once told me that you felt mom had a lot of guts; mostly since she knew of your reputation and power and your personality at the time was not friendly at all, and when you went to boss her around for the first time, she got right up in your face and started screaming at you!" Vegeta just stared as his daughter started laughing finding the idea of her mother screaming in his face funny. "I guess you felt that for her to do something like that with your reputation, she was either insane or had a lot of courage to do that" Bra just continued to giggle; Vegeta just stared off, not really wanting to know what his reputation was in the future that would label a woman as brave for screaming in his face. He already knew of his current past bloody and gruesome doings here in this time, no way did he want to know of his future ones at the moment when he was to meet his future mate very soon.

"That and you and mom LOVE playing pranks on each other!"

"I don't even want to know Bra…" Vegeta just ignored her giggling and stared off into the forest, hoping that Kakarrot and Raditz would be back soon.

888

"These berries taste really good, and look up there! Apples!" Goku was happily racing around grabbing every kind of food in this part of the mountain he could find, Raditz stood near by watching, very quietly. This was his possibly last few moments with his younger brother before they returned to this mountain to get back to their space pods and take off; and he probably wouldn't seen him again, and if he did it wouldn't be in the very near future, both Bra and Pan seemed dead set on not telling him anything about his older self. He watched the boy who could be their fathers clone jump out of a tree carrying the strange earth fruit he called apples; when Kakarrot was just a newborn he was so angry that he was the reason their mother died, that he took off on his next mission without very much of a brotherly moment between them. When his mother told him he was to finally have a younger sibling he ran around boasting to everyone he knew; Vegeta and his family being tops on the list, while Yasai was happy for him Vegeta had to make one of his sarcastic comments, saying that he would have another one of Bardock's brats to baby sit, and to think the opposite was the truer since Raditz baby sat Vegeta and Yasai when they were babies. He could remember well the events that lead up to this point when he ran off on his mission angry with his brother who was still an infant at the time. That moment he abandoned his brother in anger he had regretted it ever since; just one day after his brother's birth when he was half way done with his mission he had received a massage via scouter how Planet Vegeta was destroyed by a meteor, and how Nappa and Vegeta were the only known survivors along with himself. He had abandoned his mission and had sped off to the base that he and any of the survivors were to head to. He could remember it very well…

He had arrived to see just Vegeta sitting in a corner by himself with Nappa know where in sight. More worried about his own family then what might have been the five year old prince's state of mind at the moment; he ran over and began dumping question after question onto the possibly mentally fragile prince, about his brother and any possible other survivors that he might of heard about and why Nappa wasn't here since that man was so damn head set on his job of being Vegeta's body guard. Vegeta reaching into his armor to pull out a few, weird light green sticks that he knew was some kind of food when the prince began eating it.

"What are those things?"

"Some type of sweet that the people of the last planet I purged use to eat…I was gathering a few and eating some when I got the message about our planet. Anyway me, you and Nappa are the only survivors. Nappa hasn't gotten here yet he was on mission of his own, I had told him I wasn't having him tag along for my latest mission and I was going alone."

"What do you mean us three are the only survivors? My dad and his team went on a mission, they weren't on Planet Vegeta when that meteor hit" Vegeta was about to eat another one of those sticks before he looked at him strangely.

"No one told you? His team was totally destroyed and he returned all banged up, he was on the planet when it was destroyed" He felt his stomach twist its self into a knot, first his mother not even a few days ago and now his father, along with the people that had been in his team that he had felt was part of his family.

"Your little brother made it at least" the second class looked up at the prince before grabbing him; forgetting for that moment of their class difference and of their different levels in Saiyan society and began shaking him, Vegeta who had never seen this side of the older Saiyan was too shocked to do much of anything.

"Where the hell is he then! You better tell me or I'll ram you so far below this planets surface that the fiery core will incinerate your Royal ass!" At that Raditz felt a sharp blow to the gut before he hit the ground.

"Just because you've known me a long time doesn't mean I'll let you mouth off like that to me" Vegeta looked annoyed before returning to were he had been sitting "Your bother isn't here…he was sent on a mission before our planet was destroyed" Raditz dropped to the floor; his younger brother was all he had left of his family, and now he was gone and on some mission of his own until he was an adult. At least some what happy that his brother was alive, if not a little upset that he wouldn't see him until they were both adults he then brought up something else.

"So…where's your old man and Yasai and your grandparents? They off eating or something?" Raditz regretted saying that when he saw Vegeta's reaction; the boy had tighten his grip on the piece of candy he led before looking away, that meant only one thing. "They…Vegeta please tell me they made it"

"Wish I could…but I can't" Raditz looked at the floor; Yasai had always been like a little sister to Vegeta and even to himself in a way, Raditz sat down instead of the kneeling position he had gotten into after the shock of learning of his fathers fate First we're refuges and now…we're orphans…

Braking out of his thoughts he looked again to the boy who was munching on the fruit he had picked. He had sort of taken a brotherly role with Vegeta; due to trying to make up his mistake with his brother, or because his mind had set into big brother mode due to having and then losing his sibling and had targeted Vegeta. Or maybe he latched on to the prince because he was the youngest in their trio and was the only other kid beside himself Despite that I can't use Vegeta to try and right the mistake I made…I can't even really tell Kakarrot because he doesn't remember anything about his Saiyan roots, it would in danger Bra and Pan's time anyway, still…I can maybe do something to quiet my guilt a little making up his mind the long haired Saiyan went to sit next to the boy that, by blood, was his younger brother. "Ka…I mean Goku" correcting himself quickly, almost calling Kakarrot by his birth name.

"Yah?" Goku looked up with his mouth full of apple before giving a hard swallow emptying it easily.

"I know you aren't going to understand but…I'm…sorry" Raditz felt the guilt raise up in his throat.

"Why? You didn't do anything to me to be sorry for, we just met yesterday" Goku just gave Raditz a silly grin and scratched the back of his head. Raditz sighed knowing that he wouldn't know anything he was talking about; but if he ever got a chance to return to this planet, whenever it was safest to tell Kakarrot who he really was without endangering Pan and Bra's existence, he wanted to make sure it was in good terms when he told Kakarrot. To Raditz if he were to leave here without at least starting the makings of the apology; when he returned and Kakarrot possibly remembered him as one of the four kids who stayed at his and his grandfathers house, he wasn't sure how Kakarrot's personality would be in the future. But to Raditz, Kakarrot would no doubt ask why he had walked off with the other three in his group, knowing they were brothers and said nothing of why he never said anything, and even more possibly get angry when he told Kakarrot about how he ran out on him when he was still a baby.

"Look, I said you wouldn't understand but…one day if I ever come back here…I'll tell you why I'm sorry. Right now I can't tell you why; but when I do come back, don't get angry when I tell you everything…"

"Okay, whatever you say, but I don't get angry very easily so I don't see why I would get angry over something you want to say" Goku picked up two of the apples from the large bunch next to him, he offered one to Raditz "Here you can have one, then we can head back" Raditz stared at the fruit before taking it. Eating the earth grown fruit; Raditz felt that he had at least opened the door for a much more proper apology in their future, and just maybe…this was the Moon Goddesses way of giving him and his brother that sibling moment they never got to have.

888

"Took you damn long enough" Vegeta grumbled as they walked down the dirt path leading off of Mount Paioz and to the way that would bring them to West City.

"I was just…tying up lose ends" Raditz said looking back at his brother and adopted grandfather Gohan, who were still at the top of the path waving goodbye to them. Turing back to the path in front of them Raditz decided it was time that he now turn to what laid ahead, in his own special way, "Besides are you in THAT much of a rush to me your cute mate?" and soon both the teen and ten year old were running down the path, the teen laughing all the way with the ten year old spiting out every curse he knew in every alien language, and the two girls giving one final wave to the boy and old man at the top of the path before running after them. As they ran Bra honestly couldn't wait to get to West City; to see her fathers reaction to the place he would call his home years into the future, and the woman who would one day be his wife.

888

"I think we're lost" Raditz said as they continued to walk among the trees; it felt like they had been walking for hours, Vegeta just snorted at his comment and turned to the oldest in their group with a comment of his own.

"Well if someone hadn't had us running around…"

"Look who's talking! You're the one who overreacted at my comment!"

"We aren't lost you guys trust me" Bra turned to look at the bickering boys who hadn't stopped fighting since they got off Mount Paioz, she said that none of them should try flying to avoid any attention from any hikers or people around the area, if there were any.

"How would you know" Raditz asked.

"I live in West City and I have been outside the cities boundaries to train with dad. I know this area so we're close." Both boys quieted for the rest of the walk before the trees began thinning out and towers with round roofs began to appear between the gaps. Bra shouted that they were finally there as she ran ahead and out of the last remaining trees that separated them from the other side; they ran after her and the boys were greeted with a sight they had never seen before. There not far ahead was a city that was surrounded with a wall made of some substance they could not recognize. It had very tall buildings with round roofs of different colors and with their Saiyan's hearing they could pick up a few strange noises coming from the city. "Wow, it hasn't changed from the outside from what I can see" Bra turned to the three in back of her, Pan looking at the familiar sight while the boys looked on. "Come on then, Capsule Corp won't come to use" she looking back at the city and began walking toward it; Pan followed behind her friend wondering if they would be able to try some of the younger Mrs. Briefs cooking, wondering if her cooking was as good as her older self's. The boys stood a little bit before Raditz turned to the young prince giving him a sly grin before nudging him with his elbow, further teasing him on the girl they were about to meet. Vegeta just gave the boy a scowl before walking after the girls, his face only hinting at the slight appearance of a blush.

They arrived at the entrance of the city which had a rounded sign curving over the entrance, the words "West City" was written in blue on the sign. Walking in Vegeta took note on how this earth city was different from those on the Saiyan home world. He couldn't be sure what these buildings were made of; but they were obviously not made with the wood, stone or marble that buildings on Planet Vegeta. Some were square while others were pipe shaped ending up with a colored a rounded roof, there were strange pipes above them with strange oval shaped machines racing around inside them with people inside, there were other oval shaped machines on the ground were they were. And to mention people there had to be thousands of them in just this one place alone, there had never been this many Saiyan's living in one city before on their planet, his father had outlawed over crowding in cities saying that with all the diseases going around it was too dangerous. And besides the crowding his ears were starting to hurt from all the noise, from the people trying to talk over everyone else, and there was a strange smell in the air as well. "Bra?" Raditz asked as they began walking.

"Yah?"

"Why does it stink here?" Raditz asked in a more direct term then Vegeta would have chosen.

"Well…you see those machines running around? There called Capsule cars, and well some people use the old fashioned cars that make the airs smell bad" as Bra said this one of those old fashioned cars drove passed leaving a cloud of dirty black smoke, Vegeta and Raditz who's lungs weren't use to the pollution began coughing.

"That's disgusting!" Vegeta said moving out of the way of the smoke and taking Bra with him to prevent her from breathing in any of the filth.

"Why would you be dirtying the air you need to breath!" Raditz asked also moving away and taking Pan with him.

"That's one of the reasons my grandpa made Capsule Cars; they don't dirty the air and the fuel they use don't ruin the air, but there are some people who still use the old fashioned cars even if it harms the air" Bra said remembering the time her mother told her about the very beginnings of Capsule Corps, she couldn't really understand everything her mother and grandfather were saying. But the making of the capsule car was her grandfather's way of giving transportation to his customers, and at the same time avoiding some of the nasty comments car companies got due to a lot of environment problems they caused. Come on lets get moving, and don't run into the roads the cars are on Bra said remembering a story Goku had told her, about how his first time visiting her mother as a kid he had walked into the streets and almost caused a car crash. It wasn't that she thought her father or Raditz were stupid, it's just that it was plain to see that they had never seen cars or much of anything here in West City and she didn't want anything happening.

As they walked Raditz and Vegeta took in the sights that was to be Vegeta's home town when he came to live on this planet. Aside from the crowds and those cars there were other new things that they found asking questions about; the tube things they found out were highways, and some of the buildings were either places were people lived or businesses. Which was different from the businesses on Planet Vegeta since they didn't have buildings to use to sell their wares, they were set up in tents or just tables along side the roads. The people were strange as well; humans had the strangest hair colors from red or to even odder yellow and then to the colors that he was use to: black and dark brown. But then there was even the odder person they saw in the streets that looked to be a little older the Raditz; he had metal rings in his ears and lower lip and his hair was standing up in spikes above his head, and his hair was color purple. It wasn't unusual to see Saiyan's with piercing, but usually only the lobe or upper part of the ear was pierced, and normally one or two per place. Bra said that was what teens on earth felt was cool and some of them looked like that but most of them weren't delinquents as Goku's wife Chi Chi said. Chi Chi felt that any teen that looked like that was bad news; Bra felt that she really had to start being more open minded.

As Vegeta and Raditz were amazed at this planets inhabitants and their cities, so too were Pan and Bra as they walked along. Bra had gone through the gates before with her father so that they could fly off for Goku's place to sparring to avoid attention. And she knew the layout of that area very well because of it, but it seemed that most of the stuff that was in this area in her time weren't there yet. The ice cream shop that was on the corner around here was no where to be found, instead in its place was a bakery, the years in between her time and this one was very clear due to the big changes, the playground that was here was right now a construction site for something being built too. Bra got worried that they might get lost trying to walk their way to Capsule Corp since everything was so different and unfamiliar to her now. "Things are so different in this time around here" Bra said voicing her thoughts.

"Yeah, that toy store that use to be here, it a shoe store"

"What does Capsule Corp place look like anyway?" Raditz asked looking around, thinking he could see it if Bra told him what the building looked like.

"Well…it's a big yellow dome shaped building that has a big front yard and back yard…and there are a few gardens where my grandma likes to grow flowers"

"Well…if you're having problems finding it, why not ask someone for directions" Vegeta said saying it like it was the most obvious thing to do, and in a way it sort of was. Bra considered this and then blushed at not thinking of that herself; she was about to go to the nearest police officer to ask for directions like her mother often told her to do if she ever got lost, however her father was way ahead of her and was walking over to a blond haired woman waiting to cross the street.

"You there, earth woman which way is Capsule Corp?" Bra could have slapped her forehead at her fathers comment butt refrained it seeing as it would look weird.

"Aren't you a little young to be wandering around? Where are your parents?" the lady asked now seeing three more kids approach her.

"Um, sorry about that…we are heading home now but we can't find our way, our parents went over to Capsule Corp" Pan said using her excellent ability to lie.

"Then why are you kids so far off from it? Capsule Corp is on the other side of West City east of were we are" the lady said before looking around and then turning to the kids "Maybe I should tell a police officer your four are lost?"

"No, no that's okay really. Our parents put him in charge of watching us" Pan said pointing to Raditz; the woman raised an eyebrow at this before shaking here head and walked off muttering about how parents could leave such a young teen in charge of kids. Before Raditz had a chance to flare at hearing the woman's comment Pan grabbed him by the arm and took off with Bra doing the same. They finally came to a stop in a more isolated part of the city.

"Dad, you don't call people 'earth woman' or something like that" Bra said turning to her father "It sounds strange to other people"

"What should I have called her?"

"Madam or Miss or lady would have been better" Vegeta huffed before turning around and crossing his arms.

"At least we know which way to go" Raditz pointed out.

"Well…there is that at least…dad next time don't called anyone labeled on the planet okay?"

"Fine" Deciding to leave it at that Bra turned and began heading the lady told them; passing by more and more congested traffic roads Bra could tell they were getting closer and closer to their destination, the roads around Capsule Corp was always packed most of the time in her time. It suddenly came from noticing all the stares they were getting from people that Raditz and Vegeta walking around in armor wasn't really a normal thing to see.

They're going to have to get rid of the armor before we see mom…then again my grandparents have always been immune to weirdness…still I don't want to take any chances "Hey dad, Raditz?" The boys looked to her "Listen your going to have to leave your armor somewhere, people don't go around wearing armor…and the gloves will have to go too…no ten year olds walk around with gloves on, Raditz I'm not sure about but…maybe he should get rid of his gloves too"

"And what happens when we go back! We need armor to protect ourselves, if we go back without armor on they'll attack us the moment we land, in case you haven't noticed yet most people will attack the two of us just because of our rank in the base" Raditz said rather loudly and people began staring even more.

"Shhhh!" both girls hushed the boys before Bra explained.

"I'm not saying throw them out, I'm saying hide them somewhere so we can't pick them up later"

"Oh, well that's alright I guess" finally after the long trip on the space pods, the whole event on Haiyashi with the Nekotailians, spending the night at Gohan and Goku's mountain home, walking through the forest and the now unfamiliar West City, the dome like yellow roof of Capsule Corp finally appeared over some of the lower buildings.

Home… seeing the familiar roof of the building she had called home all her life Bra she knew the rest of the way to Capsule Corp from were they were. Lucky enough not much of this area of the city was different then what was in her time; she ran past the near by playground and ran into the park with the other three right behind her, she came to the exit of the park and came to a stop at a wide stretch of road. Across the street from where she stood…was Capsule Corp. After being gone so long, even if this is Capsule Corp in another time…its good to be back the three finally caught up and stood beside her to take a look.

So, this is it…Capsule Corp…my future home… Vegeta looked at what he could see of the building; the large dome shaped building was higher then the Palace since that was only three fours, this building he wasn't sure of since the windows went around in a un even pattern. The lawn was big with green grass and to the left he could slightly see tall green hedges that might have lead off to the gardens bra had talked about. Above the tunnel like door leading to glass doors; the words "Capsule Corporation" with a strange circle like symbol next to with the letter "C" in the middle of it in careful print. Vegeta got out of his stupor long enough to see Bra run across the street "Bra! Do you WANT to be run over!" not thinking himself he followed her.

"And your telling her to be careful!" Raditz yelled giving chase himself along with Pan.

"Vegeta wait someone might be outside!" The four ran across the street with lucky no collisions with any capsule cars; Bra ran over to a spot she used for hiding when playing out in the yard in between the tall leafy hedges, getting there she saw a familiar old tree and it had a large hole at its base.

I remember this tree, I climbed up it when I was three…mom was having a fit and dad had to fly up and get me down… she looked at the three as Vegeta, Raditz and Pan finally caught up to her "I found a place to hide your armor; see you can put it inside the tree, it won't get wet if its starts to rain either" Bra said pointing to the hole.

"First you almost get killed running across the street then you bring up the armor thing again!" Vegeta said still a little shaken at that, not that he'd let any of them know that.

"Just hurry up and take off your armor and gloves" Bra said pointing to the hole; she wanted to hurry and find her mother, she couldn't wait to see her fathers reaction to her, she had seen pictures of her mother as a kid in photo albums and she thought she and her looked like clones…only her mothers hair was a little bit more darker shade of blue, but not by much. Raditz was the first to remove his gloves and armor and threw them into the tree, his gloves being armor platted themselves made as much racket as his armor made. Vegeta was last obviously not liking the idea of going without his gloves; Bra had seen her father without armor since he mostly used it sometimes when training, but for as long as she knew him he always had something covering his hands, even if it was small gloves that left his fingers exposed they were always some how covered. His hands, she noticed were much smaller then his older self's or what of them she ever saw, they could have been around the same size of her own hands if not for the age difference and the fact that boys had bigger hands then girls. Feeling she should not make a comment about her thoughts she was about to decide what to do from here, before a noise from the other side of the hedges caught everyone's attention.

Carefully Bra walked over to the hedges and parted the branches and leaves; in the garden she saw a blue haired girl with her hair done up in a pony tail with a purple ribbon; she had on purple shorts and a t-shirt to match and had on a pair of not too worn sneakers, she was looking around the flower beds at a mound of dirt with a few green sprouts poking out of the ground. That's…that's mom! indeed it was, standing there was none other then Bulma Briefs at the age of just nine years old and un aware that her future child and husband were standing not to far of. Turning to her partners she waved them over and they did what she did by parting the hedges away for them to see.

"Is that her?" Raditz asked looking at the blue haired girl that could have easily have shown what Bra might look like when she finally turned nine.

"Yup…that's her, my mother" Hearing that from Bra mouth confirming his thoughts Vegeta took a better look at the girl. She had longer blue hair then Bra did but the same color of blue for their eyes; she looked to be trying to tend to the plants that were sprouting, this little girl would one day become the woman he saw in the locket. Okay…so she's cute…alright so she's very cute, not like I'm going to let the others know what the hell it is I'm thinking he thought wondering why his face had suddenly become so warm. A snicker from someone next to him caused him to look away to whoever was laughing "What?" he asked glaring at the culprit, Raditz.

"You look good in red Vegeta"

"What!"

"Red Vegeta, you look good in red" finally Raditz words made sense when he realized what the heat in his face really was, and judging on how hot it just got at that realization he was probably the same shade of red as those fruits called apples they had eaten. Shooting a very un friendly glare at the older Saiyan; he turned to look back at the nine year old beyond the hedges, if he made any noise then she would be aware someone was watching her, not sure if that was a good idea at the moment.

"Don't worry dad" Bra said giggling as she looked at her fathers face that was still red "Mom thinks it's cute when you blush" her comment caused him to blush even redder and a snickering Raditz started snickering harder.

"You'd better shut up Raditz or I'll…"

"Or you'll what?"

"Hey you guys?" Pan called; everyone turned to her, Vegeta and Raditz forgetting their argument for the moment "Um…Bulma's gone" she had been occupied watching her uncle and Vegeta fight to see were her friends mother had gone to.

"What? Where?" Bra asked looking out of the hedges before turning back to the others.

"Maybe she went into the house while we were watching Raditz and Vegeta fighting"

"Great just great this is all your fault Raditz" Vegeta said throwing his glare back onto the long haired Saiyan.

"My fault? How is this my…" before Raditz could finish his sentence a blur of blue and purple exploded out of the hedges. The blur hit Vegeta and he hit the ground hard not being on guard for an attack; when everyone got over the shock they looked to see Vegeta face down in the grass, and a stern looking Bulma on top of him, holding him to the ground.

"Alright! Who are you and why are you spying on me!" hearing her mother talk for the first time as a child, she could tell that it was Bulma's voice, but it sounded more like a young girls voice now.

"We weren't spying on you! And get the hell off me!" Vegeta being superior in the strength department was easily able to get up himself; Bulma fell off him and on the ground but quickly got up to continue the argument.

"Yes you were! And is that anyway to talk to a lady?" Bra sighed; the first time they meet and they were starting to act similar to how they did in her time.

"You call yourself a lady?" Vegeta asked adding to the insult by raising an eyebrow in amazement to her comment. Bra groaned, forgetting acting similar, they were acting exactly like they did in her time.

"You call yourself a boy? You're not even remotely a gentlemen, boys are suppose to be nice to girls"

"Haha! Forget it female" Raditz said interrupting them from their verbal sparring match "You're looking at guys who don't exactly practice chivalry; in our society females and males are in the same levels of respect, you aren't getting the gentlemen routine just because you're a girl"

"Yeah woman; and you sure as hell aren't getting it from me until I feel like it" Vegeta snorted before Bulma got right up in his face, her blue eyes blazing.

"MY NAME IS BULMA NOT WOMAN!"

Now where have I heard this argument before? Bra thought dryly rolling her eyes, hearing a noise of disgust and turning to see her mother with both her hands covering her nose and mouth.

"Ugh! When was the last time you had a bath! You smell like armpits!" Bulma glared at the now flabbergasted boy while Raditz began laughing "He's not the only one who stinks around here!" Bulma threw her look to Raditz and he quickly shut his mouth. Bulma walked a little to the house before turning around to face them "Well? Come on; you can take a bath in the house, I doubt my parents will mind, they can be really scatter brained sometimes, you two can come in as well" Bulma looked at the other two in the group of four, the two girls.

"Oh, thank you well will…right Pan?" the black haired girl nodded.

"Thanks" Pan gave the younger Bulma a grin similar to her grandfather's famous one as they began walking to the Capsule Corp building. As they were walking Bra had just one hope.

I hope dad doesn't end up wearing something pink this time around…


	31. Carefree games and Romance in the Garden

  
Everything in the room was either pink or a very light shade of blue. Sun shined through the windows pink laced curtains allowing the pink painted room with its blue floor molding to be seen more clearly. A snowy and plush white carpet covered the floor along with various toys that the owner of the room had left there. A big house with small people which he was told was a doll house sat at the corner of the room. Next to the doll house was a small table and chairs and on it was a box of colored sticks and paper that had been scribbled on in what looked to be random colors. Near the window was a wooden desk with books, papers and writing utensils placed on it. But the strangest part of the room was all the tools that defiantly weren't toys but real ones and why a nine year old would have them Vegeta didn't know. Vegeta, who instead of wearing his boots, gloves and skin tight spandex suit was now wearing a red t-shirt and black shorts. He and Raditz had earlier been forced to take a bath after the constant arguing with the child aged version of his future mate. During said bath the yellow haired woman he now knew was his younger… and very odd mother in law had taken both his and Raditz cloths and had thrown them into the wash. So now not only was he wearing a new outfit but Raditz as well. Now instead of his black and white armor, plated gauntlets and his sleeveless and short legged black spandex suit. He now wore a black t-shirt and worn pair of pants that Bra had said were jeans. He and Raditz, who do to his long hair was forced to have it blow dried, were now lying on the bed.

The bed was a four poster made of wood that was painted white and had a pink border. The curtains of the four poster was of course pink to match the rest of the bed. While Raditz lay sprawled out on the foot of the bed, Vegeta laid on his back at the side of the bed with his legs hanging off the side. This bed was much more comfortable then the beds he, Nappa and Raditz slept on back at the base. That is if you could even call those slabs of rock beds, this one when you laid on it your body sank into it. Catching himself dozing off he quickly shook his head and tried to focus on different matters. The girls had gone to get some kind of earth treat that were called cookies along with the woman who was the grandmother of his daughter. He had gotten to see his mother in law but had not seen the man that was to be his father in law. But so far his impression was not only did the woman have hair that was a really strange color and done up is an even stranger style but also that she was equally very, very strange. Even Raditz thought it was bazaar how someone could prance around like she did with her eyes closed and not bump into anything.

Not only that but the woman without question allowed Bulma to have "sleepover" which Bra had later explained to both of them. It had been then that he and Raditz had been made scolded to shower not by Bulma this time but instead by her mother. Now he was still new to earth costumes but on his planet when children made plans with friend the parents had to be asked days in advanced first as well as know the friends coming over. However at least she cut holes in Raditz's jeans and his shorts to allow their tails to be free from the uncomfortable confines of said clothing. In regards to his father in law Bra had told him that he and her "Grandpa Briefs" got along very well. But on his planet the one person a male had to look out for when courting a female was the parents and most of all the father. He wasn't sure if that was the same here on earth but he wasn't taking any risks. Hearing a sigh from Raditz's end of the bed he knew a conversation was about to take place.

"So what do you think?" Raditz asked proving Vegeta correct.

"Think about what?" Vegeta wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer. When ever Raditz asked something like that it was to poke fun at him.

"You know!" Raditz said not even bothering to sit up to look at him and settled for just turning his head "Bulma…your mate." Vegeta didn't need to look at him to know Raditz was smirking at him in amusement.

"Don't you even start with me Raditz…"

"Start what?" Raditz asked in a false innocent tone of voice.

"You know what I mean!"

"Fine, fine…but don't expect me to keep quite if I catch you two lip locking in a hall somewhere" Raditz only laughed for a second before a pillow was violently smashed into his face. Raditz grabbed the pillow and then ripped it off his face and turned to glare at the very cocky and smirking prince. "You're going to pay for that"

"Oh yeah?" Vegeta taunted.

"Yeah!" with all the grace of a cat Raditz climbed to his feet ready to use the very pillow Vegeta had thrown against him when he was suddenly thrown down onto the bed by something making contact with the top of his head. Raditz looked up to see Vegeta smirking down at him holding another pillow that he had probably grabbed from the pile at the top of the bed. He scowled when he heard Vegeta snicker.

"What's wrong Raditz? I thought you said you were going to make me pay?"

"Who said I was quitting?" Raditz made try to whack Vegeta on the head. The young prince dodged the attack to his head only to find that Raditz quickly changed his target and before he could move to dodge the new attack the pillow made contact with his side and he fell to the bed. No sooner did their little play fighting turn into a full blown pillow war did the girls walk in to bare witness to the two Saiyan boys engaged in a rather heated pillow fight.

"Can't they behave for a few minutes?" Pan asked sighing putting down her plate of cookies.

"Still…its nice to see them behaving like a normal ten and fifteen year old is suppose to act…" Bra answered looking at her father and Raditz with a strange look.

"Hey! Stop messing up my pillows!" Bulma scolded the two boys but was ignored as the boys now began a game of duck and toss as they tried to hit the other while ducking their opponents attack. Bra blinked when she heard her mother growl, a thing she did as an adult in the future when she was really angry. The blue haired nine year old stomped over to a pillow picked it up and then walked over to an oblivious Vegeta and with as much strength as she could muster she slammed the pillow onto the child prince's head.

Everyone in the room stood still.

Bra and Pan both stood there in shock. Raditz just stayed at his spot gapping at the scene before him with his pillow still in hand. Vegeta was in the most shock of all as he stood their in mid attack with a pillow other then the one he was holding flattening the hair on his head.

Then a snicker.

Then snort.

Then at last full blown laughter from the fifteen year old boy. Raditz dropped his pillow in order to hold his stomach and using the other hand to point at the source of his hysterical laughter.

"I said stop messing up my pillows!" Bulma said whacking Vegeta over the head again.

"I suggest you stop that girl" Vegeta warned getting yet another hit to the head.

"Not until you say sorry, and my name is BULMA not GIRL!"

"I never apologize to anyone!"

"Yeah? Well maybe you should start!" Bulma's pillow was caught in mid swing before Vegeta's pillow made contact with the side of her torso. Seeing as they might as well join into the pillow fight as well Bra and Pan grabbed pillows of their own and began an attack of their own. Pillows flew and all out warfare exploded in Bulma's bedroom as pillows flew through the air while the others were used to hit their holder's opponents. Feathers and cotton began floating in the hair as the door to the bedroom opened. Into the room walked a lavender haired man wearing a lab coat, as he adjusted his black framed eyeglasses he fixed his blue eyes on the five children who had been making such a noise. Petting the tiny black kitten on his shoulder he cleared his throat loudly in an attempted to get the fours attention. When that didn't work he settled for speaking slightly above his regular tone.

"Bulma? I say Bulma could you and your friends keep it down a bit? Its nice that you're having fun but my workers two floors below can't hear themselves think with all those noise your causing." All four kids stopped their pillow warfare at this and Vegeta in a huff that the amusement was stopped plopped himself on the same side of the bed he had been laying on moments before.

"Sorry dad…but a certain rude someone started it first" Bulma said turning to glare at the magony haired ten year old who simply glared back before turning his attention to the lavender haired man he had seen in the locket. Who now instead of hair heavily peppered with gray hair now had a solid color of lavender hair almost dark enough to be purple instead of the lighter lavender.

"Why not go outside and play for a bit" Dr. Briefs said stroking his lavender mustache and looked out the window "After all the rain we had we finally get some nice weather. Why not go out before another storm hits?" As he said this the little black kitten meowed loudly catching everyone's attention. The tiny creature gracefully jumped off her owners shoulder, and thankfully landed un harmed for an animal so fragile looking. It padded over to the bed and easily jumped up on it and walked over to Vegeta who was just staring at the strange black furred animal. The kitten came closer to smell this new person that had entered her home before nudging her head on his arm. When the limb was pulled away from her she looked up at the person before meowing again, then very carefully she climbed up on him before settling down in this new persons lap for a little nap.

Vegeta just stared at the weird creature that had decided to use him as a bed. "Aw!" Bulma cooed looking at the cat curled up in Vegeta's lap "Isn't that cute Tama likes you!"

"Strange she normally doesn't take to new people that easily…you have a way with cat's son" Dr. Briefs said smiling at Vegeta. Raditz meanwhile was busy snickering under his breath and Bra meanwhile was smiling.

Looks like even as a kid Tama likes you…at least she didn't climb into your hair for a nap like she does in the present Bra thought to herself. As a full grown cat Tama was more then often spoiled by the very boy she was sleeping on. If she wasn't hanging around her master she was hanging around Vegeta either hanging out on his shoulder or napping in his hair. Vegeta would often slip Tama some food off his own plate while nobody was looking.

"Well…I must get back to work…" Dr. Briefs said walking over and gently picking up his tiny sleeping kitten "I suggest you get outside and play before it rains again…the weather man said we might get another storm and hopefully we won't have another… seven straight days is enough…I honestly don't know how those clouds could possibly pack all that water and then down pour none stop for seven days…" with that the man walked out of the room.

"Darn I wanted to play with Tama for a while longer…dad hogs her all the time…" Bulma huffed before turning to her four guests "It's a while before supper…lets go out and play hide and seek" with that Bulma walked over to the shoes and socks her mother had given her for the two boys to wear. The tattered and mud caked boots they had been wearing simply wouldn't do but at least the girls had kept their boots clean doing whatever it was they had been doing before running into her…typical boys…

"What the hell are those?" Vegeta asked before Raditz could and stared at the white tubes of cloth and the strange boots she was holding out to them.

"Sneakers to walk in and socks to keep your feet from rubbing on the inside and getting blisters…your old boots were filthy!" she stated almost as bluntly as the boy before her would one day be unknown to her.

"I liked those boots!"

"They were covered in mud! What were you doing? Mountain climbing?!"

"You could say that" Vegeta wasn't sure if that tiny little hill called Paioz could actually be called a mountain when comparing it to the high, snow capped and rocky mountains of Planet Vegeta.

"Well your old boots were ruined my mom couldn't clean them well enough. You either use the sneakers or go out barefoot." Bulma said and within moments she and Vegeta were in a glaring contest.

"Vegeta just put them on" Bra asked slipping out of her fuzzy slippers and into the new sneakers and socks that were given to her as did Pan. Vegeta spared a moment from his glaring to look at the five year old. Of course Bra couldn't call him 'dad' since Bulma was in the room and it would sound weird. But something about her calling him by his name like she did before he knew who she really was bothered him.

"Yeah quit sulking and let's go" Vegeta stopped himself from growling at knowing Raditz was mostly smirking at him…damn how could he read his mind so well? Mind Reading abilities usually developed after very strenuous and heavy training. But since Raditz hadn't been through training of any kind lately but Vegeta was sure it was either that ability coming through or he himself was getting far too predictable.

"Thank you…um…what's your name again?" Bulma asked putting the sneakers and socks on the floor next to their would be stubborn owner.

"It's Raditz"

"You and him have pretty strange names…and I wish you would tell me why you have tails…" Bulma said crossing her arms and scowling. Raditz looked up from tying the strings on sneakers before answering.

"It's a birth defect" Raditz was glad he had heard that excuse from his younger brothers earth guardian since he really couldn't think up anything else to explain their tails. He looked up at the girl again and he had to smirk…for someone who had just met Vegeta, Bulma was sure behaving like him with that pose. Finished getting the new foot wear on, he flexed his feet a little. They were a little snug because of the socks but whatever the bottoms were made of sure was a little bouncy.

"They…these have a good bounce to them" Raditz said jumping in the air a little to see if he would jump back up.

"It's probably the rubber in them…you act like you never worn sneakers before…do you two wear nothing but boots?" Bulma cocked her head to the side.

"Mostly…so what we wear what we like" Vegeta said deciding he might as well put the things on. He had seen plenty enough of how humans treated their ground in this city and he didn't want to end up stepping in anything…disgusting in his bare feet. He slipped the socks on and then the actual sneakers. Hmm…these are a bit springy… he thought rocking from the keel of his foot to the ball.

"Alright! Let's go! When you done bouncing around Vegeta you can join us" Bulma said giving him an innocent smile. Vegeta simply narrowed his eyes and walked over while ignoring the snickering of Raditz and the girls giggling. As they walked along the hallways after leaving the living area of the Briefs family they entered the part of the building that was for whatever the business was that Bulma's family ran…Vegeta really couldn't remember what it was at the moment the Briefs did. They finally reach the back door of the building and the glass doors slid open allowing them to the back part of the building that looked like more of a wooded area. "This is a great place to play hide and seek" Bulma turned to them.

"Neat!" Bra looked around the area since all the trees that were here now were gone in her time. She wasn't sure what happened to them and she made sure to ask her mother whenever it was that she and Pan returned to their own time period…that is whenever the Time Machine was done charging its battery cells.

"So how do we play?" Raditz asked scratching the back of his neck. He had been introduced to the game of tag back at the base but this Hide and Seek thing was new.

"You've never played hide and seek? What planet are you guys from anyway?" Bulma asked turning to face them with her hands on her hips and waiting for an answer to their strange question. The girls were fine but these two boys were a little strange with their mud crusting boots, messy hair and bad hygiene habits since they didn't smell like a rose garden when she met them. And now they were saying they didn't know how to play Hide and Seek. Before either of the boys could answer for themselves the girls spoke up.

"That's a silly question…they're from earth" Bra said hoping the two boys would get the hint.

"What are you talking about? We're from…" before Raditz could break their cover Pan shot to his side and elbowed him in the side.

"They're from out of the country…they go to school with us" Pan said hoping that from now on whatever odd thing that her uncle and Vegeta asked would be blamed on them being new to the country and not going anywhere near the alien topic again.

"You must be pretty advanced for being able to go to school out of your country at your ages…well Vegeta anyway…" Bulma said gaining another glare from her future husband. "Anyway Hide and Seek is when everyone hides and the seeker or who's "it" has to count to a certain number and go find them everyone. The person who's "it" has to chase whoever they've found. If the person the seeker is chasing gets to Home Base and says Home Free that means that person is safe and is out of the game…however if that person is caught the game starts over with that person as "it". If the game goes on until the last person is found then that person is "it" for the next game"

"Right…" Raditz said not totally understanding everything but enough to be able to play "So how do we pick who's the seeker?"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

"Oh please no!" Raditz begged, he had plenty enough of that particular game from the Ginyu Force and he didn't want to play that stupid game…how it got to earth he didn't want to know.

"How about flipping a coin?" Bulma asked pulling out a shiny coin "A person picks either heads or tails and the person whose side comes up has to be the seeker"

"I want to hide" Bra said.

"Me too being seeker is boring" Pan said going to stand by her friend's side.

"I really don't care" Vegeta said crossing his arms.

"So I guess that leaves you and me Raditz" Bulma said throwing the coin in the air and catching it in her hand a few times "What do you pick? Heads or tails?"

"Um…heads"

"I expected you to pick tails"

"Very funny…" Raditz said giving the girl a dry look as she tossed the coin into the air. They watched it twirl about in the air before it came falling down; Bulma caught it in her and then brought it down on the top of her free hand. Bulma pulled her hand away.

"Heads…looks like you're the seeker Raditz" Bulma said putting the coin back in her pocket "Cover your eyes and count to fifty…that should be long enough for us to hide" she then pointed to a rather large tree "That tree can be home base"

"Yeah, yeah…" Raditz turned his face to said tree and began counting. The four ran in different directions to find hiding places before Raditz finished. Vegeta ran for a little and hopped along the branches of some of the trees until he can to a dead end…a fence to be exact and a solid one painted the same color as the Capsule Corp. building.

"Looks like I found where the property ends…" Vegeta said to no one in particular and looked around. He wasn't exactly hiding but he guessed he could stay here, and if he heard Raditz coming he could run off to another area. He leaned his back onto the cool wall like fence and then allowed himself to slide down to sit on the grass. He drew a leg up and placed an arm on it and leaned his head back. He wasn't sure how long he sat there but he heard the rustling of plants and he was up on his feet. He got into his fighting stance and waited for whatever was to come out of the plant growth. He was shocked to see a blue haired and blue eyed girl come poking through, almost mistaking her for Bra Vegeta was able to tell after a second look that it was Bulma.

"Calm down…I'm not going to attack you or anything" Bulma said brushing off some leaves from her clothing.

"What are you doing here? I thought we were supposed to be hiding" Vegeta said plopping back down on the grass and crossing his arms.

"Yeah but um…I sort of got lost and ended up here"

"You got lost in your own backyard?"

"I'm not allowed to go into this wooded area…" Bulma said as she came over to sit next to him. It was quite until Bulma once again spoke "Did you know that one day I'll be the owner of Capsule Corp.?" Bulma asked looking around in hopes of seeing the buildings roof.

"No…" in truth Vegeta did know but he wasn't allowed to let her catch on to whom …or what he was.

"I'm sure you saw all those tools in my room…not something a normal nine year old girl would have in her room right?" Bulma said plucking the grass out around her feet "My dad is really good at inventing things…he did invent those capsules that allow you to even carry a house in your bag…" she sighed and then looked at the ground "But I'm not that good at it…all I ever do is break the tools, break the materials I'm using or make something useless…and all my classmates call me a weirdo…" seeming to easily pop out of her upset mood she turned to look at him and smiled "But that doesn't mean I'm going to give up...I want to be able to make good inventions like my dad and I won't let anything or anyone stop me." Vegeta had to smirk a little. The girl had determination and guts he'd defiantly give her that. "Do you think I'm strange? And no nasty comments" Bulma said.

"No…if you want to make things I think you should" heck with what he had to do back at the base he barley had any freedom to do anything he wanted…she lived outside that hell of his, she should be able to take advantage of it without anyone's judgment stopping her.

"You know…you're really nice when you want to be" Bulma said making the young prince blush. "Maybe…one day when I'm older" Bulma twiddled her thumbs as she blushed "Maybe I could get married and have kids of my own and teach them how to make stuff…" Vegeta could feel his heart pounding against his rib cage at that last comment and tried to hide it from the girl next to him. But luck wasn't on his side today and Bulma came to kneel in front of him "Do you think I'll ever find someone nice to marry?" she asked putting her face closer to his.

"Uh…" Vegeta knew how stupid his face probably looked at that moment. Not to mention that his face was very red with embarrassment at how hot it felt. "Um…sure why not you look uh…nice to me…" he really wasn't good with this kind of thing and that last bit was spoken in such a whisper that he hoped she hadn't heard it. He turned to look at her and saw her standing now instead of kneeling on the ground. The tip of her shoe was twisting into the dirt shyly, and she had her head down with her eyes looking up at him, she was blushing. Oh crap…she heard didn't she?

"You really think I look nice?" she asked bending down to his eye level. Vegeta was sure his whole face was red now. What the hell was wrong with him?! He had been around females before and had not had this kind of problem…was it because…he knew she was his future mate? "Well?" Bulma asked coming closer.

"I…I…really think…"

"Kissy, kissy, kissy" a taunting sing song voice broke Vegeta out of his embarrassment endued stupor to look for the source of the voice. Up in a near by tree was Raditz who had one of his legs dangling off the branch he was sitting on and was smirking widely.

"RADITZ!" Vegeta yelled.

"I'm sorry…was I interrupting something important?" Raditz asked in an amused tone and snickered a little at his team mate's discomfort. He had simply been searching as he should have been as seeker…and he happened upon Vegeta and his future mate who had both looked close to kissing from his point of view.

"Raditz…" Vegeta was speaking in a threatening tone now and he was shaking in either anger or embarrassment.

"What? Don't you two think your moving just a bit too fast?"

"DAMMIT RADITZ!" the long haired Saiyan laughed as he took off with the younger boy hot on his heels. Bulma who had been left behind in all the commotion and stood with her feet together and her head down, her hands balled up and at the front of her face twittering her thumbs, a blush present on her face.

"Vegeta…" Bulma whispered to herself since the boy in question had long gone "You like acting like a tough guy…that much I was able to see…but…" Bulma put her hands behind her to once again clasp together.

"I think you nice too…"


	32. Past and Present Time Machines, What's different?

Vegeta stood in front of the panel of the Gravity Room. Not training just thinking of the resent events that had taken place. Not too long ago the future version of his son Trunks had come into their time line followed by the future version of his wife. They had come with the blue prints and other tools to help tune up their machine and had easily gotten it done with the brain power of two Bulma's which the current Bulma was fast to boost about, typical woman. Now the future Time Machine was finally tuned up and ready to be looked at for anything the Time Machine in their time could have been missing. For one the current one didn't have the special radar that the future one had in order to track where in time it was. That would have been very useful in this situation and they couldn't very well make it now since the current Time Machine also had a different signal then the future one. All these things where now what the current Bulma was beating herself up over along with feeling she should have put better locks on the door. Further more she was even more furious with herself for leaving that card key so easily where their daughter or anyone could have gotten it. But once everything calmed down in this insane building much to his annoyance the two Bulma's had begun sharing stories and while the conversations were mostly around the differences in the time lines…the other topic was ranged around the other fighters, the two girls who were now their top concern, and him…

Trunks and Bulma had been shocked to find that Krillin in this time had married one of the very androids that had caused both of them so much pain…and had a daughter with her no less. Their reaction to Marron was no doubt pure disbelief and the future Trunks had been, in his opinion, overly polite in addressing Gohan's wife Videl. But most of all the older Bulma had asked her present self about the condition of his hair and why it was an inch and a half shorter and why he was slightly taller. When she had been told that their daughter, who had been two years old at the time, had cut some of his hair with her safety scissors when he had fallen asleep on the sofa both women started laughing hysterically. Then she and her future self walked into the room he had been in, which ironically had been the living room and asked about his added height. They followed him around for an hour of asking him again and again, and since he had never answered this question before when it was occurring Bulma probably felt that maybe this second party would help dig the answer out of him. It certainly did the trick and he had found himself telling them just so he could have some quite. It had been reveled before that Saiyan's age slower then humans in order to stay at their prime to continue fighting for as long as possible and growth in height also fell into that category. The oldest age a Saiyan had ever lived for both male and female had been way passed the hundreds and he had never seen a Saiyan in his childhood with gray hair.

As a boy he had been small but defiantly not weak and totally capable of taking care of himself. But every so often he would grow an inch or more and now that he was in his fifties this would probably be the last growth splirt he would go through. While it had been happening Bulma had stated that she felt like it was Trunks in the start of his adolescence all over again as he grew out of the clothing he owned along with his old pair of boots. Like that damned pink "Badman" shirt she had tricked him into wearing all those years ago before Trunks was born. She had once again tricked him when she had gotten him those odd looking boots which was the only foot wear she had gotten him. How that woman managed to worm things out of him…and now there were two of them. But aside from that little incident there was very little to do. Both Bulma's and Trunks's were busy pouring over blue prints and trying to think of a way to find out which time the girls were in. Everyone else was either thinking up plans for what to do while others sat worrying themselves into having premature gray hair. Vegeta on the other hand had been simply avoiding everyone. He was not in the mood to speak to anyone until some kind of break through had turned up and he was not in the mood to put up with Kakarrot constantly approaching him with sympathetic words. He had his own way of dealing with situations that arose and this was how he had decided to deal with this one, as cold as it might look and sound. He had other things on his mind as well.

For the past few days he had been having very strange flashbacks that he couldn't remember and yet at the same time could remember. He had been remembering memories of cutting off Zarbon's hair and showing it off to Raditz. And the latest was a dream he had the other night about Bra it seems since the girl in it had blue hair and eyes like her. But her way of speech was different from Bra's. The dream had been about them out in the backyard talking, and while he couldn't remember about what they were talking about. He couldn't even remember that event ever happening, and yet he could at the same time. Shaking his head he decided that it was simply the stress getting to him that these strange images were appearing in his mind. Deciding he would eat and rest a little before continuing his training he turned the gravity down back to its normal level he walked to the door. Hopefully these weird memories weren't a sign that he was finally losing his mind.

888

The Bulma of the future stretched her arms high above her head as she tried to remove the tightness from her body. Both the future and present Trunks had been ushered out of the lab her and her present self so that they could give themselves a break. Both Trunks's had been staring at these blueprints for longer then they had been and they needed a break. So there they sat…two women who were the same person but from different times, sitting in a laboratory pouring over two blue prints of the same machine. One was the present one that the Bulma of this time made and the other was of the one she had made. They were looking for any possible differences in the machines just in case the thing had gone hay wire. It certainly wouldn't look good if they tried pin pointing a time the girls might be in and turned out to be wrong. That radar was already missing so that project was pretty much kept aside for the moment. Her blue eyes fell on the glossy photo sitting on the table. In the photo two young girls were playing with the dinosaurs in the sanctuary, a blue haired girl with blue eyes wearing her hair in a high ponytail and dressed in red sweats was feeding a triceratops. Next to her was a girl dressed in a familiar orange gi with her black hair cut short, she was riding on an iguanodon and smiling cheerfully at the person taking the picture.

These were the girls that had gotten into the Time Machine and were now lost somewhere in time. In a way she felt that this was just another thing those Androids had cheated her out of. She had always wanted a daughter and while Trunks was her son and she loved him dearly, a daughter is something a large number of mothers want and the androids had now cheated her out of that. They already cheated her out of being able to provide Trunks a safe home to live and grow up in…and they cheated Trunks out of knowing his father. When Trunks came back to their time she had listened to the stories of fighting the androids in the past. And when he had spoke about Vegeta during the battle… he told her how he had been killed by that Cell creature and how Vegeta had gotten so upset. She had to smile…that was the Vegeta she knew alright. Prideful and arrogant yes those he defiantly was…yet he was also something much deeper and gentle…a side that only she had been allowed to see and had been able to draw out of the cold prince. Looking at the Vegeta of this time she could see a huge difference in his personality compared to how he was like before…before those androids…

"Are you alright?" she was shaken from her thoughts by her younger self who was now looking at her with a concerned look.

"Yeah…I'm fine"

"Don't try to fool me" her younger self said leaning on the table with her crossed arms supporting her weight. "Your me remember? Plus Vegeta more then often tried that on me and let me tell you…I can see through that little front as easily as I can build things…so come on out with it"

"It's just that…"

"Its Vegeta…isn't it?" her younger self had guessed before she even answered her and she had a look of sympathy in her eyes.

"Yes…You already know what happened in my time to him so it's hard…"

"To see him walking around in this time?" her younger self answered again "Believe me I have every idea of how you feel right now"

"But Vegeta isn't dead here"

"But he was dead in this time for a while" hearing this she was a little shocked but continued to listen "We had another battle a few years after the androids, a creature called Majin Buu…that pink chubby guy you saw with the dog standing next to Videl's father? He use to be a bad guy…we sort of had a situation similar with Piccolo with that guy at one point of the battle…but anyway" her younger self moved the blueprints aside and continued. "At the time this happened the World Martial Arts tournament was being held and the guys all took off for no reason…no reason for me at the time since I had no idea what was going on. The one who owned Majin Buu called Babidi wanted to take over the earth and beyond even that and some of his men had appeared during the fighting in the tournament and that's why he had flown off during the fighting. Babidi during the fighting in his ship possessed Vegeta and transported them back to the tournament ring…and he…blew up half the stadium…I was so confused when he did that…I knew there had to be something wrong that there had to be a mistake…" she watched the younger version of herself relive that event and she herself was a little startled herself.

"Wait a second… if Vegeta had been possessed then wouldn't he not be held responsible for his actions?"

"Yes that is true…that is if he hadn't gotten possessed on purpose…I found out from Piccolo what the story was…" this information more then startled the older woman and she began to wonder why Vegeta would allow himself to be possessed like that. "He wanted to return to what he use to be…before me…us I guess since you are me. He wanted to be erased of whatever influence me and Trunks had had on him…so that he could be free of what he saw as a weakness…" the younger Bulma took a sip from the glass of soda she had beside her "Then he started a fight with Goku and then knocked him out after fighting for a while. He tried to take on Majin Buu…but wasn't able to beat him because Buu kept regenerating. So he did the only thing he could do…" her younger self's face clearly had pain written all over it. A look that she knew well as it was a mirror image of the same look she had on her face when she had heard of Vegeta's death in her time…she had seen it on her own face when she looked in the mirror during her days of mourning and those days were still going on.

"A kamikaze attack…he blew himself up to try kill Buu in a way so that he couldn't regenerate back to normal" the younger Bulma looked at the soda in her glass "I don't know what it was but…when it happened I felt something…I felted like something had just died in me…as if I was being told by some unseen or force that he was dead. And then when Goku told us what had happened…Yamcha had to grab me by my arms to stop me from collapsing to the floor"

"I would hate for you to go through the same grief if something was to happen to Bra…lets keep working…wait a second!" she older Bulma had just picked up the blueprint of the current time to look at it before noticing a difference, a very bad and serious difference.

"What? What's wrong?" the younger Bulma asked getting up to lean in and get a look at whatever her older self had spotted. Whatever it was it couldn't have been good by the look on her face.

This is bad…this is serious!

888

Vegeta was lying awake in the squishy blue bag that was provided as a bed for him, Raditz, Pan and Bra which he had been told was a sleeping bag. While he didn't see it as very hospitable to make guests sleep on the floor instead of a bed but he wasn't complaining. In his and Raditz life you took what you could get, it beat sleeping outside or in those stone hard cots they slept in back at the base. But that hadn't stopped Bra from wiggling over from her spot on the floor in her sleep and coming to snuggle up to him as she did every night to use him as a pillow. Raditz had made a comment but he had quickly shut up when he had given him a look. The girl sleeping in he bed, his future mate, was asleep and snoring…very loudly.

Wondering how he was to put up with that as an adult he simply burrowed into the sleeping bag. He wondered how the remaining days on earth were going to go. However the days went he hoped to learn as much about Bulma so that he could remember it later when it finally came time to meet as adults.


	33. A Fury of Blue and Black, Vegeta vs. Bulma!

Vegeta growled as he let fly another round of kicks before switching to throw a few good punches to what any on looker would think as an invisible opponent. Today had not started out very well since it had started with him being humiliated. Who was the one who had humiliated him? None other then the very person he would mate as an adult that's who. Just who did she think she was anyway?

Flashback

The first thing Vegeta woke up to was snickering…well actually Raditz was snickering while Pan and Bra were giggling. The second thing was that his tail felt nice…it was a familiar sensation and it didn't take very long to figure out what was going on. Forcing himself out of the sleepy fog the sensation was creating along with the usual affects of just waking up; he rolled out of the sleeping bag. The sleeping bag gave way easily and he just as easily got to his feet and stood with his arms crossed, legs spread and scowl planted firmly on his lip while a glare flared sharply from his eyes.

The target of his glaring was a blue haired girl with blue eyes of the same shade and was dressed in a lavender night gown. She was kneeling down were he had been laying with a hand stretched out and her eyes holding a question. "What…" Vegeta began pushing the word through gritted teeth "What the hell do you think your DOING?!" Vegeta had yelled the last part and was now trying in vein to calm his temper.

"What?" Bulma asked innocently brushing a few strands of blue hair from her eyes "Did it hurt?" on the contrary what she had done had been anything except painful in anyway way or form. However it was just deemed rude or disrespectful to just go up and start petting someone's tail. It was acceptable within couples as an affectionate or comforting gesture but since he and this girl were not mates as of this current time zone it was rude. He continued to ignore the thought in his head that it was okay for children to do it; he might be a ten year old but he had the job of a man to do as leader of his group and always made sure he was treated as such. While it was different on the grounds of Raditz's teasing and Bra's nightly cuddle sessions he was not going to allow someone he had just met mess with his tail.

Kakarrot back at Mount Paoiz had been given a fight for messing with his tail; however since Bulma had merely petted it instead of squeezing the life out of it like that moron did he decided to let her go with a light punishment. Before he had a chance to yell at the nine year old she made her own move first. She had simply given him a flat look before rolling her eyes and walking out the door as if he was the one a fault with her nose in the air.

End of Flashback

He swung more punches at the air to rid himself of the constant return of annoyance that continued to come forth every time he remembered the incident. Since he hadn't had much time to train during this little break time of theirs he decided to get some training in now. Finding the backyard as good a place as any he had begun his training here after eating a breakfast of French toast, which was a new food to him, and eggs which weren't a new food but the species of animal that they came from was. He had walked out of the kitchen not even sparing the nine year old a glance. He had ignored her the whole meal and wasn't planning to make any type of contact with her until she admitted she was the one at fault. Raditz would defiantly call his current behavior childish, stubborn or both not that he gave a damn. As he continued his training he didn't know that he had an audience peeking out from the sliding glass door of the building.

888

Bra peeked from the side of the door to look at the glass of the door. Beside here was Pan and then an annoyed or frustrated looking Raditz, Bulma was possibly watching television or up in her room fuming if Bra could count on her to be like her adult self as a nine year old.

"He is such a stubborn pain in the…"

"Raditz!" both girls scolded but in a harsh whisper. While it was normal for both Raditz and Vegeta to swear at times and both Bra and Pan weren't bothered by it. Bra grandparents…or her future grandparents most likely would not approve of the verbal diarrhea that often came gushing out of the fifteen year olds mouth. Making the two Saiyan's think before they spoke was hard since swearing was embedded into their daily vocabulary and they often swore the most when they were angry, annoyed…or trying to prove a point.

"If we're taking a break why is he training?" Pan asked turning to her uncle for an answer. The teenaged Saiyan looked out at his prince before rolling his eyes and growling.

"He sometimes does it when he needs to blow off steam and is pissed off…" Raditz ignored the hissed warning from Bra and continued "…or when he's stressed"

"Is he still angry about what Bulma did?"

"Probably…" Raditz honestly knew that's what it was but then again Vegeta was strange about these kinds of things. Hearing stomping coming from the room near by the three turned their heads to see an annoyed Bulma storming into the room. The three were surprised to see the nine year old dressed as if ready for a workout; a blue sweat bands was strapped to her forehead, white sneakers on her feet and wearing blue shorts and a tank top. All traces of the usual dresses and other girl like clothing were gone to be replaced with that of clear workout clothing.

"Bulma?" Pan asked before the older girl walked up to them with hell in her eyes; making a motion with her hands Bulma made it clear for them to move out of the way…which all three of them did…Raditz moved slower just to get a feel at what she was up to. The blue haired girl walked up to the glass door and slid it hard enough to almost shatter the glass. She stomped up to the ten year old Saiyan still absorbed into his sparring. So absorbed in his sparring in fact that not only did he not hear her stomping up to him, or the vibrations in the ground from said stomping but was thrown clear into shock when he felt something connect with his head. Surprised from the hit he fell to the ground before getting back up on his feet to glare at whoever the dead man was that had made the mistake of striking him.

Then he blinked when he saw that the 'dead man' was in fact a girl and the very last girl he wanted to see at the moment. "What do you want?" Vegeta asked still keeping his glare focused on the blue haired girl in front of him; who looked to be unaffected by his glaring and was sending him a glare of her own.

"A fight" Bulma said adjusting her blue sweat band on her forehead. Vegeta's glare changed to one of sheer surprise and he raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"Are you serious?" Vegeta asked looking at the girl who clearly had no fighting experience according to Bra "Why the hell do you want to fight me?"

"Because this is getting stupid! All I did was grab you're tail" Bulma said still not knowing the full reason as to why the boy was so angry about it. She had asked Vegeta herself but all he did was scowl at her and storm off. When she had asked Raditz and those two girls why he was acting like this they had gotten one of those deer caught in the headlight looks before going into a five minute long rambling session that didn't answer her question.

So she was going to have to settle this with him in the manner boys often solved their problems with one another…beat each other to a pulp until he answered her question. The main reason she wanted to know was because she hated when people were mad at her and she didn't know why. She was perfectly fine with shouting matches with other people so long as she knew why they were angry and what they were so mad about. But this boy was keeping his mouth firmly shut about the matter and if she had done something to really offend him then she would apologize whole heartedly.

"And what makes you think you can beat me?" Vegeta asked giving the girl a smirk.

"Because I'm just as stubborn as you are" Bulma said giving the boy a smirk of her own when he glared at her comment. "Look if you win you can keep your little secret but if I win you have to tell me why you're so ticked off for me touching your tail" Bulma put her hand out "Deal?" Vegeta looked at her hand and then looked at her with a skeptical look before smirking and grabbing the offered hand.

"Deal!"

Inside the house the three had heard everything that had been said by the one day to be mated girl and boy in the yard. This was bad!

"Mo…I mean…Bulma is going to fight Vegeta" Bra said nearly calling the girl in the yard 'mom' before catching herself.

"Does she even have any fighting experience?" Raditz asked turning to the princess.

"No, and this could be really serious! What if she finds out the whole alien thing? People on this planet aren't very kind to aliens" Bra said remembering all the talks she and her mother had about having to be careful about her Saiyan blood needing to be kept secret for important reasons. Reasons she didn't fully understand even now but she understood that her father and the others with Saiyan blood could be in trouble if that information was ever slipped. Odds are her grandparents wouldn't believe their nine year old talking about aliens, but with their future possibly at steak she wasn't taking any risks that could prove serious later.

"Vegeta could lie to her you know…" Raditz said shrugging seeing as when the nine year old had come to them asking about the reason for Vegeta's anger they couldn't really think of anything other then the truth…that it was taboo in Saiyan society to grab another Saiyan's tail. Even thought both Bulma and Vegeta's ages permitted the act since they were children…Vegeta saw himself as an adult and demanded he be treated as such. He would continue to drag this out until Bulma did something to make peace…which if Raditz was sure and Bulma did have as much stubbornness as her future mate did then that wouldn't happen until something else happened. This something turned out to be a fight between the two.

"I just hope this doesn't get out of hand" Pan said as she walked out of the door with the other two behind her. As they did they saw that Vegeta and Bulma were now standing facing one another from a short distance. Vegeta and Bulma both got into a fighting stance…there was a stare down for a minute…before Bulma decided to make the first move and dashed forward balling her fist in preparation to connect it with Vegeta's jaw. But the connection never came and it was if all of a sudden the ten year old had vanished right in front of her eyes. She caught herself after hopping on her foot before turning to face her opponent again who was smirking.

"Still want to fight me?" Vegeta asked getting a glare in return before the girl was saluting him with kicks and punches that were sloppily preformed and timed rather badly. He easily ducked and blocked all of the attempts Bulma made to strike him. "You might as well give up" Vegeta said catching her fist before pushing her away.

"Shut up!" was Bulma's reply as she threw another barrage of attacks his way "And why won't you attack me?!" Bulma yelled.

"That would be a waste of my energy" Vegeta said more for taunting then anything else.

"And here Raditz said you were strong…guess your not" Bulma said grinning as she tried to land a few hits to Vegeta's torso but failing "Are you scared to actually fight back or something?" she grinned as the scowl that had formed on Vegeta's face from the last comment deepened. She had thought up a plan moments before and it was starting to work wonderfully. "Maybe you're the one who should give up?"

Vegeta could feel his temper rising from the girls annoying taunts at his fighting ability. They had been pretty damn low blows and it was really starting to tick him off. Just who did this girl think she was to talk to someone like him with such an attitude? And that last comment had made his vision go red; before he knew it his right hand was clinched into a tight fist and headed for Bulma's abdomen, but he was quickly shocked out of his anger as his fist was firmly grasped and his arm was twisted. He felt himself be pulled forward before feeling air rush by him before his back landed on the grass covered around. He looked up and there was Bulma still holding his arm but now with both hands…had…did she just flip him over her shoulder then throw him to the ground?!

Bra was shocked.

Pan could only stare

Raditz was blinking trying to fully comprehend what the hell just happened.

Vegeta looked up at the girl with dazed dark eyes.

Bulma looked down at him with hurt in her eyes instead of the cocky smug look he was expecting to get after she had managed to trick and throw him onto his back like this. He felt himself panic when the girl released his arm and he saw the start of tears in her eyes "Whatever I did I'm sorry okay?! I don't care anymore why you're so mad at me about touching your stupid tail!" with that Bulma stormed off again heading in the directions of the woods that lead outside the property. Vegeta winced a little when he heard the start of sobs from the girl as she disappeared behind the bushes and other plant life.

How could this girl…while he could throw insults at anyone else or not care if someone looked upset save for Bra…make him feel like such an ass right now?

Before Bra, Pan or Raditz could talk to him about whatever it was they were asking about he was on his feet and dashing into the wood in the direction he had seen Bulma go.

888

If anyone was in the forest they would have seen a white spear shaped object falling to the ground at an alarming speed. The object came crashing down sending dust and debris into the air and uprooting several trees. The person inside looked out the red glass window of the door before it opened up to allow him to get out. Flicking a strand of green hair from his golden yellow eyes and adjusting the magenta colored arm covers that had slipped out of place he looked around.

Zarbon smirked as he clicked a button on his scouter looking for a curtain power reading to come up in the colored glass. Seeing two familiar power readings along with two other stronger ones and a new one that was weaker the other four he knew that he had found what he was looking for. He floated into the air, his cape ruffling in the slight breeze that had blown by. He rose from the tree tops of the forest before taking off in a blast of dark blue aura in the direction the readings were coming from.


	34. Zarbon's on the attack! Protect Bulma!

Vegeta ran around trying to avoid bushes and low hanging branches as he went. He was sure he had see Bulma run in this direction when she ran off only moments before. Everything always looked the same in an area covered in plant life even to someone who often had to camp out in it. There wasn't even any dirt paths to help him possibly guess were Bulma had run to. Vegeta felt a sharp tug at his side and swore when he found that his shirt had again gotten stuck on a bush with pointy thorns on it. Tugging his shirt free and not caring if it got torn he continued his search.

888

Bulma stomped around the woods crushing plants in her path; she was rubbing at her eyes to try to either get rid of the tears streaming down her face or to hide the evidence. Stupid Vegeta she thought glaring at the trees in front of her. That boy was such a jerk! She had tried to be nice to him but every time she did he would either shove her away, insult or belittle her as well as talking to her in a teasing manner that frankly made her more annoyed at him. Now he gets angry at her for something and she wasn't even totally sure what it was she did wrong. Contrary to what she had said to Vegeta before she DID care about why he was mad at her.

Coming to a small clearing she sat down on a near by rock and glared at the ground. Why was everyone always so mean to her? Sure those girls Pan and Bra were nice and Raditz was nice in a friendly teasing way that didn't bother her. But at school they would always call her weird because she liked fiddling around with machines and tools like her father did. To top it off she was always bullied at school by kids who were jealous of her family's wealth. Normally she would just blow those things off and ignored them no matter how much the mean comments hurt or upset her…but for some reason with Vegeta it was different…she couldn't blow off what he did to her for some strange reason.

Sighing she laid down on the rock and looked up at the fluffy white clouds. Looking up for a moment she was able to see some clouds shaped as other things. One looked like her dads little black cat, another looked like a hammer, that one to the right looked like a star…and that black one was moving…wait a minute.

What is that? Is it a bird? Bulma wondered looking up at the strange black dot in the sky she now noticed was leaving a trail of blue behind it. Oh…probably a jet or something then…I've seen plenty of the Capsule jets dad makes that leave trails like that because of the fuel… Deciding that had to be what it was she settled back down on the rock…until she noticed that said black thing was now hurtling to the ground at an alarming speed!

"AHHHH!" Bulma shot off the rock and ran over to a group of trees hoping that when the jet fell the trees would protect her from anything that went flying…and she also hoped that whoever was in the jet didn't get badly injured from the crash. As the jet came closer to the ground Bulma turned herself away and crouched low, covering her head with her hands she awaited the jets violent return to the ground…but it never came. Bulma felt a strong breeze come from the direction of the supposed impact site but nothing else…not any violent shaking in the ground or flying dirt or trees. "What?" Wondering what was going on she peeked out from behind the tree. Her blue eyes met with a sight that would forever be burned into her memory.

A man…or it LOOKED like a man but also a woman…with short green hair was…well for a matter of words FLOATING in the air only an inch from the grass covered ground. He had some weird looking white clothing which looked sort of like protective armor and was wearing pink sleeves on his arms that wasn't connected to his armor. He was wearing a blue cap and boots and he looked oddly enough to be wearing black nail polish. Blue leggings that looked to be the same material as the pink sleeves covered the man's legs from ankle to mid thigh. The man looked like he was wearing blue underwear and hadn't taken the time to put pants on. He also had a funny silver thing on his forehead.

But the strangest thing was his SKIN! It was light green of all things! And his eyes were yellow! And it wasn't the whites of his eyes but the irises that were yellow! This person wasn't human! Bulma had seen the animal people around West City and had seen many people from around the world that came to business parties at her family's house. She had never seen anything like this guy before. And there was something about this man that sacred her, it wasn't his strange appearance since for a nine year old she was fairly open minded. It was just the man had a dangerous feel to him…he just made her feel scared and that this was one of those people her mom and dad would often say she should never go with or talk to.

The man looked around before toying with a machine on his face that covered his left eye. It was making a bunch of beeping noises and the man was messing around with a button on the side of it. Bulma's heart stopped when the man turned to look in her direction…and gave a smirk that had nothing but bad intentions if his eyes gave any hints. Bulma turned her head away hoping the man hadn't seen her and sat crouched behind the tree…her heart was pounding.

"You might as well come out…I know your there" the man said and Bulma froze were she was, she had absolutely no intention of complying with the mans order to come out from her hiding spot. This man was dangerous she just knew it! She couldn't run away or this man would see her and probably hurt her or worst. She hoped the man would think he was just seeing things and would go away. But that hope died when she heard a soft thump signaling the man had stopped floating in the air to land on the ground. "If you won't come out…I'll make you come out. You wouldn't want me to do that now would you?"

Oh god, oh god, oh god! What am I going to do?! Bulma wasn't sure what the man was planning but she was more then sure she wasn't going to like it.

888

Vegeta growled as he looked around the wooded area around him. He really wished he had his scouter with him right now so he could make this search faster and easier, but he didn't and couldn't find Bulma anywhere. Bra, Pan and Raditz had most likely ran in here with him to talk about the earlier brawl between Bulma and him. But if they had followed they must have lost track of him because he hadn't seen them since he had gone after Bulma. How could such a small girl be so fast that one could not find her after she had run into the woods just seconds before him?

"AHHHH!" Vegeta was shocked out of his thoughts when a scream rang through the trees, a scream that sounded very much like Bulma. Looking around and trying to figure out exactly where the scream had come from he started running in the direction he thought was the right way. He thought he heard a voice near by…one that sounded very familiar but he just couldn't place in his mind whose voice it was. Then he heard another scream from the same person as last time and it sounded even more panicked then before…and then he heard as well as saw the light and impact of a ki blast from a part of the woods in front of him.

Vegeta took off in that direction all the while wondering who the hell it was that made that ki blast. The trees behind to thin out around him, a sign that told him he was coming to a clearing. Getting to the entrance of the clearing he's eyes squinted from the sun blaring in his eyes before his vision came to rest on the other two standing in the clearing…and one of them sent chills down Vegeta's spine. There was Bulma unharmed but very shaken, confused and terrified as she looked down at the smoldering charred black earth that the ki blast had landed only inches from where she sat. In front of her was a taller figure with his right arm stretched out and the palm faced out and smoking slightly which were the tell tale signs that the blast had come from him.

"Zarbon" Vegeta said through clinched teeth, clinched in both anger and fear. Zarbon turned his head to look over his shoulder and smirked.

"So there you are I was looking for you. I found this little native and I was going to ask her if she saw anyone odd…but she was being rude hiding behind a rock"

"What are you doing here?!" Vegeta asked discreetly letting his eyes rest on where Bulma was every few second to make sure Zarbon didn't try anything to harm her.

"Did you honestly think Freiza wouldn't notice what you did?" Zarbon asked turning to face the Saiyan boy "You knock out two fighters and then you Raditz and those two females take off in their ships. Leaving the team set to head off two members short as well as two ships short? That and you stole a large amount of supplies from the kitchen as well"

"You still didn't answer my question!"

"I came after you of course…Freiza's orders"

"I doubt that" Vegeta said bracing himself for any kind of attack Zarbon might pull by surprise "Usually when I do this sort of thing he waits until I return to punish me…or if I've gone missing for a longer time he goes to get me himself" Zarbon gave him a smirk that made him even more on edge.

"So you've found me out then…yes I came here on my own. Freiza will no doubt be angry with me…but I'm sure that will change when he sees that not only have I captured and returned two of his prized fighters back to the base…but that I've also captured the two females that have been causing such a ruckus" then Zarbon turned his sights to Bulma "And possibly a new fighter" Vegeta felt his heart drop to his stomach…a feeling he hadn't felt since the day his planet was destroyed. Bulma took that time to break out of her panic and fear induced trance and race over to Vegeta. She flung her arms around his waist and clung to him, as if some how if she stayed there this whole unbelievable nightmare would end if she did.

"Over my dead body!" Vegeta said his voice seethed in anger. Zarbon raised a green eyebrow at Vegeta's outburst; then he looked at the female that had attached herself to the Saiyan boy's waist before giving Vegeta a very unnerving smirk.

"Did I hit a nerve just now?" the answer to Zarbon's question came not with an insult or outburst, but from a flash of panic that flashed through the Saiyan's eyes that Vegeta had tried and failed to hide from his sights. This little female native just might become useful to him in not only getting Vegeta to stand down whatever thoughts the boy currently had of attacking or running away…but also give him a chance to have a little fun. Frezia had not been happy at his last acts of bodily harm towards the Saiyan, so emotional and mental pain were just as good…that was more around Dadoria and Freiza's area of experience…bodily harm was so much more of a thrill.

Vegeta was going through an emotional rush at the moment. For what seemed like was becoming a normal thing for him he was worried not for his own life and well being…but for the blue haired girl that was holding onto him as a life line. Before Bra and Pan had come along he had only worried about his own safety; Raditz and Nappa could take care of themselves and rarely did they ever make him worry over weather they would make it out of a purging mission alive or not. But ever since those two girls came along, mostly Bra, he had begun to worry for his future daughters well being more and more.

That he understood and could handle seeing as Bra was his daughter and was more then willing to protect her if she needed it. But for some reason Bulma was different. The idea of Bulma getting hurt was far worst then the idea of Bra getting hurt mostly because Bra could fight…Bulma could not. All of these new emotions he was getting around Bulma were new to him…and they were starting to scare him. Just like when he had started trusting Bra it had scared him, he wasn't use to these emotions. Footsteps broke the prince from his thoughts and he looked up to see Zarbon walking towards him. "It appears you have other weak points other then that tail to manipulate" Zarbon said and Vegeta couldn't stop his eyes from widening in horror.

Zarbon knew!

Zarbon had noticed!

Immediately he began trying to nudge Bulma from him as discreetly as possible. "Bulma" Vegeta whispered very low but hopefully loud enough for Bulma to hear "You have to run…you have to get out of here now!" Bulma only made a small noise before shaking her head and pushing her face into his chest harder. "Bulma listen to me, this guy is dangerous you have to get out of here!" either Bulma was too scared at the moment to listen or she was ignoring him. Vegeta heard the familiar crackle of a ki blast forming…and that was all the time he had before a flashing ball of blue energy was sent his way and he had only seconds to get him and Bulma out of the way. He landed on the ground and rolled a bit before he felt something grab the collar of his shirt and then rip Bulma from his grasp before being thrown into a near by tree.

He felt panic rise in his chest then up to his throat as he looked up to see Zarbon smirking while he held a terrified Bulma by the collar of her blue tank top. She just hung there looking straight at him with terrified blue eyes as she tried to get the bottom part of her tank top to stop digging into her throat. Zarbon's smirk began even more amused as he held the scared girl out in front of him "She means a lot to you? Does she not Vegeta?" the tone in Zarbon's voice was mocking and teasing at the same time.

He had to do something; in the past Vegeta had never been able to so much as lay a scratch or any kind of injury on the green skinned mutant, but he had to do SOMETHING! Powering up he charged for an attack to the side that was opposite of where Bulma was being held and tried to land a punch. The mutant vanished in a blur of speed as Vegeta went flying through Zarbon's after image and fell to the ground. Getting up he went to take another punch at the green haired fighter before the same thing happened; only this time he felt an explosion of pain shoot through the middle of his spine as he flew mid air before hitting the ground. The attack had caused pain to shoot down to his tail bone and to the back of his skull as white flashes appeared behind his eyelids.

Vegeta tried to ignore the heavy throbbing in his back as well as she sharp pain that dragged itself along the same path as before. He brought his hand to rub the injured area for only a second before turning to Zarbon who had a boot clad foot still in the air from the action of kicking a certain Saiyan prince in the back.

"VEGETA!!!" Bulma had broken from her fear long enough to scream out his name when she had seen the attack on the Saiyan boy. Vegeta brought his eyes, blurred with pain, to look up to the nine year old as he forced himself to stand on his legs. This was always how it went with Zarbon or Dadoria; out of everyone in the base he and his fellow Saiyan's had to face such as Kiwi, the Ginyu Force and even Freiza himself on a daily, weekly or monthly bases depending on their luck to be able to void them.

Kiwi was annoying and could give them various wounds to go with his damned sarcasm. Vegeta feared Frezia but he wouldn't voice that to anyone out loud, the lizard didn't miss a chance to bring some harm before sending them on their way. The Ginyu Force didn't really attacking or mess with them unless it was a direct order from Freiza. Dadoria and Zarbon were the ones who often liked going out of their way to start a fight or just for the sheer enjoyment to cause physical bodily harm. They were by far the most dangerous people in the base aside from Freiza. Vegeta had to run away more then often to continue staying alive. He wasn't scared of death really, he saw it everyday and knew any day he or his comrades could be killed.

But he saw no reason to simply throw his life away. But this time he couldn't run, not now, not while that mutant was holding his future mate. The person who was now one of the main reasons in his life he was going to make sure he lived to adulthood only inches from death just by holding her. He had to protect her from Zarbon…and he was not strong enough to defeat him. Vegeta gritted his teeth and fisting his hands in anger and frustration. He needed to protect Bulma but how was he to do so with his current power.

"Why not just give it up?" Zarbon said giving Vegeta yet another one of his cruel teasing.

He needed to be stronger!

"You can't win"

He needed to be more powerful!

"Come with me now and maybe I won't hurt your friend here"

He had to protect Bulma! He had to! If it cost him his life to do so right now he would fully pay for it! Right at that moment he didn't care what happened to him.

Then something clicked; like a switch had been flicked inside him and suddenly he felt a rush of powerful energy's flowing through every inch of his body. As he tried to avoid blacking out from the dizziness the rush of energy had caused. He looked at a shocked Zarbon through the roaring of blue aura now surrounding his body and crackling around him. He looked at his hand that was emitting electric formed aura and then tightened it into a fist.

This power…it wasn't his…it was his but at the same time it wasn't. He knew the feeling of his own energies and aura and this energy while it felt like his…it was different some how. He looked over at Zarbon and shoved the thoughts from his mind, that wasn't important now…he could worry about the origins of his new power later…right now he had to stop Zarbon and get Bulma somewhere safe until the others got here.

He charged at the mutant at a speed he never knew he move at. He brought his fist into Zarbon's abdomen hard enough to shatter his armor to pieces; shocked by the blow Vegeta saw Zarbon drop Bulma on the ground as he went flying into a boulder. Vegeta wasted no time in forming a ki blast and sending it hurling towards Zarbon with force.

The ki blast hit its target sending a quake through the ground and flashes of yellow light around the clearing before fading away. The dust cleared from the impact sight to reviled Zarbon; his armor broken apart, his cape in tatters, black streaks and blood covered his green skin. He and Bulma were feet away from the area; before the ki blast had hit Vegeta had used his new found speed to grab Bulma and run far enough away so that the blast wouldn't harm either of them.

Vegeta felt the new power leave him; like a bleeding wound it drained from his body, leaving him exhausted and weaker then he had ever felt in his life. He felt something grab onto his arm and he looked over to see Bulma pale and shaking holding onto his arm. She looked a little scared but also…concerned. "Vegeta…are you alright?" she asked moving to try and keep him on his feet by allowing him to lean on her.

"I'm fine" fine as in feeling like he was going to black out at any second; his vision was blurring and his legs felt like they were going to give out despite Bulma trying to keep him up.

"Vegeta…what just happened?" Bulma asked, the tone of her voice clearly telling him she wondered if she should really be asking that. But he never got a chance to answer. He saw black spread from the edges of his vision before it covered his sight; his body felt weightless as he felt his legs finally give…

He blacked out before he even hit the ground.


	35. We have to leave, goodbye for now

They had to carry him back to the house.

Bra, Raditz and Pan got to the clearing after hearing the sounds of battle in time to see Vegeta unleash his attack on Zarbon. The three had checked to make sure Bulma was okay before checking on Vegeta. He was unconscious and save for scraps, cuts and one hell of a bruise on his mid back he was fine...his energy was near totally drained from fighting but that was to be expected considering who he was fighting. They had carried him from the spot in the woods and into the house to Bulma's room. They were lucky not to run into Bulma's parents; Bra felt that they wouldn't be that air headed that they wouldn't be able to tell something bad hadn't happened, just one look at Vegeta would be able to tell anyone that.

Bra had gone to get the first aid kit, which was kept in the came place as it was in her time and they went about cleaning him up. After the dirt had been washed away with a washcloth and warm soapy water and the cuts and bruises treated and bandaged they put him in fresh clothing and put him on Bulma's bed. That had been a half an hour ago and he still laid there resting. They had taken Zarbon thrown him into the space pod they found not too far off and had set it to return to the base. Raditz had made sure to set the ship to put the mutant into cold sleep until he arrived at the base and made sure to erase the coordinates to planet earth so they couldn't come back here again…they couldn't risk this planet being attacked by Freiza.

Through all of this Bulma didn't say anything. She just helped them carry Vegeta back, helped clean him up, bandaged his wounds and sat next to him while he laid sleeping on her bed. She didn't say a word just helped and looked worried and scared but didn't say anything, or maybe was too shocked to think of anything to say. That was Raditz guess since Bra had told him humans couldn't do the kinds of things Vegeta and Zarbon had done in front of her. That no human could survive what had happened to Vegeta…that know human can do what all four of them saw as normal without heavy and disciplined training.

In other words sooner or later Bulma was going to want some answers and they would have to deliver them.

But for now she was staying glued to Vegeta's side with an unreadable look in her eyes. Bra was staring at her with a saddened look and Raditz understood why. They couldn't stay here anymore now that Zarbon had shown up. Sure he had erased the coordinates from the pods computer; but there was a possibility that they could some how find earth and they couldn't take that chance…no matter how small the possibility. They had to go…once Vegeta was set they had to leave and return to the base…their hell.

A tug on his sleeve had Raditz turning around to face the Saiyan Princess herself. "What is it?" at the question Bra looked at the ground before speaking.

"I think we should leave them alone…" Bra said looking over at her parents. Raditz raised an eyebrow before looking over at the future couple; they had made a connection those two, Raditz knew the moment he had walked in on their conversation in the woods during their game. He saw just how much a connection when he saw Vegeta unleash that powerful ki blast at Zarbon, and the look on Vegeta's face as he did so. It has reminded Raditz of a Saiyan protecting their mate.

"Yeah…yeah sure" Raditz turned to the older blue haired girl "Hey Bulma?" the girl didn't answer until Raditz called a second time; she had just turned and nodded before returning her attention back to Vegeta. Bra, Pan and Raditz looked at one another before walking out the door and closing it behind them quietly.

Bulma heard the door close but kept her eyes on the boy in front of her sleeping in her bed. What she had seen that green guy and Vegeta doing was something that she had never seen before. Could humans really do that sort of thing? Or was there something she didn't know about? Who was that Freiza guy they had been talking about? Then the whole thing with that green guy trying to kill her and Vegeta…just what was going on around here? And would Vegeta be okay?

Looking over at the boy in question she smiled a little. Normally Vegeta would be scowling or throwing someone a glare…he looked rather cute sleeping right now. Ignore the bandages and the scratches and bruises and he looked really sweet. He was lying on his back; his head resting on a pillow and his boots and gloves were gone for once leaving his hands and feet which were covered move of the time naked to view. His mouth wasn't twisted into a scowl now; it was open to assist his breathing. His eyes weren't narrowed into a glare but were closed in sleep and well…they were completely calm was the only way she could describe it.

Raising her hand she brought it to brush away a few unruly bangs; she smiled as they fell back stubbornly into eyes of the person they belonged to. She ran her fingers through the boy's hair feeling that it was soft and downy like that of a young birds feathers. Seeing as it stood up in spikes so much she thought it would be coarser then this but it was wonderfully soft. Running her hands through his hair a few more times she brought her hand this time to the hands of the boy. They were the same size as her hands if not a tiny bit bigger; they were pale and had a few very pale scares here and there, his knuckles and palms hard and callused from possible sparring and fighting. He had fought that green thing and had been training the last time she saw him so most likely one of those things.

She felt one of his fingers twitch before Vegeta stirred. He didn't wake but turned onto his side drawing his knees up to his stomach, fisting the case of his pillow and bringing his tail to wrap around his waist before snuggling deeper into the mattress of the bed. Bulma giggled a little; if the others were to walk in right now and Vegeta woke up, she was more then sure he would denied ever being in such…an adorable position. Well Pan and Bra would just giggle and stay in the back round…Raditz would tease him to know end.

"Hmmm"

Bulma was brought from her thoughts from the soft noise, and looked to the boy on her bed again. Vegeta snuggled his face into the pillow before his eyes began twitching…then they opened. His dark eyes hazy from sleep; he blinked a few times before trying to sit up, before he grasped his side in pain. "Hey take it easy!" Bulma said trying to get him to lay back down, Vegeta refused and swatted her hands away before looking around.

"What?"

"You fought that green thing and got hurt…he was pretty hurt as well…the others and me carried you back here." Bulma informed but it was easy to see Vegeta was still half asleep as he rubbed his eyes with a fist. Dropping his hand onto his lap he nodded to say he had heard her, and then his mouth twisted into a frown.

"Um…Vegeta?" the boy looked at her "Are you feeling alright?" Vegeta just shrugged "Does anything hurt?" again another shrug and Bulma sighed wondering why Vegeta was suddenly not talking. She knew it had something to do with what had happened but. "What happened out there…I mean…that thing wasn't human was it?" she felt bad asking this all of a sudden, but it had just blurted right out of her mouth. Vegeta's head snapped up and looked at her with a look mixed with shock and a very small hint of nervousness. He inhaled deeply then exhaled before brining a hand up to his forehead and rubbed it with the heel of his hand.

"Y…yeah he wasn't human…neither am I" he admitted looking over at her and saw she was a bit surprised but not appalled at the information.

"So you and him are aliens?" Bulma asked and Vegeta nodded.

"We aren't the same species…he's a mutant, I'm a Saiyan" his hand twitched to move to his side before he stopped it, Bulma noticed.

"That's it I'm checking you!" Bulma said going to pull his top up and Vegeta tried to grab her hands to stop her.

"No your not I'm fine!"

"No you aren't! You're in pain!"

"No I'm not!"

"Let me help you!"

"I don't need your damn help!"

"Tough!" the two glared at one another with neither side wavering. Then Bulma pointed to his side "Your bleeding" Vegeta looked at his side and sure enough a splotch of blood was spreading very slowly through his red top. Vegeta would have again retaliated against Bulma when she went to pull off his top, but didn't when he saw that the corners of her eyes had the beginnings of tears. She pulled the shirt off reveling that the blood was coming from the covered wound. The blood was bleeding onto the white bandages wrapped around his torso.

He watched Bulma grab a white box with a red symbol on it and opened it to revel things he had seen in Tori's office more then a few times. A large roll of white bandages, gauze pads, a box of things called band aids, tubes and bottles of various colored liquids, creams and pills that were obviously medicines. A large bag of puffy white things was in there and a pair of tweezers and packets that he didn't really know what they were for. Bulma untied the bandages and then began un wrapping it very carefully until it reveled the tone and well built muscles that most ten year olds didn't have.

She was careful on the area were the wound was when the last bit was removed. The wound was a shallow but nasty cut on his side, he must have aggravated it when he had moved to sit up. Bulma grabbed a bottle of alcohol and a large gauze pad from the white box and the roll of bandages as well as one of the tubes of cream. She soaked the gauze in the alcohol and then looked at the wound and then to Vegeta.

"This will sting a bit" Vegeta snorted, he had had far worst injuries that hurt like hell so how would something as getting a minor cut going to hurt him?

Vegeta bit back a hiss when the pad touched his skin and the disinfectant touched raw and exposed internal tissues. So he was more use to the healing tanks then he thought; he rarely ever had to get his injuries cleaned unless the wound had been caked in dirt, the tanks liquids usually cleaned wounds as it healed them. Bulma didn't seem to notice anything that he had winced or anything so he just sat there as she worked on his wound.

She cleaned the wound and rubbed the medicine into the wound; as she wrapped the wound up with bandages she had to think that she would never have thought she would learn first aid at her age. As she finished up the door of the room opened and Bra, Pan and Raditz walked in. Raditz raised an eye brow before smirking. "Heh…enjoying the royal treatment Vegeta?" Vegeta gave him a vicious glare that had no effect on Raditz, after you've been glared at like that so many times you become immune to it. Bulma blushed as she tied the ends of the bandages together and then sat down.

Raditz noticed the blush and smirked at her "Getting cozy with Vegeta while we were gone?" Bulma blushed heavily and hid her face in Vegeta's shoulder and Raditz laughed.

"Stop teasing them" Pan said feeling sorry for the older girl, Bulma was nice to her as an adult and she thought she and Vegeta looked cute together as a couple in the future. Vegeta growled at the older boy and Raditz rolled his eyes.

"How do you feel?" Bra asked looking at the newly bandaged area covering his torso.

"I'm fine" Vegeta said pulling his shirt down. Bra looked at his now covered side before sighing, he was so stubborn. She heard Raditz clear his throat and she turned to look at him, his face was serious now and it was directed at Bulma.

"I think we have some explaining to do…"

"Vegeta already told me…" Bulma said and Raditz raised an eyebrow and looked at the prince.

"He did, did he?" Raditz asked and Bulma nodded.

"Yeah but…he said you guys were aliens and that guy was an alien but he didn't tell me why Zarbon attacked him" Bulma said finally moving away from her hiding place near Vegeta's shoulder. Raditz sighed and ran his fingers through his messy spiky hair.

"He's a space pirate…so are we" Raditz said sitting down on the bed "But not by choice I can tell you that! We didn't have much of a choice in the matter…" Raditz saw an emotion that never sat well with either himself or Vegeta…pity.

"So then why are you here?"

"Sort of taking an unannounced vacation that we're going to pay for later" Raditz said bluntly "Zarbon must have been sent here by the lizard to punish us…"

"Lizard?"

"His names Freiza and we're going to have hell to pay when we get back. We were already in deep shit when we left and we're going to be in even deeper when we get back to the base"

"Then why not stay here?" Vegeta and Raditz were shocked by that offer. Raditz smirked before shaking his head and Bulma had to cock her head in confusion when his eyes landed on Vegeta.

"Sorry…but we would only be putting you and this planet in danger…which we why we're leaving" Bulma looked from Raditz to Vegeta and Raditz again fast enough to risk whiplash.

"But…" Raditz put his hand up signaling for her to stop speaking.

"We have to…we'll be leaving tonight when your parents are asleep" Raditz said getting up "Bra…Pan can you two help me gather some stuff? Get me and Vegeta's armor from the tree out front and then meet me in the woods to try and gather what food we can find" both girls looked over at the future couple sitting on the bed before following Raditz back out the door, the lock closing with a quite click.

"He right…what if more of those guys come back? What if Freiza comes here? I've seen what he can do…"

"But Raditz said he erased that from that ship of his" Bulma said turning to face the ten year old "You could stay here! I doubt my parents would care at all…we might have to make up a story about your parents but…" while the idea of just staying was tempting, unbelievably tempting Vegeta knew he couldn't take the offer…

"Bulma…you don't know what kind of monster you're trying to put yourself up against…"

"He's the type who hurt you and Raditz! I won't let you put yourself back into that life just to protect me!"

"I won't let what he did to me and my planet happen to you!" Bulma reeled back a bit at the sudden outburst. "He destroyed my planet and killed everyone on it but me, Raditz and another who is still back at the base! I'm not abandoning one of my men and I can't put you and your planet in danger!" Vegeta stood from the bed, if the movement had caused any painful jarring of his injuries he didn't make any hints to it.

"So…this is goodbye?" Bulma asked reserving a nod from the boy she now knew was an alien…but couldn't bring herself to care. "Will you ever come back?" she was hoping the answer would be a yes. Vegeta remembered Bra saying that he had come to earth as an adult so he would indeed be coming back…however he wasn't totally sure how everything that was going on now would affected his life in the long run years from now.

"Maybe…I'm not sure" he heard the bed creaking as the person sitting on it got off. He heard the soft shuffling of feet clad in those slipper things rub on the carpet as the girl made her was over to him.

"Vegeta?" He turned around and was met with the blushing face of his future mate. When she moved to get closer he was thinking of weather or not he should back off thinking she wanted to leave. But no sooner had he thought that she had brought her face to his and gently placed her lips on his. He was blushing again he was sure of it by how hot his face felt at that moment of contact. But he was to busy experiencing a few other new sensations that came with this turn of events.

The moment her lips had made contact with his he had felt what only could be explained as lightning shoot down his spin leaving it to tingle; his heart was racing similar to how it did from adrenaline when on the battle field. It had been far from unpleasant and the strange yet welcoming warmth pooling in his stomach was rather nice too. While the new feelings were both new and a little nerve wracking because of them being new…he honestly didn't want it to stop…but before he could enjoy it further, both he and Bulma were brought from their little cloud nine by an annoying voice.

"Hmm…enjoying each other I see…hahaha! Vegeta I didn't think you had it in you! Way to go!" Vegeta was thrown from his thoughts when Bulma's lips left his when Raditz had made his presence known. Vegeta swallowed hard still not totally with the world enough yet to be angry with the teenager. He looked at Bulma who had her eyes hidden from view with her hair.

"Raditz…" Bulma addressed in a dangerous voice; she brought her eyes to face Raditz and the boy had to jump back at the hell fire burning in her eyes. He stepped back when she stepped forward; this was the first time he ever felt fear from a female and it was weird. "I CAN'T BELIVE YOU!!!" Raditz ran for his life out the door and Bulma gave chase yelling words that in his shock Vegeta couldn't make out. He brought his hand to his lips and then looked at the door that Bulma had run through…

He would make sure he returned…Bulma was defiantly worth living through that hell to meet again.


End file.
